


Dynast-King Return

by NebulasPrime



Series: Ragnorok [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XII, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bigotry, Child Abuse, Death, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Futanari, Harem, Hermaphrodites, M/M, M/M/M, Mind Control, Mpreg, Multi, Neglect, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Sex, Soul Bond, Torture, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 153,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Long ago stood several great kingdoms that were grand and proud. Countless wars dwindle the kingdoms down to nothing into nothing but former shells. Tired of what their creations had become, the Gods decided to change that with a new king. (Migrating from FF.net)





	1. Prologue: Embers of Ivalice

**Author's Note:**

> We don’t own the Harry Potter, Final Fantasy and other verse we may add in the future.

“…Talk…”

_‘…Thought…’_

**_‘…Mental Conversation…’_ **

**~DkR~**

**Spell**

* * *

 

 **Prologue: Embers of Ivalice**  
  
Hail the once proud land we once called Ivalice. A home that use to be full of splendor and beauty. Where numerous beings roamed and flourished in the many common wealth’s that filled her bounty. With such prosperous countries did war come knocking on everyone’s door for the ever-dwindling resources. But do not fear, salvation soon washed over the masses when a young king, blessed by the very gods, stepped forth onto the center stage to bring peace to the lands. A peace that was brought forth with a mighty sword in one hand, a luminescent crystal shard of grand power in the other, did he unite these nations under his banner. Thus, cementing this young man in pages memorial as the Dynast-King forever. Sadly, peace did not last long for our home. The passing centuries let small provinces form into great countries and kingdoms. With such expansive places did the ugly head of war rose once more for the same piety reasons that were fought over before. Except honor, pride and shame now played a part in the unnecessary scrobble.  
  
In this war did these proud people had lost their homes and lives only to lose their countries soon after. Of course, the passion of the people was set ablaze once more for their country to form rebel groups. All to strike back at those who would dare to occupy their homeland. This group of misfits were they able to gather the power they needed and were able to defeat the conquer in a splendid final battle with a multitude of allies. Claiming what was theirs originally upon the death of the conqueror was truly sealed. After this epoch in our memories did trouble wormed its way back into the life of Ivalice. This time it will be a journey to our final judgment. A judgement that brought more pain for people in this never-ending cycle. In the historical pages of memorial did these struggles faded away with the familiar creatures we all coexist our lives around. Therefore, it brings me such pain that our home, and its rich culture, was later lost to our descendants in a fleeting minute.  
  
To forget one’s own history is unforgivable but also sadly understandable. For you see a grand number of books and devices that held the records of our past were lost to our fellow countrymen during the countless battles. Luckily some murmurs of the previous ages were saved thanks to those devoted enough with the foresight to copy the multitude of literature. To only hide them away from those who wish to wipe away who we were.  
  
So, listen oh young and proud child destined for greatness and chosen by the very gods from up above. Born from a bloodline of heroes who long ago left this world with wary hearts but they were proud of what they were able to accomplish in their lives. For they, like you, are a child of justice and a beautiful kingdom that long ago fallen with the royal bloodline. But fear not the line does not die away in history pages’ young child. For you, elder born, hold the bloodline that can reunite a kingdom and bring forth the old ways of long ago. The ways and traditions that we have forgotten in the tomes of history that now hold dust. So, blow away the dust of days long gone and bring forth what had been lost.  
  
Now rise my child for you are now the Dynast-King of legend, our new king of Dalmasca and Ivalice. So, make us proud oh son of Ivalice and keeper of our gods. For both the many worlds are look upon you in hope. No more so than the gods who brought forth the creatures of the land and our world.  
  
_– Marquis Hanzo Ondore of Bhujerba, 16th grandchild of Mrqs. Halim Ondore. Ch. One: Historical Wars_

**~DkR~**

****  
“Come on Lily! We’re going to be late if you don’t hurry up!” a dark-haired man yelled at the bottom of the stairs before walking back into the living room to wait. Hurried footsteps made their way down the stairs. These footsteps belong to a beautiful red-haired woman with emerald eyes wearing a tight fitting yet slender black dress. She walked into the living room situated next to the stairs. Lily spotted the man sitting on the couch they had gotten a year before this mess had started. Going over to her beloved husband James did she smack him hard against the head.  
  
“Ouch! What was that for?!” asked the scowling man as he looked at his stunning wife. The women only gave the man a dark smile before saying, “For rushing me.”  
  
“Well…If it didn’t take you so long to get ready then I would not have to rush you. You and I both know how long we waited for this night. To be able to get out of the house for once,” the black-haired man stated as he got off the couch. Turning around to face her before grabbing his wife hands. Tugging her forward and making her sin around the couch to close the short distance between them until she was firmly placed firmly against him. Wrapping his arms tightly against her slender waist. She couldn’t help but goggle when she those arms squeeze her. Making sure their bodies was tightly pressed against one another.  
  
“I know, I know,” Lily spoke as she reached behind herself to away his hands. Pulling out of his embrace to be free of her husband was she able to fully speak again, “This is something the both of us needed for a long time. Since we have been cooped up in this house for months. Hiding away from the world like hermits in order all of us can be safe.”  
  
She proceeded to straighten out the upper part of her dress before turning her attention back to her husband. Lily placed her hands-on James wrinkled tuxedo to tug and pull on it to try to make it presentable for the gathering. Escaping the paranoid thoughts that were working their way to the minds of Lily and James. The Potter couple just hoped this one night would not blow up in their faces to ruin all the efforts to protect their children. An undertaking which lasted months due to all the protections and planning, so their one-year old twins are safe from the vicious man after them. All of this is because of a prophecy preceding the birth of Harry and Tristan. One telling of a child will be born to stop the war the ‘ _lord_ ’ had started years ago by his so called ‘ _equal_ ’. The very reason the small remained locked away in their house known as Godric Hollow.  
  
They were not the only family in hiding because of the prophecy and the wicked man. The Longbottom family, along with their own son born around the same time, hid amongst one of their own mansions in an unknown location. It was comforting on some level to know they were not alone in their suffering. Even though a small piece of Lily heart had sent a prayer to the heavens above that the child belonging to the Longbottom’s was the chosen one. Just to have the peace she wanted with her boys for the rest of her life. At least on this night she will know some semblance of peace at the party with James. Even though she did find it kind of strange that the Ministry was holding a ball during all the fighting and the multitude of skirmishes and battles. Maybe this was a way to lift the spirits of their supporters while milking them for the much-needed funds. That or the ministry was ready to dig head in the sand.  
  
Lily knew full and well the chance of that wish coming true was highly unlikely since the Longbottom’s are under the same kind of safe guards as they are. Using the Fidelius Charm to keep them hidden from the outside world. Each family had their own secret keeper to keep the knowledge of where they are hidden from any outside intruders. Frank and Alice wouldn’t tell them who their secret keeper was. Not surprising since they kept theirs a hidden as well. Plus, each side had only a limited number of people who they trusted to keep them safe from the world. Such an example of this would be Sirius Black but it was too dangerous for him to be one. This due to the fact it was well know that Sirius is a close friend to both Potters and an Auror to boot. They could have gone to their other close friend, Remus Lupin, but he was in the same boat as Sirius. There was also the fact Remus is a werewolf and they could not rely on him something happened around the time of his transformation when a full moon is coming. Leading them to their last and only choice in the matter, convincing Peter Pettigrew, the last member of their motley crew, to be the one to keep their secrets. It really worked out for the best and everyone that knew about this had agreed. Many the know the group seen Peter as a weak fool and was easily written off when it came down to it. Thus, the ideal candidate to keep the location of the house classified. Giving Lily and James safe enough feeling to leave since he would be the one to watch the twins tonight.  
  
Even with Lily mind set at ease; they’re was this sensation she couldn’t shake off about this little soiree still clung to her. Causing embarrassment to creep within her for she felt somewhat foolish to go to the Ministry of Magick during such a time of unrest for a stupid party. But here she was with James in their finest clothes.  
  
If James felt the same way as she did then he did not show it. Lily never felt so conflicted about the situation as she straightened out James suit. She stepped back and smiled at him despite the turmoil raging within her. Instincts of wanting to stay with the children fought with the desire to escape the confining house. Her worries slightly weaned when she saw the comforting smile of her husband.  
  
A sudden whooshing sound near the couple caught their attention. Facing the fireplace, James and Lily saw a plum of green and grey smoke bellowed out of it. Someone’s feet stuck out of the magickal induced smoke. These feet started to come out of the mass until a body fully appeared. It was Peter who came forth from it in a coughing fit. Lily looked upon him with concern to the point she had to ask, “Are you alright Peter?”  
  
“Yeah…*cough*…I’m fine…*cough*…Now where are the…*cough*…little monsters…,” Peter answered through his fit before it finally settled down. This made her smile to know he was alright. Lily straightened out the rest of her dress by pulling it down some, “The twins are upstairs asleep, so you should have an easy time tonight. Sorry for Remus, he couldn’t be here to help you tonight.”  
  
“It’s alright. I know Remus had an important mission tonight. Plus, it’s fun to watch Tristan and Harold,” Peter stated happily as he dusted off the soot from the chimney, “There also the fact you guys really need this chance to be free from here.”  
  
It held a list of what to do with the children, where certain items are at and what to do in an emergency written on it. Giving him the list reminded Lily of the one she had made a few months back. A list of what she wanted to petition and work on in the magickal world. One of these projects of hers is finding a newer form of transportation. There must be something better for the common person other than a chimney or some god-forsaken, magickally created pin prick like tube when someone uses apparition.  
  
Sadly, Lily knew she might not survive the war to do such a thing. If she does, the female Potter know she will work her hardest to invent this new mode of transportation. She shook her head of such thoughts when she suddenly felt James wrap his arm around her waist when he appeared on her left. Giving Peter a grin before saying, “Have fun Peter and thank you for babysitting. We will be back soon.”  
  
James let go of his wife soon after as he said his own goodbyes. He walked into the fireplace and Lily followed. Grabbing some of the Floo Powder along the way from a small bowl on the mantel. Yelling out the full name of the ministry did they disappear as soon as the powder hit the ground when it was tossed. Leaving the place in a flash of green flames and a cloud of grey smoke. Now lost in the expansive floo network.  
  
Once the last of the emerald flames and smoke dissipated from the furnace did a smile formed on his face. He took the sleeve on his left arm to roll it up until a tattoo of a cracked skull being wrapped by a snake was fully revealed on the inner part of his forearm. This is a mark imbued with dark magick given to the followers of his master. A master Peter is willing to follow due to his fear, hatred and jealousy he held deeply in his heart for years against his so-called friends. Peter snorted at the thought of them being his ‘ _friends_ ’ as he reached into the right side of his brown jacket to pull out a chainless, gold pocket watch, that is the size of the bottom of a beer bottle bottom and a few coins thick, from a pouch sown into the lining of it. The watch is the very thing keeping the charm grounded to the house and land. This itsy-bitsy item is the only thing protecting the building from intruders that lurk in the outside world. While Peter had shown the address to his master; the man still wanted the shield taken down in case there were additional spells, protections, and cursed were placed on it. Even though Peter had assured home that such protections, or any other form of magick, was not placed on the house since it was bought shortly before the wat had escalated to a new level. Making it near impossible to put any powerful spells or curses to safe guard the location in that short amount of time. At least not without drawing the unwanted attention of neighbors in the small suburban area or that of any potential spies. But Peter mast did not want to take the chances the Potters had placed additional defenses during a time prying eyes could not see them.  
  
Not that it mattered since it will be all over soon enough. Peter flipped open the watch with his thumb to view a beautifully etched face of the watch. Numbers delicately painted on as brass arms showed the current time to him. Pettigrew smiled as he will remember the time, eight-forty-two pm, that this war will change for the better for them. He winded the watch until he heard an audible but soft click come from inside it.  The watch slowed to a stop then another click was heard. The magick inside relaxed from the inner workings to show the charms linked to it are dissipating. He watches in fascination as the watch was eaten by the magick. Braking, crunching and clicking could be heard as it collapsed on itself until it disappeared. Once gone did the house began to shake some before it stopped. As if a small earthquake had happened but not violently enough for anything to break or fall. It was merely the magick releasing into the world although it might be slowly. This is evident by a translucent orange dome appearing outside the home if one should look outside it before it started to breakdown from the top. Showering magick down on the house as if was glitter before it vanishes. Soon the dome itself was gone along with the protections that came with it.  
  
Reaching into his worn-out pocket of his brown jacket did Peter pulled out his wand. Peter pressed it against the mark and sent some of his magick through the wooden item. It causes the tattoo to glow a dull red before it resided back to its black coloring. Joy filled his heart that he was able to send out the signal. Such feeling was cut short when the sound of several pops garnered his attention. Fear replaced the joy he had as Peter raced over to the front door in the foyer. A tall man in silken robes stood in the doorway upon yanking the door open. Several men stood in the shadows of the yard case they were needed by their lord. This man before the rat is the very person the whole magickal community is deathly afraid of, that Peter betrayed his friends to, who is also known as Voldemort. The sniveling rat started to bow down to the floor to kiss his mast robes, but the dark wizard just moved swiftly pass him. Striding up the very stairs the Potter couple had lingered near earlier.  
  
The lord of darkness elegantly walked down the hallway painted a light peach color and flooring made of dark hardwood. He had memorized the layout of the building when his cowardly servant mapped the place out. Voldemort finally reached the toddlers room when he smelt the faint scent of baby wafted out the closed door. This caused the maniacal man to smile deviously before opening the door. The scent of babies and the sight of the crib on the far side of the powder blue room full of various toys was the first thing to catch his attention upon opening the door. He slowly stepped into the room towards the bed that’s placed into the corner of the room. Unlike what Lily had stated earlier, both twins lay in the crib wide awake. Wiggling happily as they stared cursorily at the strange man standing before their crib. The both were looking back at him with pure innocence shinning in their eyes. He could not believe that one of these brats in front of him had the ability to kill him someday. That very thought made him scowl in displeasure. Looking at the children a little closer in the dark room did he notice that despite being twins they looked completely different from one another. One of the boys has brownish red hair and light-colored hazel eyes. While hair black as midnight sky with luminescent emerald eyes adorn the other boy. Voldemort broke his attention on their looks for he did not know why he was memorizing their faces to begin with. As to why he was paying attention to the details of the boys he did not know. They were going to die anyway so why should he care. Maybe it’s because they were the youngest being he killed so far, and he wanted to remember.  
  
“Now which one you little brats shall die first?” Voldemort inquired to himself as he guided his wand high into the air for he finally made his decision who shall die first. He wordlessly went through the incantation and movement before he sent the killing curse to the hazel eyed boy. A burst of acid green traveled the shaft of the wooden item to form an orb of the same color. It shot out from the piece of wood with a green tail followed it. The neon orb went to the youngest of the two until something strange happened. The magick’s held within the black-haired child felt the unfamiliar one and the danger that came with it. This in turn called forth the mana held in the area to defend him and his brother.  
  
The call for such great amount of mana drained from the power that saturated the area, devices within the house, and the amount that was release when the protection on the house was broken. This action had created a new form of magick that was never seen by those populating the magickal communities.  
  
A thick mist of mana, one only the sensitive or those who grew up around it could detect, rolled into the children room. Such qualities of viewing such mist was not lost on the wicked man. He grew accustomed to mana, at least to a certain degree, that Voldemort could see some visage of this power. A spotting of cloud that looked like a floating rainbow here or there did not deter him from his deeds. It was not uncommon for magickal families to do something special in their babies’ room to have unique flair to them. Ignoring this mist gave it the chance to reach out to the children undeterred in the last minute to create a shield around the twins. The spell casted by the snake his the translucent, rainbow colored shield to create a massive backlash of gold and green. The light blinded Voldemort as his spell rebounded back to him in a much stronger form. The dark master let out a shrill scream of pain when it hit him. It was burning him alive until that point the shrills stopped and nothing more than ash and clothes was left behind when the light finally faded away. The light also revealed the room was torn apart from the whirlwind of magick as a child cried. The child that summoned this quickly slipped into a magickal induced sleep from channeling such foreign entities.  
  
This was not the end of their ordeal. Another shrill echoed through the room as a shadow, a wraith, rose from the ashes of its original body. The apparition gazed at the children, letting out a wail of anger and anguish at them, then flew out a window above them that busted out from the intense backlash. The ruckus did not go unnoticed by those who in and outside the house. Though only pair of feet raced up the stairs and down the hall. Ultimately sliding to a stop before the broken, open, and unhinged door belonging to the nursery. The chubby rat was of course the one who had come to see what had happened. The other Death-eaters had run away once they saw the light escaping the children room. Then heard the shrills of their master come from the house after something caused the window to bust. Escaping either by the way they appeared or by using a portkey that lead to some unknown destination.  
  
He investigated the room in shock as he sees remnants of his master on the floor. Peter knew he was not as smart as Remus or Lily, but it doesn’t take much to figure out his master was defeated. So, in a bout of gutlessness that was expected from him did the rat flee back down the path he came from. Hoping to find haven in the living room. Panic had set in the coward as he paced haphazardly in his safe zone. Utterly caught up in the few minutes before Lily and James returned home. Knowing they had received indication that the barrier had been taken down. A squadron of Aurors with their wands pointed at him did not sound to pleasing to Pettigrew. Deep into his distraught state, Peter took no notice of the unsettling feeling that was working its way in his gut. For you see, from the open of the infant’s room did the mist seep into every nook and cranky of second floor before immersing itself into the first floor. Coating the area with a light fog of magick as it grew thicker. It was all ill timing for the fat bastard as he finally thought of a way to settle his problems in one fell swoop. Such a brilliant idea that it made his heart fill with glee and the trepidation was now gone. Normally the Death-Eaters that waited outside would have been a hitch in his plan, but he heard them leave earlier. This made his plan of making it look like he ‘ _had died_ ’ with the twins an easy one with no witnesses here. The truth of the matter is that he would have escaped while the house bathed in a sea of flames with Harold and Tristan in it. Yes, a fire would do nicely for this situation. After all, it has been known that a sudden release of stored magick can go wild and do bazaar things once it has been released suddenly from the thing it tied to.  As soon as the thoughts of setting the house on fire crossed his mind did Peter stat to hear a dull ticking sound coming from behind the couch he was in front of. The Pettigrew turns to where the sand was coming from to find something horrifying. Located in the entryway the divided the foyer and living room to find an elongated, fat, twister of red that is pointed on bother ends that floated in the air. Peter tried to put some distance away from the thing by slowly backing away until he tripped over the edge of the coffee table. Causing the man to land on ass against the hard wood floor. The twister broke apart like ribbon as it continues to twist and turn before it vanished back into the mist. The weird cocoon revealed a rotund, round, red floating object constructing itself right in front him. It truly frightens Peter to see the inner workings of gears moving, oil saturating the insides as gobs of it started to drip out of it, and jagged pieces of red shell gathered together to form some sort of textured body as a smiling, maniacal face was in placed. Blank eyes of white stared at the rat as more seeped onto the floor through the few cracks in its shell that stayed. Creating an even larger puddle to decorate the floor.  
  
The everlasting grin of the creature finally took its toll on the man as the sound of hissing drew his attention from it. Looking around frantically for sound did he realize it was coming from inside the creature itself. It dawned on him that this beast was in fact a bomb came quickly to the rat. Peter scrambled to his feet and rushed out, passing by the creature, to the freedom of the outside world. This caused the Bomb to let out a high0pitched screech as it brought forth the fire his wish bringer had desired for. The wick on top of the head of the Bomb burst into a powerful all-consuming flame of various oranges, yellows and reds. Letting fire go wild and ignite the oil oozing from its cracks. Trailing down until it reached the thick puddle underneath it. The inferno burned hot and fierce as it engulfed the front of the house soon after.  
  
Much like the luck and time for Peter when he ran out into the yard. For as soon as he stepped foot into the grass did the Potter couple appear with a resounding pop. Followed by several dozen or more pops that belong to a few teams of Aurors. A few familiar faces he recognized amongst the crowd as they populated the suburban street. Peter ran to the nearest one, an unfamiliar Auror, in a haste and manic stated was he able to confess, “I did it! I lead milord here and now’s he is gone! Thanks to those bloody brats still I the house and the monster that is with them!”  
  
Peter really believed that the monster that appeared before him was a spirit to get him for his jealous, sinful ways as he worked for Voldemort. A couple of Aurors took the man away to a temporary cell in the Ministry of Magic. A few of the Aurors took the crazed man away to one of the cells held deep within the Ministry. The rest either stayed outside to battle the flames or rushed inside with the Potters and Dumbledore to rescue the boys. Pieces of burnt wood were scattered all over the floor. Other sections of the house were about to fall to leave giant holes and dangerous debris. They pressed on and fought the flames until they reached the children room. A beam had fallen to block their way into the very room. James kicked down the beam to let them view a destroyed place. Pieces of wood of various sizes surrounded the crib. They could hear one of their boys wailing loudly amongst the roaring flames. Dumbledore stood by the door as the parents raced into the room to rescue the small ones. In their haste, they missed the translucent, round, creature in the corner whose flame seem to feed off the magick that still saturated the area. The creature of flames watched the both each take a child and retreat from the nursery. Glancing at the white bearded man to see him take one last look in the room before focusing on his own health. Following the couple out at the house with a look of worry. Dumbledore had seen the darken pile of ash next to the rib. He knew what that meant. The words Peter had spoken earlier now had more merit on some part. One of these children had defeated their worst enemy.  
  
Once outside again did Lily and James collapse to their knees when they were far enough from the burning building. Hugging the boys tightly against their chest. Happy everyone was safe again after this night. Dumbledore quickly came over to them to see them alright but the first thing he got out of them is Lily asking him a question when they lifted their heads, “Why would he do this us Professor?”  
  
“I really do not know why Peter would do such a thing,” Dumbledore stated sadly at the two, “Although the real question tonight should be: Are the boys harmed in any way?”  
  
“I noticed a scar on Tristan when I hugged him. Right on should here,” James rolled the boy over to the glow of the fire to show a bleeding scare stretching from his should to the middle of his chest, “There is also the fact I can feel faint magick pulsing from it. Other than that, he is perfectly fine.”  
  
If only they knew that the strange magick coming from the scar played its part in another way. In fact, it was a branch of healing magick that reached out from the mist to help seal up most of the wound after a piece of wood had landed on his shoulder. Some of this power absorbed into the wound in the process.  
  
“Harold appears to be fine,” Lily stated never noticing the scar underneath several strands of hair or the faint magick draining away from him. The headmaster nodded, glad that neither of the boys was not harmed in this potentially tragic event.  
  
“What of Voldemort, Albus?” asked the tired out red head with hope in her eyes. Albus looked sorrowfully at the couple. The flames diming down to an ember glow to show the broken and burnt holes of the house. Some collapsing into other parts to feed the last vestige of flames that still existed. It illuminated the agony of the problem on the parent faces. But to see such a face on a fictious man such as Albus was surreal to James and Lily. It did not change the outcome of everything when this event was truly over.  
  
“For now, he is defeated,” happiness filled the Potters up until Dumbledore continued to speak, “But I believe such a wayward wizard is still alive.”  
  
“What do you mean?” asked one of the Potters, fearing that they could be attacked again by the dark lord. They knew Death-Eaters will come after them for revenge, dead lord or not.  
  
“I fear he may still live in some form or fashion. I felt the presents of dark magic in the room. He may not have a physical form for now, but he still lives,” Albus stated to the parents in front of him. Worried looks shown on the parents faces asking each other the silent question that plagued each other minds.  
  
“We should keep this to ourselves and say he is dead for now. We don’t want the public panicking and fearing a potential doom for who knows how long. It will be better if we let our world rebuild itself,” the white-haired man stated to them. James and Lily couldn’t help but agree to that. Even though one of them had an issue with the fake peace they were giving to the world. But the much-needed safety, joy, peace and happiness are what the masses wanted so badly. Lily one issue with it is when it all comes crashing down on everyone head.  
  
“What about our boys and the prophecy?” inquired Lily as she looked down at her black-haired boy who was fast asleep. James looked at the crying boy in his arms with worry. Worry of what he had to face in the future. A world where he could no longer be a child, but a weapon trained to kill off Voldemort for good.  
  
“It has been proven to us that Tristan is the one the prophecy has spoken of. Having survived the night with that dagger shaped scar on his body. This champion of ours shall be trained when he is old enough to fend off all the evil forces soon,” Dumbledore stated to them not liking the ever-depressing feeling in this yard. The old man set his gaze in the direction of the Aurors were currently putting out the last of the flames in the house. Leaving behind brief memories in ashes and dust of a past they wish to forget in the rising smoke of the fire.  
  
“Come now both of you. It’s time to go get checked upon in St. Mungo’s,” affirmed Dumbledore as he grasps the shoulders of both Potters and used apparition to leave the yard. If he stayed a little longer he would have seen a small amount dense mist appear with a floating red fiend with a large grin. But as fast it shown itself the creature disappeared with the mist it came in. With these changes set forth this night, the path of destiny had been diverted to a new direction.  
  
**To Be Continued…**

 

* * *

 

 **Informational:**  
  
Scout Profiles:  
  
Lily Potter (nѐe Evans)  
Age: 26  
**Gender:** Female  
**Race:** Hume  
**Marital Status** **:** Married – James Potter  
**Job:** None  
**Rank:** Lady ****  
Guild: Order of the Phoenix  
**Affiliation:** None  
**Weapon Choice:** Wand  
**Intelligence Report:** A witch, born into a family of mundane, of sweet nature, high intelligence and maternal instinct that may have strayed. She was first introduced into the world of magick at a young age by a wizard known as Severus Snape. Soon going deeper into the world when she was able to go a magickal school and be introduced to a whole new culture. It was not long before she married and had two children after graduating. Despite the desperate war that surrounded them during the time. That turbulent portion of her life soon ended with both her children and husband still alive. Leaving peacefully for the next few years.

 **James Potter**  
Age: 26  
**Gender:** Male  
**Race:** Hume  
**Marital Status** : Married – Lilly Potter  
**Job:** None  
**Rank:** Lord  
**Guild:** Order of the Phoenix  
**Affiliation:** None  
**Weapon Choice:** Wand  
**Intelligence Report:** A pureblooded wizard whose nature seem to be on the deviant side and with problematic issues when he does not get his way. He grew up in the typical pureblooded way in the magickal community. Even following family tradition of going to magickal school his parent went to. He soon got caught up in the war like the others after graduation, but not before marrying the love of his life and having a couple of children. He now lives peacefully with them after the war had a surprising end.  
  
**Halim Ondore**  
Age: Unknown  
**Gender:** Male  
**Death:** Unknown  
**Race:** Hume  
**Marital Status:** Unknown  
**Job:** Ruler  
**Rank:** Marquis  
**Guild:** Unknown  
**Affiliation:** Dalmasca Rebel Army  
**Weapon Choice:** Unknown  
**Intelligence Report:** Ancient marquis of a long-forgotten city known as Bhujerba. Nothing else is known about this man but his station in life. This report will be update upon further research into this city state and lord.  
  
**Hanzo Ondore**  
Age: Unknown  
**Gender:** Male  
**Death:** Unknown  
**Marital Status:** Unknown  
**Race:** Hume  
**Job:** Ruler  
**Rank:** Marquis  
**Guild:** Unknown  
**Affiliation:** Unity  
**Weapon Choice:** Unknown  
**Intelligence Report:** Ancient marquis of a long-forgotten city known as Bhujerba. Nothing else is known about this man but his station in life. This report will be update upon further research into this city state and lord.  
  
**Sirius Black**  
Age: 27  
**Gender:** Male  
**Marital Status:** Single  
**Race:** Hume  
**Job:** Auror  
**Rank:** Lord/Officer  
**Guild:** Order of the Phoenix  
**Affiliation:** None  
**Weapon Choice:** Wand  
**Intelligence Report:** A pureblood wizard and lord apparent to the house of Black. He works as an Auror within the Ministry since the war but considers retiring in the next few years. Lord Black is also lifelong friends with James Potter and Remus Lupin. As well with Peter Pettigrew before his betrayal. He is the godfather to both Tristan and Harold Potter and he considers this a great honor. Although he tends to favor Tristan more than Harry for the time being. His busy schedule as an Auror currently keeps him away from away from the friends he considers family.  
  
**Remus Lupin**  
Age: 26  
**Gender:** Male  
**Marital Status:** Single  
**Race:** Hume  
**Sub-Race:** Werewolf  
**Job:** Unknown  
**Rank:** Civilian  
**Guild:** Order of the Phoenix  
**Affiliation:** Werewolf Council  
**Weapon Choice** : Wand/Claws  
**Intelligence Report:** A half-blood wizard and lifelong friend to James Potter and Sirius Black. He attended the same school as his friends before joining the war himself. At a young age he was infected by the lycanthropy by someone who wanted revenge against his parents. Even with this disadvantage, he was still able to attend Hogwarts when special accommodations were made to allow him in. When offer to become a godfather to the twins he declined. Much to his regret and dismay. It was only because of his lycanthropy that he refused such an honor. Feeling if should something happen to the Potters then he would not be able to properly take of children during the time a full moon is around.

 **Peter Pettigrew**  
Age: 26  
**Gender:** Male  
**Marital Status:** Single  
**Race:** Hume  
**Job:** Former Auror/Death Eater  
**Rank:** Spy/Officer  
**Guild:** Order of the Phoenix  
**Affiliation:** Death Eaters  
**Weapon Choice:** Wand  
**Intelligence Report:** A spy, former friend to the Remus, James and James, and a death-eater under Voldemort. He was instrumental in the plan to rid of the twins but prove to be a failure when his master became a wraith. This plan also caused him to be arrested and sent to a secure location after something inside the home frightened him beyond belief.  
  
**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**  
Age: 103 ( _Approx. at the time of the event_ )  
**Gender:** Male  
**Marital Status:** Single  
**Race:** Hume  
**Job:** Professor/Headmaster/Order Leader/Chief Warlock of Wizengamot  
**Rank:** High Ranking Civilian  
**Guild:** Order of the Phoenix  
**Affiliation:** ICW, Ministry of Magic  
**Weapon Choice:** Wand  
**Intelligence Report:** This man is…unnatural. We, the scouts, have seen the way this man walks amongst these naive people. I know it’s unusual to give our brief reports about people in such a way, but…Dumbledore gives off a vibe worse than that Voldemort character. Something is terribly wrong with him and I fear what would happen to us if we stay too long. It’s a miracle we were able to retrieve this much on him to begin with. I believe he the first one to ever suspect he was being watched by someone other than the gods. We must go! Any reports and information gathering will have to delayed until further notice.  


**Locations:**  
  
Godric Hollow ( _House_ ): A two-story house located in a muggle Cal-de-sac. The house is owned by James and Lily Potter for about two years. It was bought during war-time as a location to hide themselves and their twin sons. Such protection lasted for a little over a year before being betrayed by a close friend. Now the hose lays in ruins of ash and burnt wood. Never allowing them to return to the haunting event again. **Fact:** The house is named after a famous magical community of witches and wizards. The place they wanted to go to in the beginning but was convinced otherwise.  
  
**Dalmasca** ( _Nation_ ): A small desert kingdom that use to be located between two larger nations. It housed the royal city of Rabanastre who the descendants of the Dynast King governed from. This country prospered from trade due to its location of being wedged between the countries of Archadia and Rozarria. This country was also easily caught in the numerous conflicts that happened.  
  
**Bhujerba** ( _Sky City/City State_ ): Located above the Naldon Seas on the sky continent of Dorstonis. It’s a city that thrives on the export of potent mineral known as magicite that come from the many mines that dot the area. This city tries its best to remain neutral during times of war when they plague the surface. Up until they were forced to do so. Many of these stays of neutrality and fights were led by their city ruler. An Ondore or one of their extensive family lines of Marquises.  
  
**Ivalice** ( _Region_ ): A grand region consisting of three continents: Valendia, to the north, Ordalia, to the west, and Kerwon, to the south. Each one is populated by unique races, each with its own culture and traditions.  
  
**Ministry of Magic** ( _Location/British Branch_ ): The government of the magical community of Britain. Was founded in 1707 and has an affiliation with the International Confederation of Wizards (ICW). It consists of several departments to help run their community. These departments are: Dept. of Magical Law, Auror Office, Improper Use of Magic Office, Wizengamot, Magical Law Enforcement Squad, Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office, Detection of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects office, Dept. of Magical Accident and Catastrophes, Dept. for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Dept. of International Magical Cooperation, Dept. of Magical Transportation, Dept. of Magical Games and Sports, Dept. of Mysteries, Unspeakable.  
  
**Spells:**

 **Fidelius Charm** ( _Barrier Magick/Soul Magick/White Magick_ ): A extremely difficult and potent charm used to conceal a secret inside an individual soul. This person will be known as a Secret Keeper once the secret dwells inside. Should a dwelling location be the secret then the spell will cause it to be invisible, intangible, unplottable and soundproof. This ancient spell is one of the few who survived from ages long ago.  
  
Terminology:

 **Secret Keeper** ( _Term/Soul Magick_ ): A person designated to hide a secret by the means of the Fidelius Charm. The secret they are entrusted with will be embedded in their very soul. Once one is selected, the person who told them the secret will find themselves unable to pass on the information again. The keeper will be the only one capable of revealing the secret. This person can tell as many people as they want. The only condition is they must do it voluntarily. Blackmailing, bewitching or torturing the person will not make them reveal the secret.  
  
**Apperition** ( _Transportation_ ): A magical method of transportation. To travel to another location, the user must focus on a desired location then they will disappear from where they were to instantly reappear in a new location after focus. This form of traveling is very dangerous should someone botch this form of magick up. Even with the dangers it processes, this mood of transportation is very popular amongst the wizarding kind.  
  
**Floo Powder** ( _Item_ ): A glittering green powder used to travel through the Floo Network. It can also be used as a means of communication between people.  
  
**Floo Network** ( _Transportation/Communication_ ): A means of transportation in the magical world in which a person goes from one place to another by means of floor powder and a fireplace. A traveler just needs to only speak the desired fireplace they wish to arrive to in a very clear manner as they stand in emerald green flames. Pleas not that a fireplace must be connected to the network to leave and travel to it.  
  
**Marquis (Mrqs.)** ( _Rank/Term/Title_ ): A nobleman ranking above a count but below a duke. Also mean “lord of the March”. The original purpose of a Marquis was to be an officer whose duty was to guard the marches or frontiers of the kingdom. Now it’s nothing more than a title given to the nobles.  
  
**Dynast King** ( _Rank/Term/Title_ ): A title given to people that are chosen by the “Gods”, or “Old Ones”, to change the course of history or set it straight.

 **Guilds:  
Death Eaters** ( _Dark Guild/Anti-Muggle Group/Anti-Muggleborn Group_ ): A group of people, led by Voldemort, who seek to purify the wizarding community by eliminating muggle-born.

 **Fiends** :

 **Wraith**  
Fiend Type: Spirit - Ghost  
**Rarity:** Uncommon  
**Absorbs:** Darkness  
**Weakness:** Healing magick, Certain White Magick, Light, Holy  
**Immunity:** Darkness, Shadow  
**Information:** A person who dies with great, lingering emotions. The soul of person will all start as a wraith no matter the lingering emotion they hold. If the lingering emotion in the spirit is so strong then this wraith will morph into a more powerful strain of the species.

 **Bomb** ( _Bio-Mecha/Fierce Fira/Common_ ):  
**Fiend Type:** Bio Mechanical – Fierce Fira  
**Rarity:** Common  
**Absorbs:** Fire  
**Weakness:** Water  
**Immunity:** Earth, Air, Fire  
**Information:** A weapon used to battle mages in the past then they were left to grow wild after disuse or when better weapons were made. These creatures are known to react swiftly when the presence of magick is around them. This reaction triggers explosive energies contained within. Often leading to an explosion of a physical nature, making it greatly effective against targets who heavily rely upon magickal protection. Causing mage to hesitantly work their mand around Bomb and their ilk. There have been incidents when Bombs haven’t reacted violently to when magick is casted. It because these creatures were one of the few who was raised around spell casters and magick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	2. Chapter One: Prayers of Change

“…Talk…”

_‘…Thought…’_

**_‘…Mental Conversation…’_ **

**~DkR~**

**Spell**

* * *

 

**Chapter One: Pages of Change**

After such events on that night did the world change. Word had spread fast in the next few days of the child who had vanquished the dark lord. Spreading how he was unscathed from the ‘ _duel_ ’ they had, and it was the love of his mother who had protected him. There was the exception of a scar placed on his shoulder that reached down all the way down to his chest to mark that he is the Boy Who Lived. To rid this world of a vile man who caused war, death and sorrow was truly a delightful event. Such serendipity caused endless days of celebrations amongst the witches and wizards to know their sorrow was finally lifted like a fog. Even through a few Death Eaters wish to keep the chaos running by igniting a few skirmishes here and there in the community. If only they knew the truth about that night things would be completely different to these people. But I suppose a lie for the betterment of the masses is better than what could have happened.

If they knew the truth, not only would it bring about fear and chaos that their nightmare was delayed, but they would place the marked child on a pedestal as a sacrifice. Not much of a difference now but of least have a childhood without the true burden of death looming over him. Sadly, such tragedies of sacrificial lambs were common place while for others it brought about glory. Tristan was one of the felt the glory out the guilt brought about from Lily and James. More so from Lily as James was too busy reaping the shining light wafting from his son. In the _apparently_ short time Tristan potentially had left in this world was filled with fun times with his parents. I know this brings about a certain question in many of your minds: What has happened to the oldest of the Potter twins? Well, let’s say there’re consequences for spoiling a child out of misplaced guilt or greed. Do not fret for this lost child since this young one was not alone in his time of need. The fiend of the mist and a servant of magick stayed with him. Along with the house elves who cared from him through thick and thin in his early years. I can tell you have more questions playing around in your mind as to why such things are happening. I had similar ones when I had these visions. I may have the answer to some of them but due to the laws of magick I am unable to tell them all to you. Even though I bent and prodded the rules to give more than I could have already when I wrote this book. The truth of the matter is that I am getting to old for this world. I know I will die soon, so by now I care little for these laws belonging to seers and gods as the other side grows even closer. There is also the fact I am still precipitating in a war that raged on since I was a tike myself.

There is a small piece of hope is put into this book as I write to all of you because it fuels inside to know the future of our land is in the hands of the Dynast-King. I give my blessing to you my young child for I see many trails happening to you when I gaze into my sight. You will be the one to merge two worlds into one again.

_– Marquis Hanzo Ondore of Bhujerba, 16th grandchild of Mrqs. Halim Ondore. Unknown Chapter: A Seers hope and Wish_

**~DkR~**

**-Potter Manor-**

**( _Five Years after the Event_ )**

A young child stood closely against the wall that separated the foyer from the living room. He was hiding the fact he is currently watching the scene of an idealistic family as several emotions swirled inside him. This of anger, jealousy and despair were running deep within him as wicked vines viciously wrapped around and clawed at him. Although Harry hated the fact his parents were playing with his younger - by mere minutes - brother, there was a part of him that knew they would do the same with Tristan if the roles were reversed. Harry just wanted to get some form of affection from his parents instead of the dull ache inhabiting his heart and rid himself of the neglect set upon by them. The want of being showered by as much love his brother receives every day that their parents, godparents, friends, and for some strange reason the public gives whole heartily. As far as he could remember this strange affliction of love, devotion and affliction had been directed to only Tristan and never to him in any kind of way or fashion in his young life. Never receiving a hug, kiss, a gift or been played with; he was just left alone in the hunger of the **_shadows_**. Devoured by the emptiness of the mansion that belong to them. Such loneliness was staved off by the salvation found in the house elves that took care of him and the creature he called friend.

Harry just couldn’t understand why his parents did this to him. The blunt favoritism between him and his twin. Tristan never did anything special to warrant such love and devotion. Hell, most of the things he done would have him grounded until he graduated Hogwarts. If it was based on accidental magick’s then Harry had him beat there. Anything that was done by Harry magick, mind you were feats of the extraordinary, were credited to Tristan. Much to Harry dismay when he told them it was him who had done the act.

It proves they fail to see the power, or choose to ignore it, that their oldest son was performing. Even when he had proof that he was the one who had done it. They would just dismiss the tale as a life of a magicless son who wanted their attention for the wrong reasons. Then sending him to his room shortly after as a punishment. An unwarranted form of justice that left him feeling hollow and abandon inside. Such as now, Harry had been sent to his room earlier for another ‘ _tall tale_ ’ of his. So, here he was sneaking and spying on his so called ‘ _loving family_ ’ playing a muggle board game they played often. Jealously reared its head up again at the sight of Tristan getting their parents sole attention. Deep down he at least knew he had the love of the house elves, but they don’t form real connections like a family could have with exception of a couple of them.  The elves were not alone in being there for Harry. A certain creature stayed by his to comfort him when needed or when the time called for it. While Harry loved the fiend deeply; he had some doubts that the creature of flames felt the same way about him. He chooses to ignore in the end to favor in keeping the one constant in his life. Much to the dismay of the elves but they kept quiet about for their young master. Over the years they had gotten use to the bomb once they figured out it wasn’t going to hurt anyone.

Having enough of watching the scene of a happy family did the young lad leave it all behind. Deciding to scale back up the stairs to make his way to his room in the east wing. The truth of the matter was that the whole east wing of the mason was his and his alone. The entire east wing belonged to him and him alone. Even with the entire side to himself it could not hide or stop the pain that swirled inside him. It’s the pain left behind when jealousy and hatred had left him. Harry felt fresh tears roll down his cheeks as he bit down on his quivering lip. Keeping himself from crying out his anguish as the stairs were left behind to transvers down the long hallway. Those salty water droplets were ignored for he knows they will come back soon. Never to be wiped away by those who should care for him. Stopping in front of his room did the young boy wiped away the tears before opening the door. Soon a smile graced the small boy face as he sees a familiar creature in his room. The creature seems to disappear and reappear when it was needed. Apparently, the child and the elves were the only ones able to see the creature. He rushed into the room to jumped onto the bed. Crawling to the other side of the neatly made-up, cushioned top be to greet his friend of fire. Once at the edge, he sits down on his knees and opened his arms wide. Allowing the bomb to hover closer to Harry. Placing his arms awkwardly around the large fiend was Harry able to hug it tightly. The creature gave a small growl of affection as the boy began to rub its outer shall. A fiend of pure magick and technology long lost to this community had befriended this boy. It would show itself when a familiar rainbow mist creeped into the room to shroud the boy in its comforting embrace. Relaxing the boy of any troubles someone so young should not have.

Troubles he could not be saved from when such acts of neglect were known to only a select few. If they were truly aware of it or unintentionally choosing to ignore the entire or deal in favor of being in the good graces of their hero. It was not fate decree that he was left unwanted until the day arrived his responsibilities had to come full circle. But it was by her hand that watchers of her choosing were set out to know when the time for them to change these children paths. One of those watchers his amongst the numerous house elves littering the house. An easy thing to accomplish since he had been here for a year. Not like the older Potters cared to figure out if he belongs to them or not.

The elf had personally linked himself to the Potter heir to be ready when it was time. An opportunity that made itself known when he sensed the turmoil ragging inside the child and the tangible yet familiar magick that was older than him. With the snap of his fingers did he vanish from the kitchens he was in to reappear outside Harry door. With another snap did a set of 3 books appear in this air before falling into ready arms. Luckily the door was still open when Harry rushed in earlier. Making it easier for him to sneak in while the boy is distracted. Stalking over to the bed was the elf able to place the books on the edge of the bed. He left as quickly as he came in once that was accomplished. Leaving no trace, he was even there to begin with.

**~DkR~**

**-Unknown Location-**

In a long, winding, white hallway a young child ran. The young child has long white hair, crimson eyes, tanned skin, wearing black jeans and a blood red shirt. Adheesha Sanskrit Raithwall is the young child name. The reason why the child running down the hallway was not known to the people he bumped into until a high-pitched howl caught their attention. The howl belonged to one of the kingdoms many well-trained hellhounds. It would appear it was set upon a poor child for some strange reason. Several people in the populated hallway tried to stop the hound but they were ill-prepared against the agility and swiftness the beast had. Some even had the foresight to run away to seek help from one the numerous knights patrolling the castle. Such help couldn’t come soon enough for the youngling.

Fatigue and pain had finally set in Adheesha legs as he continues to race down the corridor. Howls, nips and the clicking of claws against stone followed closely behind. Pushing the child beyond his limits out of fear of becoming a meal for the beast. It was not like it first time he ever escaped some sort of creature set upon before. He met many that wanted him over for dinner. This current situation was no different from those previous ones.

As much as he wanted to keep thinking over his predicament, there was the problem of fatigue and muscle strain deciding it was time to give up. If it wasn’t clear enough as he wobbled down the hall now. Bumping and crashing into people as he barely dodges the beast on his heels. Hope was in his sight when he rounded the last corner of the hall. Hope held within the sight of seeing one of the tops of the grand stairways. Breaching the opening to the hall did he swiftly made his way over to the stairs. Racing down them was an ill-fated decision when he missed a step or two on the smooth stone stair case. Causing him to slip and fall down the numerous granite steps. Each his from these steps more painful than the next until it finally stopped. The cold floor made of the same material had ceased his trip of pain. The cool stone eased some of the ache as Adheesha lay sprawled out on the floor.

Suddenly, the white-haired child could no longer feel the cold acceptance that belonged to the stone. Instead he felt a familiar warmth pick up his upper part of his body and wrap around him. It was surprising and strange to him but welcomed it none the less. Looking up to see where the source was coming from. What he could see made him smile before slipping into the oblivion known as darkness. A familiar female knight was the source of this warmth and safety. She was a woman with a stern and fierce look on her face, smooth skin of coca tanned slightly darker, hair white as snow, and rabbit like ears of the same color white with the exception that bronze fur colored the tips of each ear as a spotted pattern.

This woman of the Viera race, one who willing left her home in the woods to see the changing world, is one of the few who seem to go out of their way to protect Adheesha time and time again from dangers such as this. She tried her best to keep such afflictions at bay, but her duties kept her away most of the time. Leaving her unable to fulfil her duties and old promises. Her gaze locked onto the stairs when a sudden haunting cry pierced through the air from atop. Taking attention away from her thoughts of the child and assessing the damage done to him. Any bystanders who saw the child fall, along with help, now ran away in fear. Not wanting to be caught in battle even if it was a little one. She could only scoff in annoyance at them for their cowardness. Deep down she couldn’t blame them on some level, plus it made her job easier in the end. This hellhound is massively big for its breed; the light and dark blue coloring with its luminescent horn radiating an eerie neon sky blue told anyone he belongs to a strong strain of the breed. Even if it was slightly untrained but strong none the less. She could see the horn glow brighter before it was set ablaze in the same luminesce as a deep growl escaped from its throat. Suddenly, it propelled down the stairs in a hasty sprint. Causing the beautiful woman to form an ugly scowl on her face. She did not like this at all. Anger formed in the pit of her stomach for this would be the fifth time she would be saving Adheesha from something fowl. No, the knight wasn’t angry at the beast, or herself; it was all directed at the fact his father did give a damn about the dangers happening to his oldest child. Right now, this powerful emotion was not the answer, so she gave a defeated sigh and pushed it deep down with the rest of her wraith. Calling forth the magick she needed did the Viera silently let loose the spell knowns as ‘ ** _Stop_** ’ A translucent red orb quickly gathered her hand she raised up and it short forth to the fiend. It latched onto the fiend to weave itself throughout his body. Making it stop in mid-air.  This caused the beast to crash the rest of the way down the stairs. Landing on the floor right before them. More magick’s was gathered as she used another spell known as _‘ **Warp** ’_ to send the fiend to one of the castles many kennels. She will have to deal with that problem later. The most important thing to handle right now is the child who was severally wounded from the ordeal. It was easy to tell even without the use of healing magick to scan the body. The Viera let some of her magick flow through her hands to use the most powerful healing spell she could on the boy. Slowing down any bleeding from the many lesions while making sure there will be no further damage coming from her due to her magick. Soon, the flow of her mana stopped going into the young boy. Leaving behind several wounds but it gave her the ability to pick Adheesha fully up off the floor with both of her arms. Carefully pressing him close to her breast plate was she able to stand. The desire to use the spell ‘Float’ was great however the risk of causing more injuries to him when they get to the place she wanted to go. The knight went over to the side of the staircase until he reached the back of it. An indent lay hidden amongst the shadows and stone with a dim orange light to show it was even there to begin with. This hole held a Hume sized crystal that allowed teleportation to others of a similar color. Shifting the boy in her arms to allow her to hold him in one of them instead of both. With her free hand she pushed it underneath her obsidian armor in search of a small item. Moving all around until she felt a familiar round object. Pulling it out to reveal a dull-orangish-brown stone. Holding it up against the castle teleporter did the stone and crystal glow a brilliant orange. Blinding the Viera in the process of vanished from the lobby. Though blinded she focused on her location, the medical bay attached to the far side of the castle, until the familiar pull yanked both away.

Both quickly reappeared in the confines of the busy medical bay. Despite one being temporally blinded by the light but her sight soon returned. Viewing the nurses and patients zipping from one place or another as others waited for their turn to be cured of their illness. All the while, the critical ones were wheeled into different sectors of the emergency room. Many ignored the knight for it not uncommon to see one of her stature to use that device often. Placing the now magicless stone into her breast plate before calling forth a small amount of magick that won’t interfere with the hospital owns. Whispering out ‘Vanish’ to let it weave over the child entire body. Once the magick settled was Adheesha obscured from the view of the people here except her owns. She finally moved away from the teleporter when she was satisfied with the results. Weaving and bobbing through the crowded area with relative ease and grace that came from the years of experience as a Knight. Tightening her hold on him when the crowd became denser as they neared the corridor she needed. There was an expectation the area was going to be dense but not this soon in the year. She cursed the fact that there were so many students from the Academy already hurting themselves or others in their lessons. The strong woman pushed through the throngs of people until she got to the mass finally thinned out. Allowing her to reach the corridor containing the private sector of the medical wing. Each door she passed was scanned silently as she walked down the hallway. Letting the sounds of people disappear the further she went down the hall. The only thing heard was the clipping of her steel heels of her shoes on the tiled floor. The sound soon stopped when the door she was looking for appeared. Feeling it was safe enough to use magick again since they were far away enough from the more sensitive equipment found in the ER. Gathering more her magick in her free hand to place it on Adheesha. Canceling the spell ‘ ** _Vanish_** ’ first before placing a new one known as ‘ ** _Float_** ’. This caused him to slowly rise from the Viera arms then back down to settle down until he was leveled with her waist. With her hands now free did she turn attention towards the hospital room. More to the sphere lodged into the wall next to it. Placing a hand on it did she feel some of her mana be pull out of her. The syphoning soon stopped when the color changed from its beautiful neon sky blue color to a bright acid green on. The door slides open soon after to allow them access to the room. Grabbing onto the boy upper left arm of the child was the knight able to pull him inside. Guiding him until he was over the empty bed covered in white sheets. Releasing the hold of the spell prompted him to slowly descend into it. Letting the little amount of space between the body and soft bed close. The Viera couldn’t help but sigh in displeasure and disappointment that Adheesha was in this predicament again. She brushed some stray hair out of her ward face. She didn’t understand why the father blatantly ignores the needs and protection of the little one. That man had done the same thing to his first mate, a soul mate at that, which caused a slow and sickening death for that loved one. Something the child had witnessed for the last few years. Much to the dismay of several people who closely knew them. Not like many knew then reason of why their previous King, the birth parent of Adheesha, had died anyway. Just a few amounts of people knew the truth while the country was told he passed away from an illness. The reality of the situation is that the father, sire, had found his secondary mate when the prince was a mere three years old. This revelation brought much delight to the king for the woman was the type of mate the sire wanted in the first place. Much to his Terra disapproval and betrayal. The problem was not the arrival of another soulmate or the effort of trying to build a bond between them. No, it was the fact the Terra could see his mate treating the Lun as if she was perfection walking on earth. All the while, leaving the Terra and their child behind in the shadows of the castle walls. Shadows that overwhelmed the king during the short amount of years since the Lun arrival. But it was long enough to feel the decay of the bond that made them soulmates. Much to the glee of the shadows that haunt them. It would seem the darkness was helping with the neglect. Even with his world falling apart the much beloved King tried his passed it all to raise their child to the best of his abilities with the small amount of family and friends. A blessed and effort he appreciated at the time when his health began to decline. Such painful memories swarmed in the mind of the knight.

Especially the time that finally snapped the bond between Kings and let the Terra be claimed by death shortly after. It was when the Sol announced he and the Lun (Queen) were having their first child together. This is beyond a doubt the turning point for the bearer of Adheesha health. As the attention drew away from the Terra so did the magick shared between them. Magick given to the Lun and unborn child that was to come. As a year passed, the shadows of death drew closer, the King did not blame the Queen or the child. No, his fury was directed at the foolishness their husband displayed and his willingness to neglect both mate and child. The very person who tore his heart asunder in so many ways. It was not too long ago, right after Adheesha fifth birthday in January, that the beloved King died. You would think death would bring a stop to such ignorance and neglect but it not. The traditional funeral that belong to the stature of a royal was forgone for a small burning. Attended by a single witness of a lone doctor who was ordered not to tell anyone. People still found out which brought forth the anger of the council, the family of the king, his friends and the people of the nation. The man, before he died, made it known he wished to be buried in his family tomb should he ever die. A wish left unfulfilled and dishonored when part of his ashes was poured into the sacred rive that ran through the capital. Adheesha, now six, was and still too young to understand the ramifications of what his father had done. Especially when it came to the public eye when the new leaked. It was only recently that some of the people stated to come around after the scandal of their beloved king. Although, the Knight could tell this would last a few more years before all before of this mess will pass or be forgiven. The public don’t know the full truth of everything after all. They just thought this was about burial rights and traditions.

She gave a sigh of despair as she reluctantly moved away from the child to head over to a small, light blue orb, like the one outside the door, at the head of the bed. Pressing the ball into the wall did a screen of the same color fazed into existence when thin lines of light created it from bottom to top in a sweeping like motion. A ding rang out to signal it was done and could be messed with. The screen had a few options listed on it for those who did not work here to access the medical information. The list consisted of contacts, system settings and few other things. Tapping on the contact to have it change to a long list of names. Swiping the list upwards to scroll through it until a name of the healer she wanted to see came up. Tapping on the name allowed a mini-menu to be crated next to it. Clicking on the selection she wanted caused a rectangle blue screen and keyboard to just out in front of the screen. The Viera typed up a quick message the healer would only understand. Sending it off once done before pressing the ball again to make the rest of the windows close. All she had to do now was to wait for the healer to come. Pacing around the room would be a useless endeavor so she went over to the brown, faux chair against the wall to wait. In her wait she couldn’t help but bring up questions she was all too familiar with. The wandering of why this had to happen to this child. Incidents that been plaguing him long before his father had died. To many of these incidents keep happening for her and the few elite guards willing to protect the child could handle.

It was sometime before the sound of metal doors swooshing open with the sound of its ‘ _Vuur_ ’ echoing throughout the quiet room. This caused the warrior to look up to see the healer enter the room. A familiar sad smile graced the woman lips before speaking softly to the old healer, “Hello Healer Giichi. Being the head of the medical district treating you well?”

“Bah! Just a worthless title full of paperwork that can be set on fire for all I car. Doesn’t help I have a bunch of idiots not worth the skills they were taught working under men,” Giichi stated as he shuffled over to the hospital bed. He viewed the child from head to toe. Spotting all the serious injuries he had accumulated this time around. The healer could tell some healing magick had been applied to the young prince but not enough to fully cure him. The healing only stopped some of the minor bleeding but left jagged wounds and holes open. All of this led Giichi to question the knight, “What attacked our young ward this time?”

“It was a hellhound. It was chasing him by the time I arrived there. It already harmed the child by the time I warped it back to the kennels. The hound had forced Adheesha to go down the stairs to only fall them in the end,” she answered while watching the healer look over the prince again. The statement caused the wizen old man to scowl in anger. A hellhound haunting any of the kingdom walls, let alone on anyone’s authorization, was unheard of. The only time they hunt a citizen is when they become a high-ranking criminal or when trying to find a lost person. These hounds were specialty trained to track or attack someone when their handler commands them to do so. To think there was someone in the capital is willing to send such a beast after a young child. That thought alone made Giichi sick to his stomach. He sent a silent prayer to the Gods to protect Adheesha from these sick bastards in the world. Deep down he knew his prayer would probably not be answered anytime soon.

With a defeated sigh of his own did Giichi finally move onto documenting the injuries Adheesha had sustained. Going over to the head of the bed to press a green, semi-translucent orb on the wall. Much the computer on the other side of the bed. This one caused a long, rectangular slot to pen right above the bed. A white, thin bar of equal length hover out of it. Neon green light emitted from underneath the device as it slowly went to the other end of the bed and back to the head. Stopping right before going back into the hole to produce a screen of the same color as the light but slightly darker. The screen has a list of injuries in full detail of what the patient has. Snatching the list did the healer quickly scanned over it. Most of the injuries on it correlated with what his friend had told him. The fiend had really done some damage but not as much as the stairs had done. Adheesha had done an amazing job running away from the hellhound to escape while minimizing the damage. Too bad his luck couldn’t extend to the stairs. Giichi duplicated the screen for his files by pressing a symbol on it before disabling the original. This let the hovering bar to go back into the slot. Gathering a large amount of magick’s into his hand did the healer performed the spell _‘ **Cura** ’_ and let the white magick’s flow into the child. The healer could not use a more powerful form of the spell in fear of doing more harm than good. While the bones may have been mended with the healing along with some of the wounds, but the rest would have to close on their own. He couldn’t help giving a sorrowful look at the child before turning to the Viera, “We have to find a way to stop this. I don’t know how much more of this that our ward can take before cracking in some way or dying.”

“I know my friend. I just don’t know what to do anymore. His father won’t listen to my pleas or those close to his first mate. In any other circumstance, I would take him as my own to raise in my village. I would be ostracized, but they would accept me back once I explain my reasons. Sadly, that can never be,” she spoke as she rose from her seat. Going back over to the bed and stood opposite of the healer. Gazing down at the child she desperately wanted to be of her own flesh and blood. Giichi shook his head in agreement for he would gladly take the prince as well if it wasn’t for the fact certain circumstances in his life also kept chasing that dream away. They could only hope the future of their young ward would become brighter soon.

Unknown to the two of them the future was going to start sooner than they think. For you see a certain small and cursed elf was able to sneak into the room earlier. This elf witnessed the entire scene with a heavy heart and sadness. A kind of sadness that can easily drift into the pits of despair. A pit that represented the helpless feeling that he couldn’t do more for all of them while he sent this boy off to the uncertainty of the future. Suddenly, the elf pressed its lips together and pushed those emotions aside to prepare himself for what he was about to do. Casting a spell that made him vanish from view by making him ‘ _invisible_ ’ to the people here. With quiet footsteps did he make his way over to the bed, around the rabbit woman, until he was at the head of it. The elf pulled a book out, also unseen by the adults, from underneath his ragged clothes he wore. Carefully slipping it under the white pillow. Once done with his mission did the elf leave with same amount of stealth he came in with. Making use of a spell that can only be used once. Merging into the shadows in the corner he hid in earlier to escape. Canceling any other magick he created in the room to avoid a hazard.

Pulling out a paper card, a disposable spell card, that was stuck against his chest. The card has a small square showing a picture of a swirling mass of shadows with a small description underneath it. It pulsed with magick that been sucked from his body for the last few hours. The elf was glad he was the only able to see the card right now. Pulling some of his magick out of the card activated it. It left the grasp of the elven to float into the air. Black edges grew from the sides of the purple card before lines start to encompass the entire thing. Leaving only the mass of shadows in the picture to be seen. It would appear the shadows inside the card swirled faster and faster until the card finally shattered. The bits of the card pierced the walls and floor of the dark corner which confused the elf. Until he felt something tug at him. Pulling him deeper into the dim corner of them room. Before he could let out a scream of fear, the elf disappeared into the oblivion known as darkness. Uncertain he would ever return to the blessed world of light known as the waking world.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

 

**Informational:**

**Naming:**

**Name** _(Origin, Gender)_ :

 **Adheesha** _(Sanskrit, Boy)_ : Ruler, Emperor, and King

 **Adheesha** _(Indian, Boy)_ : Ruler, Emperor, and King

 **Giichi** _(Japanese, Boy):_ One rule; righteous one

**Scout Profiles:**

**Unknown King (Sire/Father/Soul Mate/Sol)**  
Age: Unknown  
**Gender:** Male  
**Marital Status:** Married – Unknown King (Breeder/Terra), Unknown Queen (Breeder/Lun)  
**Race:** Hume  
**Job:** Government/Royalty  
**Rank:** King  
**Guild:** None  
**Affiliation:** Kingdom of Fal’Cie  
**Weapon Choice:** Unknown  
**Intelligence Report:** Not much is known about this man, except he found two soul mates, has two children and rules the kingdom of Fal’Cie. Not much is else known is about the king. Report will be update upon the arrival of information. 

**Unknown King (Breeder/Father/Soul Mate/Terra)**  
Age: Unknown  
**Gender:** Male  
**Death:** Soul Mate bond broken  
**Marital Status:** Married – Unknown King (Sire/Soul Mate)  
**Race:** Hume/??  
**Job:** Government/Royalty  
**Rank:** King  
**Guild:** None  
**Affiliation:** Kingdom of Fal’Cie  
**Weapon Choice:** Unknown  
**Intelligence Report:** A beloved king of the people who died from a broken soul bond when his mate neglected both him and their child. Not much is else known is about the king. Report will be update upon the arrival of information.

 **Unknown Queen (Breeder/Mother/Step-Mother/Soul Mate/Lun)**  
Age: Unknown  
**Gender:** Female  
**Marital Status:** Married – Unknown King (Sire/Soul Mate)  
**Race:** Merkin – Mermaid  
**Job:** Government/Royalty  
**Rank:** Queen  
**Guild:** None  
**Affiliation:** Kingdom of Fal’Cie  
**Weapon Choice:** Voice/Claws  
**Intelligence Report:** Information not obtained. Unable to retrieve information due to fact she barely comes out of the castle. We have the same amount of info the people are given. When we find something new then the report will be updated. One thing we know for sure is the fact that her soul bond had blessed her with the ability to shift into a Hume form, so she could be with the King.

 **Unknown House Elf**  
Age: Unknown  
**Gender:** Male  
**Marital Status:** Unknown  
**Death:** Undetermined  
**Race:** Bravgig  
**Job:** God Bound Slave  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Guild:** Unknown  
**Affiliation:** Unknown  
**Weapon Choice:** Unknown  
**Intelligence Report:** Information unavailable. No such content exists. Unable to update report until elf reappears. If the elf reappears.

 **Giichi Riverwood**  
Age: 76  
**Gender:** Male  
**Marital Status:** Widow  
**Race:** Hume  
**Job:** Healer  
**Rank:** Chief Healer/Head of the Medical Department  
**Guild:** Unknown  
**Affiliation:** None known  
**Weapon Choice:** Unknown  
**Intelligence Report:** Information unavailable. No such content has presented itself now.

**Terminology:**

**Sanskrit** _(Language)_ : An ancient Indo-European classical language of South Asia. Occasionally used in Jainism; the language is primarily used in Hinduism, Buddhism and. It is one of the twenty-two official languages of India and an ancestral part of the modern-day Indo-Aryan Languages. For more information on this language please look on my profile for the website address to it. For the story sake the name of the language is used as a last name.

 **White Magicks** _(Magicks)_ : Magicks that basically deal with the healing arts. As in getting rid of poisons, dieses and fixing broken bones.

 **Soul Mate** _(Sprit, Ritual)_ : A predetermined mate(s) for a person. A regular person, such a muggle or wizards, tend to have one mate. If the goddesses will it, a person can have more than one mate in their current lifetime. The numbers of mates can range from two to ten or more. The average number of mates a person been known to have is six if they were lucky. Rarely does anyone go over nine or ten mates, but it does happen. The main person that a person everyone linked is called a Sol. The Sol will be the head of the family. It does not matter if the Sol is a female or male. When a Sol finds their first soul mate, that mate becomes what is known as a Terra. The Terra has the duties of maintaining the order and keeps the peace “if” or “when” other mates come into the picture. Such as, giving out the orders to one of the mates to deal with things at home like the kids or help with events with families. Not all the duties fall on the Terra, the Sol has own duties to attend with as head of the family. Do confuse the idea that all the mates stay at home, everyone will continue with their lives and work, but with certain benefits of living together as a group. With the coming of mates comes with rituals. The reason for rituals is for the marriage and link of magick’s that is formed when the mates consummate. The consummation can happen before the marriage ritual. The formation of the link of magick’s can be very dangerous when the ritual is not done to prevent the magick’s from acting too wild or backlash on the two people. A person soul mate can be any gender for it does not matter if the person is male, female or a hermaphrodite. Additional Notes: This dynamic is like those of the Alpha/Beta/Omega ones but more structured and less instinctual.

 **Sol** ( _Soul Mate_ ): The mate that is the anchor for his soul mate(s). There can be only one Sol for each pairing or group. Basically, the Alpha of the group.

 **Terra** ( _Soul Mate_ ): The first mate of a Sol. This mate is the beta of the group while retraining their omega like status. This mate makes sure the others of a large soul mate group behave accordingly to laws, rules and traditions of their little world. This title is not given to soul mate pairings consisting of two people. Only when a third mate appears will the title be given to first by the appearance of a sub-mark underneath the pairing soul mark.

 **Lun** ( _Soul Mate_ ): Much like a Terra but lower of the totem pole in power and rank. Even though higher than the rest. This only way this rank is given or opened when the soul mate polygamy group expands from the normal max of four people to be five or more. Sometimes this given to the mates of nobility even though they have yet exceeded the max. All because it was expecting them to have mistresses’ or lovers on the side. Much to the distaste of the public.

 **Stars** ( _Soul Mate_ ): The mates of a Sol that come after a Terra and Lun. The very bottom of the tier of soul mates in which they are taken care of by the main three. They are usually the third, fourth, or more to be bound to a Sol. Rarely stars come into play

 **Knight** _(Rank)_ : One of the highest ranks in the policing force of the kingdom. A knight can specialize in any field of weaponry. The most commonly used weapon is a sword, gun and lance. They can also branch into the fields of magick’s to help in range fighting and enforcement. Their main duties are to help the regular policing force to enforce the law, go into the battle at the command, and to help keep order in the kingdom. Think of them as an FBI that goes to war or the army.

 **Healer** _(Rank)_ : A rank given to those who have proven themselves and self-worth in the field of healing and medicine. A healer is basically the same as a doctor in the muggle world, but just the addition of magick’s and higher technology. Healer is outranked by several people but mostly the head medic.

 **Chief Medic** _(Rank)_ : A rank given to the person who has proven themselves in the both skill and knowledge in healing. This rank can out rank the Advisors and Council and directly talk to the King when something of great importance happens. This rank also outranks all healers and knights.

**Technology:**

**Tech** : Even though muggles and the kingdom have the same technology basically. The only difference is that the kingdom technology is much more advance with theirs. Advance not by years but centuries. They infuse both magic and technology together as one instead of letting the everlasting battle exist.

 **Expository Bar** : A specialized bar that comes out of the back of the bed. To activate it a green button on the bed must be pressed. Once out it will start the process of diagnosing a patient by using magick to create a green glow underneath it. Apart from blood tests, it will go through a battery of tests to figure out what is wrong with the person. When done it will create a screen of any injuries or problems from a green orb on either end of the bar of where it senses the doctor at. Until it is demised it will hover over the bed to see if is needed again.

 **Rondure Computer** : This technology is in a form a blue magick induced orb. Once you press the orb down a blue touch screen will appear before the orb and person. In which a person cannot interact with and make it do various things. Sending out message, play games or run a business on.

 **Crystal Teleporter:** A interweaving chain of crystal that been here long before many of us were born. These crystals allow a person to warp from one place to another in an instance. Not much is known on how they were made but it hasn’t stopped scientist from trying to figure them out. Do not be fooled by these lovely orange beauties for they are heavily regulated by the government. Only allowing the army, royalty and select scientist to use them. Its only because the scarcity and rarity of this strain of crystal is the reason for the strict regulation. For good reason to since many advancements were made by the study of this ancient magick.

**Races:**

**Elf** : Do not confuse with the elfin race. The most common name is house elf in the wizard portion in the middle realm. These being are the cursed form dark elves for their betrayal against the other elves and beings. For their betrayal, they know must serve the very beings they sought to wipe out and enslave for their use. When cursed in this form, they had lost their immortally and the only way to keep their rave going to reproduce. They did this in the prospect of having the curse lifted when they were told it lift when the Hume race dies. The dark elves did not think the Hume race would last this long. The house elf nothing more than creatures that is devoted and loyal to the one they designated as their master. They serve the wizards and witches and must do everything that their masters command unless they are freed. A house-elf can only be freed when they are given a piece of clothing such as a sock or hat. Even though curse and enslaved, the house elfin race does have their very own branch of magick’s that lingered from their dark elfin legacy. Their magick’s are severally restricted though. Since their magick’s is dependent on their master power level that is shared through a bond. Even though house elf must obey their master word, they do still have some of their dark elvish tendencies and try to find loopholes if they do not like their master or is mistreated.

 **Viera** : Rabbit like creatures with long ears, with Hume characteristics also. Due to their long feet they tend to wear stilettos most of the time. Along with the rabbit features they have heightened sense of smell and hearing. This at times tends to be a disadvantage against fiends if not trained. Viera are also sensitive to the mist around them. Which, at times can be dangerous if they are exposed too much mist. For, they will go into a frenzy, called mist frenzy, and will attack anything and anyone with the supreme strength they gain. The ears on their heads are not only for show but also give them the ability to talk with the spirit world. The exact life-span of a Viera is unknown but what have been seen is that they can still be in their prime at fifty years old. Giving a guess that they live three times as long as Humes. Viera have light colored hair but tend to color it when living with Humes. There are three branches of Viera. The branches are Veena Viera, light skinned ones that exile in the path of archery and magick, Rava Viera, dark-skinned ones that do extremely well in the path of swords, axes and healing, and the Feol Viera, with their grey skin are the exiled ones that follow the path of death, staffs and call upon the power of decay. There are no male Viera in their culture. So, the ways of reproduction of the Viera is not known much. But information is slowly learned about them and their culture. _(All self-updating pads and books will update when new information is available)_

 **Hume:** A chaotic race that tends to fracture a lot, especially during times of dread and turmoil. This was proven during the war when a group of Humes was able to gather a multitude of followers that were brought into a cult to resurrect the beast from the void. The planned failed and they suffered the greater amount of punishment compared to the other races. That was to suffer with children that cannot use magick like it was once before, suffrage of diseases, loss of knowledge and numerous other things that limited the race. With the exceptions of those brought into Fal’Cie by doing the bidding of the gods.

 **Spell** _(Branch/Level)_ :

 **Cure** _(White Magicks/Apprentice)_ : Restores a small amount of HP to one ally. Lowest ranking healing spells and is taught to everyone with enough magick’s.

 **Stop** _(Time Magicks/Apprentice)_ : Halt the actions of one foe

 **Warp** _(Time Magicks/Expert)_ : Banish all foes in range

 **Vanish** _(Arcane Magicks/Expert)_ : Render one ally invisible

 **Cura** _(White Magicks/Expert)_ : Restores health to all those in range. The next ranking healing spell in white magick’s category and is basically taught to everyone with enough magick’s.

 **Float** ( _Time Magick/Expert_ ): Allows the target or allies float on air for a limited amount of time. In some cases, until user cancels the spell, only if they caster is proficient enough with it. This spell helps avoid ground type traps with the added benefit of being immune to some earth elemental magicks.

 **Stop** ( _Time Magick/Apprentice_ ): Halts the actions of one foe.

 

 **Fiend** ( _Genus, Class)_ :

 **Hellhound** _(Beast, Wolf)_ : It’s a hunter of the highest order, with a body of jet black and aura of eldritch ensorcelment. This beast would chase its quarry to the very gates of the underworld. Originally a type of hyena, but a steady diet of malign, magicked creatures transformed it into what it is today. The sharp horn on its maw and long fangs jutting from its upper jaw are like the fiery magma. But when they die the color fades, becoming naught but dull, black stone. Just because the creatures were formally hyenas does not mean they were not created by a god. These hounds also come from the Lower world created by the leading god there. These hounds are assigned to guard the gates of the lower world, chasing/haunting after the escaped souls and guarding supernatural treasure. Legends tell if you see a hellhound three times the person will die. The most famous hellhound is Cerberus and his brother Orthrus. They are considered evil for their work in the lower world because of their master wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	3. Chapter Two: Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own Harry Potter, Final Fantasy characters, stories, nor the myths or stars.

“…Talk…”

_‘…Thought…’_

**_‘…Mental Conversation…’_ **

**~DkR~**

**Spell**

* * *

 

**Chapter Two: Welcome Home**

My faithful reader, as you read this chapter, I steadily grow older and I am nearing my end. An end that I feel is coming far too quickly as I write to both you and all those who read my book. But as my life end, I see many things. Things that both frightens and delight me as I lay among this tattered bed of mine. You must be asking yourself why a Marquis as I lay among the tattered remnants of a bed. Unfortunately for you that is another story entirely if I live long enough to tell you.

Right now, among these remnants of old, I see visions of what is to come once more. Visions of war and death in a land unfamiliar to me. Of men and women disguised in blackened robes and bone white masks who are willing follow a giant grey serpent. I can sense these souls have been darken by the vile things they have done to the innocent people around them. Suddenly, mirrors appear around these people to punish them for their crimes. The sins they have done in life was reflected right back unto them. From their now limp bodies did new life flourished. A life so pure that it brings me great joy that such innocence will never truly vanish from this world.

That happiness was quickly crushed though. I had forgotten by the snake leading the hooded people. It devoured the blossoming hope of life to bring forth a new rain of darkness. As I viewed the beast, I couldn’t help but think that this creature makes a mandragora look cute and cuddly. Which is saying something since the fiends tends to breath toxins that can leave you diseased, blind, or dead. It’s one of the reasons I write this book. If their someone out in the world that can out breath an ugly, toxic breathing, walking plant then something is truly wrong. So, I write to warn those in the future. Giving them the ability to stop this wicked man-creature hybrid known as Tom Marvolo Riddle!

But beware my readers, do not focus solely on this single man alone. For there is another side of this war then just his side or the acts of good and evil. It’s the shades in-between you must worry about and those that dwell in it. One such person is a man with a long white beard who wears the ugliest multicolored clothes while leading another faction of this war. He would say they are on the side of light but leading several different machinations behind the scenes. These workings of lies and manipulation will send him to his death or the destruction of the world. How I wish to see the day he would pay for his crimes. Sadly, I will be long gone from this world by the time the book would reach the hands of our heroes. It does not mean I won’t be there when he crosses over to the plain known as purgatory to be judged. A judgement I will gleefully watch.

You may think those sides will be the only ones fighting for what they want. Not uncommon to find only two sides of a war fighting each other. In this case though, there will be surprises around each corner for a third side will rise in the chaos. A chaos that will usurp the thrones of the unworthy. The army, led by the Dynast-King, will bring our kingdom back to its former glory or our downfall.

When the worlds become one, old and new laws have been established, a golden age will sweep the lands. An age brought about as many a creature returns to old homelands while breaking foolish laws set up by equally idiotic Humes. To bring forth such glories wealth to the world then heed my warning to you: Choose your side wisely. It might be your last choice in this world.

  _– Marquis Hanzo Ondore of Bhujerba, 16th grandchild of Mrqs. Halim Ondore. Unknown Chapter: Choices and Warnings_

**~DkR~**

**-Athlum, the City of Minerals-**

In a crowded portion in one of Athlum many bazaars did a young, seven-year-old, white haired child weave and bob through the throng of people. This place always awed him with it many splendors. The metropolis of city was not only one of the closes cities to the capita, but also the second largest and wealthiest in the nation. Compared to that of the capital even the mining city power was nothing to scoff at either. The reason it was even able to retain such power is due to the numerous markets, bazaars, mines of specialized metals and minerals, shops, inns, etc. The mines that surround the city itself contains the largest supply of sapphire, ruby, iron, gold, and mythril. Materials that were syphoned off to be either sold to other cities, nations, or to the shops to do they wish with them. These minerals were not the only thing contributing to the splendor of the city. The rich architecture and bright culture brought many a tourist to the city. There is also the surprising addition that some form of harmony was established between the noble and working classes. Drawing many people to Athlum in the hopes of getting backing to start a shop of their own.

There is also the unique layout of the massive city that have tourist wanting to explore every inch of it. Wanting to find all the different styles of architecture or find all her secrets. You see, Athlum is made of three semi0circle tiers which are separated by two of three thick walls made of stone and metal. The third barricades the city from forces outside her walls. All three have one thing in common, each one extends from the mountain range the city had been established next to. Creating a bowl like shape even if each tier gets progressively smaller the more you venture into the city. The inner most wall, Wall Azoic, contains and protects the mines, refinery, and blacksmiths. This place is dominated by platforms and scaffolding made of metal, dirt roads, rock and buildings of metal. This gave way to the second tier, where the castle is pressed against wall Azoic, houses of nobles close by while wide roads lead you the residentials of the common folk and some inns. With a tavern a person can easily spot here and there. The final tier, between the walls of Stain and Sentinel, is filled to the brim with shops, bazaars, restaurants and many other places that lined the perfectly packed cobblestone streets. You see this area had taken a liking to the gothic and renaissance architecture while making it their own version of the beautiful art. The shops of stone easily transitioned to thinner streets filled with wooden stalls full of merchandise. The truth of the matter is the bazar weaves itself throughout every district, under and though walls, just to make sure every item you can dream of can be sold to you. Be it legally or illegally. It all depends on the buyer.

One of these black-market bazaars is the very reason he was even here. A place hardly spoke but widely known to those who are willing to risk everything to go there. A risk he had taken some time ago by accident when his father took him and the foul mermaid of a mate with him for business not so long ago. He ended up getting lost before ending up in the backwater world of the underground slums before reaching the bazaar. This place of wonder and danger excited him for he never seen sights as this. Even though the feeling of being intentionally left behind by his ‘ _parents_ ’ gnawed at him more than this place. When he was able to finally leaver, with some nightmares to tow, to find his father and step-mother getting on a teleporter to leave Athlum. It was by a knight save grace, and Marquis David heated gaze, was he allowed back into the capital. Now here he was again, secretively of course because of his supervisors would not allow this, looking for several pieces of metals that were hard to come by or too expensive if obtained in a regular shop. Such expensive things would draw to much attention and he knew these people would keep their mouths shut.

Gazing through the many stalls to find nothing he wanted from them. He was glad the underground bazaar hardly had any people in it today. It would be too much of a problem if it was. Adheesha did not give up as he continued down the maze of alleyways and stalls. Only stopping at random ones if he believes the might hold the metal he needs. Only finding one or two pieces a few times but they were not big enough chunks to do anything with. Except making jewelry with them which was a big no on his list. Too much money would be wasted on making jewelry. A few hours passed before giving up, so he could a small break. The prince leaned against one of the wide stone pillars that keeps the road above up in the air. Sliding down the thick pillar until his but reached the ground. The cocoa colored leather bag strapped to his body now leaning against him. He couldn’t help placing a hand on it as he thought of the mysterious book held within. A sigh of frustration escaped Adheesha lips before smiling when he remembered how that book had allowed him to meet his fiend. It was a day he was outside the realm for the first time with Agave, the Viera Knight, so they could look for new people to join their world. Adheesha was not interested in the area they were in but the book he had received. Completely engrossed in the literature that he had bumped into his soon to be friend.

**~DkR~**

**-Midgard, England’s Magical Community-**

( _About 1 year ago_ )

Among the crowded pathway of Diagon Ally of London, England did a woman and child walk the path like many others. Easily disguised under a strong an illusion like spell. A spell the woman has casted before leaving their world of Fal’Cie. The woman is in fact a knight teaching her young charge on how their beloved nation sends out certain people to obtain Neods. Neod is a name given to those who are new arrivals to the kingdom. It also refers to the fact that these people have little chance of having a relative, but still possible, in Fal’Cie. This, keeping the genetics pool very wide so none of the bloodlines won’t become too close to one another. Which keeps birth defects and magical problems from forming. The prime example of these defect is the wide spread problem of more and more Humes are being born magickally deficient. Either being born as people known as Squibs here or lacking the magickal prowess that use to exist generations ago. The squib name always left a bad taste in the Knight mouth each time she says or thinks it. This dwindling magicks problem is only here because the idiocy of following an old and outdated system. If it’s not evident by the fact these people were still stuck in the Victorian era. This system consists of systematic incestual marriages while this society bigotry against Muggle-born people was causing their slow march to the gallows. She didn’t have a problem against incest, after seeing multiple people being paired up as mates due to soul marks or some other circumstance, it was just making sure it didn’t happen too often.

Not that all of this interested the boy in the slightest, but he finds this excursion of theirs a tad bit boring. The book he is reading as they walked held more of his attention than the people that surrounds them. Adheesha had found this old thing under his pillow a month ago when he was the medical wing. A place he was getting tired of seeing as of late. The book itself was written by a Marquis with seer abilities who wrote of war, the things he saw with his gift, and the history of a kingdom long gone. Their kingdom and world before everything changed for the worst. A change that was only brushed upon in favor of the one that is to come. He hoped to be alive to see the rise of this new Dynast-King. A thought which made this prince excited about the future. Got him thinking it was time for the ancient kingdom to rise again. A silent prayer had unknowingly drifted from Adheesha to the gods about this kingdom. Hoping they would grace this lowly person and loved ones to blessed, so they may tread the unknown path with ease and foresight.

Besides those things, it also spoke of how everything had ended for them. The creation of Fal’Cie had let the chosen few, or those willing to go, to depart for the blessed land. Leaving behind a shattered realm that was their home. This historical aspect of the book seemed to have charmed him to love it, but he personally loved to learn new things. Even though it was strange, even by magickal standards, that someone had spelled the book to where only he could touch it. Much to the dismay of Agave and Giichi. More so Giichi when he had picked up the tome to be shocked by it. The healer had wrung his hands together and cursed like a daemon after tossing it back onto the bed. Seeing this as one of the few times he ever saw the man so angry made for a very amusing memory. The strange part is why he was the only one allowed to touch it. Maybe there was some higher purpose he didn’t know about. Adheesha guessed he would have to finish the book to find out.

Suddenly, a shocking pain swept through the prince body before falling onto the ground. He groaned as he rubbed his forehead as he tried to rid himself of the pain. Eyes closed tightly opened to see another boy on the ground. Nursing a bump on his head to as well. A light blush graced the kid face in shame as he realized he had collided into the black-haired kid and caused to knock each other to the ground. Getting off the ground before brushing off any dirt off his clothes. Adheesha didn’t listen much to the lecture Agave gave earlier but he knew they were supposed to have limited contact with the people here. Which is why he was craning his head up to the knight who stood next to him for conformation. She gave him a slight nod that it would be alright. Wanting him to go over to the boy and help him.

Setting his gaze back at him to see the boy getting off the dirty cobblestone ground. The white child swears to himself that he just saw a rat just scurry pass behind the other child after he got up. Adheesha could only give a brief disgusted look at that. He knew this ally was dirty and backwater, but they can’t be that backwater to ignore potential disease’s that came from rats, dirty streets and among other things. He decided to ignore the sanitary issues for now so can take in the boy appearance. The long somewhat messy black hair, the large round spectacles on his face, the somewhat thin nose, light pink lips and the bright emerald green eyes. The boy was wearing muggle white shirt and blue jeans. It wasn’t uncommon to see people wear ‘ _muggle_ ’ clothing here even if it tended to be out of place. Especially if they were ‘ _muggle-born_ ’ that decided to stay here or the ‘half-bloods’ that still have their ‘ _muggle_ ’ or ‘ _muggle-born_ ’ parent. Adheesha started to go over to him until he stepped on something thick and hard. Looking down to see it was a couple of books. He knew one was his but the other must belong to the other. Bending down to pick them up to find something surprising. Both are the same damn tome. It was… shocking to see a copy of the writing here. Clutching them tightly in each hand as he could feel his lips press together to form a thin line. He was confused as to why this boy had an item from his realm. There was only one way to find out and that was by going over to the black-haired boy.

“I’m sorry I bumped into you like that. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going,” stated the white-haired boy, helping the boy the rest of the way up and clean him up. The black-haired boy groaned and looked at me.

“It’s not completely your fault. I wasn’t looking at I was going either,” stated the child as he straightens out his glasses. Adheesha gave him the book before asking, “My name is Adheesha Halim Sanskrit Raithwall, what is your name?”

Straightening the glasses on his face and said, “If you must know, my name is Harold James Potter. Please call me Harry.”

Adheesha smiled that he was at least able to get a name from him. Though his curiosity ate at him more than the worry about a person name. How did he obtain such an item and why didn’t it shock him? Adheesha knew it had to be someone from Fal’Cie had to give it to him. Thus, deepening the purpose of what these books are meant to be. The Prince had to know the answer.

“As an apology, would you care to join us for lunch?” asked Adheesha, silently hoping he would say yes. The young Raithwall pointed to the glamour Viera, who decided to step into the conversation between the two.

“Youngling, I am sure he needs to be with his parents. After all he needs to catch up with them,” stated Agave to the two children. This brought Harry attention to the fact he could not see his parents anywhere in the crowd. In fact, he had lost them long ago while he was reading the book. Neither parent of the Potter twins noticed that one of their own was missing the vast crowd of Diagon Alley. The Viera sighed as she sees that a panic expression started to form on the child face. Maybe at the end of this they will indeed have Neod in Fal’Cie after all. As quickly as she thought of it did the knight change to those of concern. Wondering why someone would leave behind their child in this mess. Agave knew she couldn’t leave the boy here alone in this crowd. So, she stared at the child before her and spoke, “Come with us child. I’m sure you’re hungry and it’s obvious your parents left you behind.”

“They could be looking for me ma’am,” Harry said to her even though it was a bold face lie. The fact he was left behind so easily was unsettling to all of them. Yes, they don’t usually give him the attention he needs but they never done something like this before. To easily forget that he was with them in this crowded mess of people. Harry could feel his chest tighten suddenly. Finding it harder to breath as panic started to sink in. He desperately wished to have his friend right now. To help silence the anxiety, the desperation, the fear of why he was ignored in favor of his spoiled brother. The want to shut all the negative thoughts and questions of parents’ love were getting to madding. Such things seemed to claw as his throat in the effort to get out with all the air in his longs. Even though he could feel the heavy breathing quickly dominating his body. His eyes wide as shaking started to claim the Potter.

Caught up in his fears and need to breath that he didn’t notice a light mist of different colors start to full a portion of the alley they were in. The only ones to notice this change were the two Fal’Cieian’s. Already accustomed to being around such dense magick to the point they could identify it easily. Agave wasn’t surprised such mist came about in this realm. It tends to surface around people who come from Fal’Cie traveled to this realm. The thing that did surprise her, along with the prince, is when the faint image of a Bomb started to appear behind the Potter. It nuzzled its face into Harry back in the effort to calm him down. It appeared to have worked when those labored breaths evened out and the shakes dissipated. The feeling of suffocation was hardly there anymore but the fear was. This just made the knight thing were meant to be today. It wasn’t uncommon for them to take children to their realm, especially the abused and orphaned. Typically, it will be the ones who won’t be missed or can be easily seen as runaways. Rarely do they take a child from a family unless they were in a drastic situation.

Agave got down on one knee before placing a hand on the small, rotund bomb. Feeling the heat from its element radiate from its armor like shell. The sensation of the power swirling around in a wild and untamed fashion. So much like the element of fire it could call forth when needed. Shifting her gaze back to the boy to see an astonishment on his face. This cause her to giggle some before saying, “Yes child, I can see it child. This creature is what is called a fiend or a monster to put it simply. This strain of fiend is known as a Bomb and he… is very dangerous. More so to the people in the alley.”

“Why is dangerous? It never harmed me,” asked the youngling, a confused look fixed on his young face. Agave sighed as she tried to think of a simple way to explaining why this Bomb was dangerous not only to him but to others around them. It was possible for the creature to become harmless. Just had to take out the trigger mechanism that would make it explode.

“Have you ever seen a muggle TV before?” Agave asked him, a nod from Harry was all she needed for this situation. When she received said nod, Agave could only grin as the problem got only easier from here.

“You know how the tele is turned on with a button?” another nod from Harry, “That fiend is somewhat works the same way. There is a type of button and knobs in the fiend that can do very bad things to you and people around here.”

“Is there a way to remove the buttons ma’am?” questioned innocently by Harry, hoping it can. He didn’t want to lose his first friend in all of this. The bomb has been with him since he was nothing more than a toddler. This creature was more than a monster but a friend that will last forever. He knew if the women would try to forcibly try to take either him or the fiend. He was smarter than most children his age thanks to the Potter library, the bomb, elves and the beloved hand of being forgotten by his parents. He also relied on the fiend to tell if the person was bad or not. Fire meant the person was bad while being nuzzled meant the person was nice. The fact she has yet to be burned by its flames and dense magick’s that surrounds it meant she was a good one to be with.

“Yes child, there is a way to remove the buttons. We can remove them at a shop a friend of mine owns far from here. After it’s removed the fiend can come back to your side,” answered Agave. This brought joy to the Potter boy. His friend would be staying by his side. He won’t be staying alone in the large mansion that his parents own for long. This brought about the reason they had sent here for. Just needed to lead him to it willing. Though a certain prince beat her to it.

“Tell me Harry, are you happy at home?” inquired Adheesha as he stepped next to him. Harry looked away from the two of them to avoid the question all together. Agave sighed, now understanding why the child had a panic attack. The attack itself wasn’t one that belong to a lost child but a semi-primal fear of being forgotten. It had unnerved her that he was easily forgotten while he aimlessly walked amongst the crowd for who knows how long. Looking over at her charge, Agave sees a sad look on his face in understanding of the Potter boy. She knew her charge understood the situation very well.

“Do you wish to come to live with us?” asked Agave. A Neod was defiantly coming to Fal’Cie as she sees the boy eyes widen at the question before it contorted into another look. One of contemplation over the prospect that he was receiving the chance to escape his family. Agave knew the boy will have questions but those will be answered later. He was about to answer but a sudden call of his name stopped him. Looking back, he sees his angry father, a worried mother and his brother with a smug look on his face. Turning back to the two people he was talking to, so he could say something but found them now gone. A letter fluttering down in the space they had occupied a mere moment ago. He snatched it out of the air and shoved it in-between a couple of pages of his novel. Running over to his family to leave Diagon Alley with them. Head full of thoughts of the people he meets and the offer they promised. Ignoring the feeling of magick of the mist and fiend disappearing.

By the time they returned home, Harry felt hot tears of rage and false shame prickle the edges of his eyes. He was on the receiving end of a punishment he didn’t deserve once again. All because Tristan spewed a weird lie of some sort when they realized he was gone. This pushed him further into the arms of strangers as he angrily stomped up the stairs. Living with strangers was a whole lot better than living with his family. Harry pushed his way into the room before collapsing onto the bed. Stomach pressing into the soft sheets while disregarding the soft growls that permeated the room. The Bomb had made its way back here before they even arrived. The black-haired Potter sighed before rolling over on his back. Lifting his arm to see the book still clutched in his hand. Slightly opening it to let the letter flutter down until it landed onto his stomach. Harry let the novel drop onto one of the pillows, so he could grab the paper. Opening it up the thin piece of paper and scanned over it.

_Youngling,_

_When you find the answer to my question then please write it down below. And please take your time. There is no rush in getting back to us. Should you say yes, we will start the process as soon as this letter get to us. Just remember this must be something you want._

_Anyway, depending on your response, a two-way journal will appear when the letter vanishes. It will be our way to communicate with one another until everything is over. Well, we must go since the spell we are in is about to end. Can’t wait to speak with you again._

_Adheesha and Agave_

_Answer:_

Harry sat up in the bed, grabbing the book again in the process, before reaching over to his night stand. Opening and rummaging through the draw attached to it. Finding the pen, Harry written down his answer quickly. There was no reason to think it over for he was ready to leave his home long ago. The letter surprised him when it suddenly yanked itself from his grip to float into the air when he was done writing. It glowed a white-blue light before vanishing from the room in a flash. To be replaced by a small, thing journal falling on bed with a muffled ‘ _thud_.’ A _ding_ came from it shortly after. Harry sees a single line written by Adheesha after opening it open. The process of going to live with them will start soon and this made Harry feel giddy. He was going to leave this place for good. Falling back on the bed did he realized he felt something else besides happiness. It was relief. Relief that his freedom was around the next corner. 

**~DkR~**

It wasn’t long after that did something unexpected happen. It was a conversation Harry overheard his parents were having with Albus Dumbledore about sending him away. It was a complete unknown to him to why some parents were willing to abandon one of their children so easily. From what he remembered, and what from he had seen in Harry memories, the problems at home was starting to get worse. They had decided to transfer temporary guardianship to Harry sister, Petunia Dursley, who was a magick’s hater. Many people here hated dealing with those kinds of people. They only cause trouble for everyone in the end. He sighed as he continued his way while both his and Harry memories slowly made its way back into the front of his mind.

**~DkR~**

**\- Potter household-**

( _Two Weeks Later_ )

Murmuring of voices were heard in the living room of Potter Manor. A young boy sneaked over to the door to hear what the voices were saying. He recognizes his mother and father voices, but he had little more trouble identifying the other. Steeping closer to the cracked open door did he finally recognize who the voice belongs to. Anger filled him when he realized it was Albus Dumbledore. He could hear them muttering about something until his name was finally popped up. Adrenaline and fear were now pumping through his system instead of the brief anger he felt.

“Albus, are you sure it is wise to send him to my sister?” asked the red headed women who sat on a cushioned couch. Edging himself even closer to the gap to view the inside of the study. Harry could see his mother was twisting the end of her red shirt with nervousness and anxiety. His father stood behind her as his hands tightly gripped the back of the furniture with a worry look on his face. Harry knew far too well that look was a lie for he could see the hope sparkling through. He already knew wherever this conversation was going would end badly for him. He would wish it wasn’t true, but he knew how his family was. Harry could feel something suddenly nudge against his back. The young wizard didn’t need to look back for he knew it was the fiend. Looking a little further into the room, Harry could finally view the old bearded man sitting in a plush chair across from the couch. By the gods, why did the old man wear such ugly clothing?

“Yes, I am sure. Tristan needs to be trained in the arts of dueling. Having Harold here will only distract him when he questions why he is not being trained as well and such other nonsense,” the old headmaster quickly answered to the young women. Silence filled the room with that statement. Greeting the heartbreak in the mother, glee in the father and the feverish machinations of the old man. Harry could only stare at the floor in shock at the fact his parents were thinking about sending him away in favor of his brother. He knew they did not really like him but to abandon in such away for the sake of the other was unthinkable. The boy let his heart fill with hope once more that there was chance that they cared for him. Cared enough to keep him here. If they did then he won’t ever say a word about the thing they trying to do for Tristan. Won’t beg to participate in training so he gets the chance to feel some love. Harry just wanted them to acknowledge him for once.

“I don’t know Albus. To just abandon one our children to my sister like that…,” happiness filled Harry heart when he heard his mother say that. Maybe they didn’t hate him after all. This small grace is still not an excuse or enough for him to forgive them for their past dealings with him. The small chance of them actually caring was quickly dashed when he heard his mother say, “But, if it means that my little Tristan can have a chance to survive then Harry can stay with Petunia until his eleventh birthday. No matter what happens now, he is still our son.”

Harry backed away from the door in shock at what he heard. Screams, shouts, rage, sadness, so many things wanted to escape the Potter heir at that moment. Pressing his back carefully against the door to steady himself so he wouldn’t fall on the floor or throw a tantrum. All of this proved to him that neither of them cared about him at all. Looking back into the room would be pointless, especially when they stopped their whispering.

“Good, when is the earliest possible time to send him to your sister?” asked the headmaster as he slowly rose up from the chair. Sensing the discussion was ending caused Harry to pull himself together. Going up the stairs as quickly and quietly as he could without making much of a noise. Hiding amongst the darkness the stairs provided since the lights were off around it.

“I already contacted her few days ago about this when you mentioned it. She agreed to take him in and custody will be transferred soon then. Harry will be going in a couple of weeks, but I will contact her again tonight to set up a time to drop him off,” Lily stated as she got up as well before looking at the professor. He wanted to stab the women right now for that. The lady and Adheesha were supposed to come in a week to get him. Guess this was something that couldn’t be helped by anyone.  All he could do is have faith in the two in their plan and that it could be changed quickly for the new situation. Footsteps of the adults going into the foyer made Harry cling to the darkness to better hide the fact he was there. It didn’t stop him from watching them from atop the stairs. Seeing them exiting the study so they could say their goodbyes to one another before the old man walked outside of the mansion. A ‘pop’ signaled the old man departure from the home. Ignoring which room Lily and James went into in favor of his own sanctuary. Being caught eavesdropping was not part of anyone plans. He made sure was tightly shut before flopping down on the bed once back in his room. Pressing tear filled eyes and face into one of his pillows before breaking down all together. Letting out all his rage and sorrow into the soft downy thing. Muffling the cries, he wanted to bring to his parent but never could. It was hours later before he could stop, let alone feel well enough, to grab the journal to inform Adheesha of transpired.

The days passed far too quickly for Harry for it meant his day of reckoning came sooner than expected. All the while Lily or James never said a word of what they were about to do to him. It did not mean he wasn’t ready for it. Both he and the prince had many nights discussing, no planning, what should be done. Adheesha would only cut his plans shorts anyway when he said Agave had a strategy already in motion. Didn’t stop Harry from worrying despite all the reassurance he received from the prince that everything would be fine. Still, the thoughts of his parents giving up on him made his stomach turn and flip. It was made worst by the information he was able to glean from his mother without making it look obvious. From what he could tell is that his aunt was not a nice person, did not like magic, has a son, married, loved to garden, and did not live near any magical communities be knowingly or unknowingly.

This was some of the things Harry thought as he stepped off the stairs to double back to head down a hallway. Passing the study and living room before going to the kitchen at the other end. Hunger gnawed at his stomach but pushed the feeling aside when the sight of his parents, along with his all too happy brother, stopped any desire for food. Didn’t stop him from snort at Tristan obvious glee. Tristan spoiled, and vindictive sides will evidentially catch up to when people find out what type of person he is. Some part really felt sorry for his brother. The only reason he’s even remotely like this is because of the way he was raised to be an obnoxious little… _prince_ …yeah let’s go with prince. Stunting his mental growth in many areas. The thing that kept him going was the fact he would see Tristan fall hard one day. A downfall he would take great joy in when it happened. Breaking his train of thought for the task at hand. Stuffing a hand into the right pocket of his jeans to grasp onto a small, smooth crystal inside. An item Adheesha was able to send through the journal. Following the instructions, they gave him, Harry was able to push some of his magicks into the gem. It signaled to his friends that he will be arriving to his aunt home soon, so they must hurry with whatever they are doing.

Warmed against his hand to inform him that the prince and knight had received the message. This is when Lily finally took notice of her eldest son standing in the middle of the kitchen. Another snort left Harry for how long it took her to even sense he was here. She didn’t even hide the nervousness she felt about telling about the thing he already knew. Harry decided not to play dumb to this and proceed with caution like Agave had told him. He didn’t know much of the plan they had but he trusts them more than his family. So, here he was, standing on the little ground he had left to speak in a harsh manner, “I know you both are going to send me to Aunt Petunia.”

“Harry…,” barley whispered out the mother. No, she was no longer his mother in his eyes. If was nothing more than an empty title now. Much like his father.

“Don’t _‘Harry’_ me Lily,” Harry quickly rebutted, cutting off his _mother_. Knowing full and well she was about to try to justify their reason of why they were abandoning him. It would appear calling by her given name had stuck some large within the woman. Straining the already fragile connection between them even further. The shocked face of Lily Potter proved to him that it at least struck a chord within her. He really wanted to smirk right now, but he needed to go through with the plan. Looking over to his father, he sees a firm scowl on his face with an intense glare to match that look that was pointed at him.

“I know the reasons why you are sending me over there. The only thing I have to say to both of you receiving my forgiveness won’t happen for a very long time,” the young boy angrily expresses as emerald eyes narrowed. If one were to look closely at those eyes, then they would be able to see magick flash in them. A power called upon by anger he has towards their selfish reasons and desires. Extremely angry at the fact that they forcibly broke the bonds that magical twins were supposed to have. Angry because he could not do anything but have faith in two strangers he barely even knows. For some reason though, in the pit of his stomach he knew he could trust the both people with his very life.

The red headed women could feel tears starting to run down her face. Not believing her own child would act in such a way. The scowling man looked at his oldest son and said, “You shouldn’t treat your mother and I like this.”

That statement made the boy laugh. Out of all of this and what he just said, his father only comment was on the way he treated the two of them. A smile formed as he looked at James Potter, “Well, the two of you shouldn’t have treated me like I’m some kind of extra piece of baggage that you can throw away if you wanted some respect father.”

“Why you little…,” James started to say but was cut off by Harry, “Why, what?”

“If I remember correctly, I have to get my bags for my extended stay with Aunt Petunia. So bye-bye for now,” with that Harry left the kitchen to get his bags. Unknown to Harry, Lily had written a letter to Harry earlier and gave to a house elf to put into one of his bags when wasn’t in his room or not looking. The letter was something akin to hope to be given to Harry until the day arrived for him to return. Now she doubted he would even care to read what’s in the letter. This made her cry even more in despair. James, the self-serving bastard, didn’t really care what happened to his heir. For, the youngest would be the savior once again when he defeated Voldemort. Thus, Tristan will most likely have the shorter life than his heir when the time came. Should their _savior_ survived then he would be made heir and Harry disowned.

The scene changed to three of the Potters in front of their small mansion. The youngest of the three is holding onto some bags. Suddenly the three disappeared from the property with a sudden ‘ _pop_ ’ but to only reappear behind a plain looking blue house that looked all too like the other houses. A woman with a striking appearance to a horse quickly came out of the house to the three Potters. At this point the scene shifted to another’s perspective. The perspective was that of Adheesha, who glamour to look like the ugly horse women. Both Agave and Adheesha had rushed over to the Dursley once they found the location of their home from a house elf that was loyal to only Harry. The young elf had listened to Lily when she talked to her sister. Agave was able to _‘persuade’_ the Dursley to hand over their nephew for the few years until the day he is supposed to return to the magical world he belonged. All legal of course for it seemed that the Potters gave all legal rights to Petunia. This allowed her, and the right, to give up her own flesh and blood to another person. The Potters didn’t need to know that Harry was now someone else’s son for now anyway. They will find out in the future after all.

“Here is the money we agreed upon for the care of our son,” Lily said as she handed her a small bag of money. Petunia nodded as the bag fell into her now waiting hand. Gripping it tightly so it won’t fall to the ground. She felt the thick wad of bills inside which confirmed they were willing to pay to have this boy away from them. She set her sight on Harry with an ugly sneer to see his face now showing a perfect expression of shock, or something along the lines of a fish trying to breath fresh air. Shock most likely from the fact that he was being bartered like some cattle for his care. Adheesha hoped this will only convince him even more to leave this place for a new home.

“I suggest you leave now before my neighbors see you. I don’t want them to think were freaks. Now come on boy,” the fake Petunia snarled at them. Both nodded before they left in a distinct pop. Nothing more needed to be said for everything was discussed in the weeks prior for them. The boy and women walked back into the home and into the kitchen. But what was in the kitchen caught Harry attention in surprise. There in the all-to-clean room was a woman with rabbit ears and a tail to boot. The young Potter never saw such a thing before in his short life. The rabbit women looked at the boy and smile gently at him.

“Hello Harry,” greeted the older women. An open mouth and wide eyes greeted the women; this made her chuckle a bit before speaking once more, “I am Agave, Harry. The women you meet in Diagon Alley.”

This brought him out of shock as he asked, “How is that possible?”

“Easy child, it’s the arte of illusion magick’s. We can make ourselves look like anything we want through the skill of illusion. Thus, we can hide in plain sight. Right Adheesha?” asked the women as she looked over to the horse face women. A smile graced the fake Dursley before it vanished into a shimmering silver dust of magick’s. This amazed the Harry to no end. To know such magick’s interested him greatly.

“It is very true. There is more to the magical branch of Illusion, but that is something you will learn that when you arrive to your new home,” stated the white-haired child as the last of the silver dust disappeared. Countless amount of time had passed of explaining and questioning from both parties in the kitchen before finally leaving into the realm in which they call home.

**~DkR~**

Adheesha sighed as he got off the filthy ground full of grim and dirty water, so he could continue with his search. It wasn’t until the near end of this bazaar that he was able to find the item he needed. In a ramshackle of a stand with little to no items. That didn’t stop him from going to it and buying all they had of the expensive, hard to find metal. A metal known as Alkemia. Luckily, he had the money for it and the booth had enough for what he wanted the ore for. Most would find it strange, even for the more seeder shops, that this vendor would have so much to this precious item while other barely has a scrap of it. Not that the young prince knew the dilemma he had got himself into. He just wanted to get away from here as fast he could now that he got what he wanted. Placing everything in the bag before running back down the path he came from. Missing the suspicious activities of the shop keep or the place darkening around it. To focused on getting home in the capital city of Rabanastre.

**To Be Continued…**

**Informational:**

**Scout Profiles:**

**Agave Lactoria Navid**  
Age: 56  
**Gender:** Female  
**Marital Status:** Single  
**Race:** Viera  
**Job:** Knight  
**Rank:** Captain  
**Guild:** None  
**Affiliation:** None  
**Weapon Choice:** Sword/Magic/Spear  
**Intelligence Report:** A knight of the Viera race who left her home in her teens. Despite her age, this well experienced woman looks nothing more than twenty years old. As expected by someone of her race as they tend to much like the elves. Very slowly up to an age point. She spent numerous years a solider for the kingdom, so she could see the world. Until she rose to the rank of captain and had little to no time to enjoy the world. Not that she cared when she took over protecting her ward, the prince, from the dangers that keep appearing. This all we can obtain on her for now since she is not high on priority list. The report will be updated once we retrieve more information on her.

 **Location** :

 **Athlum** _(City)_ : One of the major mining cities of the nation. The city specialized in making weapons, wands, rods and staffs of many kinds. The city is also ruled by one of the youngest lords in centuries. He is Lord David Nassau.

 **Diagon Alley** _(Alley)_ : A wizarding alley and shopping area located in London, England behind a pub known as the ‘ _Leaky Cauldron._ ’ The alley is a long road of assorted restaurants, shops and other sights. The alley is hidden from the view of the ‘ _Muggle_ ’ world, which is right outside of its boundaries’.

 **Fal’Cie** _(Nation)_ : A kingdom that was formed ten to eleven thousand years ago. It was created from the remnants of an old kingdom and by the aid of gods. Creatures of long forgotten, along with their king, migrated to the new kingdom.

 **Rabanastre** _(City)_ : The capitol city of Fal’Cie. It is also the very first city to be created in the kingdom. Because of that the city holds many historical pages from times long ago. Many buildings of old sit side by side with the more modern buildings. The city holds many academic colleges that sit along with the main college and the large library that holds many books from the past to today.

 **Midgard** ( _Realm_ ): Also called _‘The Mortal Plain’_ or _‘The Mortal World’_ in other worlds; this is the world that is home to all creatures created by the gods and goddesses. The gods and goddesses come and go from this world as they please.

**Terminology:**

**Neod** _(Term)_ : A term used to describe the influx of new people coming into the kingdom of Fal’Cie. For the people not only bring in skills, knowledge and among other things; they also bring in a pool of genetics to broaden the already wide variety of bloodlines.

 **Muggle** _(Term)_ : A term in the wizarding community that is given to those who don’t have any magic at all.

 **Muggleborn** _(Term)_ : A term given to a witch or wizard who is born to two non-magical parents. Their magical abilities do not seem to be at all affected by their Muggle parentage — in fact, many Muggleborn have been among the most powerful witches and wizards of their time.

 **Illusion** _(Magicks)_ : Is the branch of disguise and discord. For this branch of magick’s is used to confuse, elude and trick an enemy. Either by making the caster looking like the enemy family member or to hide one’s self in the crowd. If skilled enough, a caster can turn oneself invisible or use an Illusion to hurt someone. Tricking the mind in believing the illusion is real.

 **Alkemia** _(Metal)_ : A type of metal ingot that is smelted from different types of metals and gems. Silver, Iron, Mercury, Garnet and ruby are the basic compounds used to create the metal.

 **Fiends** ( _Genus/Class_ )

 **Mandragora** ( _Anthrovore/Plantae_ ): A plant like creature whose body is shaped much like a jawless skull covered in material akin to shrubbery. A thick red stem comes from the jaw down to three roots. This stem and roots acts like a leg and feet for the fiend. Making it possible to move about on land. From a top it head do two branches of the shrub material sprout out. Acting as arms to physically attack enemies who are willing to get close enough. This fiend is best be avoided, not because of its ugly looks, it because the creature can spray a toxic stench that can cause different forms of aliments. These gases can poison, paralyze, blindness, seal way a person magick (temporally) and many other things. They can be found in forests and some mountainous regions. Please note that this Mandragora is different from the ones found in jungles and dense tropic areas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	4. Chapter Three: Return

“…Talk…”

_‘…Thought…’_

**_‘…Mental Conversation…’_ **

**~DkR~**

**Spell**

* * *

 

**Chapter Three: Return**

The sun shined brightly over the kingdom of Fal’Cie. These golden rays warmed the denizens below in the city of Rabanastre as they went about their daily chores and work. This sunny disposition only masked the ruin that was to come as certain people worlds were about to be flipped on their heads. It was a change that two children had been waiting on for years. It all began with the acceptance letters to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also, today is the day they get to start their mission. A mission they were both destined to do. Speaking of these brats, they were traversing the dense crowd of Goddess Avenue with their Guardian. Trying to make it to the teleport stations located on the other end by the city main gates. Passing by the many shops and bazaar vendors that litter the avenue.

Both the prince and his comrades could not wait for the school year to start even though the subjects taught there would not be beneficial to them. Excitement bubbles in them because this would mean all their preparations and plans can finally start. This excitement also masked the deep nervousness within them. Nervousness that this will fail before they can even start. For now, the both agreed to only focus on the first phase of many. A phase of just prepping and gathering supplies.

"Are you ready for this Harry?" asked the prince as the party stopped in front of the teleport station. Peering up to see many clear, aquamarine colored platforms made of crystals surrounded by a circle of white metal. These white metal circles jetted out a tall metal tower of the same color. If you looked closely at the crystal platforms, a person could faintly see tints of teal’s swirling around on the circles in various designs and runes. One could see various beings were going to and from of the teleport station. Either by some sort of flight or walking to the building like them.

“Yeah, I am. I’ve waited far too long to just turn back now," answered Harry, eyes squinting at the teleport station. Ready for the implications to come in their endeavors. He just hopes that when they are getting their supplies that they don't run into his neglectful family. The last thing he want when they enter Diagon Ally is run into them. Adheesha looked at the black-haired boy with worry. He knew what Harry was thinking and sent a silent prayer to have everything will work out. After all, this is critical step they were taking.

"Are you sure? This is your last chance to back out," inquired the worried hermaphrodite. Harry nodded his approval to do this. He wanted to do this deed more than anything now. He couldn't let people die anymore by the hands of madmen. Plus, he had his own personal goal at stake in this. A goal of revenge against a certain old man and family.

With their goals in mind, the group proceeded into the teleport station along with the hope of getting out of this alive.

**~DkR~**

**-Potter Ancestral Home-**

In the living room of the Potter Home, a woman sighed with worry as she sat on the couch. Today was the day that her son had been accepted into Hogwarts. The school she went into as a young girl. While she was happy for her son, this was not the cause of her displeasure. You see, a few years ago, both her and her husband decided to send their eldest son to her sister home. They had done this, so they could put all their attention towards the younger twin. All because they knew he will someday return to kill them. At least try to do so. There will be a big surprise waiting for him when that happens. For they were able to somewhat train the boy.

The women just hoped it was not in vain as she thought over her predicament now. It was the day she was waited for. The day Lily and James watched Tristan get his acceptance letter during his birthday party. It signaled that she could finally get her oldest boy and let him go to Hogwarts as well. Although her husband doubted that their oldest won't be able to go. James always thought Harry was a good for nothing squib. Due to that view, he had been trying his hardest to disown him since the twin’s birthdays because their oldest child was now old enough to be ‘ _legally_ ’ abandoned. All because of an obscure law that was buried deep in the books of the ministry. It seemed that the Potter line knew how to go about it due the fact they have done it many times before. Luck would appear to be on Lilly side though as her husband meet with failure many times.

Her husband distain alone was not the trigger to start this worrying process. It was the information they found out after Tristan birthday party. The event went as usual for the boy with the exception it was bigger to celebrate the fact he got into Hogwarts. Never mind the fact they never went to get the oldest before the party started to celebrate his return from his forced exile by them. They were finally able leave for the Dursley house to obtain their oldest once the party was over. That was when the day, no week, went downhill. An unexpected turn of events happened upon their arrival to the very bland home. The once up kept house was now decaying away into nothing with its faded baby blue paint. The yard was chocked with weeds and dead plants, the fence was damaged with peeling paint all over, and a 'For Sale' decorated the front of the house. The house was apparently abandoned since the day they left Harry here.

Only a small amount of luck had grace them that today. They were fortunate enough to catch the realtor that day. From the information they were able to obtain from the realtor was that the Dursley couple was killed in a car crash not far from here, and the children in their care were sent to an orphanage near the edge of town. At that moment, Lily wanted to cry a river of tears for the loss of her sister and son. Going to the place the realtor stated they were sent to after the incident to find out that both children had already been adopted out to different families. The agency had a strict policy of not giving out any form of confidential information about clients and the children. Even though they were related to them by blood. They were just lucky enough to get the little tidbit about them being placed somewhere.

Their good fortune could only last for so long. While she cared little of her sister son, but she knew it was her responsibility to care for him when found. It was just as wanted her own son to return to her. Now all she could was cry for the loss of her son, sister and nephew. Truly karma had come to them with vengeance for what they had done, and this was merely the beginning. That what was Lily thought silently as she reviewed the days after they found out about Harold disappearance. Seeing the actions of James. From trying to use the adoption to disown their first born to the utter failures he comes home with. No matter how many times he tried, the magick of the Potter line would not allow him to cut ties with Harry. Which Lily found unusual but also found as a blessing. Even though James find is frustrating that he couldn’t legally or magically disown their child. Since both magick and laws were closely connected in this world.

Lily musings of the last month was ended as a flash of green and a cloud of grey smoke in the fire place signaled the return of her husband. As he stepped out the smoke and magick’s, brushing off any of the soot that collected on him, she could see another failure had greeted James in his attempt to disown their child. If the scrunched-up face of anger was any indication about the whole situation. The Evans women could not help to be happy at the fact James had failed again, because that would mean Harry is still protected by the family line of magick’s. It would also mean that it would be easier to identify her child when he comes to Hogwarts. That would be a big ‘if’ since it depended on him getting his acceptance letter. Once again, her husband brought the red head out the captivating musings of her son when James said, "Lily, get Tristan, we’re going to Diagon alley to gather his supplies for school."

Lily only gave a defeated sigh as she got up from the couch to gather their youngest. Hoping that this day would not be completely disastrous, and that Tristan would not once again be demanding everything that glitters in a window. She swears that boy has ADD at times. Lily would have him tested but sadly this was one of the numerous things the magical community lacked due to their arrogance and ignorance. The main reason a proper medical field does not exist here because the people believe that their magick’s keep ‘ _muggle disease’s_ ’ away. All the while they never realize that their magick’s could be something that could amplify a sickness. She seen the signs of multitude of sicknesses that are common in the world of ' _muggles_.' The magickal community got their heads so far up their asses that they never look at the other community, let alone blend it. This community could progress so far if they blend with ' _muggle_ ' society and their technology with magick. This is how she spent the rest of her day with Tristan and her husband. Deep in thought over the community as they collected the items for Hogwarts. Slowly remembering old promises, goals and dreams she had for this place before her children had been born. Before the war had happened to derail everything.

**~DkR~**

**-London, England, Diagon Alley-**

In a small, dirty and dusty alley off from the larger alley lay hidden a teleport station inside an indented portion of a wall. A false wall projected from a couple of blue glass orbs that clung the corners in the concave. The amount of traffic from Fal'Cie was the reason that the station was hidden inside of a wall of a dirty alleyway. This way it won't draw the attention of the regular inhabitants of the wizarding and muggle community. The only ones that would even know it was there are the other Fal’Cieian’s in the area. Along with the few outsider privies to the knowledge of these locations. This brings us to see a bright blue light coming from the station but never reaching the alley thanks to the halo formed wall. The light reviled the Prince small band of people. Once the light fully faded a small see through dragon like creature popped into existence and spoke, "Thank you for using Candimon Enterprise Teleportation! Hope you enjoyed your travel. Please come and teleport with us again!"

The creature popped out of existence with a loud ' _BING_ ' before they walked off one of the pads in the wall. The knight peeked out of the wall to see if anyone was in the alley before she brought the two children out. With a sigh of relief to find no one is there, she brought her wards out and proceed to guide them to British branch of Gringotts bank. They walked through the throngs of people, never noticing another party made of Potter passing them by in the opposite direction. Not like they cared, they have their own business to attend to today.

Upon reaching the bank, they proceed to wait in line like the rest. Slowly making their way to a teller. Once getting to a teller, one with a good number of warts on his face, Adheesha inquired to the goblin, "Greetings warrior of the strong and stable stone, guardian of the gold and jewels, we are here to see the tomb of old. A tomb of Bhujerba, whose treasure has graced these halls since days of memorial. I ask of you warrior, show me to your chief so we may bring forth an age of old and new."

To say that the goblin was shock be an understatement and the least of anyone’s worries. Along with the goblins near and around him. No one spoke the old edict in centuries. Not even Merlin himself spoke to them in the edict, nor, did he know of it. Only those from...suddenly the goblin placed a closed sign on the booth, much to the displeasure to the people behind the group and jumped down from his stool and gesture the three-person party to follow him. Going through a door another goblin opened for them, the group followed the teller through several halls and tunnels before reaching the dead end of one. The teller pushes some magick’s into the wall to reveal a dark brown door. On the door a solid gold plate was etched with the chief name and his title: Ragnok, Director of Gringotts (British Branch). The plate clung to the upper part of the thick, dark brown door by the means of golden screws. The unknown goblin knocked on the door; several moments past before a muffled, "You can come in now," resounded through the wooden door. The teller turned around to the group and spoke to them, "Please wait here. I must speak with the director about this first."

All three of them nodded in understanding. With that the short creature proceeded into the office of the leading goblin in the area. Soon muffled shouting and talking was heard through the door. None of it could be understood but they already knew it was about them. After all, the Bhujerba line has not been claimed for several centuries. Not since the devastating war that separated the world into two, thus, causing majority of the world to forget the grand creatures and life that use to exist on this plain of existence. That will quickly change in the upcoming years.

Suddenly the muffled shouting and talking stopped in the office. The door to reveal the teller from before, but now disheveled from the event inside the room. With the office door wide open, the goblin stated to them, "The director is ready to speak to you now."

They gave each other a worried glance to one another before entering the office. The door closing behind, leaving them alone with Ragnok, the director and leader of the British clan of goblins. Today will be a long, arduous day that will be both good and bad in so many ways.

**To be continued....**

* * *

 

**Informational:**

**Location:**

**Candimon Enterprise Teleportation** ( _Business_ ): One of the first business to establish itself when the restrictions on teleportation had been lifted. Created two thousand three hundred years ago when the need for such a thing was in high demand. At the time the only way of instant travel that was available to the public was the array of orange warp crystals. Any other form was closely guarded by the nations. Any misuse of such devices granted anyone instant death in the form of public punishment or death. Today, this company is the better and well-known teleportation station that cross multiple countries borders compared to their competitors. The only other business that comes close to rivalling them is Kuon Transit.

 **Gringotts Bank** ( _Business_ ): A bank that is established all over the world in many magical communities. Such as the branch located in Dagon Alley, London, England. It was created in 1474 by a goblin called Gringott in one of the smaller magical communities before it was spread all over the world. Many vaults containing gold, jewels, and other precious items can be found in and under the bank. Muggle money can be exchanged for the wizardry kind. Unknown to many though is that under each bank is a massive goblin city of some kind. Like the goblin city of Moor that is located under the London branch.

 **Moor** ( _Underground City_ ): The goblin city found under and linked to the London branch of the Gringotts bank. Not much is known about the city except this is where the goblins live at. They are also not allowed to leave the city by the human government above without permission.

 **Goddess Avenue** ( _Alley_ ): This is the main road in the city Rabanastre that leads a path from the main gate to the overly large castle in the middle of the city. On either side of the road is shop after shop until they are capped off by the teleport station on the end by the gate or the grand fountain found underneath the towering castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	5. Chapter Four: Vaulted

“…Talk…”

_‘…Thought…’_

**_‘…Mental Conversation…’_ **

**~DkR~**

**Spell**

* * *

 

**Chapter Four: Vaulted**

Children of Ivalice, this will be my last journal entry I’ll be writing to you. For I hear death calling. Calling me to join the everlasting peace of **_Pulse Grandeur_**. With death in mind; this being of souls brought to me a final vision that I fear more than anything in life could have brought to me. It was something I never thought that would be released onto the world ever again. The very thing that had started this war in first goddamn place. I pray for you all, the children of Ivalice, in which you may be able to bring down this evil. The very thing that even more powerful than the fools that you come to call the Scions of Good and Evil. For it will be a fool that will bring this creature here by setting off the events.

The very creature we worked so hard to seal away. Please warriors of the gods, listen to my plea, you _must_ end this war before the fool summons the beast from the everlasting void. I beg to the gods that you may never experience the fear and hardship that he brought to the world. Its very destruction and separation. Because this beast is the destroyer of all. The devourer of all things that live. He is the very void he is sealed in. The nullifier of all worlds he threatens.

I feel the tears now as I remember what the beast brought to our world. I remember all the lost history that many would not remember because of fools and this beast. I cry for the hardship that myself and allies went through to only find out now it was all for nothing. I cry because…

Because the beast will return and there is nothing I can do about it. The beast known as…

**_ Ragnarok _ ** _. _

– _Marquis Hanzo Ondore of Bhujerba, 16th grandchild of Mrqs. Halim Ondore. Unknown Chapter: Our Void_

The leader of the goblin clan gave the intruding group of people an intense glare. Feeling conflicted between shock, anger, and hope. It was just that the name of one the oldest known, at least to those who remembered the name, families ever just don't come back from the grave just like that.

' _Unless…By the gods it is happening,'_ the leading goblin thought to himself fearfully as he sees the small group that the teller told him about coming in. Two children and an older woman. The three did carry themselves differently from the common rabble he was used to. Ragnok gave them an intense look for several minutes before inquiring, "So, you wish for the riches of the Bhujerba and that of Ondore? Then tell me why I should believe any of you about this so-called tomb?"

The white-haired child licked his lips as he hears the trick the goblin was playing at. Ragnok wanted to see if they were the real deal by knowing the truth of the name. Was it a city, a family or a name of a battle in war? Only those who had the stories passed down to them or have been chosen by the gods to change the destiny of a fractured world would know what to properly say here. Adheesha stepped up to answer the man by saying, "Easy goblin of the old ways. Seer Ondore, the marquis of the city-state Bhujerba, saw many great things for Dalmasca and her allies. Along with the whole region of Ivalice before her destruction and untimely separation. It is time for her return and her citizens to be one again."

Ragnok gave a toothy smiled to the group. Satisfied with the answer given to him by the youngling and glad that the old world was returning even though he feared what was to come with the last warning the seer gave. Even with the fear, he would be glad to fight for it to have the world he should have been living in. Where innovation, creation and questioning were the norm and not this stagnation of backward bullshit that came from here. Ragnok wanted to be place where he and his clan would be equals. His clan and the nation of goblins would do well to be allies of this group.

"You may speak the talk of old, but it doesn't prove that you are the holder of the Bhujerba and Ondore vaults," spoke the goblin as he leans back into the plush chair he was in. This caused the young prince to smile as he went into the bag that he brought with them. What he took out was the book that was given to him so long ago by an unknown source. Adheesha placed it onto the dark wood desk of the director. Ragnok grabbed the book and gave it a once over. Today was full of surprise as wide eyes realized what this book was. Every leading creature from vampires to werewolves to goblins had a copy of this book under lock and key. The only ones who did not have a copy were the humans themselves. Having long ago disregard the book as heresy and burn all they could of it. Ragnok stared back at the children before him and asked, "How? When? Are there any more copies of this?"

"We only have one other copy of the book and it belongs to my friend in arms here," said the prince as he points to his black-haired friend. Ragnok just needed some more proof in this matter beside the books. The only way to do so was to give him the rings to have them tested by the magick that belong to the family that’s housed within them.

"Tell me your names young wards of Ondore," Ragnok spoke to them as he got up from the chair and went around the desk. Giving the book back to the child before they could tell them their names. The first one to speak was the prince who grabbed the book and placed back into the bag, "My name is Adheesha Halim Sanskrit Raithwall. My companions’ names are Harold James Potter," the blacked haired stepped up once mention, "and Agave Lactoria Navid."

The women just waved off her introduction. It was about the two of them and not her. After all, one of them is the heir to the Ondore line and the wealth of Bhujerba that was left over from that time. Although she has her suspicions of who it was after it was mention to her so long ago. The goblin just nodded as he numbly accepted who they were. Not only was there was a Raithwall, a line he thought was long dead, in here but also the missing Potter heir. With that in mind the clan head just gave smirk that only a goblin can give as he thought of how many people were getting screwed over. Ragnok did know of Lord Potter attempts of disowning the boy if it wasn’t the magick’s in the Potter line that kept preventing such a thing. You see, in the magickal community, for a full disownment the magick must agree for such a severance from the family. Rarely does it fight against a problem like in Heir Potter case. Maybe it senses the kind of path this boy was on and wanted to keep its power within the youngling to help. This was why Ragnok was going to test the water with that information, "Heir Potter, there is news you must know of before we continue."

"What news, Director?" asked Harry, confused what news could there be about him. He rarely came here unless he was with Adheesha and Agave looking for those worthy to enter Fal'Cie. A practice they will continue until everyone is one again.

"Well, it seems that your father has finally figured out you were not where you should have been. Once he found out he has been trying to disown you ever since," that statement did not surprise him. Harry had the feeling the man would try that while he was away. The goblin drew attention again with something he did not know that could happen, "But due to the magick’s in your line, his multiple attempts to get rid of you had failed miserably. I believe the magick in your bloodline know of your destiny to come child by trying to help in some way."

This caused the black-haired boy to laugh at loud. Loving that the magick's in his family line was giving his father hell. The other two of the party mimicked the goblin smirk. Happy there was some pay back coming to the family. They now knew once they entered this world again fully, at least for Harry, they were going to enjoy every bloody minute of it. With a grin still plastered on his face he asked, "Tell me Director Ragnok, do I still have my trust vault?"

"Yes, because you are the child of an Ancient and Noble line, a trust vault is automatically created for you and your brother. The only way for that vault to be closed is for you to die, be successfully disown, emancipated or fully of age. As we know now, disownment is a failure, you look alive and well and you are not emancipated or of age," answered Ragnok. Seeing where the young boy was going.

"Good. I have the feeling that the Ondore vault is not the only true ancient family treasure within these walls," Harry stated as he sees the merely motion for the group to follow them. As they went out the halls and started their track down many halls Ragnok spoke to them, "You are right Heir Potter. The Ondore line is not the only one in this hall and old tunnels. There is also the vault belonging to Morgana and Merlin, vault belonging to King Arthur. But the one I think you're interested in is the one belonging to the Raithwall family. You also need to know this Heir Raithwall. Due to defeating the heir of Solidor so long ago before the split by your ancestor; by right of conquest you are now the holder of their vault and rightful ruler of the kingdom despite the fact he had a younger brother or that child had descendants."

Adheesha took that information in stride. His family won many a family treasure by right of conquest and he knew his history about that. It just one that was delay due to the world splitting into two so long ago. Well, it was just something that will fill his coffers for the battles that will ensue in the future. After all, war and innovation basic need is funds. Looking at the goblin he was following Adheesha inquired, "Is there a way to combine all of this money?"

"Yes, that is if the rings that we keep under lock and key accept you when they test you. After all, only one of you can be the heir to at least the Bhujerba vault. Both the Raithwall and Solidor rings still must test Heir Raithwall to see if you are truly that of the bloodline and of conquest," Ragnok explained to them. This was the last test to give him proof that the world that was long ago destroyed was coming back to them. The prince just nodded in understanding. The test of rings was still given to those with vaults in Fal'Cie so no one, unless in a bout of conquest, can claim their treasure, artifacts, grimoires and other things that have been collected during the centuries and years.

“As for you Heir Potter, magick’s for some reason had recognize you as heir of the Salazar line. Maybe be by some sort of conquest,” Ragnok said with some mirth as the look of surprise on their faces. It was not over obtaining the vault that got them in such a state but the fact someone here knew the truth. You see, a year and a half after Harry came into to the kingdom there was a training accident with his Bomb familiar that forced some memories to come back. A time of how he got the fiend in the first place. It might have helped that the prince and Agave were asking questions of how he obtain her right before getting hurt that got him to remember the memory from so long ago. It made him realize why his family favored Tristan even though he did not like it.

As they walked the many halls it made Harry form his lips into a thin line. A chuckle from the goblin in amusement of his displeasure did not help the matter. The black-haired boy did not like the fact someone knew the truth. He wanted the target painted his brother back to stay there. Not wiped away to be painted on him. Looking over to the prince see the same look he had on the white-haired child face. The prince did not like being at the mercy of this man either.

“Do not worry. I won’t tell anyone that this child was the one who had really ‘ _defeated_ ’ the wicked one. Like anyone would believe me anyway. After all, I am part of the ‘ _lesser intelligent_ ’ beings of the world. Anyway, the man lost his vault long ago when he went against his family edict. Even though he was still magickally linked to it by his family line,” the director stated, allowing some of the unspoken questions be answered. This quelled the Potter worries some even though he trusted the man very little. He had good reason as to why he did not want to garner attention from Voldemort. After all, that would mean it would gain that of Dumbledore as well. Something they didn’t want since both wanted to stay underneath the radar before making their first major strike. What Ragnok spoke of did give him something to think over. To go against ones’ family edict was unheard of. They may change every generation but to outright break them was insane. Even if it was not his problem. It just made his conquest over the man a lot easier since he was the last of the line. That was the only reason why the houses and vault remained linked to him for all these years before coming under Harry control.

On some level he hoped the man does not right the wrong that caused him to be kicked out. That would open the way to worm his way back into the family even if he could not be head of the family anymore. He could disown him yes but Harry to think of letting him back into the family fully. The more he thought about the more he realized being forced out of the Salazar line made Voldemort worst over the years. Once a person has been kicked out of the family line, the magick within them is slowly eaten away until there’s only enough to keep them alive. Coupled with the fact the man had gone into the deeper reaches of forbidden magick no one hardly ever go into. Causing Voldemort to be driven into the edges of insanity. He might have saved from some of it if the previous heir had helped him. The effects may have waned when Potter had taken over but doesn’t mean the toll on man had vanished. Who know what the man is doing now, or had been doing, to stave off the ailments. High chance he was desperately looking for a way to restore himself over the years. He has faith that the item, or ritual, was something that could be obtained to stop the snake from returning. Maybe even send him to the plain he belongs to.

Soon the polished hallways they travel in turned into somewhat uneven stone tunnels. Showing how old this bank was as the group sees many designs done by the goblin artisans from long ago. They past several lesser goblins going about their own business and jobs but giving curious looks to the unfamiliar people and questioning as to why non-goblins were all the way down here with their clan leader. Going deeper into the semi-dark tunnels of the ancient home of these goblins before they were greeted by an old door that was bordering on being rusted by time itself. Ragnok went up to the door and placed his hand onto it. Shoving some his magick's into it to make several runes glowed in front of it. It was a dim red colored before the rune switched to a bright blue. Several sounds of locks moving from within and behind the door were heard throughout the small stone tunnel they were in.

The door slowly swung open to reveal a darken room made of a dark colored with striation of a different stone in them being slowly lit by magickal torches. The group went inside and saw several pedestals in the middle of the medium sized room. They were the treasures that the goblins were tasked to protect by the families of old. One of them consisted of the book that the group showed to Ragnok earlier, the rest were rings of various sizes and materials. One ring was made of platinum with a garnet in middle. Inside the garnet was the image of a winged dragon encircling a sword and a stone; the ring of Raithwall. Another ring is made of gold with a sapphire in the middle. This one had image in it to. It was the image of an eagle clasping a jeweled crown, the ring of Solidor. The final ring is made of silver with an amethyst set into it with simple image of a unique stone in the middle of the gem. Each one a beautiful piece of its own.

"I can't believe it. My family gave up looking for this ring ages ago!" Adheesha stated in shock. It was one of the family treasures that was lost in the war to seal away the beast Seer Ondore had wrote about. It was a lost cause to look for, so a new family signet ring was made. As startling as it was to find it here but leave it to the goblins to locate a precious treasure such as this.

"Ahem, your majesty, you still have to put on the rings to get the vault that belongs to you. Remember you have to let your blood drop on it five times," Ragnok spoke as he sees the prince being enthralled by his family ring. The ring is made of the blackest of obsidian, the face had a magicite embedded into the thick backing and an inlayed image of dragon holding onto an orb is made of granite was in the magickal stone. Ragnok expected this kind of fascination to happen since he had the feeling the boy did not believe they had such things that was closely guarded by their respected families.

Using his magick did Adheesha place it down to let a finger nail on his left hand to extend into a claw. The prince let his claws extend on his right hand and made a small cut on one his fingers on his left. Adheesha let the blood drop on the rings. Sometime after, the rings started to glow to accept the young prince that they and along with everything with them belong to him. He plucked the ring from its stand and placed it on his pointer fingers. Letting the family magick's wash over him, then flow through his cores and bound to him. Happy that they could be fully used again after such a long time.

"Good. One less problem out of the way. Now, who will take upon themselves to take up the ring of Ondore? Before you ask, the vault of the city of Bhujerba is connected to the ring of Ondore," Ragnok asked the group. For the first time being here the Viera spoke up, "My prince, I believe you should do it."

Adheesha hummed at that, he did have two of the vaults already. He wanted Harry to be an equal partner in this by not make him feel like he was being left out. It would ease his mind as well to know that Harry would be fine if something should happen to him. Adheesha was about to question the women but Harry beat him to it, "Why Agave? Shouldn't I try first since he got the Raithwall and Solidor rings?"

"That is very much true child, but from the lessons I taught the both of you. Along with the long history we, the Viera, have accumulated during the world many struggles. Saw that the lines were close to one another at some part until the Raithwall and Ondore families defeated the Solidor family twice. The first time was when they nearly killed off the Raithwall line and the other was during the separation event. I believe the last of the Ondore wanted a Raithwall to inherit the riches of Ondore and Bhujerba," Agave explained the dark-haired boy who still a little miffed. Although Harry could not fault the explanation for his family didn't exist until the world had forgotten about their magickal past.

"Okay I get it, but it doesn't mean I don't like it. It's just I don't want you to be overwhelmed by magick's or die if the ring does not accept you, Adheesha," Harry sincerely spoke to his friend. Harry just didn't want to lose the first friend he ever known. Yes, he made many more in the kingdom, but he didn't want to lose the one he grew the closet to since coming into Fal'Cie.

Adheesha looked at Harry, understanding where the black-haired boy was coming from. If Harry had taken this test of blood, he would feel the same way.

"There is no need to worry my friend. On this day, I will not die by some ring. Be it magickal or not," he said to Harry, trying to sooth his comrade mind of what is to happen. He also didn't need the distraction of worry from Harry when he put his blood on the ring. Going to the third ring, Adheesha cut another finger on the left hand to do the same thing again. This one took sometime longer than the other rings. Maybe because of the city-state vault that was joined with it. Adheesha wanted to poke the ring to see if something was wrong with it but fought against the urge. He didn't want to be rejected because of the fact he annoyed the accessory just because it was taking its time. Adheesha gave sigh as he waited for the ring. His patience was finally rewarded when the item quickly lit up to only fade away as fast. It caused the magick in it to swirl around itself before going back into it. A glow formed in the stone to give way to a tiny orb of orange light that floated out of it. It was given a form by the magick in the room. A form of a man that long since pasted from this world. The man spoke the words he never thought he hear of from a dead man.

"Hello, my new heir to my line."

**To Be Continued….**

* * *

 

**Informational:**

**Locations:**

**Pulse Grandeur** ( _Realm_ ): Is the resting place of who are majority good go. To go here to rest in peace for all eternity or wait for a time of rebirth a person must have done a majority of deeds that will equal to good karma. This karma must out weight the evil within you. It does not mean a person cannot do evil in life it just means the good in out weight the bad.

 **Gehenna Pulse** ( _Realm_ ): Is the realm of the wicked. Where those who done a great amount of evil karma is sent to. To stay out of this realm then ones must have done a great amount of evil in the world.

 **Ivalice** ( _Region_ ): The name of several connecting continents that make up a large piece of land. These continents were Valendia to the north that house Archadia, Ordalia to the west that house Rozarria, Kerwon to the south where the Garif and the Viera dwell, and finally Purvama that float above the sea as a great land mass such a Bhujerba. But now in the new realm it’s the name of a newer and greater land mass that house many nations, one of them being Fal’Cie.

 **Bhujerba** ( _Location, Sky City_ ): A city state that floated near the coast that belong to Rabanastre in ancient times. This city used to be ruled by the ancient and noble house of Ondore before their demise. Now the location of city is unknown.

**Terminology:**

**Karma** ( _Term_ ): The act of good and evil, Yin and Yang, that governs the world. The deeds of positive and negative depends on the action that is taken. An example of murder for one’s own pleasure would grant the person a great amount negative karma. It would take years to reverse that kind of wickedness if the person does change. On the other hand, a person who kills to protect will be granted positive karma while it can be easily lost in the wake of bad karma. As they say, doing bad is easy but doing good is hard.

**Families:**

**Ondore** ( _Ancient and Noble House_ ): Is an ancient line from the time of Old Valendia. Even at that time their lineage stretched from an age before the Old Valendia calendar. This family had been great allies to these belonging to the Raithwall line before the great separation. This kind of alliance helped the royal family as the Ondore line were placed as a class of royal nobles over a city state that floated in the sky. Eventually, war took hold of the family as the last of them was killed off to the Raithwall line alone in the world.

 **Solidor** ( _Ancient and Noble House_ ): A line of kings that ruled over Arcadia by being elected repeatedly by the council of those times. Until the day one of Solidor’s had the entire killed off by having false charges place upon them. This family was mar in distrust and hatred as many had found it appropriate to kill off one another. The line soon ended as well, having died off completely around the same time as the Ondore clan.

 **Salazar** ( _Ancient and Noble house_ ): One of the ancient housed that helped create Hogwarts. Proven as one of the houses inside is named after him. Rumors of darkness surrounds the house since the age he had lived in. All due to the fallout between the house of snakes had with Gryffindor, the house of lions that happened during the time they first created it. So long had this feud had been going on that no one remembers what caused such a thing to develop. It did not help that many descendants might have caused dark things to happen to make the house honor decline even further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	6. Chapter Five: Heirs

“…Talk…”

_‘…Thought…’_

**_‘…Mental Conversation…’_ **

**~DkR~**

**Spell**

* * *

 

**Chapter Five: Heirs**

The small band of people were in shock. Never thinking, or expecting, to see a ghost from centuries past come out of the ring. Let alone speak to the man with such mirth shinning in his eyes. The ghost happily soaked in every bit of amusement he got from them since he was the reason for it. That amusement showed to when it spoke to the white-haired prince again, “So my heir, you and your _friend_ over there were given copies of my books then?”

Adheesha merely nodded for he did not trust his voice right now. If it was the person he thought it was, then he really didn’t need to be made a bigger fool than he felt right now. Luckily for them, their care-taker had the sense to step up to question the spirit, “Are you not the seer who wrote the book about what is to come?”

“Yes child. I am thou author of the book,” he answered as his gaze briefly meet hers to only go back to the child and continuing on, “My heir, I leave thy family vault, the vault that belongs to the city of Bhujerba, and all the treasures within them and my estates to you. With these gifts of mine, make me proud to have seen the future. Make me proud that I didn’t make a wasteful sacrifice in choosing the both of you when I saw your fates.”

“I will Lord Ondore, but…Why? How?” Adheesha asked, finally being able to get his voice to work again. The Ondore laughed, knowing what the young child was trying to ask. A question he was never able to answer. He gave all he could when he was alive until the reaper claimed him. With his death were the boundaries established to prevent the actions of the future to be seen by him. His laughter soon stopped to explain to the child, “I cannot give you more information about the future. For death keeps be bound from seeing. I also don’t have much time here since you finally release me from the ring. All I can do is wish you luck at any endeavor you my try. Though blinded by death, it did not mean that Lord Ondore left clues within the book for him. It’s just your duty to find them. Now it is time for me to go. Good luck children blessed and curse by the gods. Don’t let the beast devour you.”

With that the spirit of Ondore vanished from their vision to return to the realm of spirits. Nothing more to see if his visions were true and not the insane disillusions brought on by the war. Despite this, Halim was happy that he could finally leave this world without much of a second thought when he saw the faces of his legacy standing before him. Knowing he left this world in the secure hands of those who will do it right.

The prince looked at the empty spot of where the dead man was at for a couple more minutes before he grabbed the ring and placing it close to his heart. A man that he never had the pleasure to be acquainted with until now was the first person to have confidence in him. The only constant in his life was the words of a dead man in a book. Adheesha knew that he had the medic and the knight in the past, but they weren’t real a consent in life. Just protectors and the ones that healed him whenever he was attacked when younger. Hell, even his spoiled little brother, the one chance he had to have someone to love him, wasn’t by his side. His closest friend, Harry, was the only stable [person on his life thanks to the book Ondore created. Another thing he was thankful to this man of old for. This man was also the unseen grandfather when he was younger before he understood that this man could never be it. Adheesha knew he could not stand there forever so he placed the ring onto his left ring finger. Letting the magick’s connected to the ring wash over him. Bounded the young prince to the Ondore family magick’s and that of the floating isle that is loss to the masses for now. Telling him the location to that floating island when it was time. Giving the group a sad smile before speaking, “It is time to see the vaults before they are merged as one, Ragnok.”

The goblin nodded as he proceeded to guide the group to the vaults. Talking some more with them as went to a cart in few tunnels away. Bringing up some great points with them. One of them being to keep the sword and stones under the goblins care until they are needed. Another was about the need of the rings to open the vaults since they been locked for such a long time. After that, the locks will be updated to use keys like the rest in the bank. Also explaining the rings are only needed to be used for sensitive document and other family duties, thus not needed to be worn all the time.

**~DkR~**

Being the professor and headmaster of Hogwarts let Albus Dumbledore have some freedom and leeway that most people did not have. Especially when he could put all the work onto the headmistress and longtime friend-slash-follower, Minerva McGonagall. This left a good amount of time to attend to his plans that dealt with the Potters. Creating a successful martyr for the cause while making him out the hero to all took a great amount of time for contingencies had to be planned out as well. All to make sure he will be the one to come out on top no matter if the situation changes in short- or long-term future. It helped that what remained of the Potter family followed him blindly. Along with that, the spoiled brat could not properly cast a spell to save his life or anyone else’s. Even if the boy did kill Voldemort like the prophecy said, Dumbledore knew he could twist the news around to make the Tristan appear to be the next Dark Lord and was getting rid of the competition.

Albus thoughts shifted over the elder Potter child. The one that was missing. Not that he was complaining. Harold was the spare after all and not the one destined for anything. But still, from what he seen of Lily of lately, the boy would be a hic-up in his plans if he did return. So, it was not far from his imagination that he found out from them that the elder boy had been adopted. Albus held out a small amount of hope that Harold forget about his family after so many years or wanted to keep them as far away as possible. The professor pushed the thoughts of the other boy out of his mind and went back to the work on the desk, being one of the few times he done some work for the school. His plans were after all coming along nicely, the people were still his sheep while feeling that nothing could go wrong in his life.

**~DkR~**

Lily sighed once again as tried to get Tristan to start reading the books for school, so he can be ahead of everyone. It was a failure due to her husband yet again. Pulling away their son to play with him in the little amount time that was left before school starts. Lily did not mind that at all. Hell, she would join them but all that she asked was for Tristan to at least read one of the texts books for an hour or two, so he could have an advantage. The chance she never really had even though an old friend had helped her some before heading to Hogwarts. Sadly, though, her son was too much like his father. Loving to do pranks, play around and he adored quidditch. Something she utterly hated after entering the community. Lily did lessen her hold on pranks a bit. She would happy to go along with it if the prank was done on someone who deserved it. Even though she could not deny that the pranks made him think about what had to be done.

Lily just didn’t want it to take up all her son time nor for James, Sirius or Remus to be a bad influence with it. They were the school bullies after all. That is why she hated the man for several years before he wormed his way into her heart. Something her old friend resented her for when Lily choose James over him. Another regret on her long, long list. With another sigh, Lily put her foot down and went outside to get her wayward son. God be damned, she was not going to let this boy become a dead bet and failure like his father if it was the last thing she ever done. Suddenly screams so high pitch that they cracked a few windows on the house. Then a loud “No” was heard followed by the sounds of a body being dragged on the dirt ground. 

**~DkR~**

**-Gringotts-**

The group left the bank with a large amount of gold to spend for the day. After nearly having several heart attacks from earlier events, seeing the hoard of treasure form the family lines, and the other news from the Ragnok had given them. These houses apparently allowed Adheesha to be emancipated while garnering the title of Marquis. As well King but there were stipulations to that title. Ones they were already working on. Being King was something this world would take so easily anyway. No one would after they find most of their laws, culture and nations were now obsolete by an invisible force or be able to comprehend until years later. Ages ago, his youth would not be a problem in being a King but in today’s era it will be an issue to the people. So, best leave that hierarchy tight lipped for now.

Ragnok understood and agreed with the princely king. Ragnok was able to arrange for three of his most trustworthy and experienced goblins to manage the account. Wanting to merge those vaults as quickly as possible and investigate everything. Though they were able take out numerous grimoires, ancient weaponry, a multitude of books, scrolls of spells and various things they could take in the specialized dimensional bag before they left the bank all together. Ragnok knew that all the documentation needed to be signed would be a multi-visit thing; deciding it would be best to let the group go and let them go about their business before the day was going instead of staying at the bank all day. Saying he would send his personal owl once everything tied to the families was accounted for. With that in mind the group went on with their day, hoping to get the rest of the day quickly done and over with. Thus, the reason they haven’t done the test for the Slytherin vault for Harry. They felt that did not need a heart attack from the stuff inside of it. There is also the fact they did not want to get the inkling that there was another heir in the school. Only because the name itself held to many attachments to the rumors and speculation of darker things. This would in turn deter a good portion of the students in the school from becoming their friends or at least allies.

“So where to first my party members?” inquired Harry, taking notice the crowd had thinned out greatly since they been in the bank. By how high the sun was in the sky, it was either noon or one o’clock. Soon a growl from the stomach of Agave gave everybody the idea where she wanted to go too next. Agave did have the decency to blush when her stomach gave her away that she wanted lunch.

“So, lunch then?” Adheesha jokingly questioned as he gave a chuckle. Harry gave one to with a nod in agreement for lunch. The group travel to another alley that was friendlier to people and was on the higher end of the spectrum. They may want obscurity most of the time, but it doesn’t mean they can’t have a good lunch when they could afford it. In a place that a good portion of the community could not afford. Finding a promising French bistro to dine in, to talk over the business and how the two youngsters would miss their friends back home. Their conversation was cut short when yelling from a nearby table caused them, along with others in the vicinity, to gawk at the scene. A blond at the elegant white table is the one creating such a disturbance. It would appear this disruption was not a one-time occurrence for the place as the waiter seem to just sigh as the women try to calm down the family.

“I think I recognize them,” Harry said as he ogles the light-haired family. The parent’s appeared stuffy but showed enough emotion to give the waiter a dressing down. It seemed that another waiter, a new one at that, dropped a plate of cold pasta onto the child.

“You think so?” Adheesha asked as he looked on. Somewhat ashamed for the Hume race that this spoiled boy was a part of it. That boy was what most of the creatures on this side of the world thought of Hume’s.

“Yeah. I believe they are the Malfoy’s. Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, and their son Draco Malfoy. I only know this because I remember them being pompous arses when they came to the annual balls that was held at Potter Manor,” Harry said as he watched the younger Malfoy getting ready to throw the plate at the manager but was stopped by his father. By the divine, how spoiled was this child to get away with such a tantrum. As they looked on a brilliant idea formed in Harry mind. The other two saw the evil look on their friend face, scared to question what’s on his mind, but Agave went on and did so, “So…What are you thinking of Harry?”

“Oh, just another way I can screw over my family before arriving to Hogwarts,” answered the Potter heir as rubbed his hands together. The other two caught on to Harry was going to do. The rest of the party decided to go along with the ride. Hopefully the act of being spoiled was just that: an act to the outside world. Happy with the fact they finished with their meal, the group decided to end the destructive act of the family before it would get out of hand. Harry led them to the Malfoy’s just as the boy sat back down in a huff when the manager said they would make the meal for free along with the next one. Malfoy senior noticed them and raise one of his thin, blond eyebrows at them.

“Hello Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy and Heir Malfoy. I am heir Potter and wanted to greet you on this fine day,” Harry said as he gave a small bow to them. This caused to them to really look at him in confusion and slight shock. Having forgot that house Potter had another son. Harry smirked at their confusion. Happy they have forgotten about the heir to house Potter. This will make going to Hogwarts so much sweeter.

“I must say, we have not seen or heard of you for such a long time Potter,” spoke his cousin via the Black line. Harry hummed at that. Knowing they never mention a word about him when they have their precious Tristan by them.

“True, true Lady Malfoy. I am sure you are still in contact with Lord Black. It was a tragedy when I force to go on holiday for the last few years,” he conversed to the women, who just nodded back. Having heard from Sirius about Lord Potter sending his heir away to train the younger. Something that was never heard of and placed a strain between Lord Potter and two remaining loyal friends.

“Yes, I have heard. Sirius was very distraught when you were sent away. When they found about your adoption he became even more depressed about the matter,” spoke Narcissa, seeing where this going. It was rare when you see a living ghost in the world today.

“Then I must find him to show him I am okay. Wasn’t my intention to cause _such_ chaos when I was forced to leave by own family. Maybe you can help me get in contact with Lord Black, with a chance of getting to know my cousins in the process,” Harry said with a smirk. Narcissa returned the smirk, happy that the Potter heir was a true Black at heart.

“That would be great Heir Potter. Right Lucius?” Narcissa stated she turned her head to meet the gaze of her husband. A smile of his own graced his lips. He was seeing where this was going. Revenge against to those who dared send him away. What a better way to start it off then by being friends to your family most hated enemies. After all, he had the feeling that their beliefs fell in the same place. Revenge was a beautiful thing after all.

“Of course. What right do I have to deny the want to be with family?” Lucius said back to his wife. Plus, it would do his son some good to be with someone level headed and smart this child seem to be. Not those dunderheaded fools he called friends of pureblood decent. Those two children, like their parents, were stupider than a door knob.

“Are you done with your shopping for Hogwarts?” the prince asked the Malfoy’s, who gave a shot they were insulted when he spoke to them. They were unfamiliar with the two people that accompanied the young Potter. Seeing this Harry said to them, “Sorry for forgetting to introduce my friends. The one to my right is my friend and fellow Hogwarts student, Adheesha Raithwall, heir to the Raithwall line. The women next to me is the person the one who all but adopted me and our caretaker, Agave Navid.”

They nodded at that, but they questioned the linage of the other boy. The elder Malfoy intensely stared at the Raithwall for a few moments before he asked, “I have never heard of the Raithwall family. Where have your family been living child?”

“Were an ancient family, but sadly my father and I are the last of the family. So, during the many troubles of the world, we kept moving around the world until the day I got my letter to Hogwarts,” Adheesha explained to them. Already having the explanation ready for those who question his family origins. It was a half-truth, for he, his father and brother were the last of the main line while cousins were plentiful throughout Dragdim. It wasn’t a lie he traveled all around the world, but it was in search of those they found to be worthy to join Fal’Cie as Neod. The explanation did its job to satisfy the Malfoy’s about his family. Many families did escaped England during the last war to the numerous countries to the east of them. A few even made it to the west. It was a part of their family history to; even though it was a well-kept secret.

“As for your earlier question; we are not completely done shopping. Trying to avoid the ‘mess’ of a crowd that usually come with this time of year,” Malfoy senior sneered at the thought of the large crowd of people pushing one another in an enclosed space of shops and in the alley.

“Then can you do the pleasure of showing us around the area? For we have yet to start our shopping. Trying to do the same about the crowds,” Adheesha inquired of them. Trying to show an act of good will by shopping and showing those who truly weren’t familiar with the area. The elder Malfoy’s smirked while the younger didn’t seem to understand why his parents were agreeing to show these unknowns around. But he understood when to keep his mouth shut and this was one of those times. Like the need for Draco to talk was as much as a unicorn wanting its horn pulled off. For when the group left the restaurant to show their new ‘friends’ around, the talk of the people soon encompasses the place about the lost Potter heir, his friends and the Malfoy’s. 

**~DkR~**

**-** **Fal’Cie nation, Rabanastre, Kings Corner** **-**

Adheesha collapsed on the couch once arriving back to his home. The home they called King’s Corner once the young prince bought the place. As the prince here, you can get away with a good amount of stuff, although he doesn’t push it like those other snobs from the other kingdoms here. The other two just laughed at him even though they were dead tired to from the shopping and other crap that happen today. Agave just smiled about it. Not only were they able to get the vaults belonging to him but also made a friend once they were able to poke through the spoiled shell the blond boy held and got to see the real him. Sadly, Draco quickly reverted once they were in more crowded area of Lockton and Diagon alley. Maybe in Hogwarts they can break it. Agave did see a proud look on Lucius face once he saw his son talk excitedly with her wards, but it was a look so brief she would have sworn he didn’t have the look at all.

The sun was setting, causing the room to glow a beautiful, eerie orange. Having not turned on the lights due the tired feeling they had. Unfortunately, it was Agave turn to cook tonight but she didn’t feel like doing it at all. Instead, she went for the take-out menus stashed somewhere in the kitchen. She left them to go into the kitchen to start the final piece of work today.

“So, Harry, do actually want to use these wands or what?” Adheesha asked, not moving from his position of being flat on the sofa. Harry was now laid upon the white leather love seat near him made a scoffing noise before saying, “I wouldn’t if I could, but we must keep up appearances at the school. Did you see the look that Ollivander guy gave us when walked into his store?”

“Yeah, the insulted look. I think he could tell we use staffs over wands and yet we come into his store to get one. I believe he knows we aren’t going to be using them. Even though I loved the look on his face when you got that wand that was the opponent to Voldemort, a.k.a. The-One-Must-Not-Be-Bloody-Named made this trip somewhat sweeter,” Adheesha conversed back, now stretching his head back to see Harry face. Who was now sporting a smirk of pride to know he made the wand maker feel even more insulted about his most prized wands. The one that was supposed to be used against Voldemort, the one that was meant for Tristan, but he couldn’t even use it, the one his father threw a fit over when Tristan couldn’t use it, and to know such a prized wand will never be truly used. Instead of using the so-called powerful wand, Harry would be using a staff that was crafted by Adheesha. One of the reasons staffs and wand makers were prized in Fal’Cie; they can tell if a person is wielder of a wand or staff. The truth of the matter that they wouldn’t even get a wand if it wasn’t required by the school to have one.

“I did love it to. Even though the man shouldn’t have been insulted but honored that staff wielders would even buy a wand from him. I’m sure he knows how wands tend to mess with those who do magick’s with staffs, let alone those who don’t use mediums to do magick’s,” Harry said, stomach now growling for food not there. Until the smell of familiar foods wafted from the kitchen. Knowing the knight must of went ahead and ordered their favorites from the terminal.

“Yeah, yeah. I just took most my pleasures from the surprised looks the Malfoys gave when they saw how ‘powerful’ our wands supposed to be,” Adheesha snorted at that, “Never knowing that these wands powers hardly come close to novice staffs and wans that were given to beginners at our Academy.”

That was something Harry felt to. These wands won’t hold up to their magick’s if used continuously. Going away from the topic of wands, they went over the supplies they needed before going to get tomorrow from the shops here, how to arrange the rooms of the dimensional pocket that both of their trunks are linked to and some ore minor things before Agave called them to dinner.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

 

**Informational:**

**Locations:**

**Dragdim** ( _Realm_ ): The realm that was created long ago to house those who followed the will of the gods. As their reward, they were given this paradise to grow, repopulate and flourish as they were free of the destruction that was left behind form the disaster that rocked the world. For those who sided with the destroyer was left with the devastating destruction of the war and the many things that stemmed from it. In this new world where they were granted a new life and were blessed with freedom that would have not been easily granted to them if they stayed in Midgard.

 **Lockton Alley** ( _Alley_ ): Is a neighboring alley in London, England that’s attached to an end of Diagon Alley. It’s a stretch of road on the higher end that served to those with the money to spend in the magickal world.

 **King’s Corner** ( _Home_ ): This is a house that belongs to Agave Navid. Agave, her mate, Harry and Adheesha call this place home. The house is located on Serpentine Row in Rabanastre. It’s not far from Goddess Avenue and the castle. This was used as the headquarters for their guild.

 **Serpentine Row** ( _Road_ ): The corner road that stretches from the castle to the road on the outer rim. The road is not far from Goddess Corner thus making this road a high real estate for those who wish to live here.

**Families:**

**Malfoy** ( _Ancient and Noble house_ ): A family with a long history that originated from France. The reason why they left their homeland is unknown. There are many reasons why that revolve around rumors of darkness. It did not help that a few members of the family made it known they follow the beliefs of a few dark lords. There were even rumors of them being of a creature heritage.

 **Black** ( _Ancient and Noble house_ ): A family plagued with darkness and insanity with a few escaping this illness. They made it no secret they followed the dark path and what beliefs they hold dear. The rumors swirl of their dealings was something that let flourished because some of the family found them rather amusing. Even if a few of them was true. In the recent years, two of the Blacks had left the family to return a few years later. In doing so a new rumor had sprung up. That the mother of two of the Blacks had calmed down. None know if it’s true or not, but time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	7. Chapter Six: Station

“…Talk…”

_‘…Thought…’_

**_‘…Mental Conversation…’_ **

**~DkR~**

**Spell**

* * *

 

**Chapter Six: Station**

It was finally the day many children anticipated since the arrival of their letters to Hogwarts. They were able to travel to the school before the start of the school year. The day to know which house they would belong to, to be able to meet new people with the hope of making friends, and the day they can get a feeling of their new home for most of the year. This was true with our soon to be heroes. Having finally obtained the last of the items they wanted yesterday and augmenting their staffs some. Enchanting the power and making them easier to carry. By shrinking them and making them necklaces after adding metals rings when extra materials were needed for the runes. Giving them the ability to shrink or enlarge the staffs when needed. Right now, the two were finishing the package in their specialized trunks with the cloths and books they have gathered. Adheesha even made a specialized charm bracelet for his bow, arrows, longsword and shield to hang off. Each one appeared to be in a glaze of silver to make the bracelet appearance look even more real.

“Harry, did you put the scrolls up?” Adheesha asked, scrambling to place the stack of books in his arms up onto the bookshelves. Said black haired boy was placing the last of the scrolls into the slots of the letter boxes when they got a few of them yesterday. Having no time for some bookcases to be made or delivered. Not like they needed a big old case for a little amount of scrolls they have right now.

“Yeah,” Harry said as he placed the last one in a cubby hole. He got the smaller wheeled step ladder before seeing Adheesha walk onto the taller one for the floor to ceiling bookcases that was built with the place. Harry grabbed the last of the bags of feed for their familiar’s that was left in the room to be put into the storage meant for all their food. This should last a couple of months before having to get some more. With the last of the chores done by the black-haired boy, it was time to relax in the sitting room-slash-library. Going back to be greeted by the sight of the prince watching the tiger cub and wolf cub play with one another as he started to polish a piece of armor meant for ceremonies. Along with their owls perched on a piece of furniture half asleep. Harry smiled at this and sat down on a sofa in the hopes to have some quiet time before they deal with the hassle, talk, rumors and trouble that is to come.

“So, have you decided what you wanted to do when we arrive to the station Harry?” Adheesha asked him, not taking his eyes off the magical beasts before him. Silently hoping to that his comrade would choose his way.

“Of course. Let’s show up in style,” the Potter said as they stayed there for little longer before grabbing the animals to go forth to get done the last bit of their list. All with smiles planted on their faces.

**~DkR~**

**-** **London, King’s Cross Station Platform 9 3/4** **-**

The station was full of mobility and actions that belong to those of parents, students, soon-to-be students as well as those that worked on the Hogwarts Express. Many were saying their goodbyes, crying or greeting people new and old before eventually getting on the train before it left them. One of these families currently held a feeling of tension, annoyance and pride that should only belong to a peacock if they didn’t mistake two people of the group as one. This family is the one and only Potters; who were currently being swarmed by fans and those belonging to the daily papers of Brittan as they try to board the train. Like they were making much effort to so.

“Now, now, no need to push. Everyone will get their picture and interview with my son before he boards the train,” James declared to the large group as they start to crowd the family. Several people continued to try and push their way to the ‘ _hero_ ’ but found themselves unsuccessful as the crowd was pushed back by others. The more sensible families, both pureblood and muggleborn, warned their children in various ways as they sneered at the family. Not out of jealousy but out of disguise from how they greedily lapped up the attention from blinded fools. But their attention of the family was driven away as a person in head to toe armor appeared out of the portal the separated this train station from that of the muggle one. The armor the man wore range in different colors of black as silver decorated the top in unique designs and lines. The helm has horns of the same color protruding from the sides as an arrow stuck up from the top. A black leather belt help keep the breast plate down on top of his pants of the same material. A cap clung to his back after stopping in front of the crowd. The knight scouted out the area full of people before pressing something on the helm to only say aloud in a very aristocratic voice, “The area is clear. You may proceed.”

Three more knights came through the portal soon after with two children and a young-looking woman. The knights wore armor of a similar fashion but had their own designs, colors, style or kind of combination or all of them. The woman was very curvy with her curly white hair that drop over shoulders and reached down her back. This was Agave under the guise of an illusion she had to under by the laws of the Union. This was making sure obscurity was kept so the balance would be maintained. The group marched towards the middle of the station to only stop. Apparently to let the women speak to them children, for she knelt and looked at the two of them and spoke, “My time for now as your caretaker is over until the summer. Be safe my children, my little warriors. For now, goodbye until the next time we meet.”

“We will miss you to Agave. Before all of us know it, the summer will be here to begin our time with you again,” Adheesha said as a few real tears rolled down his cheek. Even though both he and Harry could leave the castle at any time without the staff or students knowing it, doesn’t mean they won’t miss the women. For their visits will have to be sporadic and few. Harry was in the same condition, a few tears rolling down his face. Going to miss the only person he can call mother.

“Goodbye mother. I will truly miss you in the months to come,” Harry spoke to her as he was the first of the two to hug her. The camouflaged women hugged back with a sad smile before speaking, “I will miss you to Harold.”

That name drew the attention of the adults of the Potter family. Not many in magickal world of Brittan were named Harold. This gave Lily hope that boy was her, but she couldn’t just go up and asked if he was her missing boy. All she could do was see the vulpine woman hug her son before letting go to do the same with the other child. They were happy even their moment of sadness. The children waved goodbye to the women and knights before going onto the red and gold train.

With that the group marched out of the portal of the station. The people never knowing that the knights got away from the spotlight of muggles with simple charms to hide their presence once they step out. Such an ability was easy for them for they were the highest class of soldiers. For they are the **_Judges_**. Nor would the sheople will ever know of the smirk the woman wore as she left. The emotion she showed and held were true, for she will miss the children she cared for a good portion of her life as a knight, but this was after all a show to start the planting seeds of a new age. One way was with a brief show by forgoing some obscurity they wanted. Like these fools of the masses will ever know the true power of Fal’Cie. 

**~DkR~**

Both the children walked towards the end of the train. Silently scouting out who have already entered the train. Seeing in their peripheral vision the gawking and shy looks from the other passengers. Apparently seeing, or have been told, of how the two Fal’Cieian’s came into the station with knights in tow. Near the end they see one of the people they knew on this side of the world. The young heir of the Malfoy line. The blond hair boy was with the company of two chubby boys, a skinny boy and that of a young girl who could have sworn to be a pug on two legs. The white-haired boy opened the compartment to greet the young Malfoy, “Greetings heir Malfoy. Enough room for two newly required friends?”

“What right do you have to speak to someone higher than you?!” angrily spoke the girl next to the door. Cutting off anything the platinum blond boy was going to say and causing him to glare at her. Aside from that, he ignored her and proceeded to answer, “Hello to you heir Raithwall, heir Potter. There is surely enough room for the both of you.”

This caused the group eyes to widen and the girl to quickly cover her mouth in the fact she insulted an ancient house before knowing it. But those thoughts quickly changed as the two interlopers sat down next to Draco. Both knowing that the others were thinking about his brother and how can he could be related to that glory hog. Adheesha started to poke the Potter heir to answer their unasked question before they do inquire. Harry just growled in annoyance not feeling like doing any explanations right now. Lucky for Harry, Draco proceeded to ask a question, “So, we saw both of you come in with those knights. What is up with bringing them?”

“Merely a thought of coming here in style. And better way to come in style but not much of it than bringing knights here to protect your person. All in one upping the competition out of annoyance,” spoke the Raithwall, who was still poking the black-haired boy. Harry started to growl now as his friend was really getting on his nerves with the poking.

“I can see that. Too bad I didn’t think of doing that, but I have the feeling that father would not allow me to do such a thing,” Draco whined about not having his way with something. The others just looked on with fascination about the little interaction going on. Never seeing Draco like this before; to see him a little bit more open than before.

“Now, now Draco it’s not becoming of an heir to whine in front of others,” Harry teased as he winked at the blond. Draco just huffed and turned his head away in mock anger. Knowing the other boy was just playing around.

“Draco, who are they? And why are you messing around with these…ruffians?” asked the girl, eyeing the two new comers with suspicion. At that, Draco did look at least a little bit embarrassed about not introducing both set of friends.

“Adheesha, Harry, please meet my longtime friends Pansy Parkinson,” pointing to the girl, pug face and all, who struck a pose that made her look even more fowl than before. Something they thought that wasn’t even possible.

“Blaise Zabini,” pointing to a very stoic looking copper skin boy that was looking out the window. Ignoring the commotion in the compartment until his named was called out by Draco.

“Vincent Crabbe,” pointing to a short chubby black-haired boy, “and Gregory Goyle,” Draco finished as pointed to the last chubby but taller than the former boy. This was a brief pause as the mentioned four said a hello, albeit somewhat forceful. The Malfoy continued, “My friends, I have the pleasure to introduce to you the new comrades in arms, Adheesha Raithwall and Harold Potter.”

The four stared at the Potter intensely, not making of the young boy once his last name was mention earlier and now. This made Harry shift uncomfortably as they stared on. Adheesha and Draco just smirked as they look as they found amusement from the situation. After all, what you think of the name of the family that has been enemy of yours for years. Let alone, seen the heir of one that seem to have disappeared or apparently haven’t existed for years. Also, this…heir seemed to be on good bases with the Malfoy heir while never hearing about this so-called friendship.

“So…Potter,” Pansy began but was cut off by the young Potter when he said, “Harry.”

“Huh?” was the only respond the boy before he continued on, “Please call me Harry. Don’t really like to be reminded that I am a Potter.”

Pansy nodded, “I will do so if you call me Pansy,” Harry nodded in agreement thus letting the girl proceed with her earlier question, “So Harry, how did you meet Draco?”

“Both Adheesha and I meet the young Malfoy heir during the day we got our supplies for school. Since then we have been owling each other,” the black-haired boy answered. The girl just hummed as she took it in. Giving Draco a look to tell her if the statement was true. The blond gave the brunette a signal that it was very much true. The girl was about to ask another question when the compartment opened again to see one of the people that two of the occupations truly loathed. The faux boy-who-lived, Tristan Griffon Potter.

“My, my, if isn’t the death eaters in training,” the faux hero sneered at the group before setting his eyes on the two that came into the station gallantly, “And it looks like you are recruiting to. Going to be traitors like the people all around the both of you?” A red headed boy that slightly behind the faux one seemed to give a crooked smile as a light chuckle escaped his lips at a joke that was never heard.

“You mean like you blood traitor?” Adheesha sneered back, not liking were this conversation was going. He knew were these children loyalty lay for now in the compartment but that was something he was going to change. Now to get these ingrates out before they cause a scene. He would like to enjoy his stay on the train after all.

The provoking inquiry caused both boys to growl manacling at the white-haired boy. Tristan believed he was not a blood traitor. Easily forgetting that he was the main reason why one of his family members had disappeared. The Raithwall smirked back them before speaking, “Now listen here young Potter. If I remember correctly, you have a brother. The question is: what happened to said boy, hmm? He did disappear a few years back.”

This seem to do the trick to make the boy back up a bit. Not wanting to say what happened to him but it left implications of what they could’ve done to the older twin. Tristan just glared at Adheesha before silently walking away. Thoughts of revenge filled the red-headed Potter twin. The other red head did the same as his cohort with the same thoughts in mind.

“What a little show you gave us Adheesha. Being able to tell off the other Potter and his Weasley lackey,” Blaise said, finally speaking up in this conversation. Since the Zabini boy mother had basically told him most of his life that the traitors and muggleborn were a waste of time, space and resources; he found the telling off the glory hog of a Potter a refreshing part of his life. Both Adheesha and Harry narrow their eyes at the both. The prince spoke up to everyone, “Note this here and now, I don’t believe in the crap your parents spew out to all of you. Just because you follow the will of the masses blindly doesn’t mean I will. For everyone has the right to be equal to the one next to them. I only have a few exceptions for a select few people and certain classes of people.”

“Mud bloods are nothing more than trash on society. They will never be equals to me or those with pure-blood in their veins,” Blaise stated proudly causing Parkinson to show a smirk of pride at the statement. Draco and other two boys looked apprehensive about the two groups soon to be fight.

“Believe what you will Zabini. It’s not like you have talked to someone outside this backward shit of a society. Just don’t interfere with my friendship with Draco and all those wish to be my friend; I won’t mess your friends, a.k.a. bigot followers,” the prince stated back, not feeling to get into a long-winded debate that will only fly over the boy head. Plus, it would look like he would be the hold out, along with Parkinson, in the mission to change the mindsets of the masses. Blaise grunted in agreement and went back to continue his vigilant view of the world outside the window. Soon the whistle of the train sounded, signaling the soon to be departure from station and to make last minutes’ students find a compartment before going full speed on the tracks. The door of the small room opened again to view a bushy brunette girl with bucked teeth, seeing that there was room she asked, “May I sit with you all?”

“Fine by me if it’s alright with the majority of the group,” the prince said glaring at the back of Zabini who just shot one back before going back to what he was doing. Pansy just seem to just glare at the girl, obviously not wanting the other girl to be there at all. The thing that seem to shock the blood haters of the group was when Malfoy said, “Sure fine by me.”

Adheesha and Harry smiled at least the fact they were changing one opinion and slowly changing those of lackey’s apparently. Especially when they nodded with the Malfoy into letting the girl come in. The brown-haired girl smiled as she brought her luggage in a put it up. She sat in between Harry and Adheesha to start to introduce herself to everyone, “Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you all. I hope we can all be friends!”

Thus, the thread of hope in a peaceful ride was lost as chaos had ensued while the trained slowly made its way out of the station finally. Scenes of a people waving goodbye were soon gone to be replaced by country side while angry voices started to rise. One of the passengers of this chaotic compartment was happy to have placed a silencing seal onto the small room. No one can hear what’s inside, but they could hear what’s on the outside. By the gods, it was not their day for the Fal’Cieian’s.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Informational:**

**Terms:**

**Judges** (Rank): Short of being of being part of the royal family, as well being a lord or a council member, this is the highest rank in the amongst the army and policing force in Fal’Cie. They help in punishment of those who break the laws, discipline who are insubordinate, provide council to the king during time of war, and make sure the army in all areas is well maintain. Each Judge has their own Provence and troop in the nation to upheld law in that area. The number of Judges in the Kingdom is unknown but there are plenty to span all over to provide help when needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	8. Chapter Seven: Hogwart Houses

“…Talk…”

_‘…Thought…’_

**_‘…Mental Conversation…’_ **

**~DkR~**

**Spell**

* * *

 

 **Chapter Seven:** Hogwarts Houses

The Hogwarts Express slowed down as it arrived at the station. Students that were ready to unload from the long containers of the train that held them in. As soon as the doors of the magical vehicle shuttered opened the children rushed out of it. To be greeted by black horseless carriages and overly big man trying to usher a portion of the students to the boats at the docks nearby.

The students divided up to where the returning students went to the carriages and those newly arriving for their first years went to the dock. The large bearded man can be heard ushering the young eleven years olds to the wooden dock that had trees hanging over head, “Firs’ years this way! Firs’ years this way! Firs’ years each of the boats can only hol’ four at a time!”

A certain eight got in separate boats but ones that traveled near one another. Each set still slightly miffed at one another but in the time silently got an agreement between one another. The magickal boats started their travel with big man in a lead that contained two familiar people. Two people that the occupants of earlier boats that happily team up, no matter the hatred for one another, to humiliate. As everyone was crossing the darken lake that reflect the night sky above to be broken up by the sounds of splashing that was heard in the distance. It was coming closer to the boats and getting the children riled up in fear. Soon it was relieved to be that of mere-people that lived below the water surface as several broke it by jumping over the children to land back into the water. They disturbed it several more times as they followed them to the banks of the lake. Making sure none of the children enter their territory by accidently falling in when they saw the castle. In which brought the image before them now. A castle in all its glory that was far older than any of them came into view. Every window was aglow with light powered by magick.

All the children were in awe of the beautiful sight of the old building that was surrounded by gorgeous stars and constellations that hung from the sky above. But soon the sight was to be broken when the boats bumped against the dock that was closer to the school. It caused some of the students to fall from them to land when they were stupid enough to stand up in the wooden vehicle.

A good portion of the children lucky enough not to fall laughed at the ones who did. Making them feel humiliated in front of everyone. This was before the tall and wide man got of his boat and spoke, “Com’ now firs’ years, time to head up to the school.”

He grabbed a nearby torch he left there earlier in the day that lit by magick of one of the teachers in the school now. He guided them to the large brown doors of the tall and ancient doors of the school. There before the doors stood a woman up in her age. She had waited impatiently for the lumbering man to bring the students to her. She seems to be stern which was proven too true by the way she spoke to the man as he stops in front of her, “Your late Hagrid.”

“Yes, but only by a few minutes Professor McGonagall,” Hagrid tried to say to her to only be cut off by the stern and cold glare she sends him. Hurt by the glare and silent punishment did the half-giant went on to his hut near the forest while the older women turned around to say, “Come now children.”

The doors opened on their own to let the women proceed inside with students in tow. The young ones were in awe as they went to the great hall. Seeing all the sights of grandeur of the entrance hall; with its high walls, white marble stone stairs lit by the moonlight, torches lighting the large room, suits of armor made of iron lining the room, and a few doors made of oak. Which caught their eyes were the large golden colored oak doors as they stood before it and on the side of the stairs. The professor turned around to the students to say, “Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. Before you can take your seat, you must be sorted into your houses. These houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. While you’re here, your house will be like your family in the school. The triumphs you make in the school will earn you house points. Any rule breaking that is caused will make you lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points are awarded the house cup.”

As she finished her speech one of the students yelled out, “Trevor!”

It was that of the young Longbottom boy who jumped towards a frog near the feet of the older women. He was able to grab his pet to only earn an intense glare from. Neville backed away from the woman towards the group with the reptile in hand. Scared of what she might do to him. Once the Longbottom boy was back in the crowd, she left them in the foyer to go into the Great Hall after saying to the group, “The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily.”

Once gone, Pansy took the opportunity to remark that the boy-who-lived was here by stepping forward before everyone. She spoke loudly so everyone could hear, “Its true then, what they’re saying on the train. Tristan Potter has come to Hogwarts.”

Students start to whisper about the boy. Who took all the attention he got in with smug glory. Pansy sneered at his glory-hogging before continue speaking, “It looks like the rumors about you are true. That you are nothing more than a glory hogging, spoiled little monstrosity.”

“If such a monstrosity with glory then you’re an ugly pug. No, even a pug can be cute, you’re the offspring of a great mastiff who breed with a Siamese cat. Then got some weird animal sickness that can’t be cured,” he said while glaring at her. All the pug faced girl could was growled at the spoiled boy as the other children laughed at her. Believing what the younger Potter said was true. The door opens again to reveal Professor McGonagall returning to them. The student’s quieted down as she smacks the Potter boy upside the head for the comment she heard before coming back. Tristan glared at the girl then the professor; ignoring it, Professor McGonagall told the children, “We are now ready for all of you.”

She turns around and proceeded to lead everyone through the two large doors. Into the Great Hall, where two long tables on either side of the hall, decorated with plates and silverware, full of kids of various ages, candles floated high above everyone, the ceiling bewitched to show a moonlit sky full of stars. The children were at awe of the spectacular show of magick. A bushy haired girl told another muggleborn next to her as they, along with the rest of the eleven-year old’s, walked towards the other end of the hall, “It’s not real, the ceiling. It’s only bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in the book, Hogwarts: A History.”

The student merely ignored it as the group piled up to the front. Professor McGonagall turned around to her young wards to say, “Before we sort everyone, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words.”

Said professor rose up from his chair at the main table. He gave a cough to clear him throat in order to speak, “I have a few notices before the start of term. First years, please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind all of you that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you for your time and enjoy your meal after the sorting.”

He had sat back down to allow the sorting to begin. The hat started to become animated when it jerked itself around and a ripping sound was made. The rip apparently became a mouth when it started to sing a song, “ _Oh, you may not think I’m pretty, but don’t judge on what you see. I’ll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There’s nothing hidden in your head the sorting hat can’t see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, where the brave of heart dwell with their daring, nerve and chivalry. Set Gryffindor apart; you might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal. Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid to toil. Yet in the wide old Ravenclaw; if you have a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind. Perhaps in Slytherin, you’ll make your real friends, those with cunning that use any means, to achieve their own ends. So, put me on! Don’t be afraid! And you won’t get in a flap! You’re safe in my hands even though I have none for I’m a thinking cap!”_

With the end of the song, McGonagall straighten up again to tell the students of what is going to happen, “You’ll come forth when I call your name. Then I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses.”

She picked up the hat from the four-legged stool and unfurled a yellow tinted scroll. Looking at the list, the elderly professor called out the first name, “Abbott, Hannah!”

Said student came up and sat down on the stool. The hat was placed on her head for only mere moments for the sorting hat quickly yelled out, “Hufflepuff!”

This line up of students continued until it came down to the letter ‘P’. Where it came in anticipation to know which house the boy-who-lived will be in for his entire academic schooling. The house choosing was not the only surprise they were going to get that day. Especially when the elderly Professor made a sour look of surprise as she read the next name on the list of students. She gave a cough to get her voice straight before calling out, “Potter, Harold!”

This caused the old man to choke on the water that he was drinking at the table. Not believing what he was hearing. That the boy had magick and was here in the flesh at school where he was not wanted by a small few. The old man was not the only one surprised by the name. Many looked at the long ebony haired boy as he made his way to the stool. Whispering about this child that came into the station earlier that day with knights in tow was a Potter and the high possibility that he was the brother of the boy-who-lived. Surprise took the other Potter the most when he heard the name. Tristan knew of his older brother from the little memories he had when he was younger. But he thought his family got rid of him long ago.

Tristan never thought he would ever see his brother again as he hoped to gain the right as the heir to the Potter line someday. That was quickly dashed tonight as he looked upon Harold as he walked up to the front. Sitting down on the wooden stool before the teachers table. McGonagall slowly placed the hat on the boy, fearful of where the boy might go since the last time, she saw the boy was when he was young. Never seeing him, noticing him or even cared enough to know the whereabouts of the child until now. The hat was placed on his head finally and thus the long conversation with the living hat began as Harry felt it probe his mind for memories. Harry briefly heard the humming from the hat, finding his memories interesting and that the original house was returning before it directly talked to him in a gruff voice, **_‘So child, you are one of the chosen. Good, then I call fulfill my duty to the five houses.’_**

Before the Potter heir could question the hat about what he was talking about it yelled out, “Raithwall!”

Shock of the unknown house being called shook almost everyone to the core in the hall. Even the ebony haired boy was in shock, never knowing that the house even existed here. Harry vision went over to his longtime friend to see only mild surprise on his face from his sorting. There were questions that needed to be answered by the Raithwall heir once they had the chance to be alone together. Harry took off the hat and went to stand next to his friend since there was no table for the house of Raithwall. Professor McGonagall took the hat from the student once she composed herself from her shock to call out the next name like nothing happened, “Potter, Tristan!”

The room was silent as everyone gazed at the other Potter going up to stool. Wondering if the younger would end up in the same house as the other Potter. The false hero walked up to the front as the nervousness built up in the pit of his stomach. Sitting down on the stool, Tristan gulped as soon as the hat was placed on his head only to get an instant shout from the hat, “Gryffindor!”

Tristan let out of the breath he held once the house was called out. Happy to be in the house he wanted and the one the Potter line has been in since first coming into the school. Not like his brother, going into an unknown house that was never heard of. He would have to write a letter to his parents once the feast was over and in privacy of the bed. The next name on the list made the professor to press her lips in a thin line as she sees the next name to be called. The same last name of the house that one of the Potters was assigned to, but she had no choice but to call the child for the sorting while everything else was to be sorted afterwards, “Raithwall, Adheesha!”

Silence still greeted the hall as this one was too going up to be sorted by the hat. Once seated the hat was placed on the child. It too went through the memories of the student as it did with Harry. Going over the contents of the child past, the was written knowledge of the book that was done so long ago; going up to the point of getting the vaults a few days ago before arriving to this school. Now fully knowing the two children mission here, at least estimate of what the true goal is. It smiled at the fact that after so many failed attempts in the past that it finally going to work now. Everything was going to be alright. Relief and content spread through the hat before speaking to the Raithwall mentally, **_‘Young Raithwall, do me, the ancient houses, and those that came before you in thy mission by doing this simple request. Do us proud in both yours and your companion quest.’_**

With those encouraging words the hat called out, “Raithwall!”

The magick’s of the castle finally to seem to activate with that one word as the banners in the great hall seem to shift to the left and right walls. Two banners on each side of the hall of where each of the minor houses were found. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff to the left while the Ravenclaw and Slytherin banners to the right side of the hall. A banner slightly larger than the rest now hung where the four house banners use to be as the last of it burned into existence. The fabric was completely white, except for a crimson border, as the Raithwall family crest of a dragon wrapping itself around a large, orb like gem with the appearance of stone that has a piece missing in it while the bottom part of it poked downwards. The crest itself is the same color as the trim to proudly show itself off to the crowd of people when it waved gently behind the headmaster throne. Showing everyone who is the true master of the castle and school.

What most of the people in the hall found intriguing about the dragon was that it was not like regular dragons they were used to. It was a four-legged dragon, silver-white color, had the typical wings but has a large ring of the same color in between the wings. If you were to look closer you were to see bits of red, black and gold with in the plated armor of the dragon. The magick’s seem to swirl some more in the efforts of creating another table for the two-student house. The table is smaller than the rest but big enough to have plenty of enough food the two and have some friends with them if they wish it. Recomposing herself, Professor McGonagall was thinking that something was wrong with this whole situation and that the notorious Weasley twins having an early start on pranking. Even though it’s impossible for them to do so at this time of the year unless they had a plan set up since last year.

As the Raithwall student went to the table with the other to seat down the woman sternly continued with the last of the students sorting. No one else going to house Raithwall that year. McGonagall placing the hat back down, already tired of tonight event. But the old man from earlier stood up to ask the hat, “Tell me Sorting Hat, what is the house of Raithwall?”

The hat gave torn grin before speaking to answer the question, “ _Hear my call for House Raithwall; where those brave of hear, daring, the witty and loyal truly dwell. Their patience and cunning beats all in the game of ambition. For they are the warriors, mages, and archers of old. Kings and Queens, master, leaders that are blessed to be never be controlled by the hands of mortals. No, the hands of the gods guide them on their divine path. With those final words, I bid everyone adieu for I can now rest. Sad as it maybe but do not worry children. A new age is just around the corner._

With the question answered. The one the headmaster wanted everyone to hear without having to repeat but wished he didn’t do so for what the hat did afterwards, and the various looks of the students gave the two. Confusion, jealousy and wariness was given to the new first years from the much older students and teachers. But all the two Fal’Cieian’s can do was curse the hat for all the attention but even more so when the hat did the unthinkable. It unraveled itself and let the magick’s go free into Hogwarts to hide itself until it was time for him to be needed again. Adheesha growled at the now ‘ _deceased_ ’ hat as it gave off a faint laugh that echoed in the hall after it unraveled. A relic of the school was officially gone, but those who know what’s truly in the hat mourn for two pieces of relics. A dinging from a wand hitting a piece of glass brought attention to the table while the person spoke, “Attention please.”

It was the headmaster of the school, but only to speak a brief line, “Let the feast begin.”

With that the various dishes of food appeared in front of everyone. To the amazement of a good portion of the first years that were not raised or born into the magickal world. The houses started to quietly talk again. Unusual for the normally loud hall when it was full of people. Even the teachers were now quietly talking to one another about the situation. Not use to having a fifth house with students in it along with the fact an unknown Potter made a debut. Those close to the Potter family knew they had two sons but never knew what happened to the older black haired one. Now the question was where he had been and who was the child that was now his house mate?

All Dumbledore wanted to do during this entire meal was think about how he was going to deal with this mess that now lay before him. Not only the problem he did not want was here, but it brought trouble along with it. Ranging from a new house, a sorting ceremony now gone when the hat basically committed magickal suicide, questioning from the teachers, and the final problem would be that of the Potters when Tristan writes home about Harry being here. The old man could only do was sigh about the entire situation. Soon the feast ended when Dumbledore rose up again after whispering something to McGonagall to dismiss the children. The perfects each called for their respected houses to follow them to their common rooms and dormitories. All but the new house, but that was soon rectified when Professor McGonagall came up to them to say to them, “Come and follow me children to the Headmaster office. We have much to discuss there.”

They nodded and followed the older woman to the office. The other teachers from the table making their own way to the office of the Headmaster. Wanting answers of their own without having to question each other in order to have the same kind of information. The Raithwall and Potter looked on with awe as they passed several moving paintings, several staircases while going up some as they went through the many halls of the school. Not so much in awe of not seeing this but the fact that these people still use such archaic technology and magick even though their non-magickal counterparts had progressed much faster. Even some magickal societies in other parts of the world were slightly better than this community that’s stuck in an era that many left behind long ago. That was another debate for another time as the group finally made it the office when they stopped in front of a golden statue of a gargoyle that guarded the way. Knowing what to do the woman spoke out the password, “Sherbet Lemon.”

The gargoyle started to spin around to reveal a staircase wrapping around the column until it twisted all the way up the hollow tube to the point it reached a door. The two went up the stairway to the top to find a double oaken door. She knocked on the door to hear a muffled, “Come in.”

They went in to find the room full of teachers whispering to one another while the headmaster sat behind the desk inside. Harry and Adheesha looked around to see the many bobbles, trinkets and instruments that the country of Fal’Cie have long since gotten rid of. Also, many portraits of headmasters and headmistresses that have long since passed lined a portion of a wall behind the old man. Behind the door they noticed a perch with a red and gold bird sitting on it. They recognize it to be a phoenix, a true bird of grandeur and symbolism to the mass of people in the world. They couldn’t help but notice the remnants of the sorting hat that was placed near the edge of the headmaster desk. Thus, the reason for the somewhat somber mood of the room. Almost everyone in the room was going to miss the sorting hat but it was something they could not control for the animated item was the one to release its own magick. Intrigued by everything in the room that the two Fal’Cieian’s did not noticed the eyes of the teachers glancing at them. Dumbledore looked around at everyone in the room as he tried to decide which issue to deal with first. His eyes landed on the children and thus the decision was made as he spoke, “Let’s deal with the first issue. Apparently, we have a new house added to the school by the sorting hat before it released the magick it contained.”

This is when the Raithwall intervene in conversation, “Actually, no, this house existed since the day the school was founded. It just the hat stopped putting students in the house when he found none worthy of the title of Raithwall. Thus, the banner with my family crest on in the Great Hall.”

“Oh, how would know of this child?” asked a greasy haired man in black robes, sneering at the two of them. Adheesha just blankly stared at him that gave everyone the feeling he was asking a silent question of ‘ _Are you really that stupid_?’ The child went on and answer the question anyway since everyone would want to know it, “Because you overgrown imbecile, if my last name was any indication, my family might have a part in the creation of the school.”

“Raithwall, watch your mouth! That is no way to talk to a teacher!” Professor McGonagall sternly told the white-haired boy. Not liking his tone of voice as he spoke to her colleague. He just turned around and stared at her before speaking, “Well, if he treats me with respect in return then I will do the same. Until then I will speak to him in any form I like.”

He turns back around to view the headmaster when the old man asks the prince, “How does your family _play_ in the creation of the school.”

“I don’t remember much. I know my ancestor gave a lot by letting them set up the school in our castle and a great amount of gold to help with numerous stipulation that they were bound to,” Adheesha stated, beating around the question so he does not reveal that he could closed the school down for good or fire anyone. Let not forget the privileges that was given to them as part of those stipulation. Things that let him do stuff that a headmaster, such as Dumbledore, would die for.

“I see,” Dumbledore slowly said before continuing with, “What privileges does our family hold then?”

“None that I can remember, father was always really strict about that since my family has been on the run from the frequent wars for centuries. We have hardly mess with the magickal world until now since I wanted to learn magick,” he spoke, telling of half-truths and lies so he could cover up the slip and protect the sorting hat from being bad mouth even though he was now gone. Dumbledore nodded at that, silently happy that the child had no power over him since he was an heir to one of the houses. Easily pushing that bit to the back of his mind as it was nothing more than a whimsical story by a father who wanted to live the glory that was attached to family name but found it gone shortly after. As with stories, they could have changed during the generations of magickal people who probability lost their magick. Then somehow got it back while retaining communication with the many communities. Adheesha let out a small amount breath in relief that his lies worked while making sure to keep his eyes away from the old goat eyes. The so-called old goat looked at his teachers to inquire of them, “Who will be the Head of the Raithwall house?”

The professors looked at one another before someone spoke up, “I will do it.”

Everyone looked over to a grey-haired woman. It’s the flying instructor, Rolanda Hooch, who had spoken up to take up the position. Albus eyed the women then asked, “Are you sure you want this Rolanda?”

Professor Hooch nodded, taking a firm stance in wanting to take the children as her wards. The headmaster let her have the position reluctantly, silently wishing that someone who was under better control took the position but didn’t let it get to him. He had other ways to watch the two children and it wasn’t like they could do anything anyway. His focus is the sacrificial pawn he already has.

“Since that’s handled, the next topic on the list. Which deals with on how we are going to deal with the sorting since the hat is now gone. Young Raithwall, do have any clue as to why the hat torn itself apart?” he asked the child, causing everyone to look at him again. He might know why the hat did it, but he wasn’t going to tell them.

“Why the hell everyone is looking at me? Like I know why the ruddy hat torn itself apart. I know as much as everyone else here,” the prince said while glaring at everyone. Some of them glared back at the child while McGonagall took a rolled-up piece of paper and hit him against the head. He quickly turned to her and loudly said, “Child abuser!”

He turned back around and walked to the other side of Harry to get away from the woman. The child was making enemies fast in this room, mostly being the enemy of McGonagall, who was currently trying to burn the child with her eyes as everyone looked on with mild shock. No one dared in this school called any of the teachers here, especially McGonagall, a child abuser.

“Now, Raithwall, no need for language or such disrespect for simply answering questions. Please refrain from doing so for now or detention will be the least of your worries for now,” Dumbledore said to the boy as he tried to make him behave for the teachers. Even though only a couple seem to enjoy the show the child was giving to them. Harry gave a comforting smile his friend to let him know this night was almost over with.

“How will we sort the children next year headmaster?” asked one the professors, slightly panicked that their main source of separating the students to better control them was now gone. The other teachers wanted to know as well for the worried about the future of their school since the sorting played a major part in it function. Since a well-established system was now gone without a backup plan because no one thought to have one for a case such as this.

“I don’t know. Lucky for us this happen now and not later in the year. It gives me enough time to plan for next year and run it by everyone. That is if everyone is alright with running the plans for the sorting during the monthly meetings,” Albus asked everyone. Everyone seem to take it in and agreed to do so while some of them was also planning to think of ways of doing the sorting to in their spare time.

“As much as I want to get this entire thing over with, but I believe it is time for my students to head to bed if that’s all,” Madam Hooch said to the headmaster, wanting the children to have the ability to rest in order to map out the school tomorrow. Albus nodded in agreement as he sees that his staff was also tired of this evening events.

“I did not realize how late it was. We will discuss rest of this tomorrow for we must figure out something to tell the parents of the children before word spreads of what had happened tonight,” Albus sternly told them after looking at the ancient clock he had in his office. He wanted to get this over with this to for he did not want such information to quickly spread without some form of damage control. He could not the fact that his teachers needed rest as well when he sees them agreeing with Hooch.

“Now for dormitories for you two,” he spoke as he thought of the possible empty rooms, they could stay in only for Madam Hooch to step in again.

“Do not worry Headmaster. I know of a few empty rooms near my office they could use while they stay here,” she said, not like the look the headmaster was giving the Raithwall and Potter while thinking of a room they could stay in. Even though he did not like it, he could not fault the woman in having the children near her since it was her right as the now head of the Raithwall house. Like the rest of the head of houses, her room and office were near the dormitory of the house. He nodded and let everyone leave once he dismissed them. With a severe headache that started to form earlier that evening from the prior event, they left behind the tired old headmaster to do his own biding for the rest of the night.

Everyone went their separate ways once down the stairs after exiting the office. Except Madam Hooch, for she guided the children to the hidden common room next to her room since people forgot about it since it hasn’t been used for centuries. Going down several stairs and pass numerous hallways until they reached the second floor. They stopped in front of a large portrait of a quidditch pitch that many players on the field playing the game. She didn’t face them as she spoke to them to tell, “This is the portrait hole to my office. When I tell you the password, I expect you not to say it to anyone else unless it was an emergency. Do you understand?”

“Yes, we understand Professor Hooch,” the both of Fal’Cieian’s answered before being dragged to the next location. Which was not far from the office as they stopped in front of a painting the same size as the last one. It was that of a regal king with black hair with white highlights standing in a grove that held a select few of creatures. Because out of fear they were killed off by both non-magickal and magickal long ago so this creature, a spriggan, should not exist on this side of the world anymore. It’s an animated painting like the rest in the school but was what it said surprise them, “I felt a change in Hogwarts magick’s but wasn’t sure what had brought it on. Now I know why. My house has finally been restored to the school.”

“Yes, it has been King Raithwall,” spoke Madam Hooch which cause the man in the painting to laugh out loud. Waking the few portraits in the area who just glared at him before going back to sleep. The king looked at the prince to grin at him before saying, “Hello my descendent. I welcome back the line to where it belongs. Both I and the castle have waited for you for such a long time.”

“Um, I am happy to be here really great grandfather,” Adheesha said, taking in a good amount of air for he did not know how to talk to the man. A person doesn’t expect to see your ancestor in any form or way in the school, let alone talk to you in such a pleasant greeting. Let alone see one of your teachers talking to the painting in the same friendly matter and know its name. The painting chuckle in seeing the child discomfort while his looked on in amusement about the whole situation. Deciding to keep quiet in this mess as the prince continued speaking, “I have so many questions to ask you, but we don’t have time right now.”

“Right child, I have a connecting portrait inside, so we will talk tomorrow. My password to get inside is Sun Crest,” the king said before it opened itself up to let them in without the password this time. The group went through a small, dark tunnel until they reached a room that was also hidden by the night. The professor said a spell that lit the end of her wand to illuminate a small part of the room. It was proven in vain as they hear pieces of wood hit stone to only to be lit by magick. It reveals to be one of the house elves that belong to the castle that illuminated the room since they were finally allowed to enter the room. Since this was one of the few rooms that everyone was barred from entering by the castle. Soon the torches were lit to in the room to revel that the room was a state of decay, messy and dusty from the years of not being used. Two pops signaled that two more elves coming into the room. One of them spoke up, “The rooms are habitable, and this room will be done by the morning. Bags are already in each of your rooms.”

They nodded, clearly that the one had spoken was an elf that’s been in the school far longer than the others, but in the end, they were happy that a couple of rooms were safe for them to sleep in. Rolanda stood in front of the two and placed a hand on each of their shoulders to speak, “Even though both of you have many questions to ask me but they have to wait until tomorrow. Come here after lunch so both of will have enough time to start your search for classes this weekend. Plus, both of you need to rest from today events.

“I understand Professor Hooch. May we go to bed now, its late after all,” Harry said to older women, she nodded in agree before slightly pushing the two off to the portal leading to the dormitory. They went to their rooms, which were in one of the smaller towers of the school, to get ready for bed. Sometime later, both could be found in one room looking out the window. Watching the star’s glitter above as they thought of this evening events. Crazy as the evening was while unintentionally drawing attention of the entire school for just entering a long-forgotten house.

In another part of the school a lone red headed child was staying up to write a letter to his family that was going to be sent to them tomorrow.

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	9. Chapter Eight: A Prince and His Subjects

“…Talk…”

_‘…Thought…’_

**_‘…Mental Conversation…’_ **

**~DkR~**

**Spell**

* * *

 

 **Chapter Eight:** A Prince and His Subjects

The sound of a loud thump on the floor echoed in the morning air when someone was unknowingly shoved off the bed. The fallen one threw something at the other in order to wake him up that caused the rude awaking of the day for the two young students. Harry sat up to see his friend on the floor to whine, “Why did you wake me up?”

“Maybe because you shoved me off the bed again,” Adheesha huffed back as he crossed his arms and looked away in mock anger. Use to his friend shoving him out of bed from the few years of Harry sleeping in the same bed as he. Usually did so when they worked on projects together or Harry couldn’t sleep because of the feeling of being alone back at Fal’Cie. The prince looked around for the clock he usually set up but realize he left the spare one in trunk because of last night events. They needed the clothes anyway since yesterdays were dirty.

“So, what’s first on today agenda?” Harry asked as he got out of bed and stretched out his limbs.

“You know, the new usually, breakfast, being ogled, schedule, more ogling, lunch, more looking, then talk with the painting and head of house, then dinner, and guess what more starring like we’re some freak show!” Adheesha stated haughtily, not liking the thought of being looked at like some main attraction in a circus. Harry hummed in an agreement, not liking to be looked upon in scorn or wonderment.

“We might as well get this day over with. It’s not like it will get any better if we hang out in here all day,” Harry said as went over to the trunk belonging to Adheesha and opened it. He went inside to change. Adheesha got off the floor and to quickly followed his cohort in crime. Soon after they came out wearing their uniforms and went to breakfast. Passing many students as they transverse their way to the great hall. The prediction from the white-haired boy was right as many of the people that populated the hall looked at them before whispering with one another. The Potter just sighed at the fact they were looked upon as oddities while silently hoping that this will be a faze soon. As they arrived at the great hall, the Raithwall’s could feel the gaze of the students and staff as they went over to table given to them by the school itself.

“We so have to get breakfast in the common room from now on,” Adheesha whispered to Harry as they placed food onto their places. Harry did the same when he said, “Agreed, feels creepy to see the whole school watch you come in and sit down to eat before they go about their own business.”

The teachers at the table were talking quietly amongst one another about what to say to the students about the happening of last night. They felt that the warning they gave in the very late welcoming meetings would be enough for now. Breakfast was soon over, one of the few that is required by the school in order to give the students their schedule. The heads stood up and passed out the schedules to the students. One of them happy that she went to the headmaster office early in the morning for her two wards schedules. Rolanda bent down and whispered to them, “Please meet me in the common room right after lunch.”

They nodded as they grabbed the pieces of paper belonging to them before finishing the last of the food on their plates. They left the great hall with the rest of the students to either explore the castle, make new friends or continue reconnecting with old ones. Putting the recent events out of their minds for a moment in their lives by having other things to distract them before writing letters to their families; at least the ones who knew about the things they called standard or normal from the history told to them. The Fal’Cieian’s went on to find the location of their classes so they won’t have to be worried about finding them Monday.

“Oi!” someone called out to them to find it was Hermione followed by a chubby looking lad behind her. A dark brown-haired boy with the obvious tendencies to being shy from the way he was trying to hide behind their new bushy haired friend. Harry was the first one to ask, “Who is this Hermione?”

“This is Neville Longbottom,” Hermione answered as she grabbed the boy by the arm and pulled him forward to show him off better to her friends. From the last two days from knowing each other the prince and his companion couldn’t really call her a friend yet. That hasn’t been proven too true to them for now.

“So, how did you meet the heir to the Longbottom house?” Adheesha said with a slight smile. If she could not be their friend in the future, at least she will be one to the Longbottom. He looked like he would be a loyal one if someone was willing to be patient with the shy boy. Hermione held said shy boy arm tighter as she spoke, “That stupid prat of a Potter that’s what. No offense Harry.”

“None taken,” Harry said as he waved off the offense.

“As I was saying, that stupid prat of a Potter thought it would be a good idea to make fun of Neville in front of everyone for having the wand his father once owned,” Adheesha and Harry felt pity for the boy then when the brunette said that. It was uncalled for to look down on someone for owning or using something that was passed down in the family. The Raithwall knew the history of the boy from what Harry said a few days ago from when they discussed about any possible people from the Potter past that would be a great ally while in school. Their pity was temporally distracted when Hermione continued on about the situation, “I couldn’t let this continue to go on, so I stepped up to the occasion. I defended the boy last night while putting the spoiled brat down verbally. I wish I could have done more but Professor McGonagall came in and I didn’t want to break any of the rules. Don’t really like breaking any of the rules at all or disobeying any of the teachers.”

“Hah, the brat-who-lived was probably just mad that all the attention was driven away from him because of what happened last night,” Harry said, smiling gleefully that he already got under the boy skin so easily. He did feel a small amount of regret that the shy boy was caught in the crossfire by having his younger brother lash out his anger by mocking the Longbottom. All in order to make him feel like he was better than anyone who were getting the attention or when it was driven away from him by some unforeseen event.

“Why don’t the both of you come with us to look around the school to find the classes. I’m sure it will be a lot more fun than being alone,” Adheesha asked the two Gryffindor’s who thought over the question. They agreed to do so wanting to explore the entire grandeur of the castle. Before the group could go any farther than the staircase a voice called out to them, “Potter, Raithwall!”

Three recognize the voice belong to that of Draco Malfoy. As the blond near with his lackeys as he could say was, “Couldn’t forget about me?”

“Of course, not Draco, we could never forget you. Just thought you might want to look around with the other Slytherin’s and not with a Raithwall or a Gryffindor,” the Raithwall somewhat cooed out to the Malfoy. Seeing this caused Draco face scrunch up in distaste.

“Maybe in another lifetime, but now I would not do that. Loyalty is one of the many things a Malfoy is known for even if most people don’t believe it. Plus, I had to get away from Pansy babbling mouth as she talks with one of the other girls in the house,” Draco said as the lackeys just nodded about getting away. Not wanting to be around the girl any more than necessary. The three that briefly know of the Parkinson girl couldn’t help but make an ‘ _ah_ ’ like sound in understanding.

“Come on then before anyone else decide to join use,” Harry yelled out as he run up ahead in front of everyone. Soon everyone else had to run behind the boy with smiles on their faces as they ran behind the black-haired boy.

**~DkR~**

“Are you sure don’t want to sit with us at our table?” asked the Potter, trying to get their friends to eat with them once again.

“I would like to, but I think it would be better not to do that. From what both Neville and Draco said about the houses, both sides hate each other. So, to make sure each side won’t be complete hated by their own house, I will say no this time until a much later date in the year,” Hermione explained to the two Raithwall’s, who poke her to see if she has a setting that was stuck on ‘Long Explanations.’ Since it was a long one for a simple yes or no question, but they understood why they did not do so. It was too early in the year for their friends to lose out on the opportunity to make more connections in their house and not be made as enemies so quickly.

“We understand, have a good lunch and see all of you tomorrow,” Adheesha said with a sad smile. Hoping to see spend more time with them today before meeting with Professor Hooch. Since they don’t know how long the talk is going to be with teacher and the animated painting.

“Wait, tomorrow? Why not sometime after lunch?” Draco asked them. Making the them glance at one another before the Prince spoke, “Because Professor Hooch wanted to talk to us after lunch. I guess because of the house we are in.”

“I see, then see the both of you tomorrow to enjoy the last free day before school officially starts,” Draco said before heading through the doors for lunch and joining the rest of house. Hermione soon followed shortly after giving them a hug, then pulling the Longbottom boy into the great hall to eat with the rest. They soon went in themselves with several eyes upon them like before.

**~DkR~**

**-** **Raithwall Common Room, after lunch** **-**

Currently, the only two students of the house were now in a very clean and somewhat up to date common room. Amazed at the job the elves did with the room. The companions did not have the chance to look over the room this morning due to breakfast and scouting. The room was decorated in their house color of silver, white, with bits of crimson all and electric blue around. Two couches were in the middle of the room that flanked the fireplace. Two chairs were on the opposite side of the fireplace and two small tables on either side of the chairs, dividing them from the couches. A coffee table in the center of the seats and fireplace with a white rug underneath it. Several of the house banner hung throughout the room, along with dark wood bookshelves with books that have been there for centuries along with copies of newer ones from Midgard. Above hung a silver chandelier that lit up the room with the power of magick with help of magickal powered orbs that clung to the torches of where fire is supposed to burn. Any other wood in the room was made of the same dark wood as the book shelves or have been painted a nice grey to match the house colors.

Soon their awe was subdued as they felt the tired, dull ache of their feet made them walk slowly to the coaches. Both children were now stretched out on a couch of their own as they rest from all the walking from earlier today in their search of classes. The castle seemed to play tricks with the group and all students that reside in the school. A sound of the portal to the common room opening drew their attention along with the footsteps of their head of house coming in.

“Hello Harry and Adheesha. How has the day treated the both of you?” Rolanda asked them as she sat down in a plush chair near them. Not taking noticed of the now deceased king taking a position in the painting over the burning fire place.

“Hello Professor Hooch,” the they greeted before Harry continued on, “Good so far. Not counting the many stares, we get from being the other students.”

“Yeah, feels a little weird to get so much attention over something so idiotic,” stated Harry as he cranes his neck to better see the teacher in the plush chair. Rolanda gave a small laugh at that as she couldn’t agree more about the idiocy of the people.

“I love to continue on this little meet and greet but I think it’s time to discuss the many things we have on the table,” the wizen king spoke from his own plush chair in the painting. Not wanting to waste any more time than needed. Rolanda just sigh on how impatient the old king was. In the end, it was best to start and get it over with by saying, “I guess I will properly introduce to the school first. Welcome to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry my prince and his companion. 

This got the attention of the two for they quickly sat up on the couches they were on only for Hooch to continue on, “Yes I know Adheesha that you are a prince. After all, I am a Fal’Cieian.”

“How?” the prince asked as he wondered how the women got the position here if she was a Fal’Cieian. She gave a soft smile before giving her answer, “I got recruited to go to the kingdom of Fal’Cie during my sixth year. I went there in the summer to only to come back to finish my seventh. Stay for a year or two before someone asked if I can become a recruiter for them by being planted into the school. It helped at that time when I was visiting my parents that the Ministry wanted me to be Hogwarts new referee.”

“I see, also it answers my question as to why I never see you with the other recruiters when they have their parties every three months,” the prince said, still slightly skeptical over the fact she was a fellow Fal’Cieian. The woman wanted to laugh loudly at that as she remembers the first few times, she went to those parties but sadly couldn’t really go to them anymore.

“Yeah, couldn’t really go to the parties anymore due to the fact war and this school happen. But I do visit the old friends over there during holidays and when I fully recruit a student. Usually the seventh years so they don’t have to worry about coming back for school,” Rolanda spoke as she remembers the good times she had while in Fal’Cie and the awe of students when she fully brought them into the kingdom. The happy smile she had turned into a one on her face as she as memories for many of those students came back to this side to fight in the magickal war to only die a painful death, to be injured or not to come back for they nothing more than empty shells of themselves.

“So, you have a portal?” Harry asked, thinking that heading back to the kingdom would be easier with an already established portal.

“Yes, I do, but it needs maintenance. Something I don’t have time for right now,” she answered as the thoughts of it filled her mind. For a moment, the grey-haired woman silently hoped that the new distraction will rid her of the memories of days long pasted. Sighs of disappointment were heard from the two children at the bad news but let it go since they had their own personal portal. It was just a hassle to set it up in this place. The only good thing about it was the fact the school had plenty enough magick to feed the portal, so they could use it at any time.

“Don’t about it, we have a portal that’s up to date. You can use that if you wish, especially to get a newer portal from the Recruiters,” Harry causally said as he laid back down on the couch. He did not want to do anything else for the day except read the new spells from the books they got from a local bookshop in Rabanastre.

“That good, but we need to discuss a few things about the house and the reason as to why the hell the both of you are here,” Rolanda said sternly while the painting behind just laughed as he sees the looks the boys were giving them. This was going to be one good argument that’s going to happen today. That it was as several hours passed as they talked about the book and what happened in Gringotts. All the professor over flying could do by the time the talk was winding down was to rub her temples from the headache that was starting to form.

“Let me get this right, an old book told you a prophecy that was proven true years later when the both of you went to claim the vault of said seer who wrote that book. Not only that, the both of you must fight two men proven evil before one of them do something stupid while the kingdom of Fal’Cie being rebuilt here,” Rolanda said as she tried to make sense of all of the information she got. From the time they got the books to the point the Potters abandon their heir to him living in Fal’Cie until the day they came to the school. From what she was told; Madam Hooch could tell she was given the short and edited version from the two. Not that she minded or cared for she understood that everyone has their secrets and problems. She just hoped that they will come to her with any problem in the future or someday tell her the full story for she can feel that they will need her help someday. Looking at the picture of the king above the fireplace to see anger in his eyes; telling her that he understood more of the story they told than she did. Rolanda was correct on this matter as the king thought over the knowledge that one of his descendants practically abused their heir with neglect to favor that of the younger and secondary soul mate was never heard of.

“What have they taught you in the academy children?” asked the ancient king, wondering what they have been taught and trying to calm himself down from his anger by talking about something else. Also, to see his implements of teaching was enforced so any years ago.

“Let’s see, we are taught runes, spells, creatures, culture, blacksmithing, enchanting, and more things that’s too long to list,” Harry said as he tried to remember what else was taught within the school in the capitol. The older Raithwall hummed at that before asking, “How many years of schooling is required?”

“It lasts for eight years that range from age eight to sixteen,” Harry said, seeing that the man wanted to change the subject before continuing on, “After that the people can continue on in the subject they find to their liking or good at.”

“I see, so the both of you at least have six or seven year left of learning from the school. How will that be achievable from here?” the king inquired curiously, trying to figure out how they will do the work and learn from there while being here.

“We worked it out the headmaster over there. We got a device that will transcribe the lessons we are in and send it to us. Any work we have will be done have and sent back to them. For those that need to see something from us will have appointments set up. Via a portal we will jump office to office of each professor, so we can get this done quicker,” Adheesha said as he shifted his position on the couch as try to get himself comfortable again on it.

“Yeah, and the headmaster was extremely happy that someone from Fal’Cie was going out of the kingdom for a school and not coming into his. Plus, I think he wanted someone in one of the schools anyway, so he can see what they were teaching,” Harry said with a knowing smirk that was shot at Adheesha. The prince just laughed at the fact the true reason why the headmaster wanted them to leave the castle. To have the bragging rights that a couple of their star students attend one of the schools on this side of the world and beat all the students here in scores before it ends.

“Then we must help with the school then by training the both of you for the mission ahead,” Rolanda confidently said as she looked at them. Wanting to help the two children with the task at hand that shouldn’t never have been theirs in the first place. The two looked at her with grins that matched the elder women and that of the man in the painting. For the elder Raithwall, it was because his family was known as hell raisers to their enemies.

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	10. Chapter Nine: A Shadows Approach

“…Talk…”

_‘…Thought…’_

**_‘…Mental Conversation…’_ **

**~DkR~**

**Spell**

* * *

 

 **Chapter Nine:** A Shadow Approach

Due to the talks with the painting of the king and Madam Hooch, who they found out hated being called professor after nearly getting hexed for it, did they miss breakfast the next morning. So here they were at lunch together did they feel their fame slightly diminish. That would be until the day the papers get their hands on it and by the looks of it the world will know soon. For the table that sat many teachers yesterday was now nearly empty of them. One of the most important ones was that of the headmaster and the Raithwall head of house. They can hear many questions from the other students about the teachers. The most prevalent one was: Where are the professors? What are they doing? And finally, could it be of the new house?

“Since the school is on the subject, where do you think the teachers went to?” Harry asked his friend, even though it was a rhetorical one since Madam Hooch told them where she was going. It was no clue where the other one went to as well.

“Clearly to the ministry to talk to the Board of Governors about the new house within Hogwarts,” Adheesha answered as he ate another piece of the beef. Harry hummed in agreement before inquiring, “Do you think that Dumbledore will say anything about the fact the school is linked with you?”

“I don’t think so since I made sure to make it look like I have no control over the school. Plus, I don’t think he wants anyone outside the teachers to know that that the fifth person who created the school own the school and castle itself. The people would throw a fit about that. Saying it is a lie or hand over control to them once they found out,” Adheesha explained to him after swallowing the meat. Harry couldn’t fault that and understood that would be a big problem for them. They continued to discuss this quietly between them while making sure there were backups for any questions that may come up.

**~DkR~**

**-** **Ministry of Magic, room assigned to the Board of Governors** **-**

Chaos was the main problem now in the large meeting room meant for the entire Board of Governors when something happens to the school. Dumbledore looked on at the arguing group with severe headache. He only mentioned that the school itself made a new house that was occupied two first years. Thus, the problem started with that simple sentence after giving a small speech like he usually does. Albus could only sigh on how childish these so-called adults were being. Not that he minded at times since it was always easier to control someone who is childish than someone who was not.

Listening back in the conversation to hear a crowded mass of babbling. The only thing the old man could make out of it was to either keep the house to get rid of it. At the same time, there was something about punishing the children over destroying the head. Dumbledore knew these people were mental deficient on some level but never this idiotic. He had no reason to keep the other Potter but to get of him would look too suspicious if he was not the voice of reason like he usually was. Plus, these two children had no part in the hat destruction since the item destroyed itself. It’s not any of this mattered since the school was the one to form the house and it was now linked to the building. The old man sighed for it was time to end all of this by shouting, “Quiet!”

Albus voice rang out through the other voices to finally make everyone become silent. He looked around the room once more to see everyone eyes were now on him. Straightening himself in the chair, Albus spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear, “There is no point to argue over this house because Hogwarts has established it. Meaning, since the very start of this school, this hidden house existed long before we were ever thought of in this world. It was never used before since no child, except for the two in it now, ever came into the school that exhibited all the traits the house calls for. All of you know the traits from viewing my memories earlier.”

“If true, then why did the house come back now?” asked a woman with long, straight, pale-yellow hair. Someone that Dumbledore was familiar with, the wife of Lucius Malfoy known as Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Albus gave a cough to clear his throat to answer, “I don’t know why. Maybe it was nobody showed the required traits needed for the house to be used again. Thus, the Raithwall house went into disuse and was forgotten through the ages. For this house never existed in my long years of teaching and running of the school.”

“I see. I just don’t get why only two students,” a man spoke up from the opposite end of the table. Some of the other board members did murmur to each other about that. Why were there only two students now?

“I can see you view point in that, but like I said before the students might be the only ones in their year to finally exhibit the traits needed to have the house reincorporated into Hogwarts,” the old wizen man said as he leans back into the chair. The blind followers of that were on the side of the ‘Leader of the Light’ hummed in agreement in the hopes of gaining favor. Despite being a follower of the old man a women spoke up in speculation of the event; the last, next to her niece, of the Bones family said aloud, “Maybe the school sense the fact since the house has not been in the school for so long, along with the fact of the sorting hat judgment, only two students were accepted into the house so we could get used to it. Maybe next year more students will be accepted into it.”

“Maybe so, if it wasn’t for the fact that the sorting hat basically committed magickal suicide in front of our students not too long ago,” the man who spoke earlier said to the woman sternly.

“I know that Diggory but if we create a new way of sorting with the prefixes of the houses we know of, with that of the new one, we can make a new hat or magickal item that can sort the students that come in the following years,” Amelia Bones argued back at the man. Trying to find a solution to the problem instead of delaying it in the hopes that it would go away with time or that t would fix itself without anybody helping. Albus just sighed once again as fighting was starting to pick up again. He spoke up to say, “For now I suggest we all make plans on what to do for next year at home. By Christmas break, we all convene back here to discuss this with the hopes of settling this. Is that fine everyone?”

Everyone agreed that would be fine if it means they would move on with the emergency meeting to the next topic about the school. With the group answer Albus continued, “Good, good, the next order of business is the fact of Madam Hooch is the head of house of Raithwall. Does anyone have any issue with that?”

“I don’t have a problem with that. I know of her and how strict she is. She will keep those two in line,” an elderly woman said as she leans back into her own plush chair. Happy that Rolanda Hooch had taken up the position as a head of house. The elderly woman has been trying for years to get Hooch to be head of one of the houses because of her strict nature.

“That’s one vote from the Longbottom, everyone else happy with the choice for the house?” Albus asked again. Many tried grunts of approval came from the rest of the board. Getting tired of this meeting already and wanting to move on with their day. Dumbledore was happy that most of the agendas were dealt with for the school today even if they would have to come back months later. Even though he omitted several things about the subjects today, such as, the two students’ names that now belong to the house now. One of them baring the name sake of the very house.

“Now tell me Albus, what are the names of the students that are in the same year as my grandson,” Lady Longbottom inquired from the man as old as her, if not a little bit older by a few years. Said old man wanted to curse the woman then and there because he almost got away without giving much information. Albus could already the pain in head grow as he sees the smirk on Longbottom woman face as she held back the silent glee of causing him problems. For she knew how this man was and always held secrets from everyone when it came to his business and what was going on in the halls of Hogwarts.

“Yeah, now that think of it, you did not mention the names of the two students of the newly found house. Even though we might hear it from the children later, but I would like to know the names of our acclaimed students before their names hit the press,” Amelia stated as she places an elbow on the table and chin into the palm of her hand. A smirk had formed on her face as well knowing how the man was when it came to hiding information from them about the school, threats or obstruction. Albus wanted to growl then and there for being cornered by the two women as he sees the curious looks from the rest of the board about the identity of the students. Looking at them with a straight face as he mentally prepared for the chaos to come again to say, “The student names are Harold Potter and Adheesha Raithwall.”

His prediction was correct as the group looked on with shock before murmuring and slightly raised voices encompass the room again. Not more so over the Raithwall child but over the fact that there was another Potter in the world. A missing one that no one had seen in years whenever the Potter family were ever seen. Be it in person, ball, meeting or some such other event in their own lives. Dumbledore placed a hand on his face over the fact that this long meeting got even longer. The only solace he got from this was the shocked looked that the Longbottom woman when he set his gaze upon her. If he only knew the truth behind the look of surprise. Plans for the future of the Longbottom clan was already twisting and turning in her mind.

**~DkR~**

**-** **Hogwarts, Raithwall Common Room** **-**

The group of young students that consisted of Raithwall, Gryffindor and Slytherin were now gathered in the common room. Deeming it a safe place to gather without the rest of the school knowing since no one knew, but them, that the common room was behind this king portrait. Even if someone told of the portal no one could get in because the password was in a dialect they did not know of. The group was talking over the fact that the younger Potter in the house of Gryffindor was being a prat and many other things. One being over the fact that two of the students were in fact enrolled in another school that was to hide from view from both muggle and magickal people. All in the hopes of safety and secrecy, in which the children agreed to keep hidden themselves once the Raithwall’s agreed to teach them some things from the school.

“So, the other school is actually even more advance than that of Hogwarts?” asked Draco as he looks at the papers and unfamiliar writing utensils that were strewn over the coffee table. Neither of the two picked up their heads as one them answered, “Yep, more so the three you guys know of.”

“Then why haven’t we ever got the acceptance letters for the school?” inquired Pansy she too was mesmerized by the unfamiliar tools strewn about on the coffee table as the two them worked. She looks up slightly to see Hermione was looking over their notes and books they had all over the area for the other school had officially started last week.

“I don’t know, maybe because of all the secrecy,” Adheesha sarcastically said too other as he rolled his eyes to be hit on the arm by Harry for the remark. This caused the prince to pout and answer the question correctly, “Ok, ok, the school is not very stanch in its secrecy. It’s in a different country and rarely goes outside its borders. You must be slightly above the rest to be chosen by a recruiter to be welcome into the country borders. If you happen to have knowledge of the school or meet some other kind of requirement for a teacher to think that you will do better there. They don’t tell you why they chose you to be a student of the school, only that you have accepted, and no one outside can know of the location or name.”

“So, basically you can talk about while not talk about it,” stated Crabbe as he thought of this hidden school. Other than food or being a lackey to Draco, it would one of the few times the chubby boy would think of something else besides those two things. Adheesha only hummed in agreement as the last of the work was done for both himself and Harry.

“Now if you guys would mind, no more questions about the Goldshire Ackedmy. We would like to stay here. It would bring great shame if we got kicked out for just talking about it,” Harry stated dramatically as he placed a hand on his forehead and pretended to faint onto the back of the couch. The others laughed at their friend silliness but stopped with the inquiry over the school. Even though they wanted to know more about it in the hopes they could go there themselves someday. Even with the odd comment by Harry. They just brushed it off an odd joke in the attempt to be funny.

“How do think the classes will go tomorrow?” Hermione asked them, kind of scared of how she was going to do on the first day of class. Majority of the other felt her fear over classes for they were held worry over them to. This was in the hope of not disappointing their parents in the end by failing or getting in trouble on the first official day of school at Hogwarts.

“Do not worry Hermione, you and the others will do fine tomorrow. Both you and Draco, well mainly you, will be the know-it-alls, Zabini and Pansy the tormentors, Crabbe and Goyle the lackeys, Neville the overly shy one, and Harry and I will be the ones helping everyone else out,” Adheesha assured her, trying to sooth the girl fears. Making everyone else do the same as they gave a small laugh about Draco and Hermione being the know-it-alls of the group. It was true the brunette from the amount she was reading from the books they got before the school year, but for Draco it was different matter. The Malfoy was smart but not smart enough to earn the title as know-it-all.

“Children, evening is approaching. Time for dinner for the all of you,” the King spoke from his painting. Some of the stomachs growled at the sound of dinner causing a blush to cross their faces as finally got up. Suddenly chills went up the spine of the prince as they walked out the common room.

“What’s wrong Adheesha?” Pansy asked, slightly angry when being forced to stop as the others did so outside the portal. Another chill went up the spine before he says, “I don’t know, but something is going to happen during dinner.”

This cause Harry to groan before going on to the great hall for dinner for the doom that is to come. Everyone soon followed as another stomach made a loud growl for food **  
**

**~DkR~**

**-Great Hall-**

The prediction seems to be true when the teachers arrived late to dinner. All with some form of worry look on their face. Something did happen, but the question was at what time it was going to spill over to the students. They were going get their answer now when all the food and dishes disappeared from the tables to be answered when the headmaster stood tapping on a glass. Getting the attention of the students to announce to everyone, “My students, after much discussion with the Board of Governors, the house of Raithwall will stay in this school hence forth no matter if another student does not enter the house. The ban of telling of anyone is now lifted since it did **_not_** appear useful anyway.”

Dumbledore left the hall to signal that dinner was truly over for everyone.

“Someone really got under his skin today. Wonder who so I can be friends with them,” Adheesha said jovially as he got up from the table. Harry seem to laugh as well to this, wanting the same as he longtime friend. The two, along with the rest of the school, went to bed too ready themselves for the day that is to come.

**~DkR~**

**-Unknown local -**

In the home of one of the Board of Governors did an unconscious woman lay upon the floor of her lit living room. Her body spread open between her wooden couch with a bash fabric and sitting and a metal table with a glass top. If she was awake the woman would be feeling great fear of what she saw before her. In the end, it did not matter as she was slain in mere moments by a swift stab into the back by an elongated spike that was the color of shadows. The reason for to why she was killed is because of the usefulness aspect of having the hope of gleaning some information was now gone as soon as the meeting at the Ministry was over. Like no one would have noticed any changes in her as she was a true nobody that no one would really miss in this world. The creature had the feeling that it will take two weeks before any to notice that she was missing and actually come visit her house.

With the meeting, it wasn’t every day that an emergency meeting was held for the school. His little expedition did prove useful as he found out what the meeting was about. This creature of the shadows gave a mighty laugh in the now soulless house before vanishing into the shadows. If you had listened closely, you would have heard the whisper he had said to himself as the shadows engulfed him, “So it is time for our master to return once again”

Soon he was completely gone from the house to leave behind a moonlit room with his now dead host laying in a pool of her ever-expanding blood on the floor. Nor hear the faint gurgling of her voice as it was the last attempts of her body to survive faded away in the everlasting void of the night.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

 

**Informational:**

**Location:**

**Goldshire Ackedmy** ( _School_ ): One of the first schools to be set up several centuries after the foundation of Dragdim. At first it was a place for those of higher minds and magick come together and learn in the effort to recreate technology of old. The mission of the school soon changed when a hundred years later did people started to fear those with magickal powers. To stem the tide of this the place started to add classes to teach those with power to better control it as those without it are taught skills, they are willing use to better their village or city. This plan helped ward off such hatred to better the society as the people realized once more that magick was part of everyday life. Since then, the Ackedmy has been a place of research and learning to broaden the view of the masses as well as society.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	11. Chapter Ten: First Step

“…Talk…”

_‘…Thought…’_

**_‘…Mental Conversation…’_ **

**~DkR~**

**Spell**

* * *

 

 **Chapter Ten:** First Steps

Morning came too soon for the students for it was the day that classes finally started for them. The only two students, well three but she is not in the new house, that did not complain at the early morning rise were the future heroes. That’s because they were used to waking up early in the morning for training in the arts of battle and tactics.

“Are you ready for this Harry?” Adheesha asked his cohort as he made his way out of the single dorm they shared. Soon the door to Harry room opened to reveal a dressed friend ready to get this day over with.

“Yep, what is the first class of the day anyway?” Harry shot back as try pulled out the schedule that was given to them yesterday. The prince did the same and looked over his. For Harry, the first class of the day was Transfiguration with the Professor McGonagall as the teacher. Harry went over to Adheesha to look over his shoulder to find that he too has Transfiguration as the first class of the day. Harry put his paper next to Adheesha paper to show the first class was the same. Adheesha smiled at Harry, who in turn smiled back, happy they shared the first class together. Going over the rest of the classes for the find they only share the first class of the day and their free period was at the same time. Both grab their bags they filled with the books they needed and shrunk it. Off they went to breakfast after placing the small bags into a pocket each of them owned.

**~DkR~**

**-Class 1B, Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall Classroom-**

Harry and Adheesha were the first in the class since they had gotten ready earlier that morning and didn’t mess around in breakfast just to delay the inevitable. As they went to the front to sit at a long stone top table that was being used as a desk. Giving the black cat sitting on top of the stool near them a glance. They were not fooled by it as they greeted their professor, “Good morning Professor McGonagall.”

The cat mewled at them in response to the greeting. Having said good morning as well, never shifting out her form until the time was right. She was surprised they figured it out it was her but counted it the fact they must have learned a lot of things during the travels outside of England. As the two started to take out their books, notebook paper and pens out, which garnered her attention. They maybe from a more advanced society didn’t mean stuff from the muggle side of the realm would not be used. Even they knew using parchment and quills was too decrepit for this time and age. Soon more and more students started to trickle into the classroom. Before anybody knew it, it was eight o’clock and time for class and the cat was surveying the room. Listening to the students talk about the where the professor was and why is there a cat in the classroom. The transformed professor scowled as she thought, _‘Two students are missing from the bunch._ ’

Suddenly the classroom door bursts opened to show two messily dressed students coming in a huff. Those two students were of course Tristan Potter and Ronald Weasley, having overslept thus resulting in the tardiness for the first day in class. Harry groaned that he had the same class as his younger brother; something the feline professor took notice of it but choose to ignore it for now in favor to reprimand her late students. Especially when she heard from the youngest Weasley mouth, “Good, the professor is not here yet. I heard she was a hard ass on students who were late to her class.”

A slap was heard, some looked at the source to find that the prince and his companion had their hands on their faces. They could not believe the stupidity of the red head and younger Potter when they laughed at that statement. Some of the other students seem to have laughed to when they caught on to the crude joke, even though they too young to truly understand it. With a deep frown on her face, McGonagall decided to shift back to her human form. The shift cause many of the students to gasp in awe for they never seen something like that before. Once done with the transformation, McGonagall stood proudly in front of everyone. The children can now see the deep frown that was painted on the professor face when she looked down at the two tardy students in disapproval. The two Gryffindors were now shocked to see the cat was in fact their teacher and now feared what was going to happen to them.

“Twenty points from each of you for the tardiness, another twenty points for your mouth Mr. Weasley. Congratulations boys, you have cost Gryffindor sixty points on the first day,” with that settled the late ones took a desk in the back of the classroom. Professor McGonagall went on to illustrate what the class was and what kind of things they would be doing later. She even preformed a bit of magick in class by turning a crow into a beautiful glass goblet; that was before going to a mouse and turned it into a gold, ornate snuffbox. She expanded her reason of showing by going over the spell that will be their assignment for the day, that being turning a mouse into a snuffbox. Soon the practical part was given as the students were trying to do so. Many failing miserably when the professor went up and down the split that separated the two halves of the mixed houses. The ravens and snakes on one side, the lions and badger on the other side, letting the dragons go to any side they wanted.

When the woman went back up to the front to check on the dragons work to find something surprising. The snuffboxes were the most ornate things she ever seen a first year ever do. One was made of crystal with an array of colors that seem to shift through it when she picked up the item to better examine it as the light streaming from the windows hit the item. She also sees thin indents in the top and bottom that made stunting patterns all over. The transfigure professor placed it down to only pick up the other box with its own grandeur. The box itself is made of a high-quality metal, one she could not identify, and the complex pattern on it created an image of a tree with some of its roots exposed. The pattern was in truth a brilliant quality of mother of pearl inlay. A small amethyst was set in the middle that McGonagall loves because it reminded her of the mother she had lost so long ago. McGonagall placed the box down while she tried to compose herself from the shock in order to say, “A hundred points to Raithwall for the stunningly done snuffboxes; as well getting the spell right so quickly.”

Many of the students glared at them for doing it so fast before going back to their own work. One student continued his glare out of jealousy. Not taking notice of the mouse that belong to his desk partner had started to pick a fight with his own mouse. It did not help the situation that the mice were acting out of fear upon realizing part of their bodies had been transformed into an object that does not belong on a living being. Until one of them decided to run away from the other by jumping on the distracted student. Making said student scream aloud in shrill like voice. Professor McGonagall quickly turned around to see the half-transformed mouse jump back onto the desk and the younger, jealous Potter flaying around in the back still screaming.

“Mr. Potter! Cease your screaming at once!” McGonagall sternly yells at the boy. Trying to be heard over the shrill voice a boy should not be able to omit. This seem to make him stop but not the panic over something he viewed as a nasty creature had jumped onto him while being half transformed into a set of matches. She was able to calm the boy down to finish the class while causing the house of lions to lose more points in the end. The class was soon over, much to the professor relief for she won’t be dealing with Tristian or Ronald until later in the week.

**~DkR~**

**-Second class, Potions-**

Harry sat in the middle of the classroom with Draco. He could see Hermione on the other side in the same row as the both of us. She waved at him before pulling out the rest of the supplies for the class. Draco was quietly talking to other first years of his house as they waited for his godfather to enter the classroom. He did brag enough about the man as they travelled to the classroom in the dungeons before they had entered it. He examined the room to find it was the standard arched dungeon room but found it weird that it had windows within the room. The room was a little ornate to have been ruined by the blood of those taken prisoner by long forgotten wars. So, it must have been the Torturer living quarters before this castle became a school.

Shelves and cabinets full of potions, equipment, bobbles and trinkets lined the wall that held the door. Blood red curtains hugged the plain floor to ceiling windows that are on the opposite side of the bobbled filled wall. A wooden desk with a black stone top for the teacher is in the front while the desks for the students were plain old tables that lined both sides of the room. Like that of the transfiguration room he had left moments ago as it had a pathway in the middle for everyone to walk down through. To the right of the desk, wedge next to a cabinet full of ingredients was a small tunnel that he could see that lead to a wooden door made of a dark oak. Behind the desk is an old-style chalk board that anyone could see had many years’ work done on it. Looking down on the floor to see a drain pipe to let potions go done it when students mess up the project somehow and the Professor could not clean it up in time.

 _‘A major hazard,’_ Harry thought to himself as he thought of multiple of old and new potions mixing down somewhere for years. Not knowing if they petrified in a container or cleaned on regular basis so an explosion of magick and stone won’t happen. Harry stopped giving the room a once over for he knew by the end of the year he won’t forget an inch this room. That was dependent on the fact on how this teacher would act towards his twin and himself. He did remember that this man hated his father because of the pranks done mainly by Sirius Black and the now Lord Potter. Harry would not be surprised if Snape hatred traversed the years onto his children. Children that had no part on something that happened years before they were even thought of. Not that Harry really cared what happened to his twin for all that mattered was that the anger did not travel to him. Hell, he would silently root for the hatred on his bother. At least one of the professors was not blinded by the fame his brother held so closely to his heart. So, it depended on how this man acted when he came in here if he would like this class or not. Suddenly, Harry thoughts of this class was interrupted as the heavy, dark wood door slammed opened to reveal Professor Snape striding into the classroom. While at the same time, having the curtains close and the touches glow even brighter than before. If one thing he got from the teacher as Snape got behind the desk was that he knew how to make an entrance. The image of the man bellowing robes were now burned into his mind. Professor Snape did after all hold a strong presence of confidence that he was a Potion maker.

Professor stood proudly in front of everyone while being behind a desk covered in papers. He surveys the students before speaking loudly enough for everyone to hear his baritone voice, “There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don’t expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potions making. However, for those select few,” Looks at Draco who smiles at his godfather, “Who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death.”

The students looked on in awe of his speech that could do something like that from brewing something in the heavy cauldrons they had to buy. Snape ignored their awe as he continued when he sees Tristan Potter, son of his worst enemy ignoring him in favor of talking with Ronald “Ron” Weasley, “Then again, maybe some of you have to come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to **_not…pay…attention_**!”

Of this in the while he enchants a book to float over to the desk Tristan was sitting at to only have it drop next to him. Scaring both boys from the loud sound it made to cause many to laugh in the class for being caught by the teacher on the first day. Snape sneered as the class settle back down to say, “Mr. Potter. Our… ** _new_** …school celebrity. Tell me, what would you get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

Hermione hand of course went up high in the air for knowing it was. Snape ignored her hand as he sees Tristan sweet under his stone like gaze. Tristan defiantly glared back before shrugging he did not know what he would get by added said items together.

“You don’t know? Well, let’s try again with another student then. Maybe your older brother can answer my question then? Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?” Snape asked him, ignoring once again the hand belonging to a smart first year witch. Tristan turned his glare from Snape to Harry before smirking. For the boy thought if he did not know the answer then his brother would defiantly not know it.

“Easy Professor Snape, you can find a bezoar in the stomach of a goat,” Harry answered as he took glee at the frown his brother made when Snape said he was correct.

“Then what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane, Mr. Potter?”

“Nothing Professor, for they are the same plant known as Aconite,” having answered the second question correctly when Snape then turned back to the younger to speak again.

“It is a pity. Clearly, fame isn’t everything, is it, Mr. Potter,” having turned around again to yell out, “Pull out your books and start writing.”

Writing in white chalk start appearing on the board after the older man slammed his hand on it. It was over the first potion they were to brew soon. The students got to business and wrote down everything on the board. Snape never uttering another word as the words continue to come when all the students were done writing what’s ever on it.

**~DkR~**

**-Lunch, Great hall-**

“So, how was your last class Adheesha?” Harry asked before taking a sip from his green tea and honey. He seems to have gotten the answered when the prince gave a loud yawn before saying, “Boring. Want to say more but the professor. Well short of cleansing the school of Professor Binn’s for the betterment of all. Other than that, it was fine.”

“Is it really that bad in the History of Magick?”

“Yep, it’s really that bad in there with the ghostly teacher. You know I am a history buff, but he even made me want to go to sleep in that class,” he spoke before something at the Gryffindor table got their attention. Apparently, someone was trying to get something to change to only have it backfire by having the juice cover himself as the cup exploding. No one was hurt by the cup that it warrants going to the hospital wing. After all, the dishes were made of magick, so they will only disappear if damaged or destroyed. Everyone in the great hall laughed until the sounds of a couple of upper level windows opened. It was to let in many owls to come in to deliver mail. Each one dropping parcels to the students as they soar by them. Both Raithwall’s got newspapers and a letter like many of the other students, but Harry got a special red one. The Potter heir knew what it was, a howler sent by his father to yell about crap he did not do and about disowning him. So, on and so forth. The prince just crossed his slender legs and opened the newspaper up since he knew what Harry was going to do about it. Something caught the Prince eye, as did many others, for on the front page of the paper was news about Gringotts.

“Harry, read your paper now!” Adheesha said to him, not taking his eyes off the magickal newspaper even when he smelt the smoke of a burning letter. He read “ **Break-in at Gringotts** ” after unfurling the Daily Prophet. Apparently, the later in the day they had went to the bank, someone had broken into vault of the bank. Trying to steal an object from it, but to find it empty of whatever he was trying to get. Almost everyone was shocked by the fact someone was able to break into one of the higher security vaults of the bank. Harry looked at Adheesha with worry in his eyes. The prince knew what he was thinking. If someone did this once before then they are willing to try to do so again if they should learn about a small cluster of powerful objects that were held there.

“What do you think was held in there?” Harry asked, truly wondering what was in the vault to warrant breaking into the bank full of armed Goblins, curses, several dragons and other dangerous things.

“I don’t know; I just don’t know.”

**~DkR~**

Currently a large group of students that consisted of Gryffindor, Slytherin and one Raithwall are outside with Madam Hooch. This was the first day of flying practice, something they anticipated once they saw it on the schedule. But now they did not know if they want to do it since they saw the brooms they had to get before lining up in two rows. Making everyone face each other as they practice for the allotted time they were given for the class.

“Good afternoon, class,” Madam Hooch greeted to them with a smile. The class greeted her back even though some were slightly intimidated by the professor.

“Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone steps up to the left side of your broomstick. Come on now, hurry up.”

The class did so and waited for the next instruction, “Stick your right hand over the broom and say, UP!”

The broom next to Madam Hooch went up to her hand in demonstration of how to do it right. The class followed suit by saying the word. Harry was the first to bring his broom up while Draco was the second. Draco had a smug grin about it while Hermione was happy that her friends were able to quickly get it done.

“With feeling,” Hooch yelled out to the students that was still having trouble.

“Up, up, up, up!” Hermione kept repeating to her broom, but it did not move an inch from the ground. Ron got smacked in the face by his broom when he commanded the broom up.

“Now, once you’ve got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight, you don’t want to be sliding off the end,” Rolanda explained to them once she saw everyone had their brooms in hand. The class mounted the brooms with tight grips. It signaled to the older woman to continue, “When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle…Three…Two… _TWEET_!”

The whistle was loudly blown, signaling the students to start hovering over the ground but one student decided to take off instead. That student who took off in a fright is Neville Longbottom, his lack of confidence and bad luck came in full force then and there.

“Mr. Longbottom!” Hooch yelled out before a female student yelled up to ask, “Neville, what are you doing?!”

Neville did not answer for he was too busy being scared as his broom zoomed all over the place. Several students started to chant the awkward child name as they see him fly while one of the boys stated to another, “We’re not supposed to take off, yet.”

“Mr. Longbottom!” Hooch practically screamed as he soared higher than before. Making the boy scream from how high he was from the earth. Rolanda called the boy name as he continues to climb up into the sky.

“Down, down, down,” Neville basically muttered to himself instead of to the broom before screaming again. The scared boy could barely hear his name being called again but from Harry this time. Gathering all the courage he could muster Neville called out, “Help!”

The call only came out as another scream instead when the professor yelled out, “Come back down this instant!”

Thinking that the boy might know how to since he was from a magickal family. As well thinking said family had the decency to teach him how to fly, but that was proven wrong as the boy soars through the sky and hits a wall. Having only conked the stone wall 0before swooping off once again. His screams were heard all over the field. The boy was now heading toward the students who were now scattering to get out of the way of the incoming destruction. Rolanda holds up the wand in order to try to get the boy to stop but it was a failure due to the fact he was aiming at her. She dived out of the way in time as he goes through the scared group and up one of the nearby towers of the school. Neville yells some more as he zooms past a statue of a man with a sharp spear. The cloak he is wearing catches on the spear of the warrior statue. Thus, flipping him off the broom and letting the boy hang there. He cries for help again to waver in the end because he feels the familiar tug of a cloth ripping. The cloak he is wearing tore a little more before it finally gave way with a loud ripping sound. Falling fast to the ground was Neville able to use the small amount of luck e had to grab onto an unlit torch. That luck proved to be fleeting as he slipped off the item. He fell onto the ground hard with a loud and solid thud. The children gather around the Gryffindor boy to see how he was.

“Everyone out of the way!” she yells at them. They scattered once again as she helps the boy up, “Come on, get up.”

Neville made a pitiful whine of pain as he got up which got the older witch attention, “Oh dear, it’s a broken wrist. Come on now, time to get up.”

Tristan being nearest to the injured boy sees the remember ball that he showed many of the students earlier during lunch. The younger Potter picked up the ball that had fallen out of the pocket of the Longbottom while Madam Hooch led the boy away to the hospital wing of the school. She didn’t turn around as she spoke, “Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take the Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Because if I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch.”

With that threat left hanging in the air, she left the group with Neville. Tristan started to snicker once Hooch was gone from the area. Some looked at him to try and figure what was so funny about this moment. The un-asked question was answered when the Potter said, “Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he’d have remembered to fall on his fat arse.”

Tristan, along with a few of the boys in Gryffindor and Slytherin laughed at that. They did find it somewhat hilarious on how the boy flew all over the place before ending the spectacle with a crash landing.

“Listen twit, give me remember ball,” Harry commanded to his brother. Wanting to give the awkward boy back his remember ball.

“Never, I think I’ll leave it somewhere for the Longbottom to find, that is if he can even remember to find it,” Tristan growled out before mounting the broom in his hand to soar around the group, then through, “How about on the roof?”

With a nasty grin, the younger Potter flew off and then hover high in the sky; higher than Neville had gotten earlier. Tristen looked down at the group and asked, “What’s wrong brother? Bit beyond your reach or just plain scared?”

He couldn’t believe that his brother would even suggest a thing like that. The greedy boy hasn’t seen him in years to know what he feared. Heights was the least of his worries from the time in Fal’Cie for he and Adheesha were of the up and coming monster hunters since they were the only known two-member guild in the nation. Grabbing the broom, Harry gets a head start by running and then mounts the broom and takes off. Harry could hear Hermione yelling at him, “Harry, no! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don’t even know how to fly!”

The black-haired boy continued his flight while the bushy haired girl just mumbled to herself, “What an idiot.”

“Give it here, fool, or I’ll knock you off your broom!” Harry warned him, thinking maybe once his life that he would make the right choice in the matter.

“Is that so?” Tristan asked him with a smirk as he dashes off toward a tower. Harry takes the chance of trying to knock the idiot off the broom in order to scare Tristan straight. The younger Potter throws the ball into the air, towards one of the grey roofs that belonged to the castle. Speeding past his self-centered brother in favor of the object than causing some well-deserved pain. In doing so he passes the window of a tower that belongs to the office of Professor McGonagall. She was working on some paper work when he flew by. Stooping what she was doing to see what flew by. Opening the window, she ends up seeing a first year catching a golden like ball in the year before zooming back down to the children. She could hear all the children cheer and see them run up to him. She precisely heard cheering on a Potter. Since she did not see which Potter that had caught the ball, she assumed it to be the younger Potter. She quickly went down to the field, in which she saw many of the children went silent when they saw her.

“Tristan Potter, follow me,” with that she turned around to the school and a sullen Potter tagged along.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

 

**Informational:**

**Terminology:**

**Transfiguration** ( _Magickal Branch_ ): Magick that focuses on the alteration of the form or appearance of an object by changing the objects molecular structure. Such as the other branches of magick’s, this kind of power can be done to most objects if not all. It is also viewed as the “most scientific” of the branches of magick even though I kind of doubt that. There have been known instances of those with scientific inclined minds finding this systematic and exact branch very easy to them and worth wild. This branch is also the most limited and heavily restricted compared to all the others. At least to those belonging to Midgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	12. Chapter Eleven: Hounds of Hell

“…Talk…”

_‘…Thought…’_

**_‘…Mental Conversation…’_ **

**~DkR~**

**Spell**

* * *

 

 **Chapter Eleven:** Hounds of Hell

Several students walked down one of the many hallways of the school in the attempt to consul one of their friends in this tentative budding friendship. The one they were trying to consul was neither sad or in mourning but was downright pissed off from the information that was given to the students during dinner. It was the oldest of the Potter children that currently held the seething anger within him about the fact that his fool of a brother once again gained glory from him. The boy had taken the glory of retrieving the remember ball so high in the air last week. During that time, he never took the time to correct the teachers in any way or form. Tristen could not do so when he heard the professor talk to the Gryffindor captain, Oliver Wood, about having found a seeker for his quidditch team. Of course, as many would have guessed the low brow bastard was now the new, and apparently the youngest in any generation, seeker to have stepped forth in Hogwarts.

Basically, given to him by the fact the younger Potter was nothing more than a liar, cheat and glory hog. Reminds him of the book by a blond dunderhead they found when gathering supplies for school. Harry hoped he never comes to this school to teach because it was enough to have one egotistical pick here on the daily basis.

The group kept up their aimless wondering of the halls before Hermione tried to speak up again, “Harry, you need to calm down. I know it hurts to have the knowledge that idiot stole this _glory_ from you. Even when we protested this with the few Slytherin that stood with us.”

One of the first failures done by a good portion of the teachers that work in the school. Letting one student go above a restriction while the others cannot be their failure. Not all were under this umbrella full of holes as some of the teacher openly protested this with the students but to only go unheeded like the student body. Harry turned back to her, “I know you all tried but it’s so frustrating that something like was easily stolen from you. Unlike my brother I’m generally not a glory hog yet I still like to be recognized for the stuff I done.”

“I know, Harry. Just remember that back at home you are recognized. Not just in the capital but in many of the other cities as well. All because what _we_ had done for them by being a two-man guild,” Adheesha said as made the raven-haired boy stop by hugging him around the waist. It seems to have calmed Harry down some even though he won’t admit it. The prince just smirked knowing that it worked since it always had before when he was frustrated over something.

Wanting to break the awkwardness that formed because of the intimate interaction between the two Neville spoke up with fear in his voice, “Hey, isn’t this the forbidden wing of the third floor. We’re not supposed to be here.”

Before anyone could say anything else, they hear heavy footsteps down the dark, spooky hall of the school. Soon they see the ember glow of a torch stretching along the tall stone to signal that someone was really coming towards them. On a stone support another torch lit up before the caretaker’s cat, Mrs. Norris, comes running into the juncture and meows rather loudly. It was heard from the mouth of someone in the group, “Let’s go.”

So, they would not be caught by the caretaker they went around the corner of a dark hallway. Another loud meow signaled to them that both the cat and caretaker were heading towards the small group. With the fear of possibly being caught Draco yelled out, “It’s Filchs cat! Run!”

The group runs down the darken halls with the now alerted caretaker on their heels. As they try to escape the torches on the wall now lit their way in the halls. Adheesha and Harry had the sense of mind to try to door handles when they could. Only to find that each door knob they turned were locked or baring them entry altogether. Until they stumble upon a door once they were a good distance from the caretaker but could still hear his footsteps. Proving that he was still looking for the children with the aim to have them punished tonight for being in the place they should not be. Harry turned the handle on this old, broken down looking door to only find it locked as well.

“Shit!” Harry cursed while he hears Neville say behind him in despair, “That’s it, we’re done for!”

Then it hit Harry as he remembers a spell in one of the books they got and study before start of the term. Even though he thought about it he could use on of their spells, but it would draw to many questions for now. Taking out his wand, Harry pointed it at the door handle to say in a whisper, “Alohomora.”

The door opens to allow access for the students. The quickly did so when they heard another meow down the hall. Closing it time, for Filch appears at the start of the corridor with a lantern in hand. Mrs. Norris stood between his legs before looking up at her master. Through the door they could here Filchs ask the cat, “Anyone here, my sweet?”

Mrs. Norris only response was a meow. Filchs frowned as he looked down at the hall a little longer before turning to exit this floor as he spoke in a disappointed tone, “Come on.”

As the sound of steps were long gone Hermione said to everyone, “He’s gone.”

“Thank goodness. He must have thought the door was still locked,” Harry said in relief once he was sure that man was gone as well. The others sighed before the blond boy said, “Well, it was locked.”

“Apparently for a good reason to,” the prince said to them. Making them turn from the door to see a massively huge dog with three heads. Luckily for them the creature was sleeping instead of biting their heads off right now. Hermione see a crude dog tag attached to a large, thick collar around the neck of one of the heads to see it was owned by someone. The group shifted back once they see that the canine stirring awake with several growls and yawns from all three heads.

The beast begins to growl at them when it notices the students. Feeling for the door handle, Harry was able to open it enough for the inexperience fighters of the group to run out screaming while following out behind them. Adheesha and Harry quickly pressed the door closed. In order to completely close the door behind them they had to battle the three heads of the beast before it finally gave in to them. Both the prince and his companion slid down to the floor exhausted against the fight. Never did they play defense with a Cerberus in such a way.

“Who’s up to just go back to our dorms?” Harry asked them with a tilted, tired smile. The rest just looked at him with matching smiles before one of them started laughing. The rest soon followed with their own laughs to go back to their dorms soon after.

 

**~DkR~**

Back in the Raithwall common room the two students that belong in this house were breathless. They ran all the way from the third floor to their house common room once they separated from everyone else. They hoped the others made it to their houses safely.

“Why do you think they have a Cerberus locked in a small room like that?” Harry asked his friends when he gained enough air to talk again.

“I saw it standing on a trapdoor, so my guess that it is guarding something down in it,” answer the prince as he stood up straight after catching enough air in his lungs as well. The two students proceeded to climb the stairs to the rooms. Both Fal’Cieian’s were ready to get some sleep after their heralding experience.

“I wonder what it could be guarding in there. I bet it has to do with the break in at the bank,” Harry stated as his hand slid across the bricks as he ascended the stairs. Adheesha hummed in agreement for he was too tired to really form words right now. With the two of them went to their rooms to change and into bed they went. Later that night one of the two crawled into the bed of the other with a flame guardian in tow guarded his wards.

 **~DkR~**

Several days pasted since the incident on the third floor. Something both Harry and Adheesha was grateful for since none of their friends did not have the chance to bother them about it. They were currently sitting in the common to finish up the last bit of work for their classes. Discussing the topic of what could be in the trap door the creature was guarding.

“My gut is telling me that the hellhound is guarding whatever connected to the break in with Gringotts. The only way to know for sure is to go to the bank to speak with Ragnok,” the prince stated as the last of the symbology work was completed.

“What do we tell them if we do go to them? Oh, we found a Cerberus in school, so can you tell us if it’s connected to the robbery?” Harry retorted with slight ire for suggesting something so bold. The other just laughed at his friend anger and for thinking something that silly.

“I would not bring it in such a direct way. I would ease up on as we speak to Ragnok. Plus, there was another thing I wanted to discuss with him,” he said to Harry after he placed the pen down to look at him. Adheesha got off the couch and went over to the oak table he was sitting at earlier. He opened a notebook on the first page after he grabbed it off the table. On the page was a budding list of things to look for in this realm. The first thing on the list was something he desperately wanted to ask the leading goblin about. Adheesha went back to the couch to show the raven-haired boy the list. Harry took the book when the prince handed it to him. Harry gave a confused look to his friend after he gave the short list the once over.

“Yes, I want to gather summons again. The realm we are in only have the scions of light while this one has the ones for darkness. Besides that, I wanted to also ask the goblin leader about certain items of legend,” the prince told Harry as pointed to the different items on the list. Harry hummed as he thought over each item that shown to him. He could not fault his companion for creating the list because he had been thinking of making one to. It was just Adheesha beat him to it. Having both scions of light and dark would be useful to the mission as well as some of these items that can’t be found in Fal’Cie.

“Some of these would defiantly be useful in the future if we ever find them. The question is how?”

“Thus, the reason I want to talk to Ragnok about it along with the other topic. I have the feeling some of these will be found along the way when we search for the dark scions,” answered the white-haired child as he leaned back onto the plush couch. The topic seemed to have settled for now between the two as comfortable silence filled the air. Unknown to the Raithwall’s, three boys were tricked by a familiar friend of theirs. They were currently in the room with a certain canine an earlier group of students saw before. Let’s say they ran into the caretaker with a not too pleasant odor coming from all three of them.

**~DkR~**

The Cerberus settled back down after the second time this month another group of students entered his small territory that was given to him in the school. It huffed in anger for having his sleep disturb once again by a bunch of brats. By the looks of it he won’t get any peace anytime soon in this lonely place. All it really wanted was to go back to the underworld to torment the rare visitors that dared to enter his territory. Not some be some bloody pet for some pathetic excuse of a mortal that called himself Hagrid. The Cerberus knew that if he was not bound by the laws of the gods and symbology, he would have eaten those who dared bind him to their will. With these last thoughts in mind the creature went to sleep under the gaze of a full moon that lit up the room. It never noticed a dark mass creep under the door in the guise of a large shadow.

The mass started to attach itself to the large canine. Fulfilling the order its master had given to him several days ago. By the morning light the process was done. A single eye open to see the once brown color iris that belong to the hellhound is now blood red that glowed under the early morning sun. A low growl escaped the maw of the possessed hellhound to signal the change to come to the school year. The only thing left to do was to wait for the mayhem to come.

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	13. Chapter Tweleve: Seraph

“…Talk…”

_‘…Thought…’_

**_‘…Mental Conversation…’_ **

**~DkR~**

**Spell**

* * *

 

 **Chapter Twelve:** Seraph

It was early in the morning for the school. As many would have expected a person would find the students of this place talking and laughing amongst one another during breakfast. That was until a flurry of wings and feather came storming into the great hall with letters abound. All from families and friends to see about their time here but there was one different from the rest. An eagle from Gringotts swooped down to the table belonging to the prince of Hogwarts. The eagle stuck out a leg to the snow haired child after making a successful landing next the child. Taking the letter, the prince gave the tired bird a broken-up bacon slice in return as a reward. Reading over the contents of the letter to smile with glee that he got the news he wanted. Harry had a confused look on his face when Adheesha gazed over to him but was rectified when he whispered, “Ragnok agreed to meet us tomorrow afternoon about the stuff we need.”

The black-haired boy eyes widen as he swallowed the food in his mouth, “What time tomorrow?”

“Four in the afternoon via a portkey that this letter is made of,” he stated as he summoned a piece a paper and pen to write a reply. The owl soon flown back home after the two Raithwall students finished eating and left the hall to complete the day lessons. Neither of them paid mind to the fact they were being watched by several people with pondering eyes.

**~DkR~**

It was four in the afternoon the next day when Harry and Adheesha was transported to the office of Ragnok, the leader of the clan in the area. Everyone greeted each other before sitting down to get their business in order.

“I read in your letter you sent that you wanted to know about Eidolons here?” Ragnok inquired of them viewing the smirk that formed on the prince face while the Potter glared at him. The goblin leader ignored it for now as he hears the white hair child speak, “So my guess was right, the scions of darkness are on this side.”

“I don’t know of these ‘ _Scions_ ’ you talk about, but there have legends that have been passed down for generations in the clan history. From what the legends states, there should be one hidden in the tunnels that we don’t use anymore because we fear they may collapse,” the goblin stated as he leans back into the chair and thought over what the old story said.

“Hum…We have dealt with much worst conditions than tunnels falling apart. Do know of which summon that is held within these tunnels?”

“From what the story says, it’s a beast is that of the greatest form of darkness. Warriors all fear it during times of peace but relish it during the field of battle. All can fall under the command of the ancient creature for he is the seraph of death and decay,” Ragnok spoke as he recounted a part of the legend. It was not really telling but both Fal’Cieian’s got the jest of what Eidolon it could be in the old tunnels of the bank. This was going to be trick since the deeper parts of the tunnels is where the goblins live in. As well, where one the hidden markets run by many of the magickal creatures is located at. If they were lucky for once in their hunting lives the creature would stay within the confines of sealed area.

“If I am right, then we need back up from the capital and a few of your goblins to help us bring it down,” Adheesha stated to the two people with great delight. He was unable to wait to defeat the death seraph, **_Zalera, a scion of death_** in order to add him to the gallery of summons. All of this in order to gain the army he needed to battle Ragnarok if he was successfully summoned to our realm.

“You know we don’t fight without some sort of compensation,” the goblin told them with a frown.

“I know, so don’t worry about it. I am sure a couple of tons of dwarven ingots will good enough payment for it.”

“We haven’t had that kind of metal here in ages. We will gladly receive the item once the job is done,” the creature spoke happily since it has been centuries, they hand their hands-on metal crafted by the dwarves. As they discussed how many tons it was going to be Harry thought of who could help them in this endeavor.

“Hey, do you think the mercenaries from the **_Senketsu_** guild will help us? They do owe us several favors, plus they always wanted to battle an Eidolon,” Harry said to Adheesha who just grinned at that. That warrior guild of mercenaries would defiantly help them as they fight from a distance.

“They would help without using a favor since there will a high chance of encountering an Eidolon here. We just need a few archers and mages from the **_Serendipity_** guild to even this out,” the prince brought up in a serious tone. The Prince was in his usual tactician mode that was reserved for going after powerful marks.

“That sounds good, but we should go to Agave first. Her skills in archery will help us tremendously. Hell, the **_Serendipity_** guild might actually be offended if we didn’t after they tried so many times to recruit her,” this made them both laugh as they remember the multiple crazy scenarios the leader of the guild **_Serendipity_** tried to get Agave to join her guild. Adheesha sat up in order to straighten out his back after being bent down for a while.

“I know we used the last of our favors with **_Serendipity_** , so what are we going to offer them?”

“Don’t worry about that. I got that covered,” the prince said as devious grin formed on his lips and he rubbed his hands together in glee. Harry and Ragnok shivered at that look and prayed for the unlucky soul on the receiving end of the prince trickster nature. They stayed in the office for some time. Discussing over the rest of the details needed and to make sure the goblins here do not attack their companions when they arrive to search for death seraph summon in the old tunnels. As for the list of legendary artifacts, Ragnok could only tell them of rumors and adjusted legends. They would have to speak with different clans and creatures to get better leads for them.

**~DkR~**

Three days past since the meeting with Ragnok and it was agreed upon that the search will done upon this upcoming weekend. So, on this cool Friday afternoon, after ditching their friends once again, they were able to use their personal teleport station to get back to Rabanastre. It was a search for the leaders of the guilds **_Serendipity_** and **_Senketsu_** , thus the reason one was in the bazaar district and the other in the red-light district. At least that was where they were at earlier in the afternoon but were now at a popular café that was in a juncture of multiple allies and streets.

“What ‘cha wants now ‘rats,” asked a grizzly old Squal as he spit out some of his own liquor, he was dinking mere seconds ago. The man was humanoid pig with skin of a blue tint as the belly was a beige like color. A loud snort came from the man followed by a stomp by one his dark grey three toed feet onto one of the stones of the café. This caused the three necklaces cling together on his jiggling fat body. Did not help that it made the decorative shirts a Squal are known to wear to part open to make everyone view things they did not want to see. A shapely woman that sat next to him in a long purple dress looked at the man in disgust. The woman is part the Drull race. Much like others of her races, she was beautiful with her pale, honey colored skin, rose tinted lips from the lipstick she wore, long eggplant colored hair that reached down to her butt, and eyes a deep green color. Unlike the others she lost the ability to fly when her eggplant stained, feathered wings were burned off during a battle with a Monarch Bomb. Leaving her with few abilities after that.

The **_FNC_** guild members felt the same way as the woman but they were so use to it now that didn’t care anymore. Both Adheesha and Harry knew how to dodge the spit now. Proven when the Prince took a sip of the green tea he ordered before answering, “Well, we need both guilds help with a mission in Midgard.”

“The infamous **_Fabula Nova Crystallis_** guild seeks our help for some piety beast. Is the guild too weak to do the job of killing it off yourselves then?” the woman taunted. Trying to get a rise out of one of them for what had happened last time they asked for help from her. It did not work when Harry spoke, “This is no piety beast we are going to fight. We’re searching for a dark scion. This scion is not like the other ones we heard of but is the very seraph over death.”

This seem to shut up the woman up and made the warrior laugh after the taunt was quickly shot down by the boy. Now instead of a smile of laughter decorating the Senketsu guild master face. It was a face of pure delight that grew more maniacal the more he thought about it. A chance to fight an Eidolon had finally came to the man in the form of two children that wanted to be bound to it. It was not secret in the kingdom that these two had successfully traveled the nations and gained all twelve of the scions of light. That was one of the many things that made them famous; along with other guilds that helped formed a pact with them known as the **_Ivalice Alliance_**.

The woman on the other hand had a different reaction to the battle crazy warrior. She did not know why these two wanted her guild to help them get a creature of such power. Let alone had a small feeling of guilt for the taunt. That guilt was easily squashed since they tended to do it a lot as a running joke about the two-member guild. One thing she could not squash was the fear of going against a dark scion. She saw how powerful the light scions were before being beat finally. To her, without the constant intervention of man, the remaining free scions had to be even more powerful than the ones that were bound here.

“I’ll do it ‘rat!” the warrior all but shouted to the group. Something else they had to dodge as more liquor was spit out of his mouth. Then each of them had matching grins before looking over to the sorceress. The mage pressed her plump limps together until they were nothing more than thin red lines. Wondering if she should do this or not.

“Fine, I will do it but the both of you owe me something big for this. Regular trinkets or bobbles won’t easily pay for this either,” She agreed with a huff as she crossed her arms on her chest and a leg going over the other.

“I can agree to that,” Adheesha stated with hesitation before looking at the warrior, “Did you want anything for doing this, Gingko?”

“I want nothin’ at all lad. In truth you are doin’ meh the favor of getting the chance to battle an Eidolon,” spoke Gingko before taking another swig of the liquor. Finding the bottle empty he smashed it on the ground. Making one of the waiter’s yell at him briefly then going about their business.

“Alright then, let’s get to business shall we,” Harry said to them as he rubbed his hands together. Going about how many from each guild members, minus the leaders, should come with them. As well, agreeing to do this on Saturday night with the knowledge that these kinds of battles can last for hours if not days.

“We await your messages then, so we can teleport everyone,” Harry said as he got up and stretched his arms and back. Letting several bones pop as hears the mage asked, “What of Agave? Will she join us?”

“Sadly no, her mate is pregnant with their first child and can’t leave,” at this the mage class female nodded in understanding. Having no desire in forcing the Viera to take up the risk of having a quick death in some unknown ruin; she seen many of her guild members opting to drop out of the guild due to having children. It was always the same, she kept their positions opened in case they ever decide to return to the life of battle, hunts and support. With that all the parties said their goodbyes to go about the rest of their day.

**~DkR~**

Both children of the house of Raithwall sat down on the couch exhausted from the afternoon ordeal of dealing with Gingko and Merida. Along with gathering tons of potions dealing with health, magick restoration and those that dealt with disabilities that could be inflicted upon them. That plea went uncalled as figure of his ancestor came into the painting above the fireplace, “Little ones, your friends are outside. Do you wish to let them in?”

“Yeah, let them in. Might as well get whatever they want out of the way now,” Harry said to the old king while stroking the hair of his prince. With his head laid in the Potter lap with eyes closed. The man nodded before vanishing from the painting. The door opened soon after to reveal a small group of people that became their friends in the short time since being here. They greeted each other as they got into their usual spots. Their talks seemed to have been consumed by the topic of what treasure is the school lately. Something a couple did not want to talk about since they had their own treasure hunt the next day.

“So, what do you guys think is hidden underneath the trapdoor that it would warrant a Cerberus to guard it?” Hermione asked the group as she fiddle with a book over powerful creatures. Having booked marked the area over fabled canines in the magickal world.

“I don’t know really, it has to something more valuable than gold and jewels to warrant a beast from hell to guard it. Let alone have the death seraph himself willing give up his prized guardian,” Harry spoke while Adheesha tiredly sat up.

“I do remember seeing the oaf of a grounds keeper holding on a box very tightly when my family went to Gringotts. He was coming out in a rush saying something about someone being mad at him. So, I assume he was talking about Professor Dumbledore,” Draco brought up, thinking over the weird incident during that time. It mildly surprised him that he remembered it all. Adheesha played with the idea of telling them what Ragnok had said but left it be since it did not concern them. All Ragnok could tell them without breaching the privacy of the account holder was that it once held a unique red stone shortly before being taken out day before the start of the school term. Something they had yet to ponder about for they now knew that the bank robbery and whatever is on the third floor is connected.

“Whatever Hagrid took from the bank must be what the people who broke in tried to get. By the time they got in, the item they wanted was long gone from the bank and hidden within the halls of the school,” the prince said with a yawn while stretching out his arms.

“Do you think they would really hide something in this school that someone was so desperate to get that they would break into one of the most secure places in the world?” Hermione asked Adheesha who just looked back at her with one eye open. It would the only answer she got was a grin the formed on his face that made her feel uneasy about the situation. That feeling was not the creepiness her friend was not demonstrating but slow realization that they could have put it here. Endangering the children of the school over something they should have just been given up in the first place or hidden somewhere else. Hermione could not fault whoever hid it here because who would have thought to look in a school full of students for something more valuable than gold. Then it hit her, if not jewels, gold or some other form of metal then it must be an artifact!

“My goodness, it’s an artifact that someone wants!” the girl yelled out, wide eyed and shocked from her sudden realization. To say that the prince was surprised would be an understatement to him. The girl was smarter than he thought before. She’s a good candidate for being a new citizen of Fal’Cie. Even though there will be no point of it since the reins of control will be in the hands of true inhabitants again.

“Maybe so, but we don’t know for sure without talking to someone.”

“What about Hagrid? Draco did say he saw him with a package as they were going to Gringotts. I’m sure he knows about the package,” Neville pointed out in an excited manner. The shy boy wanted to have a say in the interesting topic before he was over.

“Probably, from the information I gathered from older students he loves animals. With how big that dog is; a half-giant or giant are the only ones that could possibly wrangle a Cerberus without much of a fuss for humes-ans,” Harry informed them as he quickly covered up the slight slip of terms. He took out a pocket book from his cloak and went through it to go over his notes he had written since finding the overly large canine.

“Well, further research on the topic will have to wait until next week,” Adheesha stated as he got off the couch. The clock was ticking tonight, and they did not have much time left for sleep. They do have a task to complete tomorrow that will most likely take all night to do.

“Why are you shoving us out now?” one of them all but yelled to the prince. The white haired one covered his ears in pain from the screech. This caused Harry to glare at Pansy for her screaming, in which, made the girl scoot behind the Draco. Having been used to this type of yelling from the girl the Malfoy just rolled his eyes.

“Well to answer your question rude one; both Harry and I have a test to complete for our regular school tomorrow night. We would like to get a full night sleep tonight before doing something tiring,” Adheesha growled to the girl, still rubbing his ears in pain and hearing the ringing in the ears. By the eight divines did he hate that girl with a passion that a Daedra could only have.

“Do you really have a test to do tomorrow?” Hermione asked them with a grain of suspicion. She didn’t really believe that a teacher would do a test on a Saturday afternoon. Many professors treasure the weekend as much as the students do.

“Yes, we do. Our test is over swordplay and armory. Both areas needed a lot of energy because they require both intense stamina and physical fitness. That’s why we are doing on a weekend night, so we can have the chance to sleep in the next day,” Harry explained to the overly smart girl. This seem to pacify the book worm for now. Not that didn’t rid the girl of all her suspicion about the topic but couldn’t object to it since there was not flaw to the reason. Sometime later the group finally left after talking for a bit longer. Once everyone was gone from the room were Harry and Adheesha allowed to go to bed.

**~DkR~**

Saturday night came quickly to the two Fal’Cieian mercenaries. Both have already gone to the unused sector of tunnels when Ragnok guided them there. As they set up the teleport stations, they could hear the goblins that were willing to help them speak about the guild members in their native language. What they were saying was starting to really piss off the young prince. Which was somethings since it took a lot to bring his anger out.

“Are you ready, Harry?” Adheesha asked while looking back at the boy. Seeing that the Potter had just finished with placing the last of the stations they brought.

“Yeah, I am done,” the raven-haired mage said as he wiped away the dirt from his enhanced mage armor and hands. Adheesha did the same to his warrior mage in order to get ready for the next step. Summoning an orb of magick, much to the surprise the goblins, the snow haired child pushed the dense object into his chest. From the orb did blue lines travel all over his body before enclosing the empty spaces to make the prince glow all over in the same color. The body morphed into a womanly shape with rabbit like ears coming out his head. Once done, the light burst to only go into the chest to reveal a tanned Viera with long hair and a changed the outfit. Flicking his hair back before straightening out the standard outfit a Viera wears when the armor magickally changed with the transformation. The goblins that were held behind Ragnok were now in shock that little boy was a now a beautiful rabbit like woman. Adheesha gathers magick once again to use it to activate the teleports on the ground before them. They glowed to show groups of various creatures and classes to come out of them. The teleports continuously lit up the cavern before finally stopping with the guild leaders themselves. Several mages summoned globes of light to better guide their way in the tunnels.

“Well ‘rat, we are all here and ready,” Gingko spoke with an overly large grin and for once not in a drunken stupor. Nodding to Harry before Adheesha shouting out to everyone, “All of you guys already know why we’re here. A scion of darkness lies within these enclosed tunnels. I believe it to be the seraph of death himself. Better known as **_Zalera_**! You have your duties to attend to so mind your dues here in goblin territory. We are in their home as guest.”

With those orders from their temporary commander the guilds yelled out their battle cries. It was soon followed by running into the darkness of the tunnels of old mines and decaying homes of times that have long departed this realm.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

 

**Informational:**

**Scout Profiles:**

**Gingko Mersa**  
Age: 42  
**Gender:** Male  
**Marital Status:** Single  
**Race:** Squal  
**Job** : Mercenary  
**Rank:** Guild Master  
**Guild** : Senketsu  
**Affiliation:** Fal’Cie, Ivalice Alliance, Guild, and the **_FNC_** guild  
**Weapon Choice** : Grand War Axe (Two-Handed)  
**Intelligence Report** : A shrew, cunning, war mongering mercenary and head of the guild of Senketsu. Many views this lumbering, battle loving, bulky man as a dimwit but when faced in combat he will not fail as he outwits his opponent. He is viewed as bizarre curiosity within his race as majority were not as brave as him. He bravery has caused him to be looked upon as a hero to many but scorned by others because he had hunted many of their kin down for gold.

 **Merida Indi**  
Age: 30  
**Gender** : Female  
**Marital Status:** Married  
**Race:** Drull  
**Job:** Mage - Sorceress  
**Rank:** Guild Master  
**Guild:** Serendipity  
**Affiliation:** Fal’Cie, Ivalice Alliance, Guild, and the **_FNC_** guild  
**Weapon Choice** : Staff ( _Two-Handed_ )  
**Intelligence Report** : A shrew woman who meet with immense tragedy in her young life. It had guided her from the age of fifteen after losing her wings during an attack on her village known as Victōria. Since then, she was exiled with a few other who had lost theirs as well. They stayed closed and formed a family known as Serendipity after theirs were striped from them. That clan name quickly shifted to a guild when other races that had no other place to go joined them in their travels until the day, they had reached Rabanastre. This guild master had led her guild in triumph through magick’s and long-range weaponry. There are many other misfortunes that marred her life, but she keeps those very close to her heart.

**Guilds:**

**Fabula Nova Crystallis** ( _Fiend Hunters, Gatherers_ ): A two-man guild the consists of Adheesha Raithwall, founder, and Harold Potter, co-founder. The guild was created three years ago when the both were nine years old. They have a notorious reputation in hunting monsters and obtaining the Eidolons that populated Dragdim. Even though some it was by accident. They have been known to join many other guilds in their quests when help was needed. Making them even more successful especially when they were able to combine those guilds along with the ones, they never helped under one treaty.

 **Serendipity** ( _Reinforcements_ ): A group of archers and mages that are led by Merida Indi. This guild specializes in distant fighting by using bows, javelins, wands and staffs. Their sole income in the guild is to be hired by other groups or people as reinforcement or the much-needed long range fighters. This organization is under the treaty.

 **Senketsu** ( _Mercenaries_ ): A group of warriors and clerics led by Gingko Mersa. This guild specializes in up close fights while they minor in healing from the few clerics they have. They have known to use spears, swords, axes, broad swords, two-handed weapons and various other close-range items. Like any mercenary group, they are hired for their brutish strength to thin out the population of dangerous fiends or animals, destroy any bands of thieves in an area or threaten those who do not want to listen. Even if though that last part is a rumor. This organization is part of the alliance.

**Terminology:**

**Ivalice Alliance** ( _Pact/Treaty_ ): The treaty between the guilds that agreed to it to help and support the others when it was needed. Along with that, it was a promise not to attack the others unless they wish to break from the treaty. If done so, this will bring down the wraith of all the guilds that align themselves underneath this alliance down on the offenders and those they broke away with them. This pact was the idea of the guild master of Fabula Nova Crystallis and with such a thought they were given the rank of leaders of the treaty. Making sure it was kept safe, editing it when it needed to be, defuse any problems between guilds and some other jobs that can very.

**Races:**

**Drull:** A very colorful bird like humanoids with the ability to fly like Seraphs due to the extremely large wings that jut out from their backs. They are sometimes confused for Seraphs by the populace. If you dared called them one, then their anger is brought out that will cause them to transform into their avian forms. These forms make them appear as giant phoenixes in the air. At least compared to the relative size of a normal phoenix. Another way they differentiate from Seraphs is their feathers can range from a solid ting to a range of hues. The Drull race is also gifted in the arte of magick’s thus making them great distant fighters as they attack from the sky by making it rain fire or ice. As great as the Drull are but like many others there are problems. As par with tradition, those who are lose their wings in any way or form is hereby exiled from the community. Even those who live in the city will ignored them no matter the circumstance they in. Can be dying from a large wound on your stomach but they walk by as if nothing was there. Do not feel sorry for them, that will just make the wingless angry, for they have formed their own community and welcome those who are now loss.

 **Squal** : A pig like humanoids of great girth who are duller and cruder than some races. The only ones who may below them are the tolls who travel the back woods and mountains in many nations. Don’t let their appearance of being large fool you for they can move surprisingly fast on their tree toed feet. This make them excellent warriors in both attack and defense. The only thing that really keeps them from this kind of field is because of their barbarous natures and lack of courage that find them engaging as thieves and bandits. There are some who break the mold and find the courage to go into battle as the feral being that they are. The culture of the Squal finds that they have a tremendous fondness for gemstones, gold and other forms of shiny objects. Many of which adorn their bulky forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	14. Chapter Thirteen: SURVIVAL ARC 01: Expedition

“…Talk…”

_‘…Thought…’_

**_‘…Mental Conversation…’_ **

**~DkR~**

**Spell**

* * *

 

 **Chapter Thirteen:** SURVIVAL ARC 01: Expedition

“No matter how times I shift forms it would always hurt. At least it did not hurt as much as it did the first time,” Adheesha complained as he stretched out the arms and legs of his female Viera form. Something he found that only a few could do in the kingdom due to unique circumstances. The prince had the feeling what his circumstance was, and it was something he had to wait for.

“You know what Agave said about it once we figured out you could do it,” Harry stated to his companion as he leans against a tunnel wall. He was looking over the remnants of ancient houses that once stood proudly here. Something was strange about them as he sees evidence that a battle once took place here. Harry could not help but wonder what could have taken place to do such damage to the once proud civilization. The raven-haired boy eyes shifted from the ruins to that of the Ragnok talking to two of his subordinates. The overly large group was in a juncture that split into four different ways from the tunnel they just took. He hears a rattling sound to his left that made him gaze over to see Adheesha shake a can of specialized paint they created rather violently. The prince went over to a far wall to paint a large arrow and a large letter ‘ _E_ ’ over it. The markings glowed a florescent green color in the dimly lit part of the tunnels.

“What are you doing child?” one of the warriors asked with confusion and slight annoyance that this creature would defile their tunnels in such a way.

“Merely placing a marker should any of us should get separated or lost. With this arrow and letter, we should now be able to find our way back to the beginning.”

“We goblins have a good sense of direction of these tunnels,” the warrior stated with pride as he puffed up his chest. That was soon deflated when the Viera prince said, “That may be true, but no one, not even goblins themselves, have stepped foot into these ancient halls for a long time. As evident with the destroyed dwarven homes that line the tunnel right over there.”

“Those are dwarven homes? No dwarves have ever invaded nor lived in these tunnels since we claimed them many generations ago,” Ragnok spoke sternly as he came over the prince after finally decided which way to go. The goblin leader did not like the fact that dwarves once called this place home. Dwarves and goblins have long since been enemies but in recent years’ relations between the races has been rather nasty.

“That may be true, but we have written accounts of dwarves living in these tunnels. It was one of the major underground cities until its untimely destruction,” Adheesha told as his gaze was fixated on the rubble in the distance. Recounting the story from the descendants of those dwarves that migrated to Fal’Cie when they told him several tells during the festival honoring the dead.

“What happened to them?” another asked as a small group was now surrounded the prince.

“A blight happened.”

“Blight?” several questioned with confusion.

“The blight was the aftermath of an ancient war that consisted of the destruction of many races. It was where everyone once again banded together to fight unimaginable creatures of evil to be quickly squashed when their enemies were able to spawn quicker than they could be killed. Unable to find a way to defeat them in the world’s weakened state the Gods proceeded to develop a world where the decedents of the loyal ones from the previous war can live in. Thus, the event of world separation was started,” the prince answered as a hand grazed over symbols of the old dwarven language that was carved into the wall. Taking his hand off to look at Ragnok to see what the rest of the group decided to do.

“We are going to separate into small clusters to map out the area. A small group will stay behind for any that might find any dead ends.”

Adheesha nodded in agreement as they progressed back to the clamoring group. The overly large group was already separated into smaller clusters with designated leaders. Ragnok pointed which groups that belonged to the prince and his companion. Before going to his group, the Viera transformed Prince went over each leader and gave them a spray can of their illuminating paint. Each cluster went into one of the four tunnels with the hope in finding the Eidolon and to make it out of this alive.

**~DkR~**

Merida and her group had made a good amount of progress into the tunnel they had chosen. It was thin and spindly for a tunnel and was one of the few not carved or messed with in the past. There were still evident that a civilization long ago had inhabited it. Amongst their progress they battle many a mimic in the form of blood suckers and disguised as chests for treasure. This made the mage uneasy for the density of the mimics grew the more they made it into the eroded cave. Looking back at her champions she was leading to see many of them injured but still ready to battle amongst what was ahead of them.

Merida could feel the cold sweat building on forehead as the heat of battle made her tired and hot. She knew she had to continue due to honor and prestige she held within herself about keeping her word. Soon the sound of buzzing was heard in front of them. A small amount of light in the distance made the group on edge since they had been in darkness, apart from the few glowing orbs the mages created, for the entire time they been in here. The enemies they faced so far never emitted light because many of them were blind due to evolving in darkness. Something that was clearly seen by everyone with the light of the dim glow of the floating orbs that surrounds them.

In the distance the glow revealed to be several new types of mimics. Merida whispered out a curse as she realized out what type of mimic it was. The mage did not think such a mimic would exist here in such an environment. Let alone be able to thrive since there is not source of food here unless they are eating the lesser mimics.

“Everyone be careful of these battery mimics. They can discharge electricity from their thorax,” Merida warned as she grasps her staff even tighter. A shriek from the mimics signaled their charge as they came running towards them in a spray of electric blue lightening.

“Divide and conquer! Make sure they don’t feed off any of the dead mimics!” Merida called out to everyone as she cast the first of many ice and wind attacks. Warriors stood back for once as any sudden impacts from the axes, hammers, spears or clubs caused the bodies of the creatures to explode upon their sudden death. The small explosions of electricity would in turn feed the others in which made them stronger. It still didn’t mean they didn’t fight for they protected the area around the archers and mages when some of the mimics got to close for their liking by knocking the creatures back hard enough to break its thorax against the closes stone wall it hit. Then was promptly disposed even further stray shard of ice stabbed the juncture of where all the legs jutted out from. Soon the last of the battery mimics were defeated by the remaining blows of axe wielders and archers. As the last fell by the blunted end of a staff it causes a loud screech echoed out into the tunnel from the direction they haven’t searched yet. It caused everyone to cover their ears in pain from the loud sound. This confirmed Merida own fears about what was at the end.

A long-forgotten Mimic Queen.

**~DkR~**

The screech from the Mimic Queen was able to make it to the other tunnels the groups fought their way through. If they wished to go back and help the distress group, they could not for each group did not know which had the powerful beast. As well each cluster had their own problems to contend with now. A good example of this was the party that Harry commanded in the tunnel his group had chosen to explore. It was slightly wider than Merida tunnel, but it held slightly stronger fiends to fight. Well strong wasn’t the word for the creatures. Numerous on the hand was the absolute correct word for their situation. They were fighting hordes of skeletons that kept on appearing from the bone littered stone flooring. The only good thing about this was the fact that after several hits the undead creatures from long ago would fall. Well the skeletal warriors would fall that easily to their attacks. It was the ancient mages that were the hassle to everyone as they could run away and attack from a distance while using the others as a distraction.

“Stand back!” Harry yelled out, so he could attack with a spell that has a wide range. The goblins fell back as they saw their temporary comrades do so. Several of the higher-ranking mages came next to Harry once they had an idea what he was going to do. The leader nodded to the others before all of them started the incantation for the spell. It was not long before five staves slammed down onto the dark stone ground to yell out, “ **Holy**!”

Five grey clouds formed up against the ceiling of the tunnel in different places. Each cloud was in their own swirling sea of white, grey and white coloring and of various sizes. The goblins watched the clouds with fascinations and fear of what they could do. Those unspoken questions and fear were answered as each swirling mass opened to let out their attacks. White beams of light shot onto the ground and the undead creatures. The blinding white light made everyone shield their eyes out of instinct and fear they could become blind from looking into the beams.

The intense light from attack soon gave way to the dim glow of their orbs. Shock greeted many as everyone eyes readjusted to dimly lit sector of the tunnel. Many of the skeletal bodies had either been turned into ash or was nothing more than burnt bone. A few survived the attack or were able to retreat before being blasted. The remaining undead was dealt with has the progressed the rest of the way of the tunnel.

The large cluster made their way into a cavern that was decorated with the ruins of the old civilization. Everyone looked around in awe as they viewed what remained of the once beautifully decorated place. Unlike the living quarters they saw earlier, it would have appeared that these buildings were used for other means.

“Warehouses,” Harry stated, “This place was once a series of warehouses.”

Unseen movement went through the shadows of the rubble. Examining the intruders who dare set foot into its home. In the end it was happy to have new meat for it grew tired of devouring corrupted bone and flesh of those who dwell in the deep roads with it. The creature moved into the deeper part of the ruins in order to keep hidden.

It went unnoticed by the group when Harry order everyone to examine the area for hidden enemies and treasure. Something that was eagerly done since many was curious of the place. The people talked and enjoyed the brief rest that was given to them. Even with all the talking the cavern was still relatively quiet until in the sound of rocks shifting and falling in the distance got their attention. Some of the more senior combatants stopped what they were doing to listen again for the sound. A quiet cave was all that returned to them once they got everyone else to be quiet. Several people gazed at one another in confusion about what was going on. Soon the distant sound of falling rock was heard once more. This made Harry frown in worry about what could lay hidden among the rubble of the warehouse. Taking one last look at the place before turning around and barking out an order to everyone, “Everyone, were moving out. Get the crap you gather and move!”

They began doing what was order of them until the sound of a roar stopped them in their tracks. It was followed by heavy footsteps of someone or something running. It grew louder as it grew closer to bust through a pile of fallen columns and a portion of an old warehouse. The creature stopped in the middle of the cavern to give a mighty roar from it horned head. This creature was a massive bipedal beast of grey-blue coloring, four black horns jutting out from the sides and top of its head, it was muscle bound and wore a decaying brown loin cloth.

“Well, shit,” Harry said with several of the other Fal’Cieian’s. They realized what they were going to fight against now with the slight hope their heads won’t be bitten off. There was no form of escape from this creature without some causalities. It also made them realize something else when they saw this beast, but it was not something they could not dwell on. For the beast gave out another roar before it starts to charge with a bum-rush.

They cursed their luck on having to fight a dark spawn Ogre.

**~DkR~**

A distant roar caught the attention of the group under the command of Ginkgo. Gingko looked down the passage they came from with worry and fear. This was the second time they had heard some form of animalistic war cry. He could tell that it was two different types of powerful fiends that started their own fierce battle of survival against his comrades. The guild leader knew they could handle anything that was thrown at them even though he did not know which fiend they fought. There was nothing he could do anyway for his group had made it way too far in their chosen passage. It was wide and tall with telling signs that this tunnel was carved into the bedrock. From the looks of it was going to be an old trade route by the few trade posts that were cut into the walls. Ignoring the sound, the guild master order his men to continue. They did not need to lost progress as it is if they wish to be done by the early morning light.

Ginkgo could see numerous outposts for ancient warriors in the high walls and down below. The ancient dwarves were truly ready to defend this route from any intruder. It was evident to them as they past tons of old and broken weapons as they made their way to the unknown location. Something that made the experience warrior gut feeling of fear grow even more. They had yet fought any beast compared to the other group’s predicament.

Weapons, armor and remains soon gave way to a massive cavern with several underground rivers and waterfalls. Some sun was able to make its way into the middle of the large room deep underground to show a mini forest was able to grow. Ancient houses cluster along the walls with their high columns and edifices. Statues of deities and grand warriors that have long since pass now lay broken upon the ground or near collapse. Many of the numerous stairs were almost impassable now due to debris that have fallen long ago. Even though everything in ruins the place still held it majestic qualities and charm after the fall of the old kingdom.

“Beautiful,” the burly man said while scanning the area as he took back the thought of this tunnel being a trade route. It was clear this route was a passage to homes belonging to those of the merchant class. Not really nobles but not really being part of the lesser cast. His awe of the place was soon ended when he sees in the dense wooded area a black box sticking out of the edge of it. Apparently, the forest had grown around it in a tight nit cluster. Enchanted by the box, Gingko did not notice several figures moving in the distance. Not until one of his men yelled out, “Falmer!”

Several Falmer arrows shot pass the heads of several of the groups. Sadly, some did hit their mark to kill a few of the well-trained fighters. A good number of arrows and spells shot back at the offenders while warriors and clerics ran down to different locations to defeat them. Gingko still somewhat enthralled by the box fought his way towards it. Killing of his opponents as if they nothing more than battle droids he trained against every day. That did not mean his wasn’t surprising to see that the Falmer race had survived in this dank tunnel system. This was something he had to tell the prince for they could be a very serious problem in the future if they wish to continue to do what they want. Whatever it may be. Gingko had an inkling of what they were doing and feared for their lives. Deciding to ignore the feeling for now did the leader of the **_Senketsu_** guild looked around to see more Falmer come into the area from the any curvaceous and holes to now outnumber the sector of warriors he commanded. He growled at this for he knew that if this continued in such a way they would die before anyone could ever help them. The pull from the black box became even more powerful as it felt the anger Ginkgo held grow. Using the anger to entice the warrior to come even closer to him in the hopes of opening it to reveal what’s inside it.

It did not need to do nothing more than that since some of the Falmer were able to slip pass his subordinates to surround him. Gingko was able to kill a few of them but the sightless creatures were still able to back him up against the greenery and box. Feeling the item against his leg he looked back to see it was in fact a coffin of old. It was used to hold one of the many of Draugr to battle any intruder that dared to make their way into the temple they were forced to protect. Any questions he had on why it was here had to wait since his time was preoccupied with survival against the unseeing bastards. The burly man gave another deep growl of anger as he charged against the skinny elves to only have his kills taken away from. The coffin behind him had gave a loud pulse that was felt by everyone. Another pulse soon gave way against to only kill the Falmer in the area. All over the place, the pulse left behind the descendants of transformed snow elves as piles of ash. In the blood-soaked cavern, the people wanted to cheer but their fear of the pulse that was able to overpower the Falmer in mere seconds was greater than their joy.

The coffin pulsed lightly several more times as everyone now looked at it. With one last powerful pulse did the lid of the coffin shot open. The lid could be heard hitting a far wall behind the guild leader. A war hammer lifted itself out of the coffin and floated towards the warrior. The weapon itself was black as ebony, the striking end is textured with spikes on either end, a thick blade like spike stood on top of it for good amount of stabbing damage, and in the center of the hammer a red light powered by magick glowed eerily in the face of Gingko. The light seems to call out to middle aged man to claim him. Even with the taunt of power the weapon was not going to make it easy. The weapon floated upwards as it gathers a massive amount of magick’s along the way. The swirling power started to form a massive, ghost like being with the Warhammer in hand. The ethereal creature took the form of a humanoid like giant with ram like horns on his head.

“I am Volendrung,” the spirit of the weapon spoke, “Prove to me you are worthy of my power. The power left behind by Malacath, the Daedric Prince over emptiness, betrayals, broken promises, and anguish.”

With a mighty war cry the spirit of the hammer charged towards Gingko.

**~DkR~**

For the third time that night the prince and his group heard some form of cry for battle. Magick within these tunnels seem to be amplifying the start of battle for his comrades. Taunting him and Ragnok with the want to turn around and go help their comrades. In the end, they knew they could not turn around since they had progressed to far into the ever-bending road. It also did not help that the old bridge they crossed recently had broken as soon as everyone was able to walk over it. It had marked the point of no return for everyone with little hope of crossing the large canyon within the earth.

With the last passage left for the small group left them both fearful and scared. The reason for their terror was over the fact since the beginning of their trek they saw blood stains from warriors of old that are perfectly preserved on the walls of the elegantly carved hallway. It was evident that this hall marked the way to the homes of nobility, important facilities that were well funded, social policies and the judicial system. Going further and deeper into the halls of dwarven civilization they noticed that the blood seems to get fresher with every step. Odd symbols were also carved into the stone walls to form unknown traps and curses that no longer worked or never did in the first place. The hall quickly gave to a magnificent sight they ever saw in their lives. In a deep spiraling cavern with bridges spanning to different levels for quicker access was one of the ancient and major cities of the dwarven cities, Valgalor. All of it remaining in its splendor of artifacts, stone structures and lore. Adheesha fell to his knees for he grew up with the stories of this city to know it by sight now. On the lore on how they were the first dwarven city to fall under the dark spawn blight with honor and bravery a true warrior could only have. He never would have thought that he would ever see this city in his life time let alone in any generation. This city had to be taken back for the sake of Dwarves back home, so they may return to live here again.

Examining the place to see that a massive glass structure was above to allow sun light to peer into the darken cavern. He was surprise that the enchantments to hide such a structure from both the magical and non-magickal was able to survive this long. Below it was a floating isle full of vegetation and three water falls that recycled the water from the underground rivers, so they remain clean and accessible to the people. More vegetation had grown wild all over the place that many of the building were now covered in vines or trees. He could see that the homes of the nobles were on the first three tiers of the spiral, followed by the laboratories, social structures, judicial, and a palace in the center that was surrounded by water. Around the palace was four bronze doors that see to branch off into different passages to either get out or for some sort shelter. Confusion filled the mind of the prince while the other looked on in awe. From all the blood and carvings, they saw on the way this place was oddly pristine for a ruin. Something was seriously wrong here. Where are all the bones of old warriors with their armor and weapons?

Ragnok noticed the tension the prince held when he got up from the ground in his Viera form. It had made the goblin leader tense as well as he got wind of what was wrong with this place. It was just to clean from all the blood they just saw from traveling the hall.

“What do have us do Prince Raithwall?” Ragnok inquired as he continues the scan the area for any danger.

“I want everyone to scout the area in groups of three. Keep silent, we don’t know what’s down here,” Adheesha order as he teamed with a random goblin and a female archer from Merida guild, **_Serendipity_**. Deciding to go towards the palace in the middle of the spiraling hole with the hope they would clues for any of the lost treasure he was searching for and the whereabouts of the summon if it was here. The three-member group was able to climb and jump half way down with some of the others until a scream echoed throughout the room. Everyone looked over to see that one of the groups looking through the debris had found a red like creature that many of the Fal’Cieian’s knew of. It was of one the dark spawns of legend. How one, or many, survived this long without taking hold of new victims was one of the many things added to his expanding list of mysteries they could not solve for now. Adheesha could tell that the blood on the walls must have been from any of the fiends that roamed the catacombs known as the highways of the Dwarven nation. The clusters of guild members near the center tried to get back up to the upper floors to defend comrades against any more of those vile creatures when one of them was slashed in the stomach by it. Before they could get far, they were stopped by hordes of them starting to crawl out of the fallen rubble that lay strewn along the walls.

“What are they?” asked a goblin as he sees the monstrosities start to encircle them with old weapons in hand. They were truly ugly things as those things looked as if they were human corpses that were given life once again.

“These vile beings are known as the Dark Spawn. They are a large horde that comes in different ranks and species. The ones we are seeing now are Hurlock’s. They are strong and masters of the sword and magic, so don’t get into a fight alone with one of these. Also, as my final warning, _don’t_ touch their blood,” with that explanation the prince ran off into the heat of battle. Leaving the other to fight with the rest on the tier with little hope of survival against the blood thirsty beings filled with taint. In the fight, all they could see was the transformed prince taking down some of the weaker dark spawn.

Done below at the place the tall metal doors open to show a tall dark spawn come out with several lesser ones. The dark spawn was filled with glee as he looked up at the battle above. It has been a very long time since he had been in battle with those from the topside. With a large wail the power leader of the dark spawn went forth onto the spiraling pathway in order to have the bloodshed he craved.

**~DkR~**

Lily looked up into the night sky in misery. Her life had been nothing more than a hell with her husband since her youngest child went to school. James was no longer the man she fell in love with so many years ago. He was nothing more than a monster in her eyes now. Especially when he found out that Harry had magickal ability when Tristan sent them a letter that his brother was in the school and was able to get into a ‘ _special_ ’ house that was created for him. That was the only good piece of news she had for such a long time.

As Lily continued her gaze of the starry heaven a sudden ill feeling greeted her in the stomach area. Something bad was coming or happening to one of her children. For some reason she believed it was Harry that was in trouble now. Lily didn’t have a clue on what to do since she no longer trusted Dumbledore or knew anyone that could help her. Then it hit her, maybe there were still a couple of people that could help her if they were willing to do so. Lily got up from the chair she sat in to go over to the fireplace with happiness that her husband was out for the night. The female Potter yelled out her destination to only vanish in the cloud of green smoke.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

 

**Informational:**

**Location:**

**Valgalor** ( _Underground Dwarven City/Midgard_ ): The first city of the Dwarven nation as well as the oldest. It was created shortly after the warhammer Volendrung landing in the underground cavern long time ago. It is unknown at this time who was the first king of city due to many historical evidences of the city is now long gone. It is a chance that it can be recovered due to the fact the palace has finally been found in the city. The city is also the capitol of the nation before its destruction along with the other cities. Through this city has the road to other places have been open thanks to the Goblins finally entering the sealed off area with the guilds, **_Senketsu_** , **_Fabula Nova Crystallis_** , and **_Serendipity_**. As for now, there is no other information on the city.

**Fiends:**

**Mimics** ( _Biotech/Insectoid_ ) **:** Ancient bio-mecha that can breed in the same fashion as ants. These creatures can come in different colors and styles but tend to take the shape as treasure chest to better draw in fool hardy victims. There are two notorious strains of mimics: the spider mimic and the coffer mimic. Spider mimics is an insect like bio-mecha that will use its body to take the shape as a chest. These tend to be the strains that drain energy out of other mecha or the blood of their victims. While the coffer mimics bodies are chests that were left abandoned by inconsiderate explorers. Many believe these mimics are created when a strain of the spider mimics dies in one these empty or open chest when the body falls apart to release the guts from its confines. This in turn breathes new life for the mimic by creating it as a new fiend that must be defeated all over again. This process has been witnessed by the few who survived it creation after it wanted to feed right after.

 **Hurlock** ( _Infected/Living Zombie_ ) **:** They are the tainted version of humes after they fell under the same virus (?) the Ogres have come under with. The vile creatures have become even more muscular, taller, and vicious than their Humes counterpart’s. They also show skills for the sword and magick’s that show they are masters over these fields.

 **Dark Spawn** ( _Infected/Race_ ) **:** Wicked creatures that spawned soon after the defeat of Ragnarok the first time. It is believed that the blood of the beast had tainted the ones who covered by it or accidently ingested it. This race of humanoid tainted creatures that mostly dwell underground caverns and tunnels of the world. Which was proven true when several guilds had encountered these beings in the sealed section of an ancient dwarven city. These creatures have been known to turn very powerful dragons into very powerful Arch-daemon if one is exposed to their taint. This in turn can bring forth a blight on the world. This was the single greatest threat on the war-torn world which help speed up the separation of worlds. After that major event, it is rumored that those who were left behind were able to find a way to seal the creatures into the deep roads. Codenaming many Dwarven cities and people down below. Those are left behind are the survivors of such a drastic move as they wiped away evidence on top that these beasts even existing by cutting the heads off and burning the bodies of the changed. Further research is needed to see if the creatures here have changed since the time of old.

**Spells:**

**Holy** ( _White Magick_ ) **:** One of the highest level white magick spell that can be required in Fal’Cie. It deals light-elemental damage against several targets, depending on the target size. No other spell or skill can be performed simultaneously with this attack by the user as it needs a good amount of concentration. Once casted by the user a large cloud of silver, white and grey hover above the target(s) as a white ball of light forms in the middle to press it apart. All before the ball of light shots down as a beam of light to inflict holy-elemental damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	15. Chapter Fourteen: SURVIVAL ARC 02: Overseers of Death

“…Talk…”

_‘…Thought…’_

**_‘…Mental Conversation…’_ **

**~DkR~**

**Spell**

* * *

 

 **Chapter Fourteen:** SURVIVAL ARC 02: Overseers of Death

 _‘Damn it all! Damn it all to the deepest pits!’_ Merida mentally cursed as she hurled another spell against the boss. Like many of the other spells that hit the beast; it caused little to no damage against the giant monstrosity that is before them. The sorceress knew she had to change the tactics of battle before everyone in here dies from it. She gazed back at the creature to see its electric blue abdomen light up a brighter shade. It done so to squeeze out blue ooze with several egg sacks. From those sacks die Tiny Mimics broke free and went upon their attacking spree to feed upon the corpse on the living.

“Stop your attacks my clerics! I want all you to focus on healing only,” Merida ordered before focusing on the beast again. She tried to think all the information about the Mimic Queen, but it was hard to do since it had been a long time since anyone battled one of these creatures. No one had fought such a beast since the Mythos Era. Looking around to see the warriors were still focusing on the mini mimics that swarmed the others. Merida whacked a few of them against the legs of the queen and walls in the effort to get rid of them as she tried to think of a plan. Each spell from the mages seem to have little effect against the boss until the guild leader noticed that it screeches of pain was louder when a certain attack hit it. She cast the spell **blizzara** on the mimics after the sorceress was able to get them a good distance away by using your staff. It killed all in her range with shrill shrieks before ultimately stopping.

Merida cursed for forgetting something so simple that could have ended this battle quickly. She quickly turned back to her group and ordered the mages to use both the spells **blizzard** and **blizzara** on the queen. Opening her inventory bag, Merida quickly ran around the battle field to toss mana potions to the mages and clerics. With renewed pools the attacks and healing went on with rejuvenated vigor. Merida joined the attack with the warriors once the lesser fiends were slaughtered. Several of the goblins were able to toss axes and spears at the junctures of the queen legs. It was able to disable the fiend once three of spindle like legs were broken or cut off. The Mimic Queen collapse onto the ground with a loud screech as the onslaught of spells continued. All the while the warriors went for the abdomen to make sure that no more of the mimics could hatch from its mother.

With each attack the electric blue abdomen started to glow a darker shade of blue. Merida never heard of a Mimic Queen abdomen ever changing to a different color before. As the battle continued, the sounds of what could have been glass cracking was heard by everyone. Signaling for everyone to stop, Merida looked to see the end of the giant bug had cracks in it. The boss whined, groaned and roared weakly as it tried to get up during the break. The abdomen had lines of different thickness going through out it. The sorceress motioned for the warriors to come from behind it. Fearing whatever inside may break out and cover them. Merida, like many Fal’Cieian’s, heard of the adapt rumors of what could happen when a mimic bodily fluid may do to a person. Nothing good happened if all of it was heard was true.

Once everyone was a good distance away, the guild leader order for only a few of the mages to attack with her. This was in hope to control the cracking that the metal bug was experiencing. More screams of pain of were heard from it as it tries to still get up during the minor assault. It surprised them that it was still able to get up with only three legs. Bits of its glass casing fell from the belly region to release some of the blue ooze within in it. Beside the ooze, some of the underdeveloped mimics came out in soft egg sacks of the same color. Many sneered at the sacks in disgust but got used to it for they seen much worst. It gave out another powerful cry in an attempt for a last-ditch effort to survive the event. It commanded the ooze that seeped out to spread along the cavern floor. As it did so, little electrical shocks started to spark from the strange liquid.

Everyone inched back from the incoming liquid as the discharge got even more violent. As they continue their retreat from the slow attack a signal was given to the mages for them continue their icy barrage. The fiend was almost gone, and Merida was not going let all their work be destroyed by some imbued liquid.

“Eli, Truss, Megi,” the sorceress called to the group. The three mages stopped what they are doing and raced over to their leader.

“My mages, I have an idea, but I need your help,” she stated to them. They gave her a blank look as they waited for their order, “I want you three to cast **_Frost_** with me on the count of three. Aim for the oozing stream.”

They nodded and faced the enemy once again ready to attack on command. A single thump of a staff rang out. They started to gather magick for the last attack. A second thump was heard amongst the noise of spells being fired. They collected half the energy needed for the spell. Finally, a third thump was heard which was followed by the howling force of a spell from four mages known as **Frost**. A blast of chilling winter breath hit the streaming ooze to freeze it in an instant. The element had added effect on the beast they did not expect.

As they continued with the attack, the Mimic Queen started to freeze from the inside out as a frost effect took control as it traveled from the frozen liquid and into its inner workings. They stopped once the element could proceed on its own. Soon, all they saw now was a statue of their enemy that was frozen in place by becoming a solid block of ice. Merida walked up to one of the surviving legs. Looking up at the overly large head to see it open to give out a now silent screech that will no longer be heard. The leader placed a gentle touch on the leg in front of her to see a crack form on the spot. More lines quickly swarmed the leg then the rest of the body. Crumbling away to become nothing more than a pile of metal and organic material on the cavern floor that it once called home. Merida sighed happily that the battle was now finally over. Turning to the group to see the damage that done to them. Badly bruised and battered with only six dead. Four from Fal’Cie and two Goblins were gone. They had to head back in order to get the bodies to a safe place. With her final orders for now, everyone grabbed what they could and traversed the tunnel back to the juncture. In their tiredness, no one noticed a blue jewel like thing coming out of the frozen body of the Mimic Queen. It shot out to an open part of the cavern to an unknown destination with information on how they fought.

  **~DkR~**

Bodies of the injured and dead littered the ground of the makeshift battle ground. The ogre had pretty much decimated the small band of battling classes. It did not stop them though for those who remained were not severally injured enough to impede on their fight against the lumbering beast. Even with the knowledge that this beast is much stronger than the regular Ogres that still roam this plain. Harry could not help but curse his luck for what was happening. Even with the help of his Bomb familiar the beast would not go down. Not that it was a lost cause since a couple of warriors were able to take out one of the eyes of the Ogre. By the looks of it, the only way to kill it was by stabbing it in the head. The Potter was happy that Adheesha crafted their staffs with pointed ends instead of the usual blunted ones.

The dark spawn Ogre charge at another small cluster of the party at the far end of the room. Looking around, he could see several clerics trying their best to heal everyone after making the decision to forgo the battle. Something Harry did not mind after seeing how many that were either dead or about to be. This had to end quickly before even more were lost here. That would mean he would the last option available to him. The Fal’Cieian wish he did not have to do this, but it had to end now!

He proceeded to run towards the Ogre with his familiar in tow behind him. The light of the bomb made Harry shadow stretch as far it could. On the staff, magick started to swirl and gather in the jewel on top as Harry ready his own final attack. The power coming from the boy got the attention of the creature. With a new meal to eat the Ogre charged towards raven haired child. Harry jumped into the air with a yell as he called out, “ **Bio**!”

A swirling emerald colored portal opened to release a mass of acid green tentacles. The waving arms waved around until one wrapped itself on the neck of the Ogre then the arms. Bending it back towards the portal it came out of while dealing poison damage as it sucked out the life of the humanoid fiend. Harry raced to the fiend as it was pulled back by creature from another dimension. Using his staff as a javelin he was able to propel himself in the air. Grabbing onto a rope that clung to the body of the Ogre as a strap to keep the loin cloth up. Using it to successfully climb up to the Ogre shoulder the strap loped over. Once at the head, Harry proceeded to stab at forehead after he avoided the open mouth of the creature. The skull was thicker than he thought for he yet to puncture the thick hide and bone no matter how many times he hit it.

The only thing that kept him from stopping now was the fact his spell was holding. There also the added benefit that the able body with enough energy were trying to take out one of the thick columns like legs of the monster. Even with its thick hide, his party was able to make some leeway when they were able to sever one of the legs. Harry could feel the bomb behind him trying to burn the now exposed neck. It was good to know some bases were covered if the crazy plan Harry thought of did not work. Suddenly the ancient being started to fall. Harry was able to hold on as the ogre collapsed onto the remaining knee by grabbling onto one of the many black horns on his head. The tentacles of the spell the mage caused was able to hold, and slow down the fall, but it could not stop one of its tentacles from being ripped out of the portal. With the green, slimly appendage still wiggling and grasping the wrist of the beast, the ogre tried to reach for Harry except it fails to do so when the young mage was able climb to a spot it could not reach. A spot in between it large black horns that gave him a better chance to attack the area he was at before. Without taking anymore heed of the beast hand that was set free he went back to work on the skull.

Suddenly, Harry hearing deafened once the sound of an explosion was heard. Looking over to where it came from to see the remnants of a hand flying everyone. Leaving behind nothing more than a stump of an arm in its place as the smoke vanished to show it. Scanning the area to find that one of the archers had used a bomb he had left and shot it once they saw the hand heading for the guild leader. With the beast was stun it gave Harry enough time to be able to finally make his way through the skull when it burst open to revile the grey organ inside. Summoning the magick to quickly yell out a familiar incantation he used many times before, “ ** _S_ park**!”

The close range to head and the intensity of the incantation caused the ogre brain to be fried in the end. With the overgrown male now dead, it started to fall backwards with Harry still on its face. Thinking quickly, the raven-haired Arcane Dragoon was able to slide down to the chest area in order to brace for impact by grabbing onto several leather straps. The body connected with the floor with a loud thump and crash. The shock caused several people nearby to fall to the ground and small stones to bounce up before landing back down. The Potter sighed in relief before sliding off the rapidity cooling body. A couple of clerics rushed to him to check him over to find that there was little to no damage to the companion of the prince. Once done healing him they went back to mending the fallen that were pressed against the wall or making their way over there. Sighing once again, Harry scanned the area to see majority of the group were either dead or severally injured to the point they would have to be carried out. He decided to help the clerics in healing, so they could collect their items and get out of here before another ogre initiated another battle.

As everyone went on with their duties, they did not notice strange magick coming out of the corpse of the Ogre. It traveled to where the crystal from went to. In order to combined into something that was long forgotten. The group left the cavern shortly after with none the wiser of what was to come.

**~DkR~**

Gingko dodge another strike from the specter that belong to living weapon. The attack hit the ground and sent debris of stone into the air. The guild master grinned with sadistic glee to have finally found an opportunity worthy of his skill to fight in real combat. He did not care if he hurt his comrades because they should have known to move out of the way by now once they saw how the battled started.

The red jewel in the living weapon glowed to release miniature orbs to attack with fire elemental spells. Gingko growled at the attempt to distract him yet again in this battle. He tossed his giant battle axe into the air too ready the incantation for the next attack. Placing a massive amount of magick into his hand before grabbing the falling axe to only stabbing it into the ground while yelling, “ **Terra Spires**!”

Numerous spikes made from the marble stone flooring shot up to go through the fire spirits and the hammer wielding specter. The downside with this attack was that it trapped him in the spires, but he developed the ability to jump or break out of it after many years of use. The spirits disappeared while the specter was dealt a great deal of damage for it fell onto one of its knees. Gingko was glad he knew a few attacks that could damage a ghost of this magnitude. With the spirit was down did the warrior use the time to recharge the axe to full power with several soul gems he was able to quickly take out from his Stock Pouch. The spirit of Volendrung got off the ground too ready another attack against his opponent. The warrior just grins manically as he ready to resume the battle. Volendrung rose high in the air as magick started to swirl around the hammerhead part of the weapon before the specter charged towards his opponent. Gingko dodge the attack once the hammer was let go to fall to the ground next to him. That one caused the floor to break and crack under its pressure and weight of the hammer, as well as the force that was delivered behind it. Gingko did not go unscathed when he dodges the strike. Bits of the floor was able to cut his skin while some was able to lodge their way into him.

Putting his power into his legs, Gingko moved quickly as he raise his own weapon above his head to hack at the spirit. Even though the spirit could not take physical damage from the axe it did not it couldn’t be damaged by the frost element that was imbued into it. Volendrung ghost fell onto the ground again in a weaken state. Signaling that a few more hit would kill off the guardian and Gingko could finally claim the right to use the weapon for battle. It was proven it was not needed for the specter spoke to Gingko once again, “Warrior, you have fought well. You have proven to me that you have the right to use me for battle. Enjoy me while you can, for, someday in the future someone else will wield me as they watch you slowly die from blood lost.”

With a vile smirk the spirit was suck into the hammer to fully become Volendrung again. The gem in the center glowed brightly before diming to it natural glow. Gingko picked the weapon to examine it with a grin. He could not believe he earned the right to wield one of the weapons created by a Daedra from so long ago. Looking around to see his party gathered around to gaze right back at him. Some held fear in their eyes for what he had done while others were proud of his accomplishment. Gingko noticed that none had died in the battle with the Falmer or in his fight with the weapon. Something he was relieved about since he did not want to hear about how reckless he was from Merida, Harry and Adheesha. Even though he would not be surprise because he had done it many times before. Gingko ordered everyone to grab what they could and head back to the juncture they came from.

As everyone left a gem floated out of the burial site to only flash out of the living quarters. To head towards the area familiar power was gathering at after being sealed for a very long time.

  **~DkR~**

Adheesha could only curse for being in this predicament. Here he was, along with his party, fighting a small portion of a dark spawn horde and their Omega. The only good thing out of this was the fact no one has yet to be tainted by the blood of their enemy. Even though he had not truly looked around the room to make sure, but he could tell a good portion of the group was in a bad shape. Many were severally injured but still fought on. It was evident by the large amount of bodies belonging to the tainted creatures. Not counting the fact that several of their own men and women had fallen to them.

With sword in hand the prince was able to sever another head from one of the bodies of Hurlock’s in close enough range to him. Over his own head another fireball made its way to a distant building. Exploding against the wall that was a good distance away to send rubble both small and large to spray down onto the fighting races. Viewing the Hurlock Omega to see that Ragnok was soon going fall against it as the goblin life was being drained away. The nearby mage could not do much of anything expect continue to kill off as many followers as she could for it would make the whole situation worst. Adheesha proceeded to charge into the mass of enemies to bring them down with fatal cuts, stabs and magickal abilities. Breaking through the prince jumped up into the air with sword raised above his head in the hopes the distraction would make it let the goblin go.

It worked as the Hurlock tossed the short creature into the sorceress after she was able to kill off the last of the foot soldiers. Due to her weakened state the impact knocked the mage out while it left Ragnok breathless after most his health was sucked out. The Omega jumped back but sustained damage from the sword Adheesha wielded when it was able to slash into the tainted Hume left shoulder. The attack left behind a rather large open gash that leaked a good amount of tainted blood onto the floor between them. The Hurlock wanted to growl but thought of a better use of his blood. Taking the crud weapon, the tainted creature placed it into the wound and smeared the blood onto it. Successfully coating it in a poison that was harmful to any regular being that’s alive today.

The two warriors started to walk around in a large circle once a large berth was given to them when Adheesha jumped back to get away from the blood. Trying to better gauge one other skills for battle despite each race has not fought one another for a very long time. Adheesha cursed his luck once again since most information about emissaries were few and far in between. There was hardly any knowledge on how to defeat them except the clear warning to keep a good amount of distance and watch out for fireballs. The prince knew he had to get close even though he did not want to. A fireball formed in the hand of the Hurlock before it was thrown at the child. The Raithwall was able to dodge it but not completely for it exploded behind him. The force of the attack had pushed him towards the enemy as he was knocked down onto the smooth, white granite floor. He was lucky for he did not touch the black pool of tainted blood that slowly expanded near him from the deceased Hurlock’s.

Ragnok seem to have enough strength to get up as he sees the vile looking creature started to make its way to his commander. Grabbing several stones that was dislodged from the wreckage the goblin leader thrown some of them at it. The Hurlock sharply looked at the goblin with an intense glare then roared menacingly. Ragnok just kept throwing the stones in the hope it would give Adheesha enough time to get up. As the stones pelted the Hurlock, it shifted from its current target to the small being and stalked towards it with job of finishing off his new piece of food. Ragnok knew this was suicide but this had to be done for what he had seen here could not live any longer. The goblin leader had the feeling that these vile creatures would make their way down the tunnels to the portion his clan inhabited as soon as the food source was exhausted. Something else he felt was not gone now from these tunnels since the overly large group had separated into four.

The prince slowly made his way off the floor while picking up the fallen sword in the process. Ignoring the pain on his back to run to the distracted dark spawn after finding it was going after Ragnok once again. Adheesha used the last of his energy to stab the Hurlock in back. Severing the thick spine and cutting through the heart as the sword made its way out the other side after it was plunged into it. The Omega gurgled as black blood seeped out of his mouth while it fell to the ground with a loud thud when the prince let the body slide of his weapon. Going over to his comrades did use the last remaining strength to get Ragnok and the unconscious mage away from the dead dark spawn. It was not far before he collapsed to ground with the goblin leader with the sounds of battle in the distance. A sound that was beautiful for what they heard was their side winning when the sound of retreating footsteps of the heavily armored was followed by their wails of death. The last thing Adheesha saw was a couple of clerics running towards them. The black vision of unconsciousness greeted Adheesha as a smile formed on his lips in relief.

As the last of the dark spawn fell in defeat to the swords, magick’s and arrows the people did not notice something changed with the dead emissary. Too busy with other things that was much more important they did not see a blood covered item forcing it way out of the Hurlock. The tainted blood was cleared off by magick to reveal to be a crystal of a clear coloring. It went to the bronze door of the palace looking building to faze through it. Disappearing into its depths to wait for the other pieces to come to join once again to form the ancient being many others came looking for.

In the distances a door of stone slid open to show a new tunnel for them to walk. A wide door for the ability to be used as an emergency exit to get out of the city as well make their way to the other cities if the right path was taken.

**~DkR~**

A few hours had passed without further incident. Everyone was slowly healing from the injuries they sustained once all the living was moved to the noble region when the new passage was open. As well, for a few of the warrior and mages made their way down it to inform them to move. This was especially worrisome for Harry as his only guild member is severally injured and unconscious on the pallet he sat next to. Harry heard the accounts from everyone with surprise for he never thought that all these powerful creatures could be here. From dark spawn to one of the living weapons they were looking for.

A groan got the raven-haired boy attention to see Adheesha finally waking up. With another groan the prince opened his eyes to see his longtime companion to say in a strained voice, “How long was I out?”

“About an hour, along with everyone else,” Harry answered before helping his friend up from the ground, “Everyone pretty much healed, at least the ones who survived the battles they endured.”

“I see. What is the death toll?”

The Potter sighed for he knew this was coming. Getting this bad news over with Harry states what he learned from everyone else, “From our side, thirty-five out of the hundred we came with died. For the goblins, twenty-six out of the eighty they brought but that could have been higher if our men were not protecting them. Each group fought their own form of a boss battle once they transverse the tunnels they had chosen. A new tunnel had opened that allowed us to come through since no one wanted to stay where we placed the bodies. The tunnel splits into other passage ways that will allow us to go to the other ancient dwarven cities that have been sealed off.”

“How much longer do we have left?”

“Right now, it’s two-thirty in the morning, so at least three and half hours if we do a mass healing. That is if everyone still wants to do the search. I have the feeling that Ragnok still wants to search, but that has to be on his volition once we are done here,” he reported, both now standing up. Adheesha scanned the area to see the clerics healing everyone one by one. The ones that remained were not at full health but were awake, could walk some, or helping with the healing. He spots a high ridge to do something that was not too far away. Getting off his pallet, much to his guild member anguish, did he make his way over to the high platform. Looking over the people again before casting a spell when he placed a hand on his throat then whispered, “ **Echo**.”

He felt a pulse of magick gather in his throat and stayed there. The prince then shouted to everyone, “Warriors of Fal’Cie and Midgard, I thank for all your work here. I fear though we may have to abort the mission. We have already lost too many lives and I do not wish for rest to lose it as well.”

“My prince, we knew the risk here. Yes, there were set backs we did not account for, but time is still with us to look even farther. I do not wish to give up. It would be a dishonor to those who have fallen,” a female warrior yelled back with a cheers and nods of agreement going along with it. The group was not yet ready to give up on the search, especially when there is time to continue to search. Plus, many felt it was there duty to clear the tunnels when so many powerful enemies that could make their way to the surface.

“I feel the same way, milord. We, the goblins, cannot stop now when there is such an immediate danger to my people. I rather have the help now then later to make a big impact on the power here before something terrible happens,” Ragnok tried to reason to the prince. The goblin leader understood why he wished to retreat but he knew it was better to lose a few now then many later. Adheesha could not help but smirk with pride as both Fal’Cieian’s and Midgardian’s wanted to continue with the small amount of time they had left.

“Fine, my subjects, we will continue on. Be wary though for it will get harder from this point on. For, we search the underground palace of the dwarven city. The dwarves may not have magick to wield but it did not mean there are no traps inside. Now gather your things, it is time finish healing and go,” Adheesha ordered before stepping away to head down the slopping pathway to the palace. Once everything was ready the group gathered around the palace overly large bronze doors. The prince looked back them to see determined faces of men and women that ready to finish the fight. Adheesha gave a small laugh as he thought all of them were going to their deaths while pushing the doors open with Gingko. In the dark gloom of the stairway they traveled to their final hardship of the day.

 **To Be Continued**...

* * *

 

**Informational:**

**Terminology:**

**Mythos Era** ( _Term_ ) **:** The time of the previous era. This era is not to be confused with the era of its fall, for these are two parts of very different conflicts that still affect us today. The era is the period that existed before ( _and during_ ) the rule of Larsa Ferrinas Solidor and Ashelia B’nargin Dalmasca. This actual era spans from the point in time of the Dynast-king Raithwall unifying the nations into what is known as the Galtean Alliance ( _302 Old Valendia_ ) to the point where Queen Ashelia natural death during a time of peace ( _775 Old Valendia_ ).

 **Volendrung** ( _Item, Legendary Weapon_ ): A legendary, two-handed warhammer and ancient Daedric artifact was forged by ancient Dwarves. It was also known as the “Hammer of Might.” It has appeared time and again throughout history before the migration. Legend says that the original owner of the weapon, a chieftain of a Dwarven clan, threw his hammer so far while he proclaimed that his clan will settle wherever it landed. The hammer had felt through a deep hole to land into a deep cavern and this place became the city of Valgalor. It is unknown on how this mythical weapon ended up in the passion of Daedric prince.

 **Cleric** ( _Job_ ): A rank or job given to those are able both heal and battle as warriors. The primary weapon of clerics is a mace. These warriors have spent years in the medical core as they were given the skills to fight so they make be put in the army as mid-to-close range fighters. This was the way they won’t lose their best and second-best warriors so easily. As well, protect the distant fighters and mages. To become a cleric, one must walk down the job path of a medic and someday merge it with the warrior job path.

 **Mage** ( _Job_ ): A career path given to those who wish to walk the path of the arcane. This is the lowest tier on the path while the highest begin to merge with other jobs. As the lowest, those who weak in magick or starting the path as novices are known as this. This can also be referred to those are students of magick in the Ackedmy as lessons of this arte has just started. Doesn’t mean they will stay on it. This title can remain with them for the rest of their lives even if they choose another path to go down. The primary weapons they wield are staffs, staves, wands and magick.

 **Warrior** ( _Job_ ): The front liners who battle harden. Trained to go into fight with fury of a berserker. These beasts are wielders of many weapons, such as axes, Warhammers, hammers, war axes, javelins, swords, and so much more. The title of warrior is a very broad title for this job path as there are many. At the same time, it is very limited to the fact it requires brute strength over all other things. This path cannot merge with other jobs so easily as the others due to the skills set for this path. The only job path that can it easily jump to is that of Archery and this only if you have the habit of using light to medium ranking armor with a good deal of dexterity from years of using certain weapons of war.

 **Arcane Dragoon** ( _Job_ ): A job tier in between the lowest and highest of the mage job path. This path merges with that of a warrior one. Giving those of this path the ability to use staffs, staves, magickal swords and javelins. They do not have the same strength as a warrior but their agility and magickal powers compensates for this.

 **Archer** ( _Job_ ): A job tier full of dexterity, cunning, agility and excellent skills over the bow, great bow, and crossbow. The lowest and opening tier of a long career of long distant fighting.

**Divinity:**

**Malacath** ( _Daedric Prince/God_ ): He is the Daedric Prince of the spurned and the ostracized, the keeper of the Sworn Oath, and the Bloody Curse. He is viewed as the evilest of the princes due to rebelling with other princes against the divinity of several people when they were given power to ascend to godhood. He teachings largely emphasizes on conflict. Something that is proven when he enjoys watching mortals fighting one another or some sort of major conflict. Despite his love of conflict and not seen as the purest of prince, Malacath does have a sense of honor to a certain degree and has an almost paternal concern for his followers. He not allowed in most Daedric meetings in their realm because of his origins

**Spells:**

**Frost** ( _Destruction/Novice_ ) **:** A wide and long stream of ice blast out to cause the weakest amount damage to an enemy. Beside health damage the spell can slow down the enemy. Which is good if you and your enemy was weak. Only the ones truly proficient in the frost branch (or all elemental branches) can make real use of this novice skill.

 **Blizzard** ( _Destruction/Apprentice_ ): Ability to summon ice to entomb our enemy with, cause ice damage and cause health/stamina damage.

 **Blizzara** ( _Destruction/Adept_ ): Deals ice, health, and stamina damage to all those in range of the attack.

 **Bio** ( _Arcane/Adept Spell_ ): Non-elemental spell that will sap the health out of someone when large tentacles come out a swirling portal and latch onto the enemy. You can hope the sap effect would kill you first, for the horrors will get to you first if the sap does not. Deals non-elemental damage to all in range, Sap effect, and a chance of inflicting sap on allies if they are in range. It can be easily avoided by staying a good distance away if you know where it’s going to appear.

 **Spark** ( _Destruction/Novice Spell_ ): A lightening base attack that sends out a bolt of energy to the enemy. It deals lightening and magick damage.

 **Terra Spires** ( _Adept Melee_ ): A spell belonging to the melee class. This is a wide range attack that is attune to axe and hammer users. It creates several spikes made from any (almost) material that makes up the ground. It is used to deal health and earth damage to a wide range of enemies in its range. Note to all wielders of this spell, all those who may use this maybe be protected in spikes, but you also trapped inside them if you don’t have an escape plan.

 **Echo** ( _Arcane/Novice Spell_ ): A spell used to make some voice louder than normal, so many people will be able to hear them. Was originally created for use in theatre and musical events. The spell can be place on objects that make sound to make them louder as well.

**Fiends:**

**Ogre** ( _Infected/Living Zombie Ogres/Uncommon_ ) **:** Don’t confuse these ogres for their smaller counterparts. These brutish and massive beings, as tall as mountain trolls but more muscular, use to be regular ogres until the day the virus (?) had tainted them generations ago. Because of this virus ( _?_ ), it had given the untainted Ogres a bad name as the cursed ones. All the while these tainted Ogres can spawn more of their own kind to wreak havoc the unsuspecting people. Even with their brutish exterior, and their love for violence, do not be fooled by this for they are very intelligent behind that thick skull of theirs.

 **Tiny Mimics** ( _Biotech/Insectoid_ ) **:** A hatching from the strain of spider mimics known as Battery Mimic’s.

 **Hurlock Omega** ( _Infected/Living Zombie Humes/Uncommon_ ) **:** The most ancient and powerful of all the Hurlock’s. Having survived the many years not by luck alone but by their mastery over the sword that outshines the others. Those who encounter this being without backup should retreat immediately.

 **Mimic Queen** ( _Biotech/Insectoid/Rare****_ ) **:** Was created long ago by someone to show his or her disagreement with a Patron. It was led to some cellar of a palace by the creator. Somehow, the Patron was accused of creating the Queen and was killed in a public execution when no one was able to prove he was innocent of the crime. Generation later, the queen was able to find refuge in the ancient Dwarven city before being sealed inside with the other fiends that roam it tunnels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	16. Chapter Fifteen: SURVIVAL ARC 03: Ediolons

“…Talk…”

_‘…Thought…’_

**_‘…Mental Conversation…’_ **

**~DkR~**

**Spell**

* * *

 

 **Chapter Fifteen:** SURVIVAL ARC 03: Eidolons

As they open the doors to find that behind them was in fact an elevator made of bronze. They expected a hall of some sort when they saw how large this place was. Now they see it was nothing more than show and the other doors must be linked to other elevators. The thing was large enough to fit all the ones that were going. They had to forcibly leave behind a good number of people due to severe injuries with a few clerics to tend to them. Everyone shifted into the grey tunnel in nervous anxiety over getting this whole thing done with. One of the dwarves that came with them pulled the metal lever that activated the lifter. With a lot of noise from the gears from year of nonuse the platform made a brief hard pull down then proceeded down slowly. As soon the light from the outside was gone the mages summoned a hovering ball of light known as ‘ **Candlelight**.’ The path down lasted for a while before the lift gave way to a beautifully crafted metal cage the slowed it even more to stop on the stone floor. The cage opens to reveal it was some typed of foyer and elevator zone for the ancient people. It also proven many of their suspicions of the other doors when they saw the other dark tunnels heading up to the cavern.

Going down the tunnel connected to the foyer to find it was linked to a room with several doors. The prince along with several sighed at this. Having the hatred of choosing a path to go on was difficult but Adheesha knew he could not separate everyone again since they suffered a major loss. Luckily the room was empty and could use this place to retreat to if things get too difficult.

“Which door?” Harry asked as he looked over each one of them. Seeing the familiar designs of dwarven artists, architects and craftsmen that have long since passed. Not much has changed from this time and the past in décor. The dwarven culture in the kingdom would be happy to know they pretty much stay true to the old ways. Scanning over the area again to notice that the door was in fact on different levels of the room. The doors are the only way to travel around the entire place due to the fact they were blocked off from the different levels due to the step ledges, flat walls and the large amount debris.

“There is only one we can go through,” with that the prince guided them to the nearest metal portal that was open. As they traveled the first portion of the complex to find the silence of the place eerie and sad as they caught sight of ancient items that left behind. Looking as if the dwarves of old were just here eating, sleeping and playing here. The silence was soon broken as the sound of battle was heard in the distance. The noise of machinery along with the swooshing of flying arrows before hitting metal were being made. Signaling for a good portion to stay behind, Adheesha, along with another Viera and Harry, used the darkness of the tunnel to sneak their way over to a corner. Peeking around the corner to see that a group of Falmer archers and a few Falmer warriors were attacking one of the metal golems that the Dwarves were known to make.

It was obvious they somehow activated these guardians and now the Falmer were being thinned out for them. It would also explain why no one was in the main chamber to fight. Having fled or raced to aid their kinsmen from the trap. Throwing up the sign for archers to Harry, they were able summon a few of them to the small group. Signaling for them to stay against the overly large pipes and aim for the living beings. The three archers went over to the darken area of the pipes with weapons in hand. Crouching in the darkness the group ready their bow and pulled back the strings. With the silent vibration of the metal wire being flicked from their hands the arrows cut through the air in a low whistling sound. Each hitting their marks in various parts of the Falmer bodies. One hit the head one of the Falmer to kill them intensely. The rest were not able to run away to find the new enemy due to the fact the dwarven protector was still in their way.

The archers shot another row of arrows to cause another enemy to fall as a stray hit the metal guardian. The Dwarven Centurion ignored the arrow for the beings in front of it. This time the group aimed for the last two Falmer. Waiting for the right time to strike since they could make a limited number of hits since their supplies of arrows was limited. When the opportunity presented itself, the attack went flying. Two of them imbedded themselves into the first Falmer while one had grazed the helm and into the head of the second. Both fell onto the ground as if they were nothing more than puppets. Quickly putting away the bows, the archers fused into the shadows the best they could as they saw the Dwarven Centurion looking around for them. It releases a mass amount of steam before giving up looking for the new intruders. It rolled away with a trail of white smoke after it that showed where it was going. Once the sound of it mecha completely gone did the archers signaled for everyone that it was safe to move on.

This went on throughout the old city by fighting the Falmer, the various dwarven machinery, or both at the same time if it came down to it. Soon, they had made it to the other side of the cavern where a large, gun-grey, metal door stood proudly before them with a story to tell. Showing them a revolt of the gods was fought before losing and being sealed away. From what was gained from the carvings is that one of them was sealed away behind the door and the way to break the seal is to kill off certain beasts. Beast they did not know for the ancient dwarves had personally chosen the beasts to hold them. The thing is, they killed off all the bosses that held a piece of the item. Something they realized quickly as three parts of the magickal object flew into the cavern to only go through the door much like the one earlier. An overly large gray seal glowed brightly on the door to force it to swing open. Dust and air centuries old blew out of the darken room.

Gazing their sight inside to see only the blackness of the murky and dust filled room. Adheesha sent in his candlelight to better see if there was any traps or pitfalls inside. The others with the same spell activated followed their leader which gave a better view of the place. The strangest thing about the room was the fact that everything is in pristine condition. No rubble, holes in the ground, water damage from the manmade waterfalls, or anything that would have gave signs that an Eidolon was sealed within the prison. Taking a brave step, the prince went into the room first with extreme caution for anything can pop out from the darkness that the light could not reach. Once Adheesha made a good distance away from the door the old magickal torches lit up in a quick procession from right of circular room to the left. Three tiers of lanterns now shined brightly in the room to better a solid crystal now rising out of the center of the room. The group rushed in once they saw the crystal hovering above the white-haired Viera Prince.

A glyph of a two headed being appeared within the crystal. A woman at the top of the glyph is connected to a horned skull at the bottom with a cloak hiding the body. The item suddenly shatters then vanishes from sight in order to reform the glyph into an actual being made of pure magick. It had formed into the very summon they have been looking for.

**_Zalera, the Death Seraph._ **

The very scion over the zodiac sign Gemini, the twins.

The prince, along with everyone else, looked at the powerful being with shock, fear and awe as it faded into the world with the shamaness it had captured long ago. Zalera growled at the creatures that dared disturb his sleep while the shamaness just gave a woeful smile. Even though Adheesha had read up on the Eidolon, it did not change the fact he felt fear of going against the very thing that called upon death. Something that was proven right when Zalera fully appeared the first thing it did was summon numerous Dead Bones into the area. The prince bucked up to yelled out the following orders, “Warriors go for the skeletons. Zalera is weak to healing spells, so use them if you can do so. For the rest of you guys, support everyone else!”

Everyone did so in a grand chaos but soon found order amidst the battle. Warriors underneath the large summon fought the Dead Bones while others stayed back to attack Zalera from a distance. The death retaliated with his own attacks. Striking everyone that was close enough with his own spells of **Vengeance** and **Holy** against the enemies that came to bend him to their will. Some thinking that the holy spell would work in reverse to found out that the seraph absorbed the spell power. A few fell under the numerous might of the Dead Bones as they were continuously called upon the on the field. Others fell when Zalera had them with his ability ‘ **Kill** ’ upon them. For some strange reason it did not truly kill them, just left them weak and powerless to truly fight back. The battle had weakened both sides. The bodies of the condemned had stopped spawning and the group was left breathless, weak as well tired. Zalera held the right to be an Eidolon for a reason and it was showing it to them now.

The giant skeleton growled out to them again as it waited for them attack again. Maybe it was even contemplating if he should attack with its secondary ability. Something everyone was about to find out as the magick in the room began to swell around them. Encircling Zalera in a mass amount that it became visible to everyone. A translucent, rainbow colored mist soon filled the room that it engulfed everyone in its suffocating embrace. Even refilling the magick of a few when the power could not find an exit. All this power was called upon in order to try to kill off these creatures in front of him in one final blow. Seeing this, Adheesha used the last of his magick to go through the incantation. An incantation to call forth the opposing scion of Zalera so it may delay the course this battle was set upon. He would have done this earlier but did not want to risk an all-out battle between Eidolons with everyone in here. It would be a bad thing since there is a time limit for summoning one of these beings to this realm that is foreign to them.

Underneath Adheesha a lavender rune full of mathematics and art appeared. It swirled all around before shattered to concentrate above the prince. It had reformed into the seraph opposing Zalera.

 ** _Emet-Selch, the Truth Seraph_** , the other scion ruling over the zodiac sign Gemini, the twins.

An angel the same height as Zalera faded into the world. It looked human, as if this was Zalera with flesh, skin and without a shamaness grafted onto his limb. Horns adorn the human head, eight wings

attached to the back, a human like body, short white hair, skin tight armor of a white coloring and swords attached to each side of the seraph. Placing his sight on the armor skeleton Eidolon, Emet-Selch grinned a wicked smile to have a chance to fight his brother once again. Feeling the magick swarm around the room like a massive tornado did the angel of truth redirected a massive amount of this energy towards himself in order to nullify Zalera ability. Both entities played tug-a-war with the energy in the room while the remaining people resumed their attack. Bringing down the health of the Eidolon to the point it started the sequence of its ultimate ability prematurely. Summoning the group and the other seraph to a pocket dimension where souls were called up when the shamaness let out a loud wail. Each one attacking the group in a procession of wild furry before they grouped together in one spot above the party to form a giant skull with long black hair. It let out a loud screech as it thrust itself towards everyone to cause massive damage to everyone. Emet-Selch belted out a mana induced roar that broke the link to the other world and they were sent back to the original.

Going through his own sequence, Zalera was assaulted by beings that were created by Emet-Selch when he was finally sent to another dimension meant for the seraph of truth. Something the death seraph never thought to even see or feel again. To be on the receiving end of thousands of arrows made of holy powers that was known as Piercing Truth. Zalera knew he could absorb the holy power of the arrows, but that ability was negated here. He felt every arrow that stuck both him and his beloved shamaness body before being tossed out the realm like some common piece of trash. The magickally constructed body now breaking down to the glyph seal since he took the last of what he could from the ability. Looking to where his brother had settled, behind the one who dare summon Emet-Selch here, Zalera decided to make this boy his summoner in order to exact some form of revenge in the future.

The glyph reformed once the body of the seraph was gone to only go to the prince. Breaking apart to fuse into the body of Adheesha and the numerous magickal cores he held. The seal that once shined outside the body now glowed a bright grey color on the hand to show the youngling was now the summoner of this seraph. Emet-Selch frowned at this, not liking that he would have to share this person with his darker brother who neglected his duties. The seraph knew he couldn’t do a thing about it since it was the Eidolon choice to decide who may summon them. Once everything was done the Seraph transported both the living and dead back to where it all began. Even getting the once left behind in the noble quarter of the city. Using the last of his energy, Emet-Selch cast his special ability **Revival** over the party to bring the dead back to life and fully heal everyone.

Adheesha looked at the Eidolon with confusion to only see a wicked grin on the angelic face. As if he knew something was going to happen or was happy to have fought his opposition once again. He did not know or get the chance to ask as it faded away from existence. Having gone back to the realm where the Eidolons live. Gazing down at the still glowing rune and wondered if Zalera was now able go back to that realm since someone held the ability summon him again.

Ignoring his wanderings over the Eidolon to see everyone either hugging the fallen ones, talking excitedly about what happen or checking over others to make sure they were alright. Adheesha just sighed as felt Harry walked up next to him to wrap an arm around his right one.

“Still feels weird doesn’t it?” Harry asks as he examined the large group as well.

“Yes, it does. Never get use to the fact that I can summon these beings, let alone get to fight them. They are extremely powerful. Thus, it makes it harder to believe when you see one of them do this,” he spoke as his left sticks out and spans the group of fully healed and revived people.

“Come now my prince, we have much to discuss with the others with so little time to do so,” Harry stated softly as he guided Adheesha to Ragnok and the guild leaders. In the end, everyone was glad that this long night was over with and they could finally sleep once discussion was over.

**To be continued…**

* * *

 

**Terms:**

**Candleligh** t ( _Illusion/Novice Spell_ ): Creates a hovering white ball of light that last for a short amount of time. A non-lethal spell used for nothing more than lighting a person path in dark tunnels or at night.

 **Vengeance** ( _Arcane/Master_ ): It’s a high-ranking black magic spell that cast heavy non-elemental magick damage upon enemies nearby. This spell is also known as shock to some, but it’s not be confused with the lightening element version.

 **Kill** ( _Eidolon Ability_ ): Zalera lesser ability. It inflicts instant death on any enemy that does not have the safety passive ability.

 **Condemnation** ( _Eidolon Ability_ ): Its Zalera ultimate attack. The Eidolon warps the enemy to another world and opens his right arm to reveal the shamaness that is grafted to his arm. The shamaness screams and wails to call a storm of dark clouds that souls pour out from and create a storm of twisters or attack by passing through enemies.

 **Fiends:  
Dwarven Centurion** ( _Ancient Technology/Trap_ ): A giant walking machine that was created long before the separation by the Dwarves of that time. This piece of equipment was used to protect the homes and cities of that time. Unfortunately, most of these mecha’s and their lesser siblings had been destroyed by war and consent battles of old. If they do still exist, then beware of their might or better yet run away as fast as you can. They are extremely dangerous for they are the most powerful out of the entire bunch that roam the halls when active. The only to get around them is to break them or shutting off the defenses to the entire hold.

 **Dead Bone** ( _Undead/Skeleton_ )  
**Absorbs:** Dark magick  
**Weakness:** White Magick/Holy  
**Immunity:** Reverse/Petrify/Sleep/Blind/Disease/Berserk/Sap  
**Strike Mode:** Aggressive  
**Warnings:** They spawn in large groups and use that numbers to swarm the party. It is recommended to move around as little as possible to avoid coming near other spawn points.

 **Zalera, the Death Seraph** ( _Eidolon_ )  
**Fiend Type:** Undead/Skeleton  
**Absorbs** : Holy/Dark  
**Weakness** : Curative/Curative Spells (Ex. Cure, Cura, Potion)  
**Immunity:** Darkness/Holy  
**Statues Effects** : Protect/Shell/Reflect/Haste  
**Strike Mode:** Very Aggressive  
**Warning** : Watch out! Without the proper preparations this Eidolon can cause instant death to all those who dare attack him, or those he chooses to battle. Be warned, even though he is the weakest of his brothers and sister, he the most likely to kill you off without a second thought.  
  


**Emet-Selch, the Truth Seraph** ( _Eidolon_ )  
**Fiend Type:** Angel/Fly  
**Absorbs:** Holy/Lightening  
**Weakness:** Dark/Earth  
**Immunity:** Petrify/Paralysis/Doom/Confusion/Revere/Sleep/Blind/Poison/Silence/Oil/Disease/Disable/Slow/Sap/Berserk/Lure/Stop/Immobilize  
**Strike Mode:** Passive  
**Warnings:** Even though wicked at times, he is very passive since he the one who seeks out his summoner if they prove to, they are worthy. Sometimes if the summoner can find him is proof enough of their worthiness to wield the power to summon him. There is said to be temple in Fal’Cie where followers can worship him at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Of Giants and Creatures

“…Talk…"

_‘…Thought…’_

**_‘…Mental Conversation…’_ **

**~DkR~**

**Spell**

* * *

 

 **Chapter Sixteen:** Of Giants and Creatures

Much to the delight of the Raithwall house members; access back into the dormitory was a very easy affair for them because they were able to instantly collapse onto the couch in the common room. Not caring that the blood, dirt and grime from their bodies were now staining the white cotton fabric of the future.

“As much as I would like to stay on this very comfortable piece of furniture, we have to get ready for the day. Right now, it’s…,” activating a dome like item on the coffee table next to the couch by pressing a small button hidden on it. A translucent blue screen popped up to show the time, “Six-fucking-thirty in the morning and we have to get ready.”

“But…So sleepy. Don’t want to get up. You’re so comfy,” Harry stated as he dug himself deeper into the soft flesh of his gender bending friend. Well, not really gender bending since Adheesha is a hermaphrodite and they are considering both since they’re naturally born that way. As much as the prince wanted to stay with his lovable partner in crime they had to get up. They did have friends to meet so they won’t bug them later. It was also to make sure they were seen so no could one claim something that was not true. He was also still his Viera form also with all the grim and guts on his person. Deciding to do the next best thing, the Raithwall maneuvered Harry to the edge of the couch to push him off. The raven-haired pre-teen glared at his friend who just smiled back with amusement in his eyes. Getting off the couch the prince went to his room to get ready for the day. Harry soon followed his companion even though he did not want to do so.

**~DkR~**

That morning had quickly shifted into the afternoon. Throughout that cold Sunday their friends were quietly pestering them about the ‘test’ they had done last night. It got on their nerves, but it could have been worst if they knew the truth of what they were doing last night.

“So how was the test,” Hermione asked them with renewed vigor for suspicion. Harry rolled his eyes at the obvious mistrust over the fact they had a ‘ _test_ ’. It was a really a test but not the one they had told them was going to happen.

“It was great. We both passed it,” Harry said off handily, wanting nothing more than go to sleep than be in this torturous investigation. Adheesha felt the same but still nodded in agreement with his raven-haired companion. It did not help that he been stuck fighting in his Viera form all night to shift again this morning. The female witch seems to believe it when she changed the subject back to what was hidden amongst the halls of Hogwarts.

“What could someone want so desperately that they were willing to break into a well-guarded bank? The item must be small, so it can be easily carried during their escape for it will not time to haul something large. There’s also the fact that it has to be very important to be hidden within the school and have a massive beast as the first defense,” Hermione asked generally to everyone while in a thinking pose.

“Well we know it has to be some sort of artifact. The problem is picking out which one it is. As well figure out if its curse and what power it holds that it would warrant containment over destruction,” Adheesha stated as his gave his body a good stretching out on the chair. Remembering slightly what Ragnok said about the item made the prince think the item sounded familiar. For now, he was too tired to think of what it was due to lack of sleep.

“True but what could that object be?”

“Could it be something that would benefit someone over anything else?” Draco pipped in.

“What do you mean?”

“I am trying say is that the thief went after the item to help themselves instead of using it to cause destruction,” the blond answered the best way it could. Not sure if he was right about the item or not since he was going by guess work.

“I can see where you are coming from Draco but there are too many factors to put too much faith in one theory alone. The only way to know for sure is to talk with Hagrid. Something only Harry and I can do,” Adheesha stated as he straightens himself in the chair. Draco made a face of anger of why he could not go to the half-giant idiot. At least until Pansy placed a hand on Draco arm to get attention to say, “Even though I loath to say it, but Raithwall is right about this. Yours, along with mine, Crabbe and Goyle families are notorious dark families who are known for their questionable actions. Dumb as Hagrid maybe but even he is not that stupid to say something to us if you or I go to his hut. Adheesha and Harold would have a better chance to get anything out of him.”

A great amount of surprise had taken everyone in a way they did not know existed. The girl known to be nasty since the beginning of school was defending their decision about this event. Something that seem to work as Draco relented his anger about why they chose to go alone. This made Adheesha smile as he thought about the last-minute decision to make friends with Draco comrades on the train was now turning into a good thing. The Raithwall slightly feared what these Slytherin’s might have become if they weren’t slowly changing their opinions on how life can be.

“So, when will you visit Hagrid?” Hermione questioned, wanting to go as well but for once in her life she agreed with Pansy. Not because she’s a bigot but a stranger to the half-giant even if he’s nice to half-bloods and those with muggle blood.

“Hopefully sometime next week, if not, before Saint Hollows eve where everybody is too busy to notice us talking to him,” Adheesha stated as he thought of which day would be perfect to talk to the big friendly man. A weekday would be beneficial to them since most students would be too busy in the school to notice what they were doing. They talked some more that evening before their friends were pushed out by Madam Hooch since it was close to curfew.

**~DkR~**

The days blurred together rather quickly for everyone as they were greeted by the sounds of joy of the upcoming Day of the Dead. Adheesha set next to one of the windows of the third floor with Harry. Both wanting to take a break from the loud talking and screaming of children in the great hall. So, it was only logically to bribe a house elf to serve them breakfast on the third floor in the forbidden wing while making her promise not to tell they were here. Each of them drinking their favorite tea out of elaborate ceramic tea cups and saucers they conjured by transforming them from beads. The prince munched on a bagel covered with cream cheese and peach apricot jam. Gazing their sights down they see Hagrid going back to his hut to care for the school grounds. Looking at each other the two of them finished with their food before letting the magick slip from the items and to let their little elf clean.

**~DkR~**

Both the Raithwall students rushed their way over to the small hut, well small for a half-giant, which sat in the clearing next to the Forbidden Forest. Next to the hut is a rather large garden full of grand pumpkins that were ready to be plucked for the upcoming party. Adheesha knocked on the rather thick wooden door of the building. They could hear a dog bark and shuffling coming from inside the round stone building. The door opened to reveal the very person they wanted to see.

“Ade’sha, ‘Arry, what are both doin here?” Hagrid asked them, surprised to see two first years appear at his door.

“We wanted to ask you about some creatures we heard about,” the Potter heir told him with an air of eagerness surrounding him. Hagrid looked at him in confusion about the whole thing that it made him ask, “Why not go to Professor Kettleborn? He is the one over the Care of Magickal Creatures?”

“Yes, that may be true, but he is bit reckless with the creatures. I fear he might obtain the very beast than answer us. That’s why we went to you since we heard from many students that you love magickal animals and hoped you may help us,” Adheesha said, hoping that singing praise to the man might help them. It appeared to have worked as Hagrid formed a gigantic smile and moved out of the way to let the two in. They sat down on one of the lumpy chairs in the crowded one room hut. Hagrid closed the door and followed suit, “Now what do you wish to know?”

“Well, we heard rumors a year ago about a Cerberus being sold. We tried to get it, but we were too late. Lately we been hearing rumors of another being sold. So, we thought of asking you about it.”

“A Cerberus you say. I got one about a year ago from an Irish feller I met at the pub. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…” Hagrid trailed off as he realized he was about to spill something he shouldn’t. This made Adheesha raise one of his eyebrows to question why he stopped.

“Guarding…?”

“Shouldn’ta said that. Don’t ask any more questions about the Cerberus. That’s top secret, that is,” Hagrid spoke in a quick manner. Hoping they would abide by his wishes, so they won’t dig themselves into something they could not get out of.

“Now Hagrid, that beast on that third floor does not belong to you in anyway or form. He was stolen from the depths of hell from his mother. Also, do you really think that the person who broke into Gringotts cannot make their way here? If they do, what do you believe will happen to the Cerberus once they find it in the room? Once a Cerberus has been in this realm for more than a year it can be killed by a sword or spell,” Adheesha lectured to the big oaf for up and giving truly dangerous creature to an unstable old man. A frown had form on the man face as he heard the lecture; not liking to be looked down upon by a child.

“Dumbledore is a great man and knows what he is doing. Any business between him and Nicholas Flamel is none of our concern since it’s well-guarded,” the large man sternly told them as he got up to go to the door. It was their turn to frown at the denial that the old goat man could be wrong about something. Something was proven the day Dumbledore had sent Harry away to live with his aunt.

“Just think about this weird situation, Hagrid! Even I know how to get rid of a Cerberus! If I know how to do so, then someone else will surely have the access to the same knowledge to do the deed! The only reason we are even here is because sometime soon that beast may fall. Bringing you down with it once the people realize that beast was under your command,” Harry all but shouted to the overly large man.

“Yo’re ‘rong ‘Arry. Dumbledore is a good man and will protect me!” Hagrid shouted back in defiance. Truly believing that the man will keep him safe from those against mixed blood with the added benefit they would believe every word the fool would say. Harry growled at Hagrid misplace loyalty but let this argument go for now with a warning, “Alright, just don’t say we did not warn you Hagrid.”

The half-giant opened the door to let them out of his hut with a deep glare. Right before Adheesha stepped out the door after Harry he turned to the man to say, “Hagrid, promise me you won’t say anything about this event. Promise me you will think about how this entire situation through. For I know deep down you feel this entire mess is strange and dangerous. We will take our leave and we promise we won’t tell anyone you told us anything if you keep your end.”

The man nodded his agreement which prompted the prince to finally leave. In the frigid weather they went back to the castle for some much-needed warmth. None from the small party never noticing a shadow poking itself from a side of the hut to watch them walk away with a certain glean for destruction. This being heard of a recent plan by someone for this upcoming Halloween and it knew this could be used to its advantage.

**~DkR~**

It was Halloween night, everyone was eating dinner and candy as they talked under the glow of lit Jack O’ Lanterns. This gave much relief to the Raithwall’s as Hagrid was truly going to keep their secret. Maybe the half-giant was not a complete moron and had some self-preservation within him. Adheesha set his sights towards the Gryffindor table to see Hermione was gone. Something that was very unlikely to them. Now that he thought about, he did not see the girl all afternoon. Which was a much stranger incident since they always got together to do homework together. Gazing over to the Slytherin table to see Draco giving him a look of concern over the missing girl even though it was quickly hidden due to his more harden classmates. Harry noticed as well and wondered where the girl could be at. The prince went over to the table to talk to one of the girls he knew shared a dormitory room with her.

“Patil, have you seen Hermione?”

“She is still in the bathroom crying after what Potter and Weasley said to her,” she said, giving the two boys a glare that made them cower under it. Adheesha frowned then asked, “What happen?”

“They mocked her after class when she tried to help them during it. Saying she didn’t have any friends and such. She heard them and ran to the bathrooms.”

It was the prince turn to glare at the two cowards. Since the beginning the Golden Duo were nothing but trouble to the two Raithwall’s and their mashed-up group. It was well known by now that they made friends with all houses. The two Gryffindor’s, along with a few others, made it known they did not like the fact they were crossing house boundaries. Not like they cared since they made their alliances and friendships. Revenge was for the duo, he just hoped the others will help in the endeavor. Not it would take much to get Pansy and Draco into it. As he went back to the table the two no one knew the problem that was developing in the dungeons belong to the castle.

A man wearing a purple turban had let in a troll he was able to lure from the nearby forest. Once the doors were closed the man ran towards the flight of stairs to warn the people of the danger he set upon the school. Not like anyone would know, well, maybe a few shall know when the time came to scream in the mess hall. What the man did not know was in the darkness the dungeon was already occupied by an ancient entity made of an element that everyone holds in their hearts. The troll had an instinct that something was in the room with him as fear grew within when he was able to sense it coming closer to him. It may be dumb, smell, and the strength of ten bulls but it knew when there was something strange in the air. He tried fleeing from the dungeon as fast as it could to find it was too late. A black tendril grabbed its ankle to drag it back into the shadow of the long-deserted place of pain and sorrow. The entity was transforming the troll into something that would be useful to it. Once it was done with the troll was released back into the moonlit room to do the bidding of the pitiful man and the weak wraith that’s attached to him.

The troll stepped out of the shadows with a change appearance. It once grey skin was now a deep ebony, the stench that clung to him was now a putrid odor, it club became a wooden mace with spikes, and behind those eyes some intelligence finally made its way into his thick skull. It grinned for it smelled the scent of children in the air. Taking in a deep breath the stomach of the invader growled at the new-found food source he could partake in. The troll heard the maniacal laughter of his new master as he went up the stairs. Out of the corner of the stairways a ghost was shivering as it felt the power within the dungeon. This phantom had not felt such a power since the day a poltergeist was let lose in the castle so long ago by a mysterious force. It would seem the Spector fears were returning after such a long time. So, taking a chance, the once living person rushed away to never return to the dungeon before it could be taken by the ancient being.

All the while the turban wearing man, better known as Professor Quirrelll, ran into the great hall to yell out, “Troll! In the dungeon! T-troll in the dungeon! Thought you all ought to know before it’s too late.”

The man then fainted to leave the room in a dead silent. Whispers slowly started before turning into a fevered panic over the situation. That shifted into many of the people screaming and running around about the Troll being stuck in the school with them. Adheesha rolled his eyes in disbelief about their panic and obvious signs of acting from the professor. Harry on the other hand just sighed for their unnecessary panic since anyone can avoid problems by staying calm. It was not like they did not believe there was troll here, but it was bit convent that this man was the one to find it. They knew Dumbledore was crazy; though not enough to release a troll into the school to test the skills of Tristan Potter and his band of merry men. Their own suspicions were confirmed when they look over to Snape then Hooch glaring at the so-called fainted man. Getting enough of the screaming the headmaster stood up and placed his wand against his throat to shout out, “Silence!”

The room slowly halted what they were doing to place their sights on the old man, “Everyone, please do not panic. Right now, your perfects will lead you all back to your dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons.”

“Hold on! The house of Slytherin is in the dungeons! We can’t go there!” one of the Slytherin yelled to the headmaster. Not liking that his house is the one to be in immediate danger. Many of his house agreed with this. Even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs shifted uncomfortably about it. Even though they do not like the house they could not let their fellow classmates die under the club of a troll.

“They can come to the house of Ravenclaw until this is over with,” Flitwick said, who got a nod from both Snape and Dumbledore that they both agree to it. Hooch told her students to go to their dormitory after racing over to them in mass confusion of students trying to get out of the great hall as fast as possible. Deep down the athletic older woman knew the two won’t do what she requested of them. She saw her students talking to one of the Gryffindor’s to finally see another was gone from the house. They nodded before racing out to a place they could be hidden. Once they were in an unused hallway the both used a device to summon their armor onto their bodies and released the glamor that covered the scars of battle. They viewed fighting this troll as their duty for they knew that out of the entire school population they were the only one with experience in killing one. Both guild members headed towards to last location of where the being was last seen until they heard a couple of familiar Gryffindor’s in the hallway while the rest of their house marched on.

“Why should we?!” one of them asked rather angrily.

“Because it was your big mouth that sent her crying to the bathroom!” the other harshly whispered back before running off towards the girl’s restroom. Much to his dismay the other boy followed to save the girl he hated. Harry and Adheesha looked at each for they knew the new objective of the mission. Making sure the dimwits did not end up killing themselves along with Hermione. Racing after them through many corridors until the sounds of screaming and grunting assaulted the **_Fabula Nova Crystallis_** guild. Three fearful first years came running out of a darken hallway. All of them going behind the guild members in time for the large midnight black troll came charging his way from the same corridor. He stood in the hallway to look for the children he is chasing after. In search of his prey he waved the spiked weapon around to cause as much damage to the castle as possible. Spotting the children that it was hunting for the changed beast bellowed out a triumphed battle cry that he was going to be able eat tonight. All the while, Harry and Adheesha looked at the troll in both shock and awe for the never seen such a thing in their lifetime. Turning around to the other first years to order, “Run and don’t turn back! Run for your lives depend on it!”

Ron and Tristan did not need another insensitive for they ran like the cowards they were. Hermione on the other hand lingered long enough to see the troll swing at them to only dodge the rather large attack. Surprised over the changes her friends showed as well of the beast that stood in front of them that started to rage out of control over the lost meal. The prince growled as he summoned forth a great bow from a symbology rune placed on his bare portion of his arm, “Damnit Hermione, leave now! We can’t kill it if you’re here to distract us!”

Taking a final glance at her saviors she turned and ran towards the corridor that held the Gryffindor dormitory. The **_FNC_** guild member let out a sigh of relief at the fact they now had no one near to protect. They focus all their energy on this troll that seem to be corrupted by something. They were afraid of whatever could change a troll in such a way. Not because of the power alone but that this could be the proof that a certain evil was really returning to this world. Harry called forth a platinum ice-based staff in the same manner as his guild member. The raven-haired boy felt this fiend was smarter than the average troll of his class.

“So, what do we call this troll? It’s obvious it can’t be classified as a non-aggressive race. This one is new one after all,” Harry spoke, taking a few steps back to better summon a spell. Adheesha couldn’t not agree any more but it was not them time, “Well, I would do the whole **Sleuth** thing, but we don’t have time for this. All you need to know is extremely hostile as well light and water weak.”

“Right, right, let get this over with then,” Harry stated before gathering magick to attack with the spell water. The prince followed suit by creating arrows made of the holy element to release them into the hide of the hostile being. The dark being roared in anger that these fleshy children dare attack him. To crush the offenders, the invader reared its arm back to throw the club at the two defenders. It failed when they were able to dodge the fast-coming attack by hitting the ground when the weapon was tossed. It was not without damage as many pieces of the furniture and armor were smashed before taking a small portion of the wall with it. Getting off the ground, Adheesha resumed his attacks by aiming the arrows at the thick-skinned head. It did not work for the attacks shattered upon impact against the thick armor like skin. With an angry growl Adheesha dismissed the great bow to bring forth an enhanced battle axe that he could put some power behind.

The troll charged towards the prince did a frontal roll onto the ground in order to try to dodge the fast run by going in between his legs. It was somewhat successful for the dark being was able to stomp on one of the Raithwall legs. The heavy stomp broke the leg with a loud crunch that caused the white-haired boy scream from the intense pain. Something that was heard throughout the many hallways of the castle to the point it got the attention of the professors roaming the very halls. The troll went over to his club when he felt that his prey was incapacitated. Harry took that as a chance to rush over to his ally with a **_High Salve_** in hand after taking it out of a pocket within his armor. Potter took guard of his prince while the Raithwall struggled to put the medicine on his leg when the medicine was given to him.

Off in the distance the troll picked up the club he had tossed with several grunts. Gazing back at the two children he growled deeply before turning around fully. Making the floor shake and vibrate when it stomped on the floor with heavy footsteps. Once the salve was placed, the Raithwall slide across the floor as fast as he could to a nearby wall in the hope it would protect him. The Potter raised his staff as he glared intensely at the being before him. Each person showing the great amount of hatred they held for each other. Harry grinned as a brilliant idea came to mind even though he knew it was very risky. The main hazard was over the fact they have yet to test out the attack. In the end, Harry was ready to out the theory if the spell to use here and now. The dark troll charged towards the pre-teen; who in turn ran from the slow being down the hallway. Dodging the swings of the club when he doubles back to buy some time to gather the magick he needed.

Adheesha got off the floor when the salve finished its work as well as some feeling returned to the leg. He grabbed the battle axe to go after the troll that ran back and forth in the hall that now trampled to the point it looked as if a hurricane hit it. Running up to the troll the Raithwall jumped onto his back and latched onto leather like vest. Taking the chance, he proceeds to hack at the neck of the troll until he notices that he kept hitting hard parts. The scorch marks that were left behind from the holy imbued weapons were in fact stone marks. Continuing the attack in the hopes that stone skin may become brittle, so a spot would open for a direct hit.

“Adheesha,” Harry yelled once he felt enough magick gather for the spell. Prince Raithwall jumped off the giant humanoid in time to witness Harry call out and attack with, “ **Solar Flare**!”

In a blinding light that mimicked the sun the troll let out a mighty roar of pain from the attack. The flames and light burning his body to the point it was intense enough to start turning his skin into stone. Before long the entire body had turned into nothing more than a gigantic statue. Its rather large mouth was agape to bellow out a now silent scream that will never be heard again by anyone in these halls. Dismissing the axe to bring forth a war hammer to start smashing the dead troll into pieces before someone comes. He did not want any of the teachers to see how this troll had changed. Even though it grew it intelligence the troll was still dumb as a rock because it did not know how to use it. The Potter heir help with the destruction of the body by jamming the rod into the cracks to better push the stone apart.

The distant sounds of footsteps made themselves known to the guild members as they were rapidly making their way to the corridor. Collecting the colorful stones off the ground that usually comes out of troll being turned into stone before placing them in a dimensional inventory they shared. Placing the illusions back on and dismissing the weapons before secrets were seen. The headmaster soon came into the corridor with several other teachers. All Harry could do was give them a deadpan look and say, “All of you really took your damn time to get here since we were about to die and all.”

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

 

**Informational:**

**Terminology:**

**Hermaphrodite** (Term): Is an organism that the reproductive organs that is associated with both the male and female sexes. Many animals, mostly invertebrates, do not have separate sexes to the point is becomes a very normal condition. Thus, enabling a form of sexual reproduction in which partners can act as the “female” or “male”. A prime example of this is a great number of snails, slugs, some species of fish, and to a lesser degree in vertebrates are or can become a hermaphrodite. Most plants are also hermaphrodites. Hell, there are species in the world that are naturally a-sexual and have excluded the male gender from them (The Desert Grassland Whiptail Lizards has done this since it’s an all-female species). So, don’t get all cult like about something that is naturally created. You heard me creepy ass cultist with your preachy views. Note that a magickal hermaphrodite may differ from those studied by scientist.

 **Corruption** ( _Statues Effect_ ): It is when a sentinel being or mindless one is tainted by the void or a great amount darkness. This kind of effect can caused heighten senses, strength and magickal powers. It can also strengthen the area the now tainted person is most attuned to. Any draw backs of this taint are unknown due to knowledge of this effect has not been seen since the Hilanni era.

**Spells/Skills:**

**Sleuth** ( _Skill_ ): A skill to gather some information about a fiend, race, person, etc. to help better understand or defeat someone. It’s mostly used for the field of battle and viewed as a skill that should not be bothered with anymore. This skill is also used to find traps and hidden spots in dungeons. Many still use Sleuth until they become so proficient with it that they can make it a consistent skill without suffering ill effects.

 **Solar Flare** ( _White Magick/Master Spell_ ): An intense holy-fire based attack that blinds the opponent before it sears them. Status Effects: Burn (20%), Blind (25%)

**Items:**

**High Salve** ( _Medicine_ ): Even in Fal’Cie, this salve is a very expensive medicine. The reason for the high price is because of how this item can heal any wound or bone rather fast as soon as it is applied to the area. Well, the healing ability is not the only reason for the price because of a rare ingredient that hard to grow, even in greenhouse conditions.

**Fiends:**

**Troll:** They are ugly, smelly, disgusting, and slow-witted beings that live together in small groups in various rocky terrain. Their sizes and looks depends on the terrain they live in. The places they dwell in are isolated rocks, mountains, caves and caverns. If one should meet one of these lumbering beings, don’t let their slow-witted nature fool you for they are extremely strong against those they view as a threat or want to eat. Yes, this race of people are man-eaters and they are not afraid to devour anyone from a different race than theirs. These creatures do have a weakness. They will turn to stone once sunlight hits them. Even something simulating sunlight will turn them to stone. Therefore, live deep underground or in places they can shield themselves from the sun. There also been times these disgusting beings have been known to run away from lightening. This may be because the ancient arcane warrior, Thor, was known to kill off hordes of these creatures. Thus, the legend was passed down to avoid the lightening.

 **Corrupted Troll:** A regular troll that was forced to be a twisted agent of darkness. The major difference that changes it from its regular brethren is the fact its mental capacity has grown some. The troll strength has also been heightened in some degree compared to what it had before. Any weapons in the beast hand will be changed as well to reflect its change in ranking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Foolish

“…Talk…”

_‘…Thought…’_

**_‘…Mental Conversation…’_ **

**~DkR~**

**Spell**

* * *

 

 **Chapter Seventeen:** Foolish

The three professors could only look at the scene in shock and amazement as they walk amongst the shattered remains of the troll. Rocks and rubble were strewn up and down a small portion of the hallway. The three of the soon turned around to the two Raithwall house students to stare at them in amazement. Professor McGonagall was the first to speak up, “E-explain how the both you were able defeat it.”

“Well…Um…”

“When we cast the Lumos spell once everyone was gone to better see the troll when we were facing to find it feared the light. With good reason to for the light seem to have made him stiff and harder to move. Taking a chance, I distracted the troll long enough until Harry was able to hit him with **Lumos Solem**. Much to our surprise, the part of the body that was illuminated had transformed into stone. So, both of us used the spell to completely turn it into a statue. When the transformation was done the body of the beast shattered to become the rubble you see before you,” Adheesha explained when Harry couldn’t think of anything to say.

“But why do something so foolish?! Don’t you know it’s very dangerous to go after such a foul creature,” McGonagall stated to them. Concerned that the two boys got themselves in trouble over something the adults could have taken care of. Adheesha grunted in dismay over her concern while Harry just sighed.

“But Professor we did…”

“But nothing Harry, both of you should have known better to go after a troll no matter the reason!” she exclaims loudly. She ignored the fact that a couple of students from her own house went head first into this mess as well. The only difference between the groups is that one of them knew what the hell they were doing from the beginning. Something Hermione started to feel depressed about since she told the transfigure professor what really happened before coming back to the scene. A story that was ignored in its entirety for the fabricated one that Tristan and Ron told Professor McGonagall before Hermione could tell her what really happened.

“Have you seen to what the reasons Ron and Tristian were had to be down here before we saved them from the troll?! Their idiotic behavior was the very thing that got us into this mess,” Harry thrown back to the older woman to her surprise as well as the other professors and students.

“He does have a point. Especially when it was brought up by Miss Granger, but you completely disregarded her testimony of the event. You are also doing it again when the boy tried to tell you what happened,” Severus stated as he stepped up to the students belonging to the house of Raithwall. McGonagall glared at Snape because she knew it was true. It did not stop the bias she held for house. It did mean she won’t go against it at times, but only to those who dare fight her or betray the house boundaries like the Granger girl.

Feeling like he got his point across Snape spoke once again, “I expected irrational behavior out of both of you that the Gryffindor’s always fail to exhibit…,” Ron and Tristan glare at the man for the insult that was directed at them, “…in which was proven tonight when you were able to save your classmates from death. As well, took out the troll that would have done more damage than the death of three students. I award each of you fifty points each for risking what most failed to do. As for the two that started this mess in the first place. Sixty-five points each will be taken for each Gryffindor boy here from their house for their lack of judgement for running into a situation without coming to a teacher first,” with that the potion professor proceeded to leave the hallway. Not before the prince and his companion was able to see a rather large cut on the man leg while he bellowed away like the bat he was. Content to have caused problems for the Gryffindor house with the knowledge he was right in the end.

It was not a quick enough exit when heard from a distance, “I would have expected more from you, Ms. Granger. Twenty points will be appropriated from the Gryffindor points for the lies you told about your classmates and the lack of judgement for being in this situation in the first place. You will also have detention with me tomorrow afternoon at six p.m. after the game.”

Hermione started to tear up for what she was given for no reason. She never gotten in trouble in her entire school life and it was over telling the truth. Professor McGonagall just sneered at her before turning to her other cubs. This time it was the prince and Harry turn to glare at someone. Mainly it dealt with the fact the old bag unfairly punished their innocent friend for being put into something that was not her fault.

“As for you two gentlemen; I hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many can run away from a charging mountain troll and live to tell the tale. In that same process, both of you saved your fellow classmates from the danger of the beast. Ninety points…will be awarded to the each of you for the sheer dumb luck you displayed today,” she stated to them with proud emotions showing in her eyes. From that statement the brunette girl ran from the hall in tears when she couldn’t stand being near her head of house anymore. Adheesha growled at the old woman as he felt the beastly portion of his family wanted to come out and attack the professor. He ignored the feeling for now for something more favorable. He went after Hermione in the hope he could cheer up the girl. Harry just shook his head disbelief and followed suit. Both could hear the distant call from the professor, “Seventy points each for the serious lack of judgment of getting into such a dangerous predicament and walking away from a teacher!”

Harry just snorted. The woman negated what reward they had to make it into a negative. All she did was make the entire mess even worse than it was before she came to the scene. This will be something brought to their head of house and Professor Snape since he was not bias towards them. Maybe a little revenge against the house was called for since it was their fault. At least a small percentage of the house since a good amount were friendly to them.

**~DkR~**

By the next morning, the anger had dissipated significantly to the point that Harry and Adheesha could think clearly again. Some of the rage still lingered to fuel their revenge laden plans. Even with these ideals in hand, the two of them had something more important to worry about than getting back at the current fools that entered their lives. The two guild members were currently worried about their friend after what had happened. They had let her sleep in their dormitory last night after she got some of her clothes from the room she shared with some other girls. All in the effort to help her get herself together before the two imbeciles make things worse than it already was. Hermione was still depressed over being punished over nothing despite their efforts seem to have worked some. Their current fool had struck again when he spread his tale amongst the house of lions when they went over to the tower.

Adheesha looked over to the Gryffindor table to see they were up in arms over it. It was only confirmed when angry glares were sent to Hermione, having decided to sit with her house today, while others gave her sympathetic looks. Somehow, they got the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses to struggle as many of them were giving off the same looks of empathy to her. Apparently, the tale that Tristan was spinning was not going over so well and some were on the young girl side as her story seem to be more believable. Those on her side consisted of students within the Ravenclaws and a small portion of the Gryffindor’s.

Convincing some of the students that Tristan story was nothing more than fabrications was a stroke of luck for the smart girl. In the end she did not have enough time to rebut all the lies the younger Potter was able to tell before it had spread throughout the school in the morning. All because majority of the people were willing to believe a ‘ _Famous_ ’ person over that of an honest one who was put in that kind of situation unknowingly. A sudden swooshing sound was heard behind Harry to reveal it was Snape making his way towards the table full of lions. Stopping before the younger Potter to say in a sarcastic manner that many nearby could feel, “Good luck today, Potter. Then again…now that you’ve proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you…even if it’s against Slytherin.”

Some of the students near Snape shivered in fear of his cold, aloof personality while Tristan just defiantly glared at the man. Apparently, the story Tristan had been telling everyone made its way to the potion professor. Snape was not happy that this boy was so willing to take someone else’s victory. Sticking his head up high the potion master limped away to finish his work within his office. As soon as he left the younger Potter and Weasley, along with Finnigan and Thomas, were whispering fiercely amongst each other.

Harry glared at his brother in suspicion as to why he was whispering in such a state. Then he realized that Tristan must have seen that Snape was limping out of the hall just now. As well, the brat must have seen the greasy professor was bleeding on his leg like he did when the professors had talked to them in the hall. Something that his partner seemed to catch on to when he spies Adheesha giving Tristan the same look of suspicion as he was.

“Do you think?” Adheesha asks quietly as went back to his meal. In order to take a sip of the caramel tea he latched onto the small ornate cup to lift it up from its saucer.

“Yep, they most likely know about it.”

“Then we have to move quickly then.”

“Yes, we must, but what of the unknown then? I have the feeling that the troll last night did not come into this castle like that,” Harry stated, taking one of the biscuits off the silver platter near him. He took a bite out of it as he continues to watch his brother for anything that might give them a clue of what the group is going to do next.

“I don’t know. We have no clue what or who it is. Hell, we don’t even know for sure if it’s the very power that’s been released back into the world thanks to the two warring old foggers,” Adheesha exclaimed while taking a bite from the piece of bacon he had picked up. Harry hummed as he thought it over. He knew it was true. Trying to think of what to do next but his prince beat him to it, “Right now we need to get whatever is down in that tunnel before the two dunderheads decide to go get it.”

“No truer statement my friend but when-,” the screeching of several owls coming into the great hall stopped whatever Harry was going to say. Many went to their recipients, but none caught the eye more than the one belonging to the house Potter. A black owl called out again as it carried a large and very long parcel. It hovered in front of the youngest Potter before it dropped it onto the table before him along with a letter. Everyone could hear Ron yell loudly in excitement, “Come on mate! Open it already!”

Tearing open the package with much glee to find it was a new broom. It was the very broom he has been wanting for a long time since it wasn’t to be released to the public until later that year. Tristan and his friends screamed loudly for they knew with this broom their house were going to win the game and house cup for sure. Seeing that, Harry just sighed for he knew his brother was nothing but a loser. Something he was going to enjoy when he witnesses the fool go down in a mass amount of flames when the game starts later today. Sadly, there were other matters to attend to as another jet-black owl made his way towards the older Potter.

Giving his full attention to the letter that was dropped onto the table by the bird, so he could ignore the feverish enjoyment that finally winded down at the lion table. The owl circles the table before landing onto the edge of the small circular table. Waiting for the boy to read the letter her maser sent and for his reply. Opening it Harry read the content of the envelope to get a rather shocking surprise within in it. Much to the worry of his friend Harry got up from the table quickly to rush out of the hall. Never mind the fact he hit the bird by accident with his hand to the point it made her unbalanced. Nor did Harry pay attention to the surprise and anger his younger brother displayed before he glared intensity at him while he made his way out to his house dormitory.

**~DkR~**

Adheesha came into the common room with the owl on his arm as a worry expression held its place on his face. The prince scanned the room until his gaze sat upon Harry rereading the letter upon the plush white couch. A very scared look decorated his friend face the more he stared at the letter. He made his way from the entrance to his raven-haired friend, not before placing the owl onto the back of a chair near them, to sit next to him to ask in the empathetic manner he could, “What is wrong Harry? You rushed from the great hall without saying a word.”

“This letter is from my godfather, Sirius Black. Apparently, my so-called mother finally decided to get from under my ‘ _Father_ ’ thumb in order to find a way to contact me. He said at first that he didn’t want to help her, but she was able to convince him by risking her magick by swearing a magickal oath. Of course, he tried to get her to wait a bit to send me a letter due to James. She agreed in favor of finding a way to gain custody, or at least ask for visitation if I was willing. As well, having a backup plan if something should happen to her before anything could happen. Which seem to be true as James found out about it and got into an argument Sirius was able to witness. He allowed her to stay in manor both he and Remus are staying in until her husband cooled down enough. After a few days they let her go home to get a few things. Since that day they have not seen or heard a word from her. They tried to talk to James about what he has done but he has yet to say a word to them due to some _history_. I am guessing that history is me since it has happened after I placed into my aunt home,” said as he whipped away a few of his tears that started to flow during the little speech.

“I see. A lot to take in but I thought you-.”

“I know what you thought! I did so to. Just maybe compared to my brother and father she was the least neglectful one. She did try her best to be there for me even when James did his hardest to keep Tristan on a pedestal. It just that James is a very overbearing person when does not get his way in life. A good example would be the times that any attention that was being driven away from his favored son would be a catastrophe to the point he would rant and rave about it at home. The day that Lily was willing to send me away was the day it all finally broke. During the years since that day it finally kicked in that if she had said no, they would have probably done something much worse to her and I. Sending me off was a way to protect me with the possibility to have a normal life with the hope come back alright. Even with my want for revenge I knew I could never hurt her unless it came to a point something drastic happens,” Harry confessed as more tears streamed down his face. Sadden and disheartened about the sudden turn of events that went on without his knowledge. Harry did not know why his mother didn’t write to him because he knew she had the knowledge he was here. No, he knew the answer to that question already since he explained it earlier. If James Potter did something to his mother, he will pay in the grandest way possible.

“That may be true Harry, but we don’t have her half of the story. Before you go on a forgiving spree lets at least try our best to find her when we can. We have to deal with the task at hand since we can’t really up and leave the premises of the castle without causing suspicion,” the Raithwall spoke as his eyes seem to go big with fear growing in the pit of his stomach. He was afraid what Harry might do without him or go after once he was not looking. A fear that was founded by the many times the Potter went off to do dungeons without him in the past. Yes, many he was able to accomplish by himself but at the price of nearly dying and scaring the prince to death. Harry sighed as he shifted his position to lean his body against the Raithwall. A position Adheesha happily took when he was forced back onto the couch. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t go gallivanting off to save the princess. I don’t have enough information anyway to do it. Plus, Sirius had written that he’s been looking into her disappearance even if it’s at a limited capacity. I have the feeling that if he finds something he will write. After all, we heard the rumors of what he and Remus has been doing through the years after my disappearance. Hell, they find the cover story we made long before the Potters have done so,” Harry stated, feeling his eyes growing heavy. Soon he fell asleep despite it being early in the morning to do so. The prince didn’t say a word or move for he knew that his companion needed it right now. The game does not start until later this evening and that will be enough time to get Harry in the right head space at lease.

**~DkR~**

Far off from the safety of Hogwarts in a dank, stone basement of an eloquent mansion a brunette woman lay on top of a plush mattress. An item that won’t last the month due to the rate it was soaking up water that ran into the basement from the outside. Something she could not change since she was locked up tight in the room lit by dim torches. The reason she was even down here at all was because she just wanted to see her eldest son again. She knew her husband was crazy about hiding away any knowledge that he has two sons but didn’t think he would go this far to keep it out of the public eye. She guessed seeing him being escorted by a group of knights and that voluptuous woman to the train a couple of months ago made everything worse in his mind. She knew it didn’t help their youngest son sent a letter about what happened during the sorting and the rumors it has brought. She guessed going to Sirius about helping her had finally sent her husband over the edge.

Lily knew there was so much Sirius could do for her right now due to the fact it would mean going against another ancient and noble house. It didn’t mean she stopped hoping that something would happen soon that would take her out of this mess. The sound of the door to the basement opening made her freeze. Lily spotted the silhouette of James Potter within the frame of the door when she slowly shifting her sight to the up to the top of the stairs. James closed the door behind him as he came down the stairs into the torched lit room. He happily smiled at his wife as he made his way over to her. Stopping in front of her with a pleased expression on his face as he sees her chained up to the wall by having the metal chain link from a brick to the black collar wrapped around Lily neck. Another item she desperately hated as much as her husband right now. Long ago Lily thought he had changed but now she knew it was all a lie. James crouched down to meet the eyes of wife a little better, so he could say, “How do you like being down here, love? Liking your stay in the dungeon?”

Lily just growled before spitting in her husband face. James kept his smile big as the anger inside rose higher and higher. He took out a handkerchief that he keeps in a pocket on his red silk shirt and wiped away the spit. James gritted his teeth tightly to say, “Now, now love, there’s no need to get feisty with me. After all, I brought you up in this when your family betrayed you out of fear. A world you are willing to forsake everything for that little brat of yours.”

“Brought me up?! All you did was be nothing but a no good, attention seeking whore since we first met in Hogwarts. The only reason you wanted me was because someone that you hated and bullied held my attention, as well as my loyalty. A loyalty that was broken because you drove him to it!” Lily shouted back at him, straining the chain when she tried to get to him but was pulled back by it. That leash was the only thing keeping her from attacking and being directly in his face. James just laughs at her attempt to get at him. He would have worried about being attacked in a normal circumstance or was any closer. That was something he no longer had to burden himself with. He was no fool, a few years ago he placed a few wards on the walls of the basement to prevent the use of magick by a select few when he was going to use this place to keep Harry in. Now it was a prison to this muggle born hussy that dared to defy him. His wife was so fooled by the love she held for him that she never knew of the activities he partakes in when away.

In this moment Lily felt nothing more than an angry shell. Angry that this ego mantic thought he risen her status in life up like it meant something to her. Angry that she loved this man so much at some point in her life. Since they married and had children shortly after this man, she thought she knew had changed so much. Angry that she stayed for such a long amount of time with him after all the stuff he was able to convince to do. Let alone the things James done that he thought he got away with whenever he thinks she wasn’t looking.

“We will see about that outlook on life soon enough. I just came to down to inform you that our no-good son of ours will be pulled out of Hogwarts one way or another. He won’t be taking away any more attention from our beloved Tristan. After all, he needs it more than that bastard will use or want,” James informed her with as much glee he could muster. He got up, snapped his fingers, and then left the musty basement. Lily watched her husband go as the familiar pop of a house elf made its way into the room. A sound of a metal tray being placed onto the stone flooring before another pop signaled the elf had left. Once Lily was sure no one else was around she began to cry. Cry for the mess she was in and what she had done in the past. Tears streamed for the hardships her eldest child will have to face soon. All because of the machinations of a self-absorbed prick who couldn’t get his head out of his arse and a senile old man who thought he had the right to control everything.

In a far corner of the room where the light of the torches could not reach a shadow creature had watched the scene in fascination. Thinking of the many ways this could be used to his advantage. It smiled as a twisted happiness formed when a plan began to form in its mind. First, in order to make this worthwhile, there were certain things it needed to get and create before coming back here. With that the shadow creature left by fazing into the very darkness its hid in.

Unknown to both occupants a third viewer was in the room. An unknown house elf that visited the family twice before it had returned on a hunch. After an exhausting search and many encounters with the other elves to find that his hunches were proven right when he made his way to the bowls of the mansion. Many emotions ran through the elf but now he needed to leave before that creature ever returns. There was so much an elf can do when the room has numerous wards that limited the amount of magick a house elf could do in here. Maybe…, just maybe, the council of elves can help with the problem at hand. With that the elf left the room that was filled with the sobs of the woman with a quite pop.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

 

**Informational:**

**Spells:**

**Lumos:** Creates a narrow beam of light that shines from the wand’s tip. 

**Lumos Solem:** Creates a powerful ray of light as bright as the sun.

**Terms:**

**Symbology:** A set of mathematical equations, runes, words, and designs that can set forth a certain action. Used in the functions of rituals, summoning, high security places, and few other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Curses

“…Talk…”

_‘…Thought…’_

**_‘…Mental Conversation…’_ **

**~DkR~**

**Spell**

* * *

 

 **Chapter Eighteen:** Curses

It was a chilly November afternoon when everyone had made it out to the Quidditch field for the first game of the year. There was much anticipation, excitement and whispering in the coward as they waited for the event to start. The reasons for such emotions was because of the game consisted of two houses that was notorious of their hatred for one another. It was short of being a blood feud between them. Despite the feud, there were more important things on everyone minds right now and that is the Gryffindor team currently holds one of the most famous people in the world, their savior, Tristan Potter. Something that a few people seem to enjoy very much since it would mean that the little brat was going to fail big time in front of everyone. Well, except for one person, and that was Harry. His mind was too occupied by the thoughts of his mother and the contents of the letter. It would appear it was time to contact the Black, so they could work concurrently together while their main quest goes on.

“Come on Harry, you need to get your mind together. I know it’s hard to do right now but at least try to enjoy the show that is about to start,” Adheesha whispered, trying to cheer up his friend now. The others were already suspicious of his mood but let it go for now. They heard by now that his birth mother was missing due to Tristan big mouth. The younger Potter was putting her disappearance on his older brother because she was looking for a lawyer to get Harry back. What people didn’t really know before was that she had inquired about a divorce with a lawyer she knew from the time the both were in the same school year. All that information was wrapped in a nice little package call a letter that was sent to the boy earlier today with the broom.

“I’ll try to. Only because I know I will find some enjoyment out of my brother misery,” Adheesha chuckled at his friend dark humor. Something both had developed during their long stint as mercenaries to kill off monsters, criminals and other things that were unheard of. The doors to both teams opened soon after to see the players zoom out onto the enormous pitch on their brooms. The crowd cheered as the commentator, Lee Jordan, talked from the tower on the other side of the field, “Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts’ first Quidditch game of the season! Today’s game is Slytherin versus Gryffindor!”

There was more cheering from the crowd. The loudest amount of noise was coming from the Gryffindor portion of the stadium on the other side. The Slytherin’s and Ravenclaw’s had the sense to cheer but not at the level as the lions. Adheesha looked at the Slytherin section to see confusion and suspicion on their faces on many of the faces ranging from young too old. He could see why since they learned to hate any lion from a young age. They also found it weird that Raithwall house was able to gather someone from almost from every house to become friends with them. Let alone the ones from opposing houses to be civil with each other. Even though the parents disliked the fact they were _friends_ they remained civil for now until the day they could do something about this relationship.

Putting his sight back to the field to see the players were in position in a large circle looking down onto the grassy field. The prince could see their head of house coming onto the field with commentary, “The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game.”

In the circle, Tristan was slightly higher than everyone and it was obvious that he was nervous about how the first game he’s going to play will turn out since everyone that’s cheering for him held such high expectation for him. The game determined if they won the house cup later and show how good the team will be this year. It will also show how good he was even though the young Potter so called skills is based upon a lie on stolen value. Adheesha made low “Ha!” on how this boy thought for the first time he had a chance to fail at something in his short miserable life. They could hear Hooch say to the team, “Now, I want a nice clean game…from all of _you_.”

Hooch gave a pointed look the Slytherin team after saying that statement. Some merely looked away while some just grinned as they waited for her to continue. The athletic woman just shook her head and sighed before kicking the truck open. The bludgers inside zoom out into the air followed by the golden snitch, “The bludgers are up…followed by the golden snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth one hundred and fifty points. The seeker who catches the snitch ends the game.”

The snitch flew around each of the seekers before it disappears high into the sky. Hooch grabs the Quaffle and tosses it up above her head, “The Quaffle is released….and the game begins!”

Gryffindor was the first to take possession of the ball and the female chaser zoomed past the Slytherin towards their goal. She throws it towards one of the giant circles to score. There is a loud ding to signal that the team had scored a few points. Points that was going to be added to the house score once the game was over. Everyone could hear Lee yell again, “Angelina Johnson scores! Ten point for Gryffindor!”

Lee presses a button to let a giant ten show up beside a plaque with the Gryffindor house name on it. The Gryffindor fans cheer for they have gained the lead. Harry had taken out the binoculars he had brought to scan the stands on the other side where the sea of red was located. He completely ignores the next portion of the game in favor of looking for the person he hated more than his brother right now.

“Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes it to Captain Marcus Flint.”

Shortly after that another ding was heard that someone had scored a few points. He paid no attention the event once he spotted the person he wanted to see. James Potter was sitting next to Longbottom’s in support of their old school house. The man appeared happy and jolly despite the fact his wife has disappeared a few days ago. Which seem to have his family longtime friends and allies nervous while Neville grandmother sat above him with a glare etched in her face. It would seem the old woman did not find it proper that a man’s wife is missing, and he is here to have fun.

“Mum said she doesn’t like the fact your father not doing what he is supposed to do to find your mother. My Gram-Gram feels the same. Both loved your mother and thought that she changed him for the better. That what they kept telling me when mother and father spoke of the time they were in school,” Neville said as he spied his parents across the field with his own binoculars.

“Another ten points to Gryffindor,” Lee yelled from the tower and made a twenty appear next to the plaque belonging to them. Harry merely hummed before saying, “Is that so Neville? Do you happen to remember any of those stories?”

“I think I remember a few of them, why?”

The Slytherin’s on the field decided to disregard Hooch warning and win in the way they only know how to do. They had done a series of attacks which the crowd seem to love a bit. Until Flint had hit the Gryffindor captain, Oliver Wood, in the stomach with a bludger by taking one of his team member’s beaters bat. The crowd boos as the lion’s captain falls off the broom to plunge to the ground below. Several of the Slytherin’s laughs at the pain the other team was exhibiting.

“I would need you to tell them to me tomorrow,” he answered, still looking at the man as was starting to annoy the older Longbottom’s. It gotten to the point Neville grandmother was ready to whack James on the head with her wooden cane.

“It doesn’t tell me why,” the Longbottom said, placing the binoculars down to his crane his neck up to better see Harry. The Potter heir could only grin before placing his own item down in his lap. Another ding from one of the goals loudly rang throughout the field that made the Slytherin students next to them cheer. Harry saw them all giving him confused and wondering expressions right back when he gazed back to his friends. A yell from the field from Flint then more boos came from the crowd. They had sent one of the Gryffindor’s into the wool banner covering a field tower next to the Gryffindor bleachers. Slytherin scored again. It made Harry finally realized he missed how badly Tristan was playing. Not that it matters since the boy had sat down in one position throughout the entire game watching it instead of chasing the snitch.

“Easy my friend, I have need of information. Maybe something that would help me in the end when the time comes,” he retorted with the same grin from earlier as the cheering and booing went on. One of the snakes scrutinized the way Tristan had found the snitch. He had found the little golden ball by chasing the other seeker when he found it. Of course, the people on the lion’s side turned a blind eye to the move by cheering and encouraging the behavior of using the Slytherin.

Suddenly there was a good amount of shock and sounds of awe were being made by the Ravenclaws and a few of the snakes. The group glanced up to see what everyone was looking at. The broom Tristan was on was bucking up, down and all around in the air. The younger Potter was desperately holding onto the wooden part of the broom in order not to plummet down from the extraordinary high from chasing the snitch.

“What’s going on,” Hermione asked loudly as everyone watches the young seeker being tossed around on the broom.

“It would appear that our little phantom star broom is being jinxed by someone,” Draco calmly states with a small amount of glee. This caused Hermione to turn around quickly to yank the binoculars from Neville hands. She placed the item up to her face to scan the stands for anyone speaking the incantation for the jinx that was placed on her enemy. A sudden yell came from above made the girl look suddenly up. Tristan was now hanging onto the broom by having his arms hooked around it. She resumed her search of the stands for anyone that could be causing this mess. The young girl might hate the boy, but she did not wish death upon him. There! She found the man that made this dire situation happen in the first place. It was professor Quirrelll chanting away while his eyes were set on Tristan new broom.

“I see who is doing this! It’s professor Quirrelll. He’s next to the tower right across from us,” Hermione exclaimed in an excited manner when she found him. Adheesha got up soon after as he activated a screen from his wrist band. Swiping to the inventory screen to press an icon to make an item come out of the pocket dimension the both shared in their trunk. Next to it a large blue symbology rune was written to form three rings like a bullseye with smaller rings moving around on the inside. Never escaping the third larger ring before they froze as a lines and unfamiliar equations were written. Once it all finally stopped the inner most circle filled with the same blue color. Out of the light came a long thin pole that reached up to Adheesha waist.

The rune disappeared once the item was completely absent from the inventory. Pressing a hidden button on it after making sure to close the screen and that the pole was level to the ground. The item extended length ways some then grew slightly wider in the hand as a red glow came from the bottom. He let the magick in the device catch itself in order to let it hover on the steps of the wooden bleachers when he dropped it onto the ground. Turning his head to Harry in time to see him sigh for they both knew what they had to do. Adheesha grinned as he went back to the task at hand by stepping on the staff to us his own magick to link to it to make sure he doesn’t fall off. Pushing some more into to make it fly high towards the dunderhead that was holding on for dear life on the broom.

Harry got up to and started to go to the other side in a quick pace if his friend did not make it to Tristan. Right now, Harry hated his moral compass, but he knew he needed to do the right thing even though he did not want to do so. He made a noise of frustration as he robes bellowed behind him due to the great amount wind that gusted around them today. He could hear Adheesha cussing from the field as the broom jerked away from the boy as he tried to get the younger Potter. The broom was now heading his way with Adheesha trailing behind him with a stream of red light behind him when Harry peered up. Ducking down in time to let his brother scream his petty little head off when he passed by. To avoid being hit Harry speed up his progress by going underneath the stands to make it the rest of the way. Once he did make it to the tower the sounds of his father yelling and cursing about what was happening could be clearly overheard by the people nearby. As much as he wanted to curse the man right now, he passed it up by going to the professor. Once under the turban wearing man, he quietly spoke the incantation, “ **Fierce Breath**.”

A small stream of fire came out of Harry mouth when gathered a bunch of air into his lungs and blew it back at to the edge of the tan robe. Harry took pleasure when Quirrelll started to panic in fear of the pain that awaited him as the fire started to consume more of the thick fabric he wore. Someone else in the crowd yelled out, “Fire!”

Many surrounding the man ran away thinking that the place was going to burn down. The attack didn’t help Tristan either as the broom summersaulted backways to jerk to a stop. Causing him to slip off the fly item and plummet towards the very hard ground. The prince raced forward and caught the falling boy in midair by grabbing onto the boy robes. He dropped the boy unceremoniously to the ground when he got close enough in order to zoom back to his friends that awaited him. The Nimbus 2000 had plunged its way into the ground not too far away soon after the save. Tristan ran over to the broom to continue the game but found it was too late when Lee announced solemnly, “Slytherin got the snitch! They receive one hundred and fifty points for the catch.”

Hooch blows her whistle and called out, “Slytherin Wins!”

The Slytherin seeker raced around the field to show everyone their victory over their enemy. A mass of people booed as the winning house team cheered and praised them. High on the victory the Slytherin proceeded out of the stand to greet their team. Everyone else soon follow them in disappointment at what a failure the new Gryffindor seeker came to be. The sight of Tristan with his head down and dragging his broom to the tower he came out of was a strange event for Adheesha to see. Sighing he left with friends in time for Harry to catch up to them outside. The young mage just smiled at them for he was happy that his brother caused the house of lions to lose the first game of the year. Good all around. Morality in check with the added benefit of seeing the boy fail in a big way. Even if the loss was done by the hands of another person trying to kill Tristan before he was saved. The game did make Harry somewhat happier than before, but his mind was still plagued by the thoughts of his mother.

**~DkR~**

In Woodstock, Oxfordshire, England there were many tunnels situated underneath the lands of the non-magical humes that were made ages ago by the cursed people or those viewed as being cursed. These passages span from the palace to the grounds found under the city of Woodstock to the point that many people here call it home. These cursed people were also a group of allied races that continued from a time that has long since passed. The tunnels themselves were tall enough to fit a seven-foot-tall human with room to spare and wide enough to fit two wagons going in opposite directions. The main center of the hub of tunnels was a giant cavern that’s directly under the Blenheim Palace. It was far down enough that it won’t endanger the structure of the building nor would anyone find them unless they were digging for oil or gold. It also helped that magick, with the wood support pilling’s, kept the whole network from collapsing down upon itself. In one of these passage ways a lone house elf walked through the throngs of Orsimer, other cursed elves, Bravgigs, Vampires, Falmers, Darragons and a few others that the humes above find repulsive, unintelligent, or were not up to their standards of being called a civilized race. That made the house elf think solemnly with a bit of anger mixed in, ‘ _What rubbish! This incompetent young race thinks they can rule this world without consequence of what it could bring to all of Gaia children. Now look, they have brought on the attention of wicked one again. Not only do we have to deal with Ragnarok but an ancient shadow that was supposed to be sealed away to the point it had become legend.’_

He weaved and bobbed through the crowd until he reached the very hub he was looking for. Going to the edge of the rope bridge to peer down into the ravine like area that seemed to be an endless darkness if wasn’t for the fact several floating lanterns all over the place. He spies the many well-lit areas below full of houses that stretched into the very face of the stone, the shops, bazaar, people, and of course the council chambers for each race in the wall. Along with the one used by the grand council for the major laws or problems within the place they call home. He headed over to the wide suspension bridge that hung over the large gap after feeling that he spent enough time sight-seeing. This was the part he hated the most when coming to Vocomin. The unrelenting fear of falling with the others when, no if, the bridge breaks was a very conceivable thing that couldn’t be contained so easily. Not like the others behind him didn’t give the young elf a choice in the matter since their legs pushed and prodded his body majority of the way. The scared feeling was soon over when his feet hit the solid ground once more. Sadly, there were many more bridges to cover as the many buildings were on floating platforms that were separated by big gaps. Sighing the house elf proceeded to cover the numerous paths until he reached the far side of the cavern to the building that the ruling house elves were stationed in.

It was plain place compared to the other ones surrounding it. The face of the two-story building was flat before it became rugged again when it converged with the cave wall again. It was raised up slightly where three steps could be made with a platform on either side. On the platform to the right of the elf was statue of tall woman in tight fitting dress, long hair, slender face with a prideful smirk, almond eyes, and she was holding a long staff that went behind her leg until it reached up past her head. While the other one is a male that was slightly taller than the female statue. It’s a brutish looking man whose very muscular, have broad shoulders, shirtless, long pants with thick and durable boots covering the ends, and he was holding onto a war axe the had the top on the ground. Legs were spread far apart to stimulate he was ready to charge into a nonexistence battle.

He passed the statues as he headed up the stairs to go inside to only get sight of the same bleakness that decorated the façade of the building. The dull grey interior always made the young house elf sick for it reminded him of the curse his entire race faced since the day they dared to betray the morals they once proudly held. They were the Bravgig, commonly known as dark elves, or at least that what they were once before. They were once a proud and brave race until they foolishly sided with the wrong people. Their punishment for the crime is eternal enslavement to the Humes. This imprisonment ends only when the last of these pathetic Humes die off. It would appear this sentence won’t end anytime soon as their race appears to be thriving to the until they destroy the planet. In the end, it was their fault for being in this predicament even though many do not find it was. Because of that, none of the cursed races failed to realize that they have been given a back door, a second chance, to fix the mistake they made eras ago. Today was one of those days to see if they were willing to change their lives to become something better. Something he doubted as he transverse the several halls that held the living quarters of the elves that did not have a master and never want one. Stopping his progression when the hall widens to where he could see practically inside the council chamber since no doors were ever put onto it. He could hear the high-pitched squeals and loud voices yelling at one another about certain things that needed to be done here for the other Bravgigs.

A name for their people that should not be said anymore until they prove themselves once again or at least reestablished the old ways. The traditions and cultures were slowly being forgotten and what little information that remains in the books and scrolls that have survived are disappearing. Walking in to see that it was one of the house elves he hated was the one causing the ruckus in the chamber. The young elf dislikes him because the councilman made it a little too clear of his intentions against the Hume. His want to go to war with them until the point the Humes were extinct and were little more than faded memories in everyone minds. This man, Sarvio, was currently yelling at Neal, a female house elf, for going against his ideals. There have been rumors circulating for years that their dislike for one another stems from the fact Neal had turned Sarvio offer of marriage down. He knew it sounded clichéd, but he felt there was something deeper than her turning down a proposal.

The young Bravgig waited until the shrill shouting was going to stop but it went on and on. Mostly because Sarvio was keeping the pointless fight over trade contracts between Vocomin and Moor, the goblin city under the bank known as Gringotts, going even though he knew it was a pointless to do so considering that the papers of the matter are short of being treaties. For divine sake, the contracts don’t come up for review for another ten years. Even then it would be useless to talk about when Fal’Cie reemerges here and they would no longer need to hide. Growing tired of the fighting the leading elf of the council threw a rock at Sarvio to make him shut up. The elder elf also did not wish to waste what little magick he had on an egotistical whelp from the Maxxim clan. Gazing down to the youngling that came into their realm to see him fidget under his stern glare for the elder elf remembers him and his past actions very well. The things that were found out about their origins as a race, their traditions, imprisonment, culture and how they could change it all was all thanks to this boy job as a historian. Didn’t help that many held views of him as a lunatic due to the fact he kept spewing on about how Ragnarok was going to return from the void soon if they did not help stop it from happening instead of ignoring the problem at hand. A small part of the elder elf believed him, but he had a population of people that he had to look after.

“What do wish to talk about now Ruffon?”

“Milord, I have witnessed the darkness. The very one that is bound in the void with Ragnarok. The one that can still slip into this world as a shadow that can plague us now,” the now identified elf had answered truthfully. The elderly elf sighed for once again the group of thirteen councilmen and women had to deal with this nonsense.

“What makes you think that this supposedly powerful creature has returned? This creature has never been seen. It has been nothing more than a legend in many cultures-.”

“Precisely, lord Adronis! It’s too much of a coincidence that so many races have the same story about identical evils that nearly destroyed our world centuries ago. Even if it’s under different names in those stories!” Ruffon loudly spoke in an excited manner. He wanted to get his point across in some form despite the fact it had failed so many times before.

“That still does not answer my question. I can’t throw the entire village of Vocomin up in arms over just rumors and stories. Let alone what the other councils, with the grand council to boot, would say that we put the word of one Bravgig over the well-being of the people,” Adronis stated as he gave the young Bravgig a stern look. Ruffon seem to back down a bit and cower under it but he gathers himself together quickly.

“I know you cannot do that. All I am asking for is the help to end this before the cycle of death and hatred comes to a head again with the added benefit of our destruction. You may not have seen the great evil I saw from these two men and their followers. All of you seem to have forgotten the path that lead us to being cursed for our entire lives with only one way to our salvation. A salvation to become the strong, powerful, smart, and agile people that we were once before the divine had cast us to a life of servitude to the Humes we sought to kill before.”

“Something we all still wish to do!” Sarvio shouted to be quickly silenced by his own squeak of pain when another house elf from the other side of the room threw a rock paper weight at him. The item caused a small gash to blemish the side of his hairless head when it had successfully hit the middle-aged man. He was wrong about much of the people sharing his sentiments about Humes.

“It’s time to end this Ruffon. The legend is nothing more than story to teach the younglings about how sin can take easily take over any culture until its ultimately destroyed. Something to use as an excuse for the dire situation we are in. A good example of that is the so-called _seer_ that wrote that blasphemous book was probably nothing more than a deranged lunatic by that time the war finally ended. Now stop bothering us with such talk of fairy tales of a false country, children and of a prophecy that **_does not_** exist!” Adronis lectured to the young man for he was tired of hearing the same thing repeatedly each time he came here. Ruffon frowned on how easily he was dismissed by the council. Deep down there was a small part of him that knew that Adronis would not help his endeavor in anyway or form. It was the final straw that was needed for the next stage in the life of this historian.

“Fine, then I exile myself from Vocomin till the day you realize I spoke the truth. As a follower of the Bhujerban way I will not falter from the conviction of what is to come. For, unlike you murkhas, I have tried to do something to save our world and continue to do so. When the day come when you ask for help, I will just laugh. Laugh as I watch you all die before me because of petty squabbling had brought you all here when I asked for help. Just hope the Raithwall line will spare you all once more when he finds you all betrayed his family once again,” with that Ruffon stormed out to never to returned to his home. No, this was never his home for he felt that glorious feeling when he first stepped into Fal’Cie years ago. He felt so many emotions when he saw the numerous races living as one instead of fighting each other over idiotic things. Ruffon even saw a few pure Bravgigs that went unchanged due to the fact they never betrayed the will of the divine. This was how split their worlds were. Fal’Cie was the heaven while everyone else remained in hell to fight over the resources that are left behind when the Fal’Cieian’s went to the land that was created for them. Now it was time for both sides to rejoin as one again after so many generations.

Ruffon left the council room much quicker than he had entered the building. He used this new-found energy to cross the many bridges without fear in order to head to his home to gather his own things. He would say goodbye to his parents if they weren’t under the control of some Humes in another country. By night fall he got the few items he had and left the city without much of a word to any other denizen. Like they would care much since they view him as a freak and a nut-job. A scenario he took advantage of because the people here tended to leave him along in his research for the truth. It did not mean it has not garnered some attention. Ruffon was able to gain some followers of his own to help him in his endeavor. Currently he was happy that all his allies had long since abandon Vocomin but one. It would mean he will still have eyes and ears in the city without the cost of getting friendly with a new face. At the entrance of the cave he gave a final look at the city before vanishing from it all together. Maybe it was time to speak with the Gnomes about some help. After all, they dislike some of the ideals this city held about certain topics.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

 

**Informational:**

**Scout Profiles:**

**Sarvio _(SA – er – ve – o)_ Maxxim _(max – em_ )**

**Age:** 136

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Bravgig

 **Intelligence Report:** A cynical man who has a habit of loving war. Does not help he’s the war general for the Bravgig council. He greatly hates the Humes due to the fact they treat his race extremely poor. As well, they were the main reason that this curse was placed unto his race and now they forever must serve this greedy people. Failing to realize he holds that same greed. A greed for war, death and discontent until the day their so-called masters are dead and the Bravgigs are free again. At the same time, he could profit off the destruction to come by selling of spells and magickal trinkets as he secretly encourages the onslaught, he started in the first place.

**Neal Peps**

**Age:** 147

 **Gender:** Female

 **Race:** Bravgig

 **Intelligence Report:** A caring and loving woman who opposes everything her counterpart, Sarvio, wants in this world. She is a healer that his seen to many a birth in Vocomin due to her specialty as a midwife. She believes that the death of the Humes would solve nothing. She believes that talking this through with the more logical Humes to better their condition in the hope that this would be their salvation.

**Adronis _(A – dra –_ ness) Trix**

**Age:** 245

 **Gender** : Male

 **Race:** Bravgig

 **Intelligence Report:** A logical man that many views as soft when it came to his people. Which was far from the truth. He did not stay as the Bravgig council head for two centuries as a completely caring man. No, he had seen wars come and go during his life time. Even fought in a few of them in order to keep intruders away from the city. Something that came close to happening a couple of time. He survived this long by being cunning, logical with a mild amount of hatred in his heart for the Humes. Due to his age and experiences during his lifetime that many of the other races come to him for advice about things relating to business.

**Ruffon _(rue – fa – un)_ Roughen**

**Age** : 45

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race** : Bravgig

 **Intelligence Report** : By far one of the youngest elves in Vocomin who had taken up the mantel as historian for the city. By his research and love of history he has found the origins on this world came to be, the prophecy and theories on how it could all be fixed. Sadly, due to unusual behavior and wild emotions many do not believe his tales. Viewing his finds as nothing more than fairy tales of mad men to scare those too foolish to believe their ways. That is far from the truth. He is a very intelligent, cunning, and logical man who cares for those who are close to him.

**Races:**

**Falmer** **( _Snow Elves_ )**: A race of elves that use to live in the mountain regions of the world. Until the day they were forced to live underground due to war and a major lose in the population. Gathering with other races, they were fought with the people trying to resurrect the beast and were defeated. The ones on the losing side were cursed for their coward like behavior when they fled their homes to only join a side that betrayed their sister clans. As punishment, cursed ones are now forever blind and bodies forever distorted. For those who stayed by the side of the Raithwall family were free to go to Fal’Cie while keeping their true forms.

 **Orsimer ( _Orcs_ ):** A warrior race of people who had fought with the alliance but they to betray them. For some of the Orcs, their love of war is what caused them to cross the line of ally to enemy. They did not want the bloodshed to end anytime soon even if it meant killing off their brothers and sisters that stayed with the alliance. Their punishment for this crime is the uncontrollable rage of the berserker in which they must struggle with every day until they have proven otherwise.

 **Darragon ( _Dragon kin_ )**: A humanoid dragon species that neither fought or allied themselves in the war against those seeking to resurrect the beast. Something the gods viewed more heinous than those who sided with the beast followers. They weren’t allowed in the creation or allowed in Fal’Cie for their neutrality. They are welcomed into the land if they are invited by someone born in Fal’Cie.

 **Bravgig ( _Dark Elves_ )**: One of eight elven races that use to roam the lands before the fall of the kingdom. This is one of the darker races that tended to live in caves and roam the lands by night. They had been highly trained in fire Magicks and the arts of being assassins. They also happen to be one of the few races that had a large majority of its population cursed. They had viewed that many races were beneath them, including the other elves that walked the lands, and they paid the price for their pride and ignorance. Now they are bound in servitude to those they had previously viewed as weak and beneath them.

 **Terminology** :

 **Drift Pole (** _Item/Transportation/Recreational_ **)** : Pretty much a magickal hover board that lets a person travel through the air.

 **Pocket Dimension (** _Term_ **)** : A bubble of space that lies between dimension. It can be small or big, which determines how many items it can holds. This dimension can be linked to a person or a great number of people. Depending on the circumstances.

 **Murkha** **( _Term_ )**: Fool

**Locations:**

**Vocomin (** _Location/Underground City_ ): A underground city that lies right underneath the Blenheim Palace in Woodstock, Oxfordshire, England. This place existed long before the construction of the Palace. It’s one of the few safe havens left in the world for any race that the humes view as beneath them or cursed. It has become a place they call home to where they can create, sell, thrive and unite under one banner. Even though this place was created long ago it is only the second oldest city since the fall of the old world.

 **Moor ( _Location/Underground City_ )**: One of the oldest the Goblin Cities in England. It lies right underneath Gringotts as a haven of the few goblin tribes that exist there. Here they thrive in the tunnels under the watch of the egotistical Humes they hate. 

**Spells:**

**Fierce Breath** ( _Destruction/Novice_ ): Element: Fire. Those who are beginning to learn the arts of weaving magick into this plain of reality are taught this spell in order to get the feel of incantation. Since the element of fire is a volatile thing the spell concentrate the fire into a thin stream that flares at the end if it does not contact something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	20. Chapter Nineteen: GUILD ARC 01: Quests

“…Talk…”

_‘…Thought…’_

**_‘…Mental Conversation…’_ **

**~DkR~**

**Spell**

* * *

 

 **Chapter Nineteen:** GUILD ARC 01: Quests

Since the quidditch game, the month of November came and gone in order to shift into December. By now the castle was completely snow covered with several inches on the ground. Hagrid was bringing in a couple of huge Douglas fir trees for the upcoming holidays. Not that the Fal’Cieian duo really cared since they don’t celebrate Christmas, respect it yes for the sake of their friends, but not go out and party. They may do the gift giving deal only because of the good will it presents to everyone. Anyway, they have many quests to do this upcoming holiday if everything goes as planned for them.

“So, have you already accepted the quests that were posted on the Falconer?” Harry asked as he moved another piece on the shogi board. They both fell in love with the game when they were being taught strategies of a tactician by Agave when she all but adopted them. Sadly, she couldn’t due to the duties both held to their blood families. Adheesha moved one of his pieces before saying, “Yes, already got a horde of quests piled up for the break. The money from it should help us during the summer break when we go forth and search for the weapons.”

“Why the artifacts?”

“Mostly to keep it out of the hands of the people here. Imagine if Voldemort or Dumbledore would get them. The next war would be far worst then the last. Especially if one of them is protected by another Eidolon, like the warhammer Volendrung, which would be a bad problem. For, I fear what they may do to the Eidolons if they ever found them,” Adheesha spoke with a great amount of worry in his voice. Harry thought for a bit before moving another piece on the board.

“That is true, but are we not doing the same by collecting them?”

“On some part we are, it’s just we know what the hell we are doing. The difference between us and them is that we know when to recall the Eidolons before they do a great amount of damage. Along with how to use the ancient weapons that was left behind in this world,” another piece was moved before a smile formed on the prince face. Harry growled for he knew he lost the game with that last move. He conceded though before cleaning off the wooden board.

“True. It would be better to be in our hands than that of a Midgardian. The question is where we should start looking,” Harry states as he got up from the table to put up the board and pieces. He did not know which step to take in order to make sure a new weapon does not fall into the wrong hands. With how technology was rapidly progressing with the non-magickal humes that they will sooner or later find a hidden area meant to stay locked away. This in turn would draw the attention of the magickal kind and will bring forth pain. There are worst Eidolons in the world than Zalera whose powers seem to go beyond the power of death. To the point one of them was sealed away for being too powerful. The one they needed to get to before anyone else.

“Easy, what better way then searching through the forbidden archives. We both know the librarian is leaving this break, so we have free rein!” Harry pouted for not thinking of that in the first place but let it go. The idea is now out there with the chance of finding something. After all, a good portion of ancient tombs survived the ages all thanks to being confined in a section of the library. Maybe there will be something about the old civilizations that most have taken as myth. With the kids today, they will think that such technology and gods are nothing more than fairytales with the recent history they were given. It didn’t help that Fal’Cie sort of kind of helped with the mythology due to the fact they took whatever scrap, mecha, technology, book, spells, and knowledge they could take with them when they crossed over to the realm that was created for the loyal ones. Now it was time to bring these things back in order to stop the certain events that happen in the world. Both knew it was going to be hard in the beginning, but they believed they could pull it off.

**~DkR~**

It was the day before Christmas break and majority of the school was already leaving to go home to spend time with family. It was evident by the sighs of despair Harry emitted as he watched many students walking in the deep snow. Adheesha looked up from his book with worry eyes. He could see that his companion was still sad over the fact his mother was still missing.

The holidays seemed to have made the feeling of sorrow worst. It didn’t help that the letters from Sirius all told of failure in finding the woman. This was the main reason why the both haven’t meet each other yet. The only good thing about this time was the fact they won’t see the bastard child known as Tristian Potter for the next two weeks. The prince shivered as he felt the two magickal clones he sent made their way out into the cold weather. Robots that were briefly powered by his magick to look like himself and Harry in order to make it look like they were leaving the castle. All the while they would be gallivanting this world and the next to do the bidding of their quest givers.

Normally a regular child of magick would not try this due the fact the castle core was linked to the headmaster in order to better track the students that refuel its power. Along with the fact the living portraits here could tell the man that a rouge student was here. Luckily the castle seemed to be on their side by masking their core signature from Dumbledore. Helping them in their endeavor for knowledge and their want to get more gold. The prince stood next to Harry and watched the last of the carriages leave the grounds to the train station.

“Are the both of you ready?” a woman spoke from behind them. Turning around to see it was their head of house, Madam Hooch. They did not hear her come into the common area of the tower. Both of nodded before walking away from the windows. Taking a couple of messenger bags off the couch in order carry what they needed for the quests. Stepping onto the teleporter with Madam Hooch to quickly disappear in a flash of electric blue when the circle rose up from the ground to send them on their way when it went back down.

**~DkR~**

Two days passed since their arrival back into Fal’Cie. In those days they were able to complete a quarter of their quests list since it they were nothing more than item retrieval. Stuff that could have been bought by the lazy bill posters, but they couldn’t complain. The work was overpaid for such simple work and they needed the credits for buying supplies.

“So, do you think it’s time to accept new members in our guild?” Harry asked as he licked the ice cream, they bought from the shop they were sitting in.

“Probably, we have need of spies out in the world. If we do recruit you know it won’t be cheap. Especially, if we go to them,” the Raithwall answer while looking up into the sky. The pecan praline ice cream slowly melting in his hand. A flock of birds passed before moving his head back down to take another bite of his food. Harry hummed as he thought about it, “I have the feeling I know what they might want or at least the price for taking a few of their men. That means we have found the artifacts sooner than later.”

“Yeah, that doesn’t mean we can’t try to get a couple from each group while we are here. I believe we have enough money to obtain them. Plus, the influx of money and goods would help us.”

“True, but do you really want to go down this road. We can turn back if we go down it.”

“I know because we knew this had to happen sooner or later. Many in Midgard won’t like the change that’s going to happen, and they will have to be eliminated if we wish for peace in the future. Along with the chance of taking down the two idiots,” Adheesha said as he finished off the last of his dessert. Harry did so as well so his won’t become a pool of flavored milk. Harry didn’t say anything else for he knew that his friend was right. Better off to get this dirty business over with now then later.

“Come now, we got business to attend to since both guilds are not active until later on tonight,” With that the guild members left the shop to finish off another portion of the quest list. Heading down the road to another part of the capital.

**~DkR~**

Down in the dungeons of Hogwarts, a shadow raced from it haven it had in there to where the headmaster office was in the school. Stretching from shadow to shadow to better hide from the portraits. Not like the people inside noticed since the creature took the halls with windows on one side. Once at the statue of the Griffin did it crawl its way up the tunnel. Easily bypassing the pitiful protections that was placed on the entry way. It made its way under the door to slide its way into the darkness underneath the desk. The old fool did not know he was even there while talking to the fireplace in his office. Not like there was anything that could be done due to the fact the school did not have the same protections as the castles of lore.

“Are you sure about this? It’s not some kind of mistake?” the old man spoke with worry.

“Yes, there was evidence that someone was kept in the basement Dumbledore. It was only thanks to his friends distracting him that I was able to get down there. I don’t know for sure what was down there, but I don’t think we have to guess really hard to do so.” Albus wanted to growl at the news. The Potter had set his plans back and risked it for something as stupid as to get his wife under control. Straightening out his robes some, pushing his glasses up a bit, Dumbledore calmly spoke to longtime friend, “Thank you for assistance Alastor for searching. This is a dire situation that Mr. Potter had surely left us in.”

“It’s not a problem at all, Albus. Until the next time we can meet,” with that the green face of a disfigured man left the fireplace until nothing was left but ash and smoke. That is when Albus did growl out in anger for what James Potter could be doing to the plans he had set up long ago. Unknown to the man the shadow creature giggled quietly at his pain. Happy that something was going wrong in this man life and this was another situation that he could use in his arsenal. It was just not the time to do anything just yet. It could tell that not enough time had passed to leave the woman as nothing more than as a broken shell of herself.

If it could grin it would do so right now as a small idea formed. It detached a piece of itself to place it to the underside of the desk in the hopes that something may come this. Now it was time to leave to try to find the woman again to see how see was doing. It zoomed out of the room without much notice. Except for a portrait of one of the previous headmasters who glared down with suspiciousness upon seeing the dark mass going under the door of the office. He did not voice anything due to the fact he did not know what it was or if he had truly saw something. He would have to wait and see what would happen. As well, hope that Hogwarts would still talk to him about what is happening around the school.

**~DkR~**

In forest northeast of Dufftown, better known to wizards as the ‘ _Dark Forest_ ’ or the ‘ _Forbidden Forest_ ’, a small house elf hid in one of these caves that dotted the place. It was a perfect place to hide since it was close to the school for when he was ready to contact the two Fal’Cieian’s, no one will disturb his experiments here, will be able to easily steal from several wizarding families that lived in the hills of the highlands and from the shops of Hogsmeade. There was also the fact that any other research projects done here will be in peace or with little disturbance. That is if he left the clan of centaurs, along with the beast that roam area, alone and don’t do anything to the forest.

Even with this small portion of paradise in these dark days, Ruffon couldn’t help but to sigh at the large work load he had on his plate. From the rumors he heard whispering out of Moor on how they started to explore their ancient tunnels again. Having found one of the ancient cities from lore. He knew these rumors got Vocomin in a frenzy since the time he had left. Ruffon scoffed at the idea while being happy he got as far away from England as possible for now. The question is now why they would suddenly go down those tunnels after so many generations.

He had the feeling that Raithwall and his friend had something to do with it. Ruffon just did not know why the chosen ones would have a sudden interest in those tunnels. The confused looked quickly turned to that of a grinning one as a possible answer and idea formed in his head. It would look like he knew what the next thing to research on. The problem was obtaining the proper books and supplies needed for this endeavor. In a flash of magickal light he was gone from the cave without leaving a trace he was even there.

**~DkR~**

“My, what a surprise. To see the great prince of the kingdom here in lovely abode,” said a masked man sitting underneath a statue of a Naga. Both guild members of **_Fabula Nova Crystallis_** currently found themselves several miles east of the capital, underground in dim light, to see this man sitting on a brick circle bench that surrounded their patron goddess, the Night Mother. The grin the man held would have unnerved the common noble or vagabond but not the young guild members. They have dealt with him for many years when they killed off one of their targets on a mission for the group known as the **_Goldshire Scions_**. Since then, both groups, as well people, had a friendship that was built out of distance and a healthy amount of respect for one another. A commodity both guilds made known each time one of them wanted something from the other.

“Please Raj, you and I both know I came down here for business and nothing more,” Adheesha spoke to the Grimal guild master in a slightly sarcastic manner. The statement made him smile even though it slightly disappointed him that he thought the two of them just wanted to see him. Harry looked around the place to see the guild hall was empty apart a select few going about their daily duties. This confused Harry a bit for he knew that the **_Brotherhood_** never sent out this many people at once to do missions.

“So, what has brought the both of you to bask in my ever-sexy glory,” Raj asked with a smirk, leaning back onto the statue. Adheesha rolled his eyes in slight disbelief in his friend arrogance while Harry just shook his head.

“Well, we were hoping,” a cough from the right of Adheesha, “Ok, I was hoping that you would spare one or two of your men that wish to leave your guild or at least a break from the day to day activities.”

Raj seem to laugh at the request for he heard of the rumors that spread through the many guilds of these two being in Midgard. Doesn’t help that the leader of **_Senketsu_** boasted to everyone about obtaining the ancient relic, Volendrung, while helping with a mission request from **_Fabula Nova Crystallis_**. Maybe this would be a good thing as the guild would need to be established in Midgard once the chaos had truly begun. An offering of good will would be needed and there were a few people that wanted their package to leave. Noticing the annoyed looks on both of their faces he decided to humor them, “If I go through with this request of yours, then what do I get out of losing two of my members. Because, as you see right now that many of my men and women are gone.”

“I can clearly see that. A move you rarely or foolishly made without the request of another guild in dire need. The only thing I can offer for now is the credits for these two men and the promise of future work that will come,” Raj smile grew wider at the promise of work and money. Lately, both areas were lacking to the point they had to send out people upon the request of other organizations.

“I would love that, but I need more.”

Adheesha glared and responded, “More?”

“Yes, you see there is a mission we obtained a couple of weeks ago. None wish to touch it out of suspicion and fear due to our recent luck we have been having lately. We can’t send out novices due to their lack of experiences. It doesn’t help many of us are out in the field, severally injured to the point they are unable to leave, or on ‘ _vacation_ ’ due to stress,” Raj stated seriously as the smile he had plastered on his face previously had vanished. Sitting up to only bend down to rest his arms on his knees. Neither Harry or the prince liked the fact they were essentially being pushed into something they had no knowledge of even though they handled it many times before. The prince sighed in defeat, “Fine, we will do it. Just send us the information so we can look it over tonight.”

“The money?”

“After we complete this quest for you. And I mean _after_ it,” Adheesha said in a huff. Raj did not like it, but he knew he was pushing his luck as it was, “Fine. I wait for your return. The two will be ready for departure when it’s over.”

With a nod the they left the underground headquarters that belong to the **_Brotherhood_**. Never seeing that man getting off the brick bench and vanish in a plum of black smoke.

**~DkR~**

“So…You guys want a couple of my thieves to become your guild members in order to become spies and steal information needed in Midgard for your guild in order to better work from the castle you are currently using as headquarters?” a spindly Darragon woman asked in mild confusion at the two people that sat before her. Many people in other guilds tended to conclude that the **_Fabula Nova Crystallis_** would always remain a two-member organization all the while working with others if a certain quest becomes too difficult. Now they are asking for a couple of people from the **_Brotherhood_** and now the **_Twilight Society_** to join their guild for the first time.

“Yes. We have several rooms in the tower that we can house them in. Only our head of house, which happens to be a scout for the kingdom, will ever come into the tower so they can come and go as they please. Hell, they can decorate the rooms in the way they like without much of a consequence. We can even pay for their departure from the guild. All we ask for is a few days before coming to collect them if you wish to agree,” Adheesha told the leader of the **_Twilight Society_**. A ping from the device from Harry wrist made him walk from the two guild leaders for a moment. Having brought up a small, light-blue screen as he walked away.

“I will see about it. I will take into consideration all the times you both have helped my guild out. Come back in four days and I will have my answer,” the women stated as she got up from the table. She stretched out her hand for handshake which Adheesha had done so when he slapped his own hand on the woman forearm. That is when Harry decided to come back into the room, “As much as I would like to watch this love feast of an optional deal, but we finally got the quest from Raj.”

The young Raithwall nodded to Harry before turning his attention back to the woman, “Thank you for listening Demi. We will see you soon, along with the hope of seeing the ones you have chosen.”

“Not a problem at all. Good luck on the quest. Bye,” with that the two members of **_FNC_** left the headquarters for the tunnel that leads to the courtyard that is behind the church in the capital.

**~DkR~**

From the comfort knew as the bowls of Potter manor did the man and his wife, now turned victim, moved to a small house that would belong to a muggle family in the town of Bridgewater, England. James had moved her here a month back when the whispers from people of what he could have done to Lily had finally got back to him. It had proven a smart move when Sirius and Remus had visited him with Mad-Eye Moody not too long ago. The old Auror thought he didn’t notice him going to the basement of his manor to scrounge around in there. The wards that been placed on the manor by his ancestors made sure to let him know where any person goes while he is in the building. It was a good thing that the elves had cleaned the area up nicely to the point it looked like no one had been down there for years. Only if he knew the house elves had merely placed an illusion on the basement to make the man see what he wanted to see while everyone got to look at the truth of everything. That he kept someone down in the dank area as a prisoner.

Currently in this seemingly plain looking four-bedroom home with a nice garden was Lily locked away in one of the guest bedrooms. The woman is sitting in a wooden chair to better look out the window with sadness in her eyes. Watching the people go about their day and children play in the streets without a care in the world. All the while she was locked away in this warded room with elves as her guards. Oh, how she wanted to cuss and fuss for being in this predicament, but she quickly grew tired of that when the collar around her neck kept pressing into her skin. Causing a deep red mark to form that had to be treated by the elves. Now she knew how the very creatures they made into slaves felt like. Unlike them she did not have the free range of walking around to do things to keep her mind off her torment. While she was kept healthy and feed, but she was deprived of any kind of interaction and the freedom that is needed to keep her sane in this world.

“Milady…” one of the few house elves that were bound here spoke softly to Lily. Taking her out of her thoughts of want and need. Shifting her gaze to the creature that came into her room to see that ‘ _it_ ’ brought her daily allotment of food. Deciding to break the silence in the room she asked, “What is your name?”

Lily wanted to add creature but held back. The last thing she needed now was an angry house elf poisoning her food. Plus, it had the added benefit of gaining a friend out of this. Lily was not doing this out of curiosity but as the desperate actions of a lonely women whose trapped in an unknown place for who knows how long.

“My name is Ja’Remor, mistress. I here to serve,” she answered with a slender smile that would be big and creepy to those in the outside world. It didn’t help bits of a faint tendril of darkness snaked its way over the arm of the now identified Bravgig. The elf made its way over to the Lily to give her the food that was brought.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

 

**Informational:**

**Scout Profiles:**

**Raj Sommer**

**Age:** 56

 **Gender:** Male

 **Marital Status:** Single

 **Race:** Grimal

 **Job:** Assassin

 **Rank:** Guild Master

 **Guild:** Brotherhood

 **Affiliation:** Twilight Society/Ivalice Alliance

 **Weapon Choice:** Daggers/Bow/Poison

 **Intelligence Report:** Is the leader of the Brotherhood guild. Much is not known about this man except that he is a guild leader to the few that have meet him. Perfectly matching the mystic of the guild. The only ones that might know about him would be his mate and his officers. If you do ask, they won’t say a word on the matter as they merely smile slyly at you.

**Demi Frioor**

**Age:** 27

 **Gender:** Female/Alpha

 **Marital Status:** Married – Omega Mate

 **Race:** Darragon

 **Job:** Thief

 **Rank:** Guild Master

 **Guild:** Twilight Society

 **Affiliation:** Brotherhood/Ivalice Alliance

 **Weapon Choice:** Daggers/Bow/Spells

 **Intelligence Report:** One of the few bronze Darragons that still exist today. As part of this lithe race, she took her physical powers and talent for speed to put them both to use in the guild of thieves known as Twilight Society when she was recruited at a young age. Something she was happy about for she was raised on the legends of the guild when she was a hatchling. As an orphan she took this as an opportunity to gain a family. She rose through the ranks quickly and became the leader of guild she loves so dearly. Her race of being free leaves her without a mate even though she had calmed down enough to start to desire one now.

**Ja’Remor**

**Age** : Unknown

 **Gender:** Female

 **Race:** Bravgig

 **Intelligence Report:** All known information about the subject is currently unknown. All attempts to gather such things about our subject have found to have met an untimely end. We are still trying to obtain the much-needed research at this time, but we fear resources will be cut soon due to the loss of man power and money. This bout data is brought to you by the Bailiwick Foundation.

**Races:**

**Grimal** ( _Feline Kin_ ): A agile feline race that hails from the mountains that are now situated in Asia. They are the fable city that is in those mountains. Even with this city, and their move into the other realm, they are nation of nomads with few to little cities they call their own in the lands they called their own. Many still follow the old ways that they had establish during their time in Midgard. Which tends to create problems between the older and newer generation that changed to better follow news laws and traditions. This also cause some distain for those who are nomadic despite they are the main resource for getting goods in and out of the nation they claimed.

**Guilds:**

**Brotherhood:** A guild of assassins and spies that existed for many centuries. It was formed a couple hundred years after the formation of their new world. It was due to the heated climate of the political atmosphere was reason why the guild was formed. It was a way for people to get murder attempts across the numerous nation borders without drawing attention to themselves. While the people today still use the group, but they do not receive as much work at they did in the past. It has gotten to the point they have to commission out their own members to other guilds in order to make money to survive. Even though the guild is well-known to the people but as rumors. Many mysteries still shroud the group while the ability to contact the group is a closely guarded secret. The whole situation was one of those you don’t contact us, but we will contact you. This group is a sister guild to the Twilight Society.

 **Twilight Society:** A guild of thieves and spies that was created around the same time as the Brotherhood. Like the assassins of the time, they were commissioned to steal documents and items for their benefactors while keeping the digression of their bill poster. Unlike their sister group they are still heavily used to the point they can contract some of their quests out to the Brotherhood. Mystery shroud this group as well but not to the point has the Brotherhood. People can contact the group via a special messenger given out to those fences that hear of rumors that spread throughout the kingdom.

 **Goldshire Scions** : It’s what the order of knights are called in Fal’Cie. They were founded two centuries after the creation of the kingdom once all the nations claimed their stakes on the land. The group is created as a policing and protecting force in the nation. Making sure that all the laws are kept up within her borders all the while keeping an eye out for any beast or enemy that might threaten their homeland. Their name comes from the small town they once use as headquarters where the seraph scion, Emet-Selch, crystal was kept at before the town of Goldshire was destroyed rouge Ogres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	21. Chapter Twenty: GUILD ARC 02: Collection

“…Talk…”

_‘…Thought…’_

**_‘…Mental Conversation…’_ **

**~DkR~**

**Spell**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty:** GUILD ARC 02: Collection

“So…” Adheesha trailed off as he lounged on the fainting couch in the house they shared with Agave. A problem they can see is coming to a head as their lovable knight mate was nearing the end of her pregnancy. They had to leave since Viera tended to be very vicious to anyone, even to those they view as family, that dare enter the area they mark as their territory. The only ones allowed in that claimed piece of nesting land right before and after the birth is the mate and the one that supposed to be the midwife. Luckily for them, the both of two young guild members didn’t hold one of those titles. They just felt sorry for Agave mate for she was in a world of hurt once the birthing process started.

“So, what?” Harry asked as he looked over the details that were given to them by Raj. As he kept reading the blasted bill posting repeatedly the more, he saw why none of the **_Brotherhood_** members wanted the job. He wouldn’t have accepted either because it was obvious this person was hiding something. Sadly, though, in order to get what they wanted from the **_Brotherhood_** they must do the job in return. Plus, it would also look bad on their guild if they just up and canceled the mission after agreeing to take it off the hands of another that needed help.

“What are the perimeters of the mission? After reading it so many times I though you would have it memorized by now,” Adheesha questioned with a distinct whine in his voice. Tired of waiting to be filled in on the details of what they had to do. Harry sighed at the impatience of his friend even though it was one of the few times patience was not with him.

“It’s just looks like the fayth had deemed it was our turn to walk into the flames of the pariah once more,” the statement made Adheesha roll his eyes in sarcastic disbelief. Both had experienced this kind of situation to many times before. Might as well as get this over with before they find their enemy any stronger than before.

“So, do we have to do first?”

“Well, I contacted the quest giver and he requested several items. Stuff we can easily buy except for one of them since they are in the swamps of Evecore,” answered Harry as he checked over the list of the set of items needed. Making sure to place the right orders into the correct places so they won’t have to deal with idle chit-chat of the shop owners. They love them dearly due to the fact they became friends with them from the many years of service but a select few talk too much.

They quickly made their way to the teleporter station in the middle of the city. Going in they went over to one of the ground teleporters that could fit up to five people. Adheesha opened the menu of locations that this light blue pad was linked to after pressing a button that floated in front of them when the pad sensed the magick’s that seeped out of their bodies. Finding the village of Riftwood that was near the swamp they wanted he pressed on the name. The name of Riftwood lit up under his finger until he released it. The pad glowed before several rings of light floated upwards then slowly went back down. Taking them to their location as they vanished from their current one.

**~DkR~**

In the village of Riftwood did their pad activate in the same bright blue light in the capitol. The ring slowly went up from the ground. Showing bits of two bodies formed as it made the usual sounds when activated. As the ring finally made it to the top, a ding like sound was heard before it went back to its station to let the people off. Looking around the village to see it was the same to them when they last saw it. A back-water place with several run-down houses that been abandon for many years. The few buildings still surviving held the last remaining villagers that clung to them since they had nowhere else to go. Three of these buildings were businesses that consisted of an inn, an alchemy shop and a shop that sold numerous goods of different kinds.

Adheesha and Harry headed down the main road to the wilderness where they knew the item they needed grew when they stepped off the station. Ignoring the glares of the villagers they passed by. They knew these people hated outsiders since they view the kingdom as their harbingers when Fal’Cie took a portion of the neighboring nation as part of a deal in the peace treaty. Riftwood happened to be part of the territory that Fal’Cie took and they just happen to be covered by the vail of poverty when things changed. They tried to revolt only to feel the sting quickly when there was nothing left but a few fields and some unburnt houses. Only now did they start making a comeback due to the hard to reach plants in the area. The better economic outcome did not stop the hate from generations past.

On the outskirts of Riftwood did they scale the open murky terrain of the open swamp. Devoid of multitude of trees this watery place would usually have. Well, this location was not a regular place. The swamp held the clear salty water from the sea of Galvano in which it held trees that were far apart from one another. These large, warped, white trees exist only because they became accustomed to drinking the briny water of the sea. Beside these wooded plants, did some yellow green and brown land was able to poke its way up its watery tomb to make grass covered pathways that snaked its way across the swamp. On these mounds did the Deathbell bushes exist with their purple flowers that bloom once a year. And it was the time of year to get them. The problem was the fact that the flowers could be all gone now. Over picked from the adventures, alchemist and workers of merchants that wish to use it for their own devices.

Making their rounds on the field to search every bush of evergreen to find nothing but the crabs that lay hidden underneath the bushes. Not like this entire thing was a failed endeavor as the guild members were able to obtain plenty of materials from the giant rock crabs that inhabit the water. Along with plenty of fish to cook later for their future guild members as a celebration in joining **_Fabula Nova Crystallis_**. There were even a few water crystals they were able to get to make new equipment with to sell. That was until the spotted it on the only massive hill in this area. A good amount bushes that have yet been plucked by the hands of the greedy. Something that made them weary of going up there if an adventure or worker have yet to reach them. Harry charged up his staff while Adheesha brought out his bow over the rapier on his side.

Inching ever closer to the hill did they ready themselves for anything. Never minding the people that followed them during some point during their trip. Nor did they acknowledge the looks of worry on their faces. They were nothing more than cowardly plunders that wish to steal what they worked for. Which was proven right on both accounts when the plunders ran away as a large crab suddenly jumped out from the deep pound that surrounded the hill. The beast is the size of a mountain troll they fought in Hogwarts. The shell on its back coned upwards to a rounded point while greyish brown barnacles grew on top. They were being stared at as well by the two protruding eye stalks with black orbs at the end as they examined it. These stalks were also moving around in furry as it kept them in its sight. From the side, the two giant pincers jutted out and clacked together in the same feverish pace as the eyes to better covey the anger that it held. Anger that it was disturbed from its rest yet again. Something they did not ignore as they continue to look at this creature in surprise from the sheer size of it. As to way this beast was never killed off was a mystery to them, but it gave them all the gains. Something to hold over the **_Senketsu_** guild for a few days, if not months. They always hated not to be the one to kill off something that lasted for years. Plus, the materials from it would help them restore their stores of potions they needed.

Jumping back some distance away before readying the bow by magically summoning an Elven arrow. Harry shot his attack first at the beast by saying, “ **Flare!** ”

On the right of the crab did a small orange-red orb with the same colored tendrils appear on its shiny grey shell. All of it expanded it some before collapsing upon itself with the tendrils following the orb of light. The rock crab screamed out in pain from the attack. The distraction gave Adheesha a chance to attack. Pulling the arrow back on the string while aiming at one of the big black eyes that protruded from the shell on top of its head. Feeling that his aim was true did he let the string go. The arrow whistle through the air until the smooshing of the eye and the continued wails of the beast stopped it. Practically blinded, the Rock Crab flailed in panic and fear of being attacked in it weaken state. They could only stare at the beast in disbelief. Taking back any form of glory they wanted to show the other guild. This creature was just as weak as the regular sized ones that inhabit the area.

It went into the deep pond screaming until it was completely submerged. Inching closer to the water edge did they see bubbles coming up to the surface. Soon those air bubbles stopped to leave the surface of the salty water flat again. Minutes passed before the body of the crab resurfaced. Causing the ripples to form till the water settled again. Both were slightly disappointed at the cheated battle and did not know if they should put the effort into taking the crab apart. Adheesha sighed, then spoke, “You go get as much Deathbell’s as you can. I’ll get the beast.

Nodding, Harry proceeded up the hill as Adheesha went into the water to pull drowned creature to shore. In the end they agreed to never speak of this to anyone. Never mind the fact that later that evening in the pub of a neighboring village did the plunderers told the story of a giant Rock Crab in the swamp and two children were able to defeat it. All of it in a drunken haze and fight for being called cowards. Deep down the men knew they were even if they won’t admit it.

**~DkR~**

After delivering the first part of the quest did, they receive their reward of five hundred credits and the next item retrieval. At least it was easy to obtain except for the dent in their funds from gaining the Diamond vials. It not like they didn’t have funds, but it defeats the purpose of the quests. They needed the money to pay for the guild members they wanted recruitment fees. Since they were taking them from their original guilds. Once they had returned with the items after going to the only potion shop that happen to sell all their items in one place where they were able get the other reward. The four thousand five hundred in credits was able to cover the cost along with the three sapphires. All this running around was getting on their nerves already. Never mind the fact that the man had them waiting on the next part of the quest, so they could finally get this over with. So, here they sat in this dirty, cluttered shop full of ingredients and potions. They were next to a window full of soot from the cooking potions that filled the thick ledge. Adheesha leaned on the wobbly table made of the same materials the chairs they were in. On the other side of the room the quest giver was wasting their time by messing with a cabinet full of alchemy ingredients. Using the excuse that they needed to be looked over before a customer comes into the shop. It just agitated the prince further as he knew no one else was coming in today.

“Alright, the next items I need you guys to get is sixteen Naga scales that have been given willing to you. Let see, four Basilisk teeth and twelve serpentines from the gut of that beast,” the man said as he finishes stocking the last of the materials onto the cabinet. Both guild members could only stare at the man in a stunned manner. Shocked that the man would send them after such a risky query. The Naga scales weren’t a problem for they were in good graces with the community to ask them to give up some. Especially, after they helped with the plague that hit their young last year. But to go after such a beast not only for its teeth but for the mineral that naturally forms in its gut. That kind of creature must be a good six hundred years old with a good enough experience to make even the most battle warrior to run away. Adheesha sighed as another dent in their guild fund could already be felt.

“Fine, but I want triple of what you gave us for getting the vials. Along with the rest of the body once it is killed,” the prince bargained. The brown-haired man made turned around and scowled at them. Yes, he made a point of what he wanted but he wanted the entire body as well. Such a prize was too great to pass up. Even these warriors were smart enough to realize the value of such a beast. Even though he views these miscreants as nothing more than tools in the endeavor he wanted to be done. The tanned man relented in a way even though the scowled stayed, “I don’t believe so. That kind of prize is something to discuss about once the mission is over.”

“Like hell it is! To go after an Emperor Basilisk is a very dangerous thing. Why do you think the guild laws had been established in the first divine damned placed?!” Adheesha growled out at the alchemist who just did so in return. Elves were masters of potions as well as the best bargainers when they want something. This Sprig was no exception to the rule as he tried to bargain his way out this deal.

“Why should an assassin like yourself worry about such a trivial thing as the body of a snake?” the Sprig was able to ground out. This caused them to narrow their eyes at the man in which Harry was all too happy to answer, “For one, we are not the assassin you think we are. Two, we are doing this as a favor for another guild as they did not have the man power to do so. There is also the fact they felt something wasn’t right with your request. Something that is proven correct by trying to get us killed, and if we do happen to survive the ordeal you are trying to cheat us of our mark that was fairly dealt with! Finally, you know the laws of dealing with guilds since it would appear you have dealt with one many time before.”

The Sprig made a face that was contorted between a look of anger and a snarl. Any other time Harry would laugh at this kind of face if it wasn’t directed towards him and his companion. He did though make a snorting sound when the elf asked, “Who are the both of you? One of you spoke of the **_Brotherhood_** like the both you were part of it.”

“Pfh, we know nothing of the guild, just that the quest was passed on to us as a request of the **_Ivalice Alliance_**. Since **_Fabula Nova Crystallis_** is the leading guild we took it upon ourselves to complete it. We will happily take this up with the magistrates to look into all of your past dealings in view of you trying to do to us and the alliance,” Adheesha spoke as adjusted himself in the wooden seat he was in. The male eyes widen in fear of what could happen if this was brought up to the courts. The last thing he needed was noisy busy bodies looking into his dealings he done with certain people. Harry lean onto the table, making it shift towards him, in order to better watch the man, sweat even if the Sprig thought he was pretty good in covering it up. The grin on Harry face made the man even more nervous of what they could do. He wasn’t a fool; the alchemist heard of the **_Fabula Nova Crystallis_** guild and their exploits with the other guilds. Under the alliance name alone, they garner many guilds to align themselves with one another in order to make sure the jobs don’t easily run out or were fought over. Growling, the man decided to speak up, “Fine, you can have the body after cutting off what I need. Just…don’t go to the magistrates.”

“I won’t if you don’t try something like this again,” Adheesha stated as he finally got up from the dirty chair. Harry did the same while giving the man a glare of his own for good measure. The Sprig cowered back some in fear. He was no fool; he heard the rumors that surrounding the two children. The alchemist did not need to know that majority of those were false testimony of those who did not witness their glory or fails. They proceeded to leave the shop to find a nearby teleport pad to get them across the city where a group of Naga’s live. As they departed, they did not see the dark and stern look the shop owner gave them before he went into the back of the shop. It was a large living area with a bedroom on one side and a store closet for his materials on the other side. Going into the storage unit to his left did he open it to find what he wanted. In it was something that had no place amongst the things inside. The pitch-black skeletal remains of an unknown being with a heart of Tulmer in the middle. Surrounding the bones were different kinds of flowers and sizes of unlit candle. Taking the matches, he proceeds to light all of them to do a ritual he had done many times before.

**~DkR~**

Harry stepped out of the two-person teleporter and into the district of the city the Naga’s claimed long ago. It wasn’t like that the other races lived here, it was just this area was known to be Naga territory since the days of old. With each newer generation a piece of land is inherited by the surviving Naga of a family or to a clan. Not that it matters to them right now. They needed to find someone that could help them and they both had the same person in mind to do so. Going down the paved street, passing many homes along the way, until they found an all too familiar road greeted when the road finally split. It was a road that was a dead end. Leading a pathway directly to one of the oldest clan compounds in the city, let alone the nation. The road is guarded by to black scaled Naga’s that wore thick bronze colored armor on the upper portion of their bodies. Closed faced helmets of the same color hid their features from view as they stoically look out into the bustling street of people. Adheesha was the first to speak up when the they went up to the gate, “Hello Riff…Lindell. How are the both of you today?”

“Fine,” the guards said at the same time. Never moving like the London guards at Buckingham Palace. To them they always found that creepy for a person wasn’t meant to stay that still for such a long time. In the end, they ignore it since they were used to it by now, “We came here to see Lady Geneva. Let us pass please.”

“Actually, she is expecting you Prince Raithwall,” the guard to the right of Adheesha spoke. The news didn’t really startle him that the monarch of the Phesa clan knew he might be coming. She too had a guild in the alliance and must of have been one of the people the Sprig must have gone to numerous people in order to try to get his quest accepted. Only to have it be pushed between the organizations. They went into the complex to see many a Naga that were outside their homes of wood or leaving the place altogether. Many greeted them politely or outright ignored them. Nothing unusual from the other times they visited. That much was true until they reached the main house that the current monarch lived in. The outside façade of the wooden structure is still an homage to the glory and beauty the Naga’s view as their own. No matter how gaudy it was to the other races. The long and large porch held several posts that were spaced out far from each other. Each post had a carved snaked painted a bright red color with a crystal orb in their gaping maws. They entered the house through a set of heavy, dark colored wood doors to view a very busy home after scaling the short number of steps and crossing the porch. Guild members and family members were doing various tasks that ranged from eating the food on the dining table to research some of their harder quests before completing them.

Harry tugged at his friend arm to pull him to the office right underneath them belonging to Geneva when he spots the prince eyeing the food. He was hungry to, but they had a job to finish. Adheesha made a disgruntle noise from being denied food but understood why as he was dragged from the front of the house to the back where a set of stairs is located. It did not mean the prince did not grab a half a loaf of bread on the large dining table when they passed it. Going down a set of stairs in the corner of the long house to head to where the bedrooms and offices were kept. Greeting those who they worked with before and getting the stink eye from those who never seen them here before. Heading back to the other side of the building that is located underground. Knocking hard on the heavy doors to hear a woman soft and mumble voice speak loudly through it, “Come in!”

Entering to see a beautiful, ebony haired woman with a tanned complexion looking down at her desk as she works on recent paper work that was given to her. Her ebony colored scales of her lower half poked from underneath the dark wooden desk. The room was neat and tidy compare to some of the other guild leader offices they seen before. It would help that system she set up long ago keeps the paper work down despite the numerous guild members and officers under her command; along with the fact that everyday there is new application submitting more paperwork in order to try and join them. Each one sat down in one of the two chairs in front of the dark wood desk in the room before Harry spoke, “Lady Geneva, we came here to ask for your aid in one of our quests.”

The woman sighed as she lifted her head up. She knew of which quest they were talking about since many a person came here recently. A person from a smaller guild that was stupid enough to except the man bill posting did they realize how dangerous it was. It did not help that a few of her own members died in this when the posting was handled by an incompetent officer. Luck was on the officer side from the other guild as he died during the mission. Had he survived he would have to deal with the hell to come from the disastrous amount of rage Geneva would have placed on the man. No worries, as the guild he was in would be the ones to suffer in his place.

“I already know why you are here. My guild had suffered from the sweet words of the Sprig with dire consequences,” Geneva said as she trailed off the last part. The **_FNC_** members understood what she was talking about and felt sympathy for her. One of the reasons why they never took any members until now. They never wanted to deal with the death of any their friends, thus the reason why application list to **_Fabula Nova Crystallis_** had always been closed.

“Then we do not need to explain ourselves any further then necessary. Will you help us?”

“If this was any other guild I would say no, but I know how you two operate from previous missions. Are you guys going to **_Senketsu_** for help?”

“Yes, we were-.”

“Then don’t. Some of my men will go with you. Many want revenge and I fear they might get themselves killed if they do,” she states in a worry tone. Placing elbows on the desk to intertwine her fingers together to better hide the deep scowl forming on her face. Harry and Adheesha understood as they have witness many lose themselves in revenge in the forms of quest purging or in the bloodshed of fighting. To only to bring them down in the form of death or self-loathing as everything else is taken from them. They agreed to it as they fear that people here would only follow them in the end. Jeopardizing the hunt when they come out to attack the beast as soon as its encountered. This caused the Naga to smile for she knew her men will be under the care of two masterful tacticians. As well have a better chance of coming out of this alive.

“Good, once you come back then the scales you need will be ready. From what the survivors have told us, the basilisk is in the lowest level of the Contra Cave Province. You will have to warp to Rembront and enter the number six gate of the Seven Levels Gate. It’s the only direct route to the beast where no fiend would dare enter due to the overhunting,” Geneva informed them as she pulled out a map from the desk to roll it out on top of it. Showing where the town is located and the cave. The cave, being one of two sea locations in the area, was not too far of a hike from Rembront. This entrance to the cave system was one of few that were used to sneak or travel into the no man land beyond the mountains range that keeps a neighboring country from Fal’Cie. Both openings to the inner workings were only a few miles north of the village and the swamp they visited earlier. Unlike the swamp, they will be going deep under Mount. Gallabasus in order to get obtain body parts from a very powerful and old creature.

“What of the payment for your men? Surely you would want something for such a task that could take a few days to complete,” Adheesha stated with curiosity about the monetary exchange. An eyebrow slightly arched up to better show his questioning demeanor. The Naga put her hands down to show the smile that forming during the conversation. It was a smile they were all too familiar with. It signaled that the next part they were about to go over was something they would not like or be even more confused about.

“Normally I would charge the standard along with part of the reward you would get, but due to our culture we cannot bring home any of the snake carcass since it would not have died naturally on our lands. Then as compensation for this loss, we ask for you take a couple of our members, one hundred and fifty thousand credits and give us a ten of your prized Nova Warhammers that rank from plus one to plus ten,” Geneva answered before going back into her desk to pull out a piece of paper. The paper was full of lines with the guild name **_Vindicate_** scrawled on the top of it. Written on those lines was the very thing she spoke of as a ready-made contract with the only exception of the space meant for the signature.

“Rather slant with your payment. Most would charge an arm and a leg for this. Even if the main reason behind the contract is revenge,” Adheesha while sternly looking at the female Naga. This made her laugh lightly for she knew it was true. This kind of agreement of payment was out of the ordinary but not uncommon. There were a couple of people that were ready to move on. They haven’t done so yet because they were looking for potential new blood to take their places. The thing is that Geneva had already found the people to replace them. She was expecting them next week to start getting use their new living arrangements and learn the laws and rules of the guild.

“Aye child, it is true. The exception is that these two are ready to move on form **_Vindicate_** and on to another. My guild has become to stagnate for them to the point they grow restless. The restlessness has gotten to where they have taken their frustration out on their students,” that part actually made Harry and Adheesha slightly whence as they remember those times when they were under the ire of one their teachers, “Precisely. In fact, they will be going with you on the mission to help get their need for battle out of their systems.”

They nodded in agreement since it would not cause much of a problem with them and any future guild members. Adheesha, as guild leader, took the contract and signed it. Fully aware the difficulty of paying this guild along with the other ones. Luckily for them they had enough items and materials to sell at a later date to obtain the much-needed funds. Better yet, the vaults they obtained recently should be able to help them in this endeavor.

“Great, now shall we meet the team that will be accompany you on this quest of yours. Oh, one more thing, we’ll supply the both of you with some things that should help in this endeavor of yours...”

With that the woman got up from her chair to slither out of the room. The members of the **_FNC_** did the same and left right after her. Heading back upstairs to a room full of music, laughter and merriment before it all quieted to view their leader and guests.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Scout Profiles:**

**Lady Geneva:**

**Age:** Unknown

 **Gender:** Female/Alpha

 **Marital Status:** Married – Beta/Omega

 **Race:** Naga

 **Job:** Collector/Researcher

 **Rank:** Guild Master

 **Guild:** Vindicate

 **Affiliation:** Unknown

 **Weapon Choice:** Claws/Poison/War Hammer

 **Intelligence Report:** A Naga of an unknown age and origin. Everyone has known she came from one of the many nations past Fal’Cie neighbor. Her skills with the sword signals that she had many years of practice and use. Being direct descendent of the originator of the clan was she given the title as clan head. This was only done so because the original clan head died without heirs to carry on the name. This powerful woman is also the guild leader of **_Vindicate_**. Anything else known about her is a tight-lipped affair in the guild of hers.

**Races:**

**Sprig:** One of the many races of elves in the kingdom. There used to be two strains of the Sprig’s, but the Midgard strain died off long ago. This race is tall for their kind and tend to have either have straw, emerald or a sea-green colored hair. These wood dwellers tend to be masters over archery and alchemy while they excel in speech craft. Tending to be alchemist, merchants or going into the political game. Sprigs are the ones that tend to live the longest in the elven race. The oldest being four hundred and sixty-two before going through the ritual for death in their culture.

 **Naga:** A race of half-snake, half-human people that evolved from an ancient strain of Basilisk. Their lower half is the snake appendage as the upper half is the human like portion. Their scales tend to be the same color as their hair but there have been known cases of that not being true. They have venom that can be secrete from their teeth and nails. Tails can be swung around in order to be used as whips and they are known to have the ability to see in the dark without the aid of torches.

 **Guilds** :

 **Vindicate:** A guild made of mostly Naga’s that go about collecting alchemist materials from the hardest to reach areas or just outright difficult to obtain. They do go for easy to get materials if the client asks for a massive amount that a regular nine-maned cell could not handle by themselves.

**Locations:**

**Riftwood** _(Village)_ : A poor and destitute village near the border of Fal’Cie that conjoin the sea and mountain together. Its station in life is due to the fact they were one of the few villages taken during a previous war with the nation neighbor. Besides them they gain another part of the mountain range known as Mount. Gallabasus. This village revolted against their current regime a few generations ago and they are still suffering from it. It is only now, due to the plant and animal life that teems around it, is the village starting to pick up again.

 **Mount. Gallabasus** _(Location)_ : A mountain range that takes up most of the border of Fal’Cie. Separating them from their neighbors and the no man’s land that no dares to claim. This range is also notorious for the underground cave system that hold numerous fiends that must be regularly purged to keep the population down.

 **Sea of Galvano** _(Location)_ : The enclosed like that area of water that Riftwood, Rembront, and Evecore Swamps depend on to survive. Near the sea is the two gate entrances into the Contra Cave Province that is underneath Mount. Gallabasus. Part of the mountain range goes into the sea to frame the large enclave of water.

 **Evecore Swamps** _(Location)_ : A salty water filled area with a few land masses jutting out to let plant life grow and local animals teem. The only reason people come to this far away destination is because of the rare materials that grow in the region. From the swamp to Mount. Gallabasus that it braces up against before ultimately land takes over again.

 **Contra Cave Province** _(Location)_ : A catacombs of tunnels that stretch miles upon miles underneath the mountain. It supports a great amount of plant and animal life despite the rocky interior of the location.

 **Seven Levels Gate** _(location)_ : One of twenty-six entrances into the Contra Cave Provence that allows people to enter the place. It is also one of the most dangerous and over-hunted paths into the complex.

**Fiends:**

**Rock Crabs** : Overly large crabs that less ferocious than a Chihuahua. Doesn’t mean they don’t pack a punch at times. They are good use for alchemy materials and trainees and novices first battle are up against these weak creatures.

 **Mature Rock Crab:** Just a Rock Crab that lived long enough to go large and mature. Don’t let the size fool you for they are still as weak due to the fact they are as dumb as the rock they look like.

**Spells:**

**Flare** ( _Arcane/Journeyman_ ) **:** A attack of pure magick that looks as if fire is attacking the enemy. It will expand from a point until a large orange red orb is created with tendril until it will disappear back into said point.

**Items**

**Dogwood Flowers:** A white star like flower with a pink center grows on a bush.

 **Dogwood Branches:** Grows on the same plant as the flowers in the Evecore Swamp.

 **Deathbell:** A purple bell like flower that grows on a short bush in the Evecore Swamp.

 **Glass Vials:** Vials made of glass

 **Crystal Vials:** Vials made of tempered glass and some jewels in the mix

 **Diamond Vials** : Vials made of diamonds. The process to make such a thing is unknown except for those who were taught this.

 **Serpentine:** Normally found in the ground but for the magical community it can also be found in the gut of a Basilisk that several hundred years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: GUILD ARC 03: Enitites

“…Talk…”

_‘…Thought…’_

**_‘…Mental Conversation…'_**

**~DkR~**

**Spell**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One:** GUILD ARD 03: Entities

Here they stood, the members of **_Fabula Nova Crystallis_** and twenty of the most harden from **_Vindicate_** , two in which will join the former once the mission is done and over with. Before the group the façade of the gate taunted them with the hell they were about to walk into. The gate itself, while hauntingly beautiful, was a frightful thing as they gazed upon it with worry that held a healthy mix of fear.

On either side of the cave wall stood a gargantuan statue of a skeleton painted head to toe in a golden color. Each one was press so close against the wall one would think that they were one with the rock if it wasn’t for the paint. Matching olive branch crowns adorn their heads as their mouths were agape to better show the pointed canines and to look even more menacing to those foolish enough to enter. Each one had a golden hand placed on the walls to grasp it as the opposing one held on to the ring knockers on the door. The rings shined a radiant silver color in the hands of the skeletons and against the dark wood attachments that protrude from the wooden doors.

The large protrusions are made of dark mahogany that are carved to look like the skulls of Humes. The rest of the door is made of the same material with an indent in the middle. A crimson paint that aged to a deeper shade during the years coated the indent. The trim remained uncovered and polished despite the age of the gate along with the fact that no one has ever maintained it out of fear. Many believed that the gate contains magickal properties that help maintain it appearance for such a prolonged amount of time. Adheesha stepped closer to the door in order to show the guardians he was the leader of the group as he spoke, “Wardens of the Seven Great Levels, heed my call for I seek passage into the inner depts. I, and my group, wish to vanquish a being inside whose power rivals the few.”

Moments went by in silence after the plea before the skeletal guardian on the right spoke up, “Many have come and gone for the one you dare to seek. They come for her pelt and teeth, yet she is the one to obtain these materials through the arte of survival and battle. I will let you in but do count on us to let you out so easily.”

The golden arm inched slowly to the body of the gate keeper. Making the ring on the knocker to be pulled in order to get the door open. The other guardian made a howling like noise that sounded like wind was passing through its gaping maw as his brother door fully opened. The sound was made of protest for its fellow keeper decision, “Must you fold so easily to the whims of these mortals, brother?’

The one that opened his half of the door made his own disgruntled noise before responding, “On some level I must. You know we are bound by magick’s to follow the request of those that want to enter. I will not risk death for such a denial.”

“True, my brother, but I rather die than continue on with such a trivial duty. Under the rule of Zalera did we have such _fun_ with the mortals. We used to be the stuff of nightmares in time of yore. Now we are nothing more than jokes amongst the others. It has gotten to the point they don’t even visit us to help elevate our boredom,” the left keeper said. Making the right grunt in disapproval. It was their own fault they were here for this was their punishment for their crimes against the races. It was only by the will of the summoner who wields Zalera may they be free from their endless duty and roam the lands again. Down below the guardians did the prince look at Harry in surprise. The Potter showed the same look that was mixed with disbelief. They could not believe that such information was forgotten about. Especially about this gate that is used numerous times by the unseemly and the adventurous.

“Guardians of yore, is it possible for you to become summons once again if you were under the rule of Zalera again?” Adheesha asked as his gaze shifted back up to the magickal statues. The skeletons were silent for several minutes before the one that opened the door spoke up in a hush like tone, “It is possible if you able to summon our master here, but that won’t be enough too free us from our binds made of magick’s.”

“What do you mean?” Harry question in confusion. Wondering why such a powerful summon alone can’t break them from their binds.

“These bindings of ours were created by Emet-Selch long ago. By his hands, we were linked to the beast down below that you are after. It feeds off our magick and that of the surrounding area. Kill the basilisk and our chains will be weak enough too free us to roam the lands again. If Master Zalera under your command we will even become your summons if it is something you wish,” the one that protested their entry explained to them with some form of glee. Either in the hope of some sort of freedom or be able to torment them in this moment to break the boredom it was used to. Harry hummed as he thought over the deal that was offered up. It would be killing two birds with one stone if they are able to defeat the beast. Too much of a benefit for such a quest. Summons, guild members, gold, and materials for alchemy was all too much of a good thing without something going wrong in the end. It was a risk they were willing to take for such glory. Although they know when to stop in order to make sure the lives of the men under their command won’t die.

“I agree to do this if the both of you give me your word that you will be under our command once Zalera is obtained to break the rest of the seal,” Adheesha spoke confidently as he felt that the skeleton would smirk right now if it could. Such an agreement was fool hardy amongst the common rabble of the kingdom, but they were beyond the extraordinary. At least from the achievements they were able to achieve during their short time of collecting and hunting. It did not stop Harry and the others to sharply look at the guild leader in surprise. Yes, there were rumors running around the kingdom about them being collectors of sorts but to go along with such a plan was a completely stupid idea. As for Harry, he did not know why his friend just up and say he already have the death scion. Let alone use him as a leverage against them. As he thought of it, his own surprise dwindled for he realized they won’t believe they would have their master if one the **_FNC_ **guild told them. They would taunt them into wasting magick’s to summon the angel to prove to the gate keepers they have Zalera. In the end, they would ask them to break the bindings ahead of time before everything was ready to do so. Thus, failing while damage is done to them and the surrounding area. In this weaken state they would not be able to trek into the depths the catacombs of caves to fight the empress here.

“Then come right on in…” the skeleton on the left said all to gleefully as he finally pulled open his own huge, thick door. Bone arm banging against it from the difficulty of pulling the door due to the fact it hasn’t opened it in ages. Locking his sight into the tunnel that’s dimly lit by lanterns of old did he sternly glare before marching towards it. Following his commander did Harry do the same. The others behind them looked at each other in worry and surprise before going after them. All the while they whispered to one another as they passed the large doors. Until laughter from the guardians stopped the talk as the doors were slowly closed behind them. The loud bang of them hitting one another signaled they were officially trapped inside the tunnel.

**~DkR~**

Several hours passed in the tunnel without incident. Much to everyone’s relief as they were worried about the beast that roam the area. They could hear the roars, growls, and pain from the creatures that came from the dark paths that branched off from the main one. Just because a beast hasn’t attack anyone on the main road doesn’t mean the possibility of it could not happen. It was just the matter of which group was going to be the unlucky one to be maimed first. Everyone was put in a faction of five known as unions so there will be a better chance of not being surprised.

Currently, there are six unions spread out as they walked down the hall. The apprehension grew in each troop as the path grew dimer with each section they passed before the next set of stairs signaled that was time to go even deeper. Now it was nothing more than ancient lanterns powered by magick lighting their way as steps emptied out into a large cavern that branched out to more tunnels and another set of stairs. By the eighth level did the laughter began to take hold over the growls they had grew accustomed to in the previous levels. Off in the passaged ways that snaked away from the main rooms they entered did the creatures of shadows started to make themselves known. Laughing insanely as they watched their prey walk to the next level. Fear bubbled up to the surface for many of the men and woman that traveled with the **_FNC_** guild. Not that they blamed them for they were weary of these creatures themselves. The shadows were older than them. Hell, they were even older than the summons that were bond to the gates here. There were rumors that these shadows were the creators of some of the Eidolons that roam the world or were sealed away. One of them being the legendary Eidolon, **_Zodiark_**. There were even whispers of a guild out there somewhere in the world that’s named after the dark scion.

The shadows attempted to move into the areas they traveled in when the passed them by to find that they could not get pass the invisible barriers. Barriers they always tried to break through to only fail time and again when prey was in sight. These protections were powered by the dim lights in each section they had journeyed through. Each light floated closely against each wall as they emit an exorbitant mass of light. Which was weird to some due to how low the lighting the was in the catacombs. Each one emitted a darkish orange color that seem to welcome the dark elements while warding them away. Soon the troop travel was halted on the twelfth level by a set of large stone doors. Adheesha ordered the strongest of the group to the door. They pushed them open to the layer where they saw nothing but blackness. This layer was darker than the rest due to the fact there were fewer lights here. The floating lights were few and far in between as they made a path to the middle of the room. Where a large group of them clustered together to form a blinding screen of orange and white. It made it hard to see what had passed them. This got everyone on high alert as many had experience in dealing with dark regions and dungeons before. Nothing good came from the such inky blackness.

“Everyone, I want you all too stick together as close as possible. I don’t believe I have to tell you why,” Adheesha ordered the unions behind him. Grunts of agreements could be heard with shuffling of the warriors, mages and the few archers behind the prince. Slowly they proceeded to the center of the room. Apprehension was gripping them all as they could hear the whispers from the shadows a whole lot clearer. By the time they got to the beacon they could hear what the Shadow Entite’s wanted with them. The want of their sanity and destruction. These entities seemed pleased to have new play things in their home. Reality of the situation is that this sanctuary for these entities is a prison to keep them in. Something two guilds did not know about since such knowledge was lost long ago.

Suddenly everything went quite in the chamber. It made the group cluster together a little more in preparation of what might come. As they look around the inkiness not lit by the lanterns were, they able see a familiar glow of light poke out in the far corner to show a little more of the room. The mass was moving to the wall that’s opposite from where they came in from. Creatures gathered under an unknown form they did not see before. Torches were soon exposed to let the body of the beast they came here for to be viewed by them. Already deceased but not decayed from the centuries since its death.

Death did not stop the basilisk from opening its eyes to show the pitch-black orbs in its skull. The Empress Basilisk gradually got up from the ground due to the lack of immobility. All the while to scales turned black that shined under the orange glow in the room, the under belly turned a bright grey color, the multitude of horns remained the dull yellow-grey from time she was alive. The group of thirty could only watch in fascination as the empress sat up to a full height the body could handle. One of the archers shakily asked to the whole group, “W-What…is that-that…thing?”

“That my friend is no longer an Empress Basilisk. Thanks to whatever is in here it became a Zodiark class beast,” one of the oldest Naga’s answered while clutch his teeth. One of the youngest could not help to ask, “Zodiark class?”

“Of course, you would not know. This class of beast is the rarest of them all. It’s when a very powerful beast is corrupted during some point during or after life. Such as this once beautifully empress before us. Once corrupted their power is double to the point it would take short of an army to take such a beast down,” the eldest spoke before the Zodiark Basilisk let out a mighty roar. Now fully corrupted by the creatures that once occupied the level.

“By the gods, we are all going to die! No wonder the last group was killed off so easily!” someone yelled out in the panic to be shut up rather quickly by a smack to the head. The last thing they need is a frantic person that would bring them down during the battle. Adheesha, while scared like the rest of them, was thrilled in obtaining such a rare beast. Harry saw that look before and knew they weren’t going to get out of this anytime soon. Sighing he said to everyone, “I know we can pull this off. We already knew this was a dangerous mission from the beginning. We are prepared for such a difficult task with the potions from both of our guilds and going to nearly every shop to wipe them out of it. Just remember the plan, mage and arch unions to the distance in the farthest corners. Fighters encircle, beast masters to the head, my union will take the back and Adheesha to the front.”

The Naga’s reluctantly nodded for they came to the realization there is no escape now. The barriers that helped them before now worked against the troop. An orange barrier flashed at the opening of the room with a large symbology circle with lesser runes floated on the surface. It stayed solid to remind everyone there was officially no escape. It was even more evident to them when the beast lunged towards them. They scattered and dodged when the head of the basilisk broke the stone ground. It picked up its head to show the colossal hole it left behind. It spied the people all around him with a growl emitting from it massive jaws.

With the first strike did the fury of battle broke lose.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Informational:**

**Update:**

**Fabula Nova Crystallis (Guild):** The guild has been reclassified to a collecting group that subs in hunting. Previous jobs they held has not changed and are willing to except them. Only if a previous client has requested it or brought in on the service. 

**Fiend:**

**Shadow Entite:** Formless creatures made completely of the dark element. Many of these beings were sealed way in various locations in both Midgard and Dragdim. It is unknown how these ancient barriers work except they are linked to either an object or living thing to keep them in check. IT has been known their barriers had stayed put when a living being has died.

 **Empress Basilisk:** A basilisk that lived for so long they have become emperors/empresses among their kind. It has been known they have become so powerful that they can feed off magick itself for a short period of time until they can find something to feast upon. The oldest anyone known basilisk that been recorded was six thousand years before it untimely died of old age. These kinds of beast hold one of the rarest materials with the unique properties.

 **Zodiark Basilisk** : A corrupted form an Emperor/Empress Basilisk. The only way for it become such a powerful beast is to let numerous Shadow Entities to fill it dead carcass up to the point it corrupted by the darkness. After corruption does the body becomes full of life again and wish to feed again on the bodies of those who dare enter its territory.

**Terms:**

**Beast Class** : Each beast has a classification of how strong they are or their species. These are the ranks from weakest too strongest: Whelp, Mature, Rare, Dominator, Zodiark, Eidolon, Divinity. A prime example of these rankings would the Mud Crab. That fiend is a whelp class species due to how weak they are, and they are killed off before they reached the Mature class state. While Eidolons are given a rank of their own due to the fact they are created as an entity of their own and not as a species. They are equally as or more powerful than Zodiark class fiends.

 **Zodiark** ( _Beast Class_ ): One of the highest rankings given to fiends once they reach certain stage in their lives where their capacity for battle can even overwhelm a lower ranking Eidolon.

 **Beast Master** ( _Job_ ): A job branch within the warrior tree. These kinds of warriors are powerful enough to wrangle animals and fiends to bend to their will. To the point they can train them to become their followers. This branch can separate into even smaller fields that specialize in this field. Such as veterinarian, one of the few fields of warrior that cross into the medic job tree, breeders, trainers, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two: GUILD ARC 04: Entities

“…Talk…”

_‘…Thought…’_

**_‘…Mental Conversation…’_ **

**~DkR~**

**Spell**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two:** GUILD ARC 04: Entities

Harry stood a good distance away with the archer on his team right next to him. He could only watch the troops follow the plan by letting many them attack from a distance with a few up close. The only group that had the problems was Adheesha. He helplessly watched as another powerful swing of the Zodiark class beast tail went crashing down to the earth. A yell from his team member brought him out his observations to see an enchanted arrow imbued with the power over ice go straight for the opponent head. It soon hit its mark when a small explosion rocked the side of the Basilisk head to make her cry of pain escape the creature maw. The attack did not distract it enough to stop the thrashing it was giving out. It did allow a few large gashes to appear on her body when a few warriors used the melee spell, **Spire** , to stab the sides near the underbelly. The empress easily broke out of the giant, gray earth spikes by shaking and twisting her long body. Causing her to thrash around and trample a few of the Naga’s to death. The rash move also created pieces of the stone dig deeper into her to inflict even more damage.

Not that it mattered since it appeared that it did not do much against the creature. Adheesha could only cuss because from his point of view he had witnessed a couple of his teammates being crushed to death by the thrashing. There deaths had proved that this battle had gone on for too long. It was hard to tell but he had the feeling the fight had lasted two hours a half an hour ago. The only thing to show during all that time was little to no success in dealing sever damage to the Zodiark Basilisk. It was something they had no time to account for she rears back in anger. Striking the ground with such force to make more of the ground break apart once she targeted a troop that flanked her on the upper right side. Killing a few more members of the guild **_Vindicate_**.

“Sarius,” Adheesha called out to the last remaining Naga teammate. A black-haired man with matching scales of the same color slithered his way up to his leader. He wore the traditional ebony heavy armor those of his clan are known to wear. That consisted of a breast plated that transition to metal that linked together to look like thick, wide, medium length scales. On the shoulders were thick plates of ebony that over lapped each other until they meet at the juncture. Unlike the regular ebony armors, this one has a chain mail shirt keeping the plates together and no metal guards on the top of the shoulders to help guard the neck. With this piece, he had a matching decorative gantlet, helmet, sword and shield to go with it. It was not a complete set due to the fact he did not have legs to wear boots or the leggings that usually fashioned with them. This heavy armor wearing man was also one of two that will be entering his guild from the Naga manned organization. Sarius answered the call, “Yes, my Prince.”

“I want you to head over to the other parties to tell those with spears and javelins to group together and attack the neck of the snake. Archers to flank on the left and mages to the right. Distance yourselves Clerics and heal from a range,” she ordered him to do. He nodded in understanding before taking off with a great amount speed to the others. Despite the heavy armor he always wears, the years of training he had made that the hunk of metal appear very light weight to the man. To the male Ogre of the mage class that stood closely behind him with worry set his gaze back and forth between his leader and the warriors. Until he finally spoke up by saying, “Milord, what of the warriors?”

“They are to remain where they are. They can help by distracting her until everyone is ready. Now that you have heard of my order of what to do so please do your part,” Adheesha stated, ignoring the nod from the man before running over to his position with the others. Several mages had lined themselves against the wall while the archers did the same on the opposing side. A small number of those with pole like weapons found a spot to attack from that would let them attack between the head and the belly. Some of the scouts that were quick on their feet and dodged her head when she decided to plunge down towards her. Dodging any bits that came from the beast. This is when larceners took the chance to stab the soft flesh of the neck when it was low to the ground. Successfully creating deep gashes and letting black, revolting blood seep out as a slow-moving slug. Pulling them out as it rose high into the air once more.

With its head held up high did the Zodiark class beast opened her maw wide. She forced poison in a hidden pouch in her neck to spray out to the unions below that was near her location. Causing those unlucky enough to be close by eyes to burn and a few to be infected through gaping wounds. A few that did escape heard an order from Harry, “Mages, I want you to use the highest level of fire spells you know! Archers imbue your weapons with air. Now the two of you will come with me.”

He had pointed to a couple of Enchanters who had a look of surprise on their faces then it shifted into confusion. They did follow his orders by trailing after him to a nearby troop. Mages were not clerics, but they were trained to get rid of certain elements with spells. They able to elevate the poison from those who not too far gone. It did not mean they were not able to purify it from their systems some so the clerics could finish the job of healing. Harry branched off from the two to head towards a troop of larceners that was unaffected by acidic poison.

“ **Forai**!” Harry called out as a large red rune that’s in the image of a salamander eating its own tail as a sign of eternal fire. In middle was ancient formulas were written in the language of old. The symbology rune created smaller versions of itself by letting circles grow from its side. These runes were big enough to fit a single person inside their rings. Which was proven when they detached from the main symbol to transferred themselves to several warrior class men and warriors. The smaller versions glowed a brighter until they looked a bright pink color. Rings of the same shade came out of each rune to encircle each person. The group felt a boost in power while weapons of various kinds were enchanted in the same glow as the runes. They knew what they were given. Their strength was given boost and weapons were imbued with the power of fire. With the boost did the small runes shatter like glass with the sound to match into little orbs. These little orbs zoomed into their weapons as another way to garner additional magick. The same was done for one underneath Harry. Absorbing back into one of his cores. It was in time to as the basilisk had maneuvered a good amount of her scales and aim it towards the group. The harden pieces of bone were launched from the body like missiles. A few of their men and women dodged the attack while some were grazed on the arms and torsos.

Harry hissed as he felt the burning sensation of a large cut from one of the scales hitting him. He chooses to ignore the pain, so he could help the two-handed warriors even further. Harry felt a fire ball from one of the Arcane Warriors flies pass him with its intense heat to hit the under belly of the beast. Leaving behind a black scorch mark on her body once the flame dispersed into nothingness. It gave him an idea of what to use next, but he needed more magick to pull it off. Going into his Stock Pouch did he pull out a medium sized bottle shaped as a light bulb that’s filled with a mysterious lime green liquid that held tiny magenta colored crystal shards floating on top of it. Placing the neck of the bottle in between his pointer finger and thumb after placing the bottom of the item into his palm. Pushing the crystal item against his finger was he able to jimmy out the stopper before maneuvering it in between the pointer and middle finger. Hovering over the opening of the bag did he let the top of the bottle fall into it. Then Harry put the bottle to his lips and drank the liquid inside. Ignoring the feeling of crystals scarping the sides of his throat as they made their way to his stomach. Soon he felt the power within the liquid bestowing him with the boost he needed in magickal restoration. It did not fill his pools of mana like he wanted but it was enough to let him use the Destruction spell he thought of. He stood up straight and pointed his staff made of Alkama metal up high in the similar manner that an archer would. Letting the restored power to gather in the weapon then letting it travel up to a dark pink stone shaped as sphere that is known as tourmaline to make a right red-orange circular rune appear within. It was rune consisted of the symbol of Thurisaz with a simple circle surrounding it that was protected by a piece of curved metal from the staff. The symbology circle expanded from the center of the jewel until it was slightly wider than two hands clasping one another. With a mighty shout did Harry yell out, “ **Fyrōré Pyre**!”

Above the curved section of the weapon did a ball of fire start to form as he listens to the grunted pains of the beast. Harry couldn’t help but to curse the downside of the attack. The bigger you want the attack the amount of time for it to form will grow as well since it will eventually slow down with its larger mass. It was worth it though when the ball of fire finally got to the size of six human adult heads that been tied together. Wisps of fire swirled around the ball in a pace that was not to fast or to slow. The warrior mage pushed more magick into the spell. The new intake of power allowed it to double in size. It was now big enough to engulf an entire human if her let it go the wrong way. Beside the growth in power, the injection of mana triggered the spell to disconnect from the weapon by breaking thin strings that kept it bound and supplied. With these links now broken did the massive fire ball propel itself towards its intended target. It sailed through the air much like a comet. It even had its own tail of smoke bellowing behind with wisps of fire flashing inside like thunder. As soon as the pyre made contact against the Basilisk neck did a resounding boom echo throughout the room. This caused her to reel back and cry out I severe pain while cutting off the acid spit she was raining down on everyone again. Some even splashed against her soft underbelly to deal additional damage by letting it burn open new wounds. The fireball had exploded in a whirlwind of fury that quickly shifted into an ever-growing ring of fire that further burned her. Scorching the scales on her sides and the fleshy underbelly to leave behind dark, black marks that started to peel away from the body.

Some of the flames from the pyre remained to grant additional harm to the Empress on the now sore and raw body. It would appear it had also helped in the process of letting the corrupted skin to fall off in chunks that allowed everyone to see the grey muscles underneath. Nothing they weren’t used to for they had already cut portions of her body in numerous places during the battle by using hand held weapons or spells. But what had them spooked now was I fact that inky black tendrils made from these dark beings moved across the surface of the grey mass until they disappeared back underneath skin. It unnerved many because they were reminded who was their real enemy was here. This unnatural pause gave Harry enough time to scan the room to spot his commander face etched in a frown he was all too familiar with. A frown that signaled that the whole of lot of them was in some deep shit unless they received any kind of help. One of the reasons why his friend had forgone the bow for a battle axe he tended to favor at times. This battle ace is made of steel with an array of soul gems containing the souls of several fiends of fire within them. Something that reminded the black-haired pre-teen of a certain skill. He felt stupid for not using the skill earlier, but summoning was not his forte since the Eidolons tended to favor Adheesha over him. Didn’t mean he could not as he summoned his companion, Ikuras, many times before and the few Eidolons that were bound to him. Taking out another potion that was a lesser version of Mana Resurrection. While Mana Revival granted less a person a lesser amount of magick’s, but it will give him enough to call upon his familiar. He channeled this power into his staff before tapping it on the ground three times to silently call upon his fiend of fire. A large cloud of mist rolled in an array of colors that appeared like a nebula formed behind Harry. Inside this mass of magick did a large round creature that was the size of a corrupted ogre faded in existence in the area. It has a red and white coloration that symbolized it’s new ranking amongst its species. On either side of the new fiend on the field was two lesser versions of it with blue coloring instead of the usual fire red had formed with it. The grand beast was in fact the bomb that protected Harry so long ago. It had grown under his care to the point it had morphed into the higher ranking it was at now. It had shifted from being a beast you can commonly find to one that was a rare fiend. Common, but not that common enough with the power to back it up. It was now an Heiress Bomb. Able to make smaller bombs, known as Grenades, but not in the same quantity or as powerful as a Mom Bomb would be able to create.

Harry commanded the bombs to attack by belting out, “Devour the head with flames of fury!”

These fiends zoomed over the heads of warriors as the Basilisk lunged towards another group. Taking a few in its mouth as she rose back up. Their screams of agony echoing throughout the cavern as a few were hanging out of the maw by their legs or arms. The bombs let out screeches of their own as they sent flames created by the spells **Fira** and **Firaga** was set upon the thin skin of the maw. Making her let go of the many bodies that was crushed in her maw. Be it alive or not. Those released fell to the floor with a loud crunch once they landed on the hard-stone floor. A few winced in disgust when they heard crunching bone along with the moans from the ones that survived. Moans that will be soon silenced as they slowly died from injuries or when they were crushed when the Zodiark Empress slithered over recent prey to create distance. Distance from the small round friends that annoyed her.

Leaving behind bloody stains, pieces of bone, skin and muscle. Many wanted to puke from the sight, but they knew they had to fight on against the beast that rightfully owned the title of Zodiark. All of this made the prince curse loudly as they were losing too many to this beast. He did not want to resort to using this, but he had no choice in the matter now. He had believed they could win this without the help of an Eidolon. Until he saw Harry call forth Ikuras and her children to battle. Rarely does Harry call to battle anymore in favor of using her for emergencies. Adheesha could only smile as he watched the fiends set the feathery mane of the Zodiark class beast on fire. Even though the beast body had been in magickal induced status it still dried out some. Most likely from the many foolish warriors that dared to fight it. Like his group while watching a few warriors run away as a more were crushed under the weight of the creature These were few unlucky ones that could not escape her attempt to rid her body of the flames by flopping around on the ground towards the wall in the attempt to snuff it out. Gazing around the room did something gave him an idea that could his previous one. Switching his axe to his left hand before he placed his right onto his forehead. Gathering mana into the hand to the point it bubbled right under his skin. Thinking of what he wanted did a symbol glowed bright red on his hand. It was another rune but that was unique compared to those used every day. The rune is a symbology seal that belong to one of the great Eidolons that consisted of an image of a ram like creature with large, thick bracelets that held onto a war axe that took up the center of it, apart from the head. A translucent, bright red mist encircled the prince to form three red circles of different sizes underneath him with an image of the demi-god servant along with a few alphabetic mathematics and designs of blue coloring to go with it. All of it moving in the same direction with a bright red glow of the mist encircling him. Soon a hunched over creature twice his size faded into existence before it picked himself and the weapon up. The seals soon broke in a flurry of a sparks that gave off the appearance of fireflies fluttering around until they died away from existence. Melting back into the magick that filled the area. It also signaled that the Eidolon can now roam the physical realm freely. It gave out a large roar upon entering this realm. Happy it can move around here after such a long time.

Many around them the two gave them a wider berth for they did not want to be caught in the crossfire. Adheesha looked up to the summon. Taking in the features of these massive beast. This Eidolon was known as a Gigas. A form of homunculus. It was thought this Gigas to be the first homunculus to ever be created to only be casted away by the gods due to the fact they viewed him as a monstrosity. This summon is the fusion of man and animal together. A goat was forced to become a giant humanoid before a man was fused into its chest. Then it was given the power of fire to rule over before masks with metal horns were forced onto their faces and given an ornate, double sided, war axe. Due to the fire element, they control the once grey fur of the goat that covered the head, pelvis, wrist and ankles above his brown hooves was turned red. Ornate bracelets and leg guards were the only thing that decorated his body. A furry tail stretched from the pelvis as if it was on fire as well. The larger hands of the Eidolon are a greyish brown as one of them wielded the double sided, ornate axe with six jewels. Much of the blades was cut out to form decorative designs of curls to match its fur with an arrow like head on the top of the weapon shaft. The jewels attached to the curls on the bottom were of a rainbow color to match the mist it was originally born form. Heavy stomping of this summon hooves on the stone floors could be clearly heard by those nearby as he waited excitedly for his orders to come. Adheesha grinned happily at the man-beast, this one was one of his favorites out of the bunch, before belting out his orders to him, “Belias, get to the other side of the snake and get him towards the lights over there!”

The prince pointed towards crystal lights everyone had saw before the battle had even started. The now identified demi-god set his gaze on the orange colored lights then back to his summoner to nod in understanding with both of his heads. Belias proceeded to run towards to a neighboring wall to give him berth to get to the opposite side of the animal. It helps that the beast was distracted by the puny creatures before it. Once on the other side did the ram used his large free hand to hit it hard. Causing the Zodiark Basilisk to be lifted from the ground and sent flying through the air. Landing near it was supposed to be at but not close enough. The queen of the caverns slowly rose back up from the shock of the sudden impact to growl at the new being that dared touch her. Her eyes narrowed at the fire bender before taking to the ground once again to cover the distance between them.

Belias ready his axe and got into position. Waiting for the right moment to strike as he sees her gaining speed. In the center of the room did Adheesha see many alive moving to the outer edges of the room to get away from the giants. Getting up on top of the light to better view the scene. Maybe he will not have to use his plan if Belias can deal a killing blow. The prince can see the fire bender imbue his weapon with his element as the Empress use her momentum to lunge her body to him. Mouth agape to bite the man-beast with the sharp poisonous teeth within. He quickly shifted the weapon to that of a shield to block the attack when the mouth hit the edges metal rater hard. Causing some of the acidic poison to drop to the floor below and create a multitude of holes. Belias turned the vertical item horizontal to sink it into the maw of the snake before slashing to the point it reached the bone. Taking pieces of her upon exiting. Blood, bone and muscle now littered the ground with the remains of the fallen.

The Zodiark Basilisk reared back once more the tried to retreat. Having found that she could not move her jaw anymore due to it being broken by the magickal axe. Along with the fact her tendonitis and muscles joining the jaw was torn. Turning back to wiggle away to only to be slammed back down when the Eidolon of fire grabbed her stomach and pulled it towards him with his left free hand. With the sudden impact, she was stunned thus giving him the chance to pick her up by her belly. He stabbed the axe into the ground very hard before shifting the legless dragon in his hand. Making stick upright in the stone by the arrow like tip as well as the upper portion of the blades. Belias used now free right hand to grab the tail tightly before dropping her to the ground. Looking over to where his summoner was at to see him looking back at him. He saw the prince nod and turn around to climb off the orange crystal lights. The goat like man stepped over the dragon then proceeded to drag the unconscious creature to the center of the room. Watching the young boy in front of him summon forth some more magick he could muster and applied it to the crystals. Making them glow even brighter to a shade of pale orange. By the time the summon got the lights was everything set. He awaited his master new orders of what to do. Even though he had the feeling of what it might be.

“Now Belias, plunge her head onto these lamps for me, please,” Adheesha said to him. The Eidolon proceeded to do so after giving a nod from both heads to the child. He picked up the snake again then got closer to the lamps. Once in front of it, he raises her up high in the air for a few moments to plummet the body soon after. Letting the pointed ends tear into her and out of the other side as they cause massive holes to form. When the Zodiark Basilisk was securely on them did something strange happen. It would whatever the prince had planned started to work. Shadows were moving in the distance before the barrier that trapped had broken suddenly by shattering into magickally induced dust. Then screams of a thousand voice came from within and around the cavern. The lanterns in the room, along with the ones everyone could see in the hall, dimmed briefly then brighten. Losing the once brilliant orange glow of a warp crystal to go to that of a lime green. Familiar to the mimics that take the shape of the lifesaving crystals. This change seemed to have signaled something within the very shadows that coated the place. That something was freedom as tendrils of these beings snaked their way between the bodies and guild members. The damaged entities in the dragon oozed out to join their brethren until the very room was empty of them. Everyone could only look at each other in worry of what they could have unleashed onto the world.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Informational:**

**Terms:**

**Thurisaz** _(Rune, Symbology)_ : A rune shaped like a pyramid on a plain that been tilted to the side or that of a pointed letter ‘P’. Making the tip point to the right. This symbol is part of the “Elder Futhark”, a runic alphabet which is a composite of the symbols belonging to those commonly used in northern Europe. The names of the runes are speculated to be recreations of what linguist’s call “Proto-Germanic”, which stems from “Proto-Indo-European”. As much as we would like to further the field of runes we cannot and must talk of what this symbol stands for. This seal is under the rein of Giants and thorns. Making this a very reactive force over the directed actions of destruction and defense as well as conflict. The traits of instinctual will, vital eroticism and regenerative catalyst falls under Thurisaz. People born with this sign have a tendency towards change. This sign also known to be a catharsis, purging, cleansing type of fire. Many believe this rune to be associated with male sexuality and fertilization. Especially during the time of late spring and early summer where times of burning are abounded.

 **Ebony Armor** ( _Armor, Heavy_ ): Is one of the strongest sets of heavy armor. This kind of armor is not kind is not unique as its mass product to those who can wear the pieces made of dense ore. This armor has muted appearance with silver engravings on the armor in similar fashion that found on like the weapon made of the same material. Those who wish to use this equipment must be able wear heavy armor by having a tolerance to the weight and the strength to back it up. One of the main reasons why various warriors are the usual suspects to wear this kind of armor.

 **Stock Pouch** ( _Item, Pocket Dimension_ ): A dark brown leather pouch that is connected to its own pocket dimension. In this dimension, can someone put numerous items to hold no matter the size of it. There is limit to the amount you can put in. Depending on the size of the pouch can affect the size the dimensional void. The bigger the pouch, or room, it is linked to the bigger the dimension. While the opposite is for the smaller pouches. The size of the item can fill up of the void faster or not at all if planning in the storage goes right. Such an example would that a warhammer would take a lot space in small pouch while not much in a much bigger pouch designed for weapons. Yes, there pouch made just for weapons like those just for potions to protect them from hard object. There are even ones for food that keep them under statues, so they won’t rot as quickly if kept in a non-magickal bag.

 **Mana Resurgence** ( _Item, Potion_ ): A medium grade potion used to restore the magick’s of a person. It more power than Mana Revival but gives less than Mana Recall.

 **Mana Revival** ( _Item, Potion_ ): The lowest tier in the chain of potions that restores magick’s, also known as mana and chakra. It has lesser effect on a person than Mana Resurgence since it is the first tier of potions and one the first ones that a novice alchemist can brew.

 **Mana Recall** ( _Item, Potion_ ): The third link in a chain of potions that gives a person that restores a great amount of magick in a person. It has a greater effect on the user than Mana Resurgence but it lesser that the

 **Symbology** ( _Term_ ): The use of runes, seals, symbols, mathematics and words to create numerous things. Ranging from spells to sealing things away. Symbology permeate the magickal world in the form of pocket dimensions, the enchantments on weapons and armors, powering many technological devious by working with electricity, and many other things. While it is a difficult area to work in, but it can be achieved on some form of level. By being able to do the mundane things or becoming a Symbologist to work in the specialized fields.

**Scout Profiles:**

**Sarius Faunguli**

**Age:** 57

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Naga

 **Job:** Warrior – Mercenary

 **Rank:** Guild Officer

 **Guild:** Vindicate – Fabula Nova Crystallis (Soon to the latter)

 **Affiliation:** Fal’Cie, Ivalice Alliance, Vindicate and the FNC

 **Weapon Choice:** War Axe

 **Intelligence Report:** A very vindictive and battle loving Naga that is a very anomaly to his own kind. Yes, many of his race like battle but to the extent to the axe wielding warrior. What is greater than his love for battle is that of revenge. If someone one dared to cross him then he won’t stop self-destructing until get the desired effect he wanted. He is willing to follow the orders of those he view as a commander, but he won’t hold his tongue when it comes to something he does not like. He is crude at times that is made up for with his loyalty.

**Frioor Windleum**

**Age:** 45

 **Gender:** Female

 **Race:** Naga

 **Job:** Warrior – Beast Master

 **Rank:** Guild Officer

 **Guild:** Vindicate – Fabula Nova Crystallis (Soon to the latter)

 **Affiliation:** Fal’Cie, Ivalice Alliance, Caltic Society, guild and the FNC

 **Weapon Choice:** Battle Mace (Two-handed weapon)

 **Intelligence Report:** A fun loving woman who is the opposite to Sarius. She doesn’t like to battle much but will do so when she must. She adores animals thus the chosen path as a beast master. Combining the path of a warrior with that of an animal trainer. She likes to drink and party if given the chance to do so. Which is a lot much to the complaints of her guild members. Besides this she loves to alchemy and to cook. Mainly because it will save her money for healing salves and treats for the animals she trains.

**Ikuras**

**Age:** Unknown

 **Gender:** Female

 **Fiend Classification:** Bomb

 **Job:** Familiar

 **Rank:** Heiress

 **Guild:** Fabula Nova Crystallis

 **Affiliation:** Guild, Harold, Adheesha

 **Weapon Choice:** Magick

 **Intelligence Report:** Much is unknown about this much except it came here around the same time as Harold James Potter. Much to some distaste, this ancient fiend had become the familiar to the young boy. Being a steady companion to the youngling during times of loneliness. After a few years, did the bomb grew in rank and power to become an Heiress Bomb in the magick rich environment. Giving it the ability to spawn other bombs. Much to the surprise of many was this bomb spawning unique. It was one of the rare few to create Grenades. It is currently unknown if it will be able to still create such beings after gaining the rank of Mom Bomb after gaining the necessary growth in magick’s. it is something everyone must wait on until it becomes bigger.

**Spells:**

**Forai** ( _Expert Spell, Enchanting Magicks, Fire Element_ ): This is an enchantment that gives a party member, or several, a boost in strength while weapons in hand are fused with the element over fire. Those with fire enchantments already made into the weapon with be given a ten percent addition when they are given the spell. This bewitchment causes a rune as big as a thick colosseum column to form under the spell caster before smaller versions of it to appear as attachments. These slightly smaller versions then detach from the main to transfer to the party members. These runes will glow brighter under the party members or others to a shade of illuminating pink before glowing rings of the same color will continuously pulse up. Then those receiving the enchantment will feel the boost this spell will give. Afterwards the rune breaks and shatter in a burst of pink to be absorbed into the weapon.

 **Fyrōré Pyre** ( _Expert Spell, Destruction Spell, Fire Element_ ): Is a fire-based spell that is activated once a rune known as Thurisaz has been created. This bright rune will at the end of aa staff, stave or emerge from the jewel attached to the weapon. The spell is ranked as expert due to the fact it takes a decent amount of magick to create a small orb. The more power that is pushed into the rune the bigger the fireball will become. Thus, becoming dangerous to novice mages since the spell can drain them of magick if they are not careful. Making the become unconscious or death if they stupid enough to try the spell before they are ready. Once the fireball has reached the desired size and the link to the user has been severed will the attack detach from the staff. Heading in a straight line to the target. Upon impact, will the strike explode into a massive amount of flames as it creates a massive ring of fire that will deal additional damage. Once it’s all over the only thing that will be left behind is scorch marks and a small blaze if the enemy is not strong enough to withstand it.

 **Spire** _(Expert Spell, Destruction Melee Spell, Earth Element)_ : A spell that warriors can perform with weapons or taijutsu. It depends on the kind of weapon a person wields most of the time. Such as, axe wielders will use taijutsu to unleash it while those with javelins can jab into the ground rather forcibly. This spell is an earth element based and when used can created three large stone spikes to be created from the ground that points away from the user. Spire is one of the few spells that is based more on strength than magickal prowess. Also, the spikes can grow bigger upon repeated practice of it. The largest known made is in the city of Stonewreath; where their castle is made into the monument to their first king. The spike is the size of two Empire State building found in the Midgard side.

 **Fira** _(Apprentice Spell, Destruction Spell, Fire Element)_ : Sends a moderate stream of intense flames towards a target. Unlike the **Flame** spell, this one cannot be at a constant rate till the point your magick is depleted. Thus, the reasons the lower version, **Fire** , of this had been created. It was upgraded to this spell after people found it was not powerful enough.

 **Firaga** ( _Journeyman Spell, Destruction Spell, Fire Element_ ): This is the next in line in the **Fire** spell tree. The flames of the spell are more intense while the stream of fire last a little longer and is bigger than Fira. This time, instead of one stream of flames manifesting it will be two.

**Fiends:**

**_Basilisk:_ **

**Fiend Type:** Dragon - Chimera

 **Absorbs:** Nothing

 **Weakness:** Fire

 **Immunity:** Earth/Weak Magick/Water/Poison/Acid (To some degree)

 **Strike Mode:** Extremely Aggressive

 **Information:** A fiend belonging to the dragon familial line. This dragon is unlike the rest for it is snake like to the point it is believed that it belongs to the serpent familial line. If one would look closely, you can see the distinct characteristics that belong to a dragon. Like the thick horns some are known to have, thick scales that act like armor against weapons and weak magick, the sharp teeth within its mouth and the ability to spit out acid like some of the water bound dragons can do. Unlike their brethren, this kind of dragon can cause death once someone gaze into one their eyes. They lose this ability upon their own death and if someone was to resurrect this creature, they would find it gone. They also block the ability to kill by sight with a specialized third eye lid to reduce the magick powering the curse. Some basilisks have been known to gain new skills as they grow older. Such as: acidic breath, acid spit, using their scales as projectiles, can summon lesser creatures to fight for them, so on and so on. Someone can create a basilisk by taking an egg of a chicken and let it be incubated by a toad. There have been known instances of basilisk breeding with one another and creating a brood that successfully hatches. While these creatures are powerful, they can be killed. Be it by a weasel, attacking their under bellies, having spells and weapons strong enough to pierce their scales or using their death sight against them.

**_Heiress Bomb_ **

**Fiend Type:** Biomechanics - Bomb

Absorbs: Fire

Weakness: Water

Immunity: Blind/Sap

Strike Mode: Aggressive

Information: A female bomb that lived long to gather enough power to reach the next stage in its life. A stage that will prep it in becoming a Mom bomb and create bombs itself. There have been known insentiences that this rare fiend can produce rare fiends or those that not found in the regions it lives in. Such an example of this is the familiar belong to Harry Potter. This fiend can generate Grenades. A hard to find fiend that only exist in certain underground catacombs or tunnels.

**_Grenade_ **

**Fiend Type:** Biomechanics - Bomb

 **Absorbs:** Fire

 **Weakness:** Water

 **Immunity:** Blind/Petrified

 **Strike Mode:** Aggressive

 **Information:** Being a bomb built as a weapon of war and augmented by infusions of mist. Its explosive power is many times that of a regular bomb, releasing mist from its body in a devastating shock wave. Though possessed of a particularly evil smile, this fiend has no thoughts as such, its expression being crafted to threaten foes and harm morale. This kind of fiend is now hard to find due to over hunting but its commons enough to not mark them as rare. This fiend is immune to fire and weak to water despite its coloring. Due its smoky exterior is this creature immune to becoming blind and petrified for the mist protects it. Like all its brethren, it can self-destruct and cause a chain-reaction if there are other bombs in the area.

**_Belias, the Gigas_ ** _(Eidolon)_

**Fiend Type:** Gigas - Homunculus

 **Absorbs:** Fire

 **Weakness:** Water

 **Immunity:** Air

 **Statues Effects:** Libra

 **Strike Mode:** Passive until attacked.

 **Warning:** Even though he is the weakest of the Eidolon, do not be fool for his mastery over fire is supreme. Only to be rivaled by Loghrif, the Transcendent. He has a high resistance to axe and hammer damage. He is the weakest due to the fact he holds no true immunity to water. His main weapon is that of a giant, double sided war axe that is oriented with jewels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three: GUILD ARC 05: Dread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Naru:** Hey everybody! First time doing a note for this site. Doing this because this the last chapter I am bringing over from FanFiction.net. Hoping to see some of my readers from there on here to. If your new or old, I am kind of hoping your enjoying what your reading.
> 
>  **Yami:** Naru...Your rambling.
> 
>  **Naru:** Right, right. Since everything is finally caught up, I am happy to get back on some form of schedule with the chance of updating every week. With my partners in crime.
> 
>  **Yami & Balthier:** Woot!
> 
>  **Naru:** Anyway, as a reminder. We do not own anything relating to the Harry Potter and Final Fantasy Franchises. With the exception of our original characters. My sexy, sexy characters.

“…Talk…”

_‘…Thought…’_

**_‘…Mental Conversation…’_ **

**~DkR~**

**Spell**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three:** Guild Arc 05: Dread

Within the confines of a cavern deep underground were the sounds of shuffling feet to the ripping of flesh could be heard. These were the noises of guild members working on the ancient Basilisk they had fought mere hours ago. A battle in which filled the hearts of many with regret due to the Entity – or entities – who took possession of the magickally preserved, deceased body of an Empress Basilisk had taken it chance to escape when their jail had finally broken. The regret not only hung to the hearts of the many but not more so in the Prince. Weighing down heavily due to the fact all of this was to garner funds needed for their endeavor in Midgard. He could have snatched the much-needed funds from the Kingdom coffer. Adheesha shook his head of that thought. The kingdom needed that money as much as he does. Adheesha also knew his pride and honor would have made sure he would have refused to take it because he the shame of stealing from his own people would overwhelm as well.

The feeling was pushed aside for now, so he could survey the area from atop the basilisk exposed skull. The sight of dead bodies that could not be revived were being piled up near the entrance. This was so they could bind their bodies to a sub-dimension for easier travel when it was time to leave. Despite the knowledge these warriors will soon find rest when the group reach home did not stop the bile from rising inside his throat. The sight of bodies parts being tossed on the mound or sown back onto the bodies, at least the ones that could be identified, of their owners was getting to much for him. Adheesha swallowed hard in despair while hoping it would push down the vomit. It appeared to have work as the feeling to throw up dissipated, but the sickness remained. To distract himself of the view, the prince shifted his gaze to the rest of the room. Viewing the rest of the survivors hard at work on the giant snake. They were either cutting, picking, or smashing with some form of non-magickal tool to maximize output of the beast without the chance of reviving the corpse. He gave another sigh of despair as he closed his eyes for a moment. The prince could not shake off the guilt that was raging inside no matter how much he pushed it down. The guilt started to rage within him once more as he thought of the death that was caused here. He pushed down the negative aura for Adheesha knew he could not be distracted by insecurities. It didn’t stop the pain from showing in his eyes when he opened them. Not that anyone noticed in that moment. Well, there was one exception to that, as one person seemed to have noticed.

Harry watched the white-haired pre-teen from his position on the exposed spine of the beast. He could see the prince pick up a war-hammer, one he pulled out of his inventory, to swing it above his head to gain a great amount of power behind it. The swing was followed by it falling hard onto a spike partially logged in the thick bone of the skull. This was to access the precious brain and membrane that is incased inside. Something else soon drew his attention to find it was a couple of Champions climbing up a ladder system that was placed against the skeleton. Each one wielding their own warhammer on their backs as they scaled up the skull. It did not take much to figure out what they were going to do on top of the skull. The Potter couldn’t help but sigh himself. Harry could tell that his friend was putting all the blame on himself. Even though nobody here could have foreseen what was going to happen here.

There is also the fact that the **_Vindicate_** guild knew what they were getting into. It was just they did not expect that their prize was in fact a dead corpse. Let alone be possessed by an unknown entity, or entities, as soon as they entered the domain. Even though the distant sounds of beasts and laughter should have been a clue when they were heard early on. It was no use to worry about it now as it was a clue that useless to everyone. Many have experienced an enemy or two with their own form of maniacal laughter. A thing that quickly gets old to the point that anybody would ignore the laughter. Harry gazed at his friend again to see Adheesha and the warriors had punctured through the skull. Now they were pecking away around the hole. Making sure they don’t cause to much damage with the pickaxes, an item one of the warriors took out of their inventory, as they try to save as much bone as possible.

Harry shook his head before going back to his own work. He knew he would need to have a long talk with the prince later. A good, long talk before this ends up like the incident.

**~DkR~**

Within the confines of Potter home did Lily enjoy the little solace she had in in the building. A solace in a friendship that was kept in the four walls of her room. Something she was keeping close to heart in the fear that the _monster_ would find out. This friendship was in fact keeping her sane from what she must endure when the monster come slinking around. During the months, Lily could tell that the pleasure of their friendship was shifting to one that is identified as love that is associated to family members. This was due to the little house elf, while it was months ago, was brave enough to risk punishment to befriend her. It was all thanks to Ja’Remor that she survived all the physical and mental abuse set upon her by the monster known as her husband.

It came as a surprise to the female Potter when the elf made himself known when such thoughts of him filled her mind in this squallier. Following the weeks of their first encounter had given Ja’Remor time to establish a small link between them. A small mental link that dealt more on the lines of feelings and minor mind reading. Each time the feelings of happiness or pleasantness, along with thoughts of the elf, entered her mind then the ‘house elf’ would make sure to appear in that moment. So, with a soft ‘ _popping_ ’ sound, Ja’Remor entered the room with a gentle smile gracing his lips in this _bittersweet_ moment. Nearly coming every time this woman thinks of him when each fleeting association of joy. All to make sure those feelings were deeply connected to him. To make sure this connection was secured, Ja’Remor would sometimes bring something she would like to eat for it to be taken away later when the male Hume returns. Just to make sure her _safety_ was secured within these walls and Lily would not endure harsher punishment. Soon this link would grow more and more until the day he would need her.

While he could take over the woman body like the Bravgig he’s currently inhabits, but there was a large difference between the two. The elf himself was a weak little thing when he had taken over. Centuries of abuse from previous masters, along with the current one, had culminated to a feeble and submissive creature he could take control over. As for Lily, she is another story entirely to him. This woman is very prideful amongst her race that is easily matched by her intelligence. Which was something that also worked against her. This is because with each praise she received for her intelligence resulted in the sin of pride to rise within her heart and spirit. Such pride made her blind to the machines of people around her. A sin that reminded him of the High Elves of yore. There was also the very strong will of hers that easily matched her pride and smarts that was hard to contend with. Such spirited souls are harder to bend to his will. Such souls must be broken and beaten to the point that they will grasp at the tiniest bit of light that comes there way. 1this was something he was going to be to her. A shining beacon in such dark times that surround her.

All he needed to do was continue grooming her until the time was nay. Something he was happy to do. It was like a game he got to play every day. Manipulating her in some form or fashion as each day goes by. Much like he was doing now as he walked over to the window Lily is sitting by. The same one she looked out during the last few months in a flimsy attempt to keep her mind occupied. Ja’Remor arched up on his feet to spot what she was viewing outside the house. He could see several children playing in the snow-covered lawns of a couple of houses and the clear, salted street. Apparently, they were having a fight with balls and forts made of the frozen stuff. Watching these people’s lives in the neighborhood became one of her favorite hobbies in this could house she had taken up during her time here to pass time and sedate the pain within her heart for the children she misses deeply. A topic the corrupted Bravgig exploited as often as he could to further weaken her.

These talks of her children would bring about many an emotion within Lily. Feelings of longing, hope, hatred, and disgust swelled and swirled inside her like a raging storm. Each one breaking down her will bit by bit as each day passes. The elf cheerfully kept up his charade as he sensed such strong disturbances within her. How he wanted to grin as the glee rose up from within. Sadly, he had a disguise to keep up. Ja’Remor frowned down at the children below before turning it towards Lily to question, “So, you’re thinking of your children again?”

“You can read me so well my friend,” Lily stated a sad smile slowly forming on her lips. Her bitter gaze never leaving the children playing below. She wanted to weep but long ago gave up on such an action. Having learned that crying only brought more pain from her monster of a husband.

“Ah, that I can child. Now, is there anything you will be needing of me mistress? A cup of tea? Some food?”

“No, but there is something I wanted to ask,” she states weakly as she slowly turns her head to the small elf. She felt nervous about asking this question to him. It was something never done before in the magical society as many view it as uncouth and uncivilized. She couldn’t back out of this now. Lily had been thinking about this for a little over two weeks now. The want of freedom was rising deep inside her and she felt he might be the one who could help her.

“What is it my mistress?” Ja’Remor asked as he gazed back her with a warm smile. Welcoming whatever question the woman had for him. This simple action seemed to have made Lily even more nervous. Having grown attached to the elf during her stay here. So, there she was, debating whether to ask the question or not while her courage was wavering with each passing moment. That was until the fear within her won the battle and got her to say, “Never mind.”

Lily quickly shifted her eyes back out to the world outside the home. A light blush dusted her cheeks as she sees the children in the snow being called in by their parents. It was masked some by the orangish-pink glow of the sun that was setting in the distance. She felt embarrassed by the fact she was going to ask the house elf to do that for her. Lily knew if they were caught in these scheme of her would cause the both to be punished severally by James. She could not go through with it even it caused her great pain. All the while, Ja’Remor placed a mask of confusion on his face due to her sudden change but the comforting smile quickly returned. The elf placed a boney hand on hers to gently squeeze it to show he was there for her. The ex-Evans felt tears swell up around her eyes due the conflicting pain between her heart and fear that her mind keeps throwing at her. It was a familiar feeling that she had gotten used to. She quickly put a stop to those tears before they could slide down her cheeks. Wiping away those that formed with her right hand. Lily hated the fact she was crying once again because of this damn situation once more. She felt Ja’Remor squeeze her hand a little tighter to remind her she was not alone. Maybe… Just maybe if she gains the courage to do so in the future… That there will be a possibility that all the elves here can help in thing she wanted to do. The first step is to ask but that was something not possible right now.

“Do not worry, for now we have all the time in the world. Just remember I am here for you when the time is right,” Ja’Remor softly spoke to her in a calm voice. Pushing some of his own magick within her so he manipulates it to create the feeling of calmness within her body. He added an additional burst of magick’s to create the euphoria that was needed. It worked as he felt the link between them stabilized. Any other time he would revel in her pain to feed off it, but he needed her to be stable for the better part of his plans. Looking back outside to see that the sun had fully set. All the children were now gone for they were ushered into their houses long ago. A comfortable silence grew between the two of them before Ja’Remor took his cue to leave. He took his hand from her to ready himself to ‘pop’ out of the room to be stopped by Lily when she spoke to him, “Ja’Remor, I would like that tea you offered before.”

He too turned back to her with a gentle smile, “Of course my mist-.”

A loud bang from down stairs had stopped the elf from he was doing. It signaled to them that the man had returned home. As for why he was using the front door instead of the fireplace was a question they didn’t need to ask. The inhabitants of the house knew by now if he came through the front door then he was drunk off his rocker. Which seemed to be happening more and more lately. None knew what reasons he had to be drinking so much. This did not sit well with Ja’Remor, but he could not forcibility read the nasty Hume mind just yet. As much he hated it, Ja’Remor knew he needed James now as one of his ever-growing puppets. Before could he dwell any further on his thoughts of James did he hear Lily whisper, “Go, please!”

He nods to her before he snaps his fingers. Letting his magick to silently pop him out of the room. Right in time as the door to the bedroom slammed open to show James severely inebriate from hours of drinking at a local pub. James looked at Lily with a large grin plastered on his face. The Evans whimpers in fear at that could mean. The man seems to feed of her fear as he walked into the room.

**~DkR~**

As events unfolded upstairs, Ja’Remor waited patiently in the kitchen with the five other house elves that lived here. Each one fearful of making any type of noise as the commotion on the second floor seem to heighten as the sound of a vase breaking was heard. They did not want to endure the wrath of their master if they dare interrupt him in any form or fashion. Tears slid down a couple of faces as they cried at the fact they could not help their kind mistress in her time of need. All because the magick’s of the curse this race is under that prevents them from hurting those they are ‘ _bound_ ’ to even though they can be harm. There are ways around it but at great costs. The possessed Bravgig hated he had to follow this rule to some degree but he wasn’t planning to cause harm anytime soon anyway. Too much to do with in a little amount of time.

Therefore, it was the reason Ja’Remor is sitting on of the small wooden crates in the kitchen. All to think of what to do next in his scheming. That was until one of the elves his attention in the most interesting way as he scanned the area. This young male Bravgig is praying to the ancient gods that rule this world. This caused a grin slowly formed on his lips. Ja’Remor didn’t need to use his magick to listen to what he was saying to know what he was praying for. Thinking about what happened moments ago before the Potter lord arrived made him feel giddy inside. The corrupted Bravgig had an inkling what she was ask him to do. That thing would truly help him in his endeavor. It might even get him a few additional servants if it became successful once it’s done. Now it was merely getting this praying Bravgig on his side to kick it all off.

Going this Bravgig help would start the process of trust of everyone again. It did anger him some they were afraid of him in the first place over a foolish reason. It was not his fault his shadows nearly killed one of them in his defense. It was all because she was jealous over the fact he is the one getting closer with the mistress. Now it cannot be helped that these foul little creatures were afraid of him. No, they were more scared of the unknown, at least to them, power that he wields. It was understandable, but he needs them to be on his side. Thus, the reason he believes the young one in the corner is the solution to his problem. Ja’Remor hopes off the crate to walk over to the _boy_. Quickly changing his expression of delight to one of worry, confliction and sadness. Things were changing for the better with each passing moment.

**~DkR~**

In a far-off cave, a dreadful chill blew into it by a blistering and powerful wind. This sent shivers down the spine of Ruffon as worked hard over a large, black cauldron. He was trying to create an invisibility potion, so he could sneak into the home of the dwarves to check out the ancient tunnels they were able to reclaim. He had the feeling he nearly found out how to recreate the potion after so many failed attempts. The reason he was trying to do this even though it should be common place, was the fact it had been outlawed years ago by the International Confederation of Wizards as it fell out of favor with the public. The recipe for such a marvelous potion was lost, hunted down, collect or burnt shortly after this event.

It was also not lost on Ruffon he was breaking several laws of Humes as tries to recreate this potion. It did not help he also stolen what little notes and information he could get about the potion. Taken directly from the Unspeakable Archives in the Ministry of Magick in England in the most daring of ways. A long-forgotten tunnel made by Goblins long ago during one of the wars between them and the Humes. Not that such things mattered anyway. He cared little for the laws and politics of the other races since there were bigger thing at play here.

Another chilly wind suddenly blew into the opening of the cave. This was not unexpected since its winter time in this region. But this…This was different from the other winds he felt previously. This on made him quake to the point even his bones felt the chill. Dread, fear, and a multitude of other things he couldn’t identify swirled inside him like a blizzard. All from the small amount of magick that was induced into the wind. He never felt something like that before. Ruffon should have a general feeling of what that kind of magick felt like since he dealt with many ancient artifacts during his time in the hidden city. The feelings caused by the magick raked his body for a few more minutes. Making him double over some to the point he had to shift his body to place a hand on either side of the rudimentary stone table he made. Letting him lean over it as he body seem to be freezing despite the fact he was next to a burning fire. The feeling soon vanished before the warmth of the room took hold of him.

Ruffon did not what that was nor, did he like it one bit. As much as he wanted to investigate the ill feeling, he could not now. He had to return to the potion before it explodes again. When returned to the potion with shaky hands did Ruffon find the brew smoking once again. Creating a shield of magick around the cauldron before the Bravgig hopped off the crate he was on to run deeper into the cave for better protection. He reached the darken portion of the area when a loud bang rang out in the cavern. The sound echoed throughout the tunnels before it finally dissipated. Turning to see lime green liquid spattered on the walls, ceiling and floor of the cave. Some of it even landed on the snow at the opening of his dwelling. Ruffon sighed in despair that another failure was added to the long list of others he had. The Bravgig snapped his fingers to make a bucket gather some snow that wasn’t covered in the potion. He went over to a pile of wood to gather some of the sticks before going to a darken spot with some ash around it. It was the area he usually cooked his food. Luckily, none of the potion landed on or near it. He could sense the bucket floating pass behind him as he tossed the wood down in the fire pit. Hissing could be heard which signal to Ruffon that the fire had been put out by the pail full of snow. He ignored the sound in favor of creating another fire to keep the area warm. A sigh of disappointment escaped his lips once the fire was roaring in the spot. Turning back to the cauldron did he see the pail had started on the secondary objective he wanted. That was to place snow not stained by the potion was to be collected and put into the now empty iron pot. As much as he wanted to vanish the whole lot, but it was a bad idea to mix one form of magick with another. Summoning a sponge, the young Bravgig got to work that was collect snow not stained by the failed potion to put it into the now nearly empty pot. As much as he wanted to vanish the whole lot from site, he could not in this situation. It was a bad idea to mix two different forms of magick’s together without knowing what the possibilities of something array would happen. The young Bravgig got to work by placing certain items in their needed spots for the moment and magically order the other three pails to do their own jobs. Summoning a few sponges did he set to work so he continue with his research later that day.

**~DkR~**

It was not known how many hours had passed in the cavern nor was it cared for in the moment. All that matter was that everyone is tired, hurt, hungry, and wanted this job to be finally over so they could go home. Even with this wish, the group stayed to get the rest of their prize. Setting up campfires to get some much-needed rest before they had to pack up and leave the next day. All there was left was a few pieces of flesh and the remaining part of the spine. While many a guild would gladly celebrate their victory over the defeat of a grand creature by their hands; it was just they could not find it in themselves to do so when many of their fallen brothers and sisters in arms were not far off. Each surviving member of the group found solaces in one another as the warmth of the fire help sooth their cold souls.

The same can be said with the two members of **_Fabula Nova Crystallis_**. They had their own campsite a good distance away from the others. Adheesha wanted to be with them but the guilt had reared its ugly head up once again within his heart. As much as he wanted to hide it from his companion, Harry always could see the pain raging inside the prince. Just like in the moment.

Adheesha stared mournfully into the fire. Watching the small pot of stew boil and stem as it hovered over the fire by using a grill. Harry shifted some of the wood around with a metal poker they had brought before setting it down not too far away. Hollowed sounds and the occasional popping of the burning logs were the only thing that filled the silence between them. The silence was getting on Harry nerves. He felt sympathy for his prince, but this was something they haven’t dealt with before. Having teamed up with other parties, or guilds, to suffer loss from the smallest to the grandest. Such as now, which he could understand, since the loss of life was greater than that their time in Santroule. While it did feel unnatural that he felt nothing about the situation. Maybe it was the fact he was numb to it all by now or the shock hadn’t reached him yet. Numbing all down, much like Adheesha, in his own way. Harry shifted closer to the prince for more warmth. Not that the white-haired boy cared in that moment. Another sigh slipped from the black-haired pre-teen lips. What a messed-up life they had in this world.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Terms:**

**International Confederation of Wizards** _(Organization)_ **:** Is a wizarding intergovernmental organization, equivalent to the United Nations, that was founded in 1690 by Pierre Bonaccord. This group is headed by a person who holds the title of Supreme Mugwump.

 **Unspeakable** _(Job):_ A profession within the Ministry of Magic’s Department of Mysteries. Little is known about their workplace, while lesser is known about what they do. Employees of the Department of Mysteries are forbidden from discussing their jobs or disclosing any information about their department.

 **Unspeakable Archives** _(Location)_ **:** Also known as the Tree of Knowledge, is a library consisting of forbidden books, curses, recipes, spells and other knowledgeable things that was outlawed, or viewed as to dangerous in the hand of regular witches and wizards.

**Names:**

**Pierre Bonaccord:** Was the first Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. He was also one of the few that fought for other being’s rights even though he might have seen it as a failure at the time.

**Titles:**

**Supreme Mugwump:** The name of the International Confederation of Wizards.

**Location:**

**Santroule:** A major city that lies in the great sand sea of Vulvar. This city is a no-mans land of outlaws and corruption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four: GUILD ARC 06: Servitude

**Disclaimer:** We don’t own the Harry Potter, Final Fantasy and other verse we may add in the future.

 **Warnings:** Yaoi, Yuri, Neglect, death, Sex, Possible torture, mention of possible rape, Abuse, Harem, bigotry, Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived, Futanari _(Definitely)_ , Hermaphrodite _(Definitely)_ , lack of morality, abuse, mention of abuse, and anything else that I can possibly come up with along the way

“…Talk…”

_‘…Thought…’_

**_‘…Mental Conversation…’_ **

**~DkR~**

**Spell**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four:** GUILD ARC 06: Servitude

It was late in the afternoon by the time the group was able to finally leave the tunnels. Slightly astonished they were in the cavern for the last two days. They viewed the clearing as a blessing for they will be in the protective embrace of high walls of the enclosure. Letting the rocky walls guard them as they waited for the stragglers cross the threshold of the gate. Time seem to slowly tick by until the setting sun finally vanished behind the rocky walls that enclosed the area. Those with enough mana left available to them was able to cast Sylph Raindance several times. Creating pulsing orbs of white, blue and pale green before allowing them to float aimlessly in the air.

A few of them set up numerous campfires along with prepping some cooking stations for the night. They knew there was no reason to head back to the city at this point when they were dead tired from claiming the rest of the Basilisk. They refused to spend another night in the cave province where a lot of their family died in. They found some joy in finding they were able to breath fresh air as they heard those doors clicking close. Signaling that everyone had finally wondered out the place to be greeted by muffled conversation filling the area as each took their spot wither against the wall or around a fire.  
Loving the wide-open sky full of stars above them. The skeletons watched the scene in fascination and surprise. Not believing the group wouldn’t have made it out even with their numbers drastically down. Yet, here they were, solemnly engaging each other’s company in the twilight. The solemn quiet was soon replaced by the cold laughter from one of the guardians. Many looked at the gate to see the skeleton on the left is the one bellowing out such a sound. It caught many off guard since the Esper was so critical of them before they had entered the complex. When he finally settled down did he speak, “My, my, what an unbelievable turn around. I believed all of you would be dead like the previous parties that dared to venture inside. It’s not hard to see why I made that assumption. I have seen thousands walk down this path to fail when they enter.”

“Yes, yes, many times have I seen this. Hope that was easily dashed in my lonely, bone covered heart,” the one that let them in stated as his left arm was raised to his forehead in despair. This was in some form of jest as he gave his own form of chuckle. This was strange to the guilds as they thought he was the friendly one out of the two. The laughter seems to shift into a maniacal one and lasted for some time before ultimately it gave way to a satisfying sigh, so he could continue to speak, “In the end, you kept your side of the bargain, so I guess we will keep ours. You just need to bring us Zalera to release the rest of our bindings and we will be your _loyal_ summons,” he let out another laugh, “No matter the curse you may endure or suffer with.”

This caused some murmur to spread through the crowd. Causing a divide amongst the babble of the crowd that was unintentional. Some wanted to just go home so this can be done with while others to complete this new objective in the mission. None knowing that the much-needed Eidolon was already achieved. The pro and cons of having such a power house linked to their guild was tossed around as well. Utterly focused on fighting one another they missed the prince head back to the guardians from the other side of the area. Adheesha already had the feeling that any followers of Zalera could bring forth chaos to his life and those around him. A single thought ran across his mind as he stood before the doors, ‘ _Zalera..._ ’

The twin headed crest of the Eidolon glowed a dull purple on his hand before the outer reaches of it wrapped around Adheesha wrist. His hand clutched hard into a fist before the symbol shined a brilliant neon purple. It shattered and vanished to suck the magick that floated in the surrounding area. A purple mist engulfed everyone as various purple streaks shot everywhere. Swirling until they hit a singular spot high in the air to form an orb of great incandescence. Silence engulfed the field when the magick blanketed over them. Surprising the group when they felt the power behind it. Even the guardians of the gate were shocked to see all this while fear started to swell inside them. The two of them were all too familiar with the magick swirling around.

A power of their once sealed master they had lost long ago. They could not help but reach out to the orb while the living creatures below took notice of a large circle of runes and equations rapidly expand below the Prince. It was colored a magnificent royal purple that matched the various hues and tones in the area. The power behind this summoning consumed Adheesha. Making him vanish from the sight of every person there. This let the sphere to take on the shape of a humanoid with two heads. Once it took this misshapen form did the circle of runes and symbology shatter like glass. These broken pieces floated into the air before shooting in the Eidolon form to be fully absorbed. Triggering a bright flash to encompass everyone. Blinding the people and the guardians before their sight readjusted to the darkness of the night. What floated above everyone had them in awe and in fear. The death seraph himself, Zalera, hoovered proudly in front of his sealed subordinates. A wail from the shamaness echoed throughout the area and into the souls of many. Letting the fear many felt reach down deep within themselves. The cry itself snapped the guardians out of their stupor of being surprised and awed over the fact they were seeing their master again.

“Tell me child, what reason have you summoned me for? I sense no enemy or obstacle anywhere near us. Just the…worthless…” Zalera spoke aloud to his summoner. Directing the worthless part to the skeletal Espers attached to the doors. Causing the one on the left to slightly flinch while anger replaced the other skeleton feelings. Adheesha peered up to the summon to answer back, “Milord, these sealed servants of yours wished to be free again to serve you once more after such a long time apart.”

Zalera gave out a sharp ‘Ha!’ like sound before saying, “These cretin fools of mine are the very reason I was sealed away in those tunnels. It’s their own fault if they were foolish enough to believe my brother lies then be sealed away by his betrayals.”

“But Milord!” the guardian who had let them in had cried out, “We tried to free you from your confines! Not cause you further dismay by strengthening your seal unknowingly. We knew nothing of such machinations between your brother and the other seraphs.”

“If this true, then wouldn’t it matter if I bind you to become the personal servants of the prince.”

“What?!” screamed the other skeleton. Surprised at such a concept was being thought of at this time. While it was done before as punishment for the lesser Eidolon, those who had done some kind perverse or immoral problem to that specific clan, it just wasn’t done to the higher-ranking ones. Their usefulness and the standards of the councils make sure any punishment was light when judgement is casted upon them. Able to convince them to stave off any severe ones by praise and convincing words. The older and younger generation of summons can get away with it now due to the new leaders of the clans but should the previous one return to rule then everyone has a reason to fear again. A realization that came into the mind of the right guardian. The old ones are returning, along with many of the ancient laws, and no one was going to like it. A familiar fear started to creep inside the skeleton. Causing hm to shake as he gazed down at the ground. This feeling also let a great flood of worry fill him. Knowing this could mean a centuries old war had the possibility of restarting. Looking back up to his master to see and hear him chuckling. The chuckling turned into dark laughter as Zalera looked at the right door guardian. The empty eyes of fear came out as pleading to the seraph. This seem to answer the question of the left door guardian. Even though this brought up another question with fear in his heart, “Lord Zalera, why haven’t you returned to the clan? We would have heard word of your arrival from kinsmen already if you had.”

“The reason I have yet to return to our kinsmen is because I want to deal with the both of you first. Which brings me to the next part of your punishment. Once bound as his servants, the both of you will no longer be able to enter our realm until I deem fit or until he dies,” Zalera response had caused the skeleton twins to whimper. Now they were shifting from one prison to another. While they would have their freedom, but it will be one of suffocating demands under the servitude of this youngster. That was a freedom they did not want. They wanted the life where they could move freely between worlds and know their joys. That was now a dream delayed for who knows how long.

“But, haven’t we-,” the left began to say but was cut off by brother stating, “We understand milord. We will happily take our punishment.”

“Good,” Zalera said as he took his hand from the backside of the shamaness to ruffle amongst his feathers. Soon a small, jagged, oblong, lavender colored crystal fell into his boney hand. He pressed the shamaness close to his body once more before pushing some of his magick into the dim stone. It began to glow into a luminosities pinkish-purple glow as it began to float above Zalera hand. The small object jettison itself to the door when enough power was pushed into it. Impacting the door at a high speed. It merged into the doors instead of making a small hole in the stone. A circle of purple light pulsated from the point it went into. Timeworn runes revealed themselves as the magick swept over it. Once all the scripters were shown did each letter and symbol as if they were being slowly burned away. Releasing small orbs of mana colored lavender and rose pink to get acquainted with the air they were trying to desperately cling to. Creating a scene of them dancing in the field which caused many to be awed by their firefly like appearance. It did not take long for the twin guardians to feel the seals of their imprisonment loosen. Once imprisoned arms broke free from the doors in a burst of rock and rubble. Giving them the ability to aid themselves in their release. Each one grabbing either side their doors, being mindful of each other proximity, to push themselves the rest of the way out. Breaking more and more of the stone into pieces until they were ultimately free. They stood proud and strong before the now destroyed doors despite their bodies being weakened. Having your body locked away in solid rock for whose know how long, unable to move majority of it for years, can take a toll to even the most powerful of creatures.

Their pride of being free was short lived when suddenly a couple of crystals were plunged into their foreheads. Zalera had taken the opportunity of having everyone distracted to imbue two more gems of the same color as the last with more of his magick. The impact of the items had caused cracks to branch off from the holes they are in. Giving more room for the objects to wedge themselves deeper into the pale bone of their skulls. Lodging to the point that the gems where you could see vertical pink lines are in the middle. A single pulse of magick went through each of the guardians. Healing, restoring and binding them to their new eternity. An eternity linked to their new master by thin threads of magicks. Ones created from the symbolic runes etched on the gems.

Adheesha felt those threads enter his body by pierced his chest. Worming their power through him until it reached his soul. Successfully chaining them together until the day death come or Zalera frees his servants. Adheesha knew not to anger the Eidolon any further than these two miscreants already have. As the beams of pinkish-purple started to evaporate from the crystals to the prince in a shower of dust did he ask, “Are you sure about this Zalera? Having them bound to me in such a manner?”

“Do you question my actions youngling,” the lord of death stated more than asked the boy who peered up at him. As much as the prince wanted to flinch, he did not; Adheesha kept his steady gaze at the man and retorted firmly, “I do not. Merely wondering why their punishment was not harsher than this.”

This cause Zalera to chuckle darkly. Something not uncommon with the seraph if one knew the Eidolon. Not wanting to answer the question did he unsummon himself from the world. Letting a bright purple light take over before bursting into a shower of dust that glowed the same color. The twins could not help but sigh in defeat. They let the same colored light engulf their forms as they stood in front of the destroyed doors. Instead of disappearing much like their master, the ex-guardians shrunk down to the size of human beings. The light soon vanished which let them finally can walk once again. Going up to the prince and his guildmate did they take turns speaking, “We are sorry-.” “-for our master-” “-sudden…departure…, we-” “-should have expected this-” “-sooner. He tends to give out-” “-bazaar punishments. But not without reason.” “We feel this punishment might-” “-be our last salvation.”

Adheesha felt his head throb in pain when the two of them were done talking. This was worst than the twins in Gryffindor that like to play pranks. They tend to speak in unison or take turns when they talk to other people. These two also reminded him of a certain anime both Harry and he had watched about a year or so ago. Now he was living that blasted thing. As he thought about, he felt bad for the parents and dormmates of the those Gryffindors. He sent prayer that these skeletons were nothing like them in any way or form. Having one pair twins is bad enough in the school. Adheesha just sighed in defeat. Shoulders slumping while the head bowed down. Placing a hand over his mouth before he lifts his head to look them. Taking his hand from his mouth did he speak, “As much as the both of you don’t like the circumstances place upon…um...well, the both of you. Hell, even I find this situation very unpleasant, but it does not mean we cannot make the most of it.”

“Oh, really now? What do you suggest my dear little Prince?”

“We are certainly interested of such an ideal.”

This made the prince smirk deviously at the two. A strong shiver went down their spines when they saw the smug smile. It brought upon something they hadn’t felt in a long time. It was one that promised that something devious was going to happen sooner or later. The smirk was broken when Adheesha started to speak again, “You know of my name, but not both of your names.”

They looked at one another then back at their new master. Despite their uneasiness, if a skeleton could grin, they would be do so now. If it wasn’t indicated by the chipper sound by the voice from the first guardian that spoke up, “My name is Ischion.”

“My name is Omos,” the one on the left said in the same chipper voice.

**~DkR~**

The moonlit night cascaded into the room belonging to one Lily Potter. A room whose silence seem to stretch out throughout the entire house. The reason for such a thing is because our broken peacekeeper lay strewn on the floor in a heap while the house elves were sent away to different mansions for the time being. To Lily Potter, this silence was even more deafening than before without the noise of her little friend. Let alone the whimpers of the other elves when they come to feed her. Not that it matters now. Finally, tired of laying on the floor did she try to roll onto her side. A muffled whimper broke the quietness of the room as she fell back onto her back again. Failing to at least reach her side. James had really done a number on her this time. She tried to roll over once more. This time with a pained grunt was she able to get side and right onto her stomach. It was quicker than she wanted but it was something she was aiming for in the first place. More sounds of pain and whimpers escaped her bruise lips as he positioned her arms to the side. Pushing herself up until she was on her knees. The burning sensation in her knees raked throughout her legs. Keeping her from trying to stand up to find some way to rid of her of this agony. Tears swell around Lily eyes but ignored them for now. Instead of standing up she placed both of her hands back onto the floor and crawled over to the bed. Once there she supported her body weight with her right arm, so she lifts the other one to grasp onto the bed. Lily pulled herself closer it which gave her the chance to grab onto the sheets with the right. Letting her haul herself on top the bed with the little energy she had left.

Slipping to the painful side that was hit the most when getting onto the bed. Lily groaned as she rolled onto her back to relieve the pressure of the pain. How she wished to have Ja’Remor with her now. She knew he would not come since James had ordered the house elves, the ones he allowed to stay, to not to do anything but feed her. Not like she would be able to eat with these injuries. Ignoring the pain, the best she could in favor of slipping into the darkness of sleep. Any other time Lily would snort at this because she knew there was a high probability a concussion was present but didn’t care. There was no one here to help her anymore. She gave up the hope of people finding her. If she garners trauma then so be it. Evans already knew she was going to die here sooner or later.

If she had stayed awake a little longer then Lily would have seen suddenly come into the room. The very elf she was thinking of had come to visited her finally. Coming over to the bed to view the sleeping woman. Ja’Remor couldn’t help the smile when he senses Lily was drawing ever closer to her breaking point. He didn’t think she would break so easily under the whims of husband. Maybe there was abuse before hand he never witnessed. All she needed now was a couple of more pushes here and there to send her to the edge he needed her at. First, he needed to make sure she didn’t die from the injuries brought upon her by James. His magick wasn’t meant for healing but he could do it to an extent. Ja’Remor called forth some of the less toxic shadows and had them envelop her. Letting them heal her slowly before disappearing from the room. He knows the shadows won’t kill her off without his orders.

He went back to the kitchens to check on his eager ward. Avoiding the elves sleeping on the floor to head to the one in the far corner. He sees the elf he spoke to earlier still awake in a crouched position in the corner. Huddling close to a large bag of rice kept here. Much to his delight, Ja’Remor sees a happy and eager look on the young one face when he finally gazes up at him.

“Tell me, were you able to get what I ask for?”

“Yes, Ja’Remor. I was able to get the materials you need. Wi-will this truly make our mistress better?”

“Of course, it will young Bravgig. Not only that, all of us will be able to be free of mistress unworthy mate. Letting us be servants to the kind one,” He answered with a sincere smile. No matter how false it may be on him. It wasn’t a complete lie for the materials he asked the boy to get would help in making a potion. Something to help speed up the mental decline in James. Letting him take the next obvious step on the path he was walking on.

“Now tell me where the items are?”

“I place them in the basement like you told me to,” the answer caused Ja’Remor to place a gentle hand on top of the young elf head to stroke it affectionally. The younger was startled by the touch but couldn’t help leaning into it. Having never felt such a thing before. Apart from their mistress doing this to them at random times. Those touches were now long gone thanks to their master. This made the Bravgig feel better about betraying the orders of their master. Much like the others who wish to be free from the slavery they are forced to endure. Maybe, if they can be free from the male Potter to serve Lily, he could mention the rumors he heard before being sold to House of Potter. Those of an underground city full of creatures. The problem would be the other elves when the outcome of their lives change should he mention this. There will be no doubt Ja’Remor would want to go to this place but the others… They were still afraid of the friend who changed to this drastic state he is in since first arriving here. Displaying power in which they never seen before. He still fears the darkness inside Ja’Remor but loyalty to the mistress outweighed it.

“Good. You did well little one in getting the materials so quickly,” the young one felt giddy after such praise. But there was still some worry and fear in his heart. Both feelings culminating around being caught and what he was going to do with it. Wring his hands tightly together before asking, “If I may be so bold to ask, but what do plan to do with the items?”

Ja’Remor chuckled and gave a smile, “I hope to make our master true nature be seen by those around him.”

This caused the younger elf to shiver in excitement. The implications of such a scandal in this world would be strong. James would be shamed and possibly stripped of his lordship. If he wasn’t already by the edicts this family line was known for. Their mistress would retain the title as Lady until the heir would be of age or her death. He couldn’t wait until Ja’Remor start this plan of his.

“Now, I believe I don’t need to tell you to be quiet about this. But I will understand if you must tell if the Master and Mistress directly tells you to spill,” Ja’Remor told him with a stern voice. Getting a nod that he understood the order. Like he would anyone that was playing a part of creating chaos against a person he was supposed to serve under.

“Good, now rest Ikuras. We will talk more tomorrow,” with another nod from the younger elf did he leave. Not paying attention to the way he shifted to a more comfortable position to sleep he left the kitchen with a pop. To reappear in the empty basement of cement and wooden supports. Ja’Remor grinned upon seeing the stuff in the middle of the room. Having no fear of being discovered in what he was about to do. The man hardly appears here in the first place, let alone come to the basement. If it was evident by the emptiness of the room.

It didn’t matter in the end. It was just going to be a long night in both the use of his powers and in doing this potion. He just wished he had the power to syntheses just like in the days of yore but that was a day dream now. No reason to wish for things that don’t exist anymore. He sighed before going over to the items to start on creating the potion.

**~DkR~**

In the depths of a forest a wraith was on the hunt. On the hunt for a unicorn blood. But it was proving itself to be a fruitless endeavor for his mind was on the events that happened recently in the school. Even with his extensive knowledge of the school he never heard of such a thing happening before. He read the whispers of House Raithwall, but nothing that dealt with Hogwarts. Just things that made him believe they were nothing more than a legend much like Pendragon and Merlin.

Until the truth smacked him in the face. Than there is the fact the brother of the boy who defeated him now walk those hallowed halls. It didn’t take long or much to figure out that the Raithwall and Potter had some level of friendship before entering the school. The questions were on how they could have met in the first place. He, of course, even heard of the rumors of what the Potter scions could have done with their heir when he suddenly disappeared. Though it was quickly forgotten about in favor of gaining some sort of connection with the savior. Voldemort could only snort at that. It was much like the death eaters when he started to gain power before the war.

That snort quickly shifted into a growl for he was losing track of thoughts once again. The ability to think properly was declining at a quicker rate since last year. He noticed that his decline had started long before that. Just couldn’t remember the exact point of when it had started. Everything about this was driving him to point he can’t return from. A point where he felt like he was losing himself to the madness. Maybe it was he first possessed his loyal follower or when he first drank unicorn blood. The drank lord just can’t remember anymore. Yet, here he was, getting off track of the task at hand once again.

Suddenly, a crunching of leaves and branches was heard. Then a neigh. _Unicorn_.

Voldemort stalked after it in the shadows of the trees. Letting the moonlight be his guide to the white steed. Gliding over anything that would alert the being of his presence in the area. Until he was close enough behind the beautiful creature. Watching it graze on a patch of grass for a moment. Then he notices something else. The mare has a young foil by her side. Contemplating on which to attack so he could feed was easy matter to him. The foil blood would be stronger than the mother since wasn’t riddled with age or the world itself. It was still truly pure and innocent. Far so more than the mother. Waiting until the mother head was down once more before striking. Entering the clearing at a fast pace, catching them both unicorns off guard, and slashing at the foil. Creating a large wound to open on the neck as it fell onto the ground in shock. The mother of the foil ran away in fear. Knowing there was no way to save the child from the danger of the creature. The wraith acted to quickly for her to defend against.

The once powerful dark wizard smiled at his conquest. Watching the life in the eyes of the young unicorn slowly fade away. Leaving behind empty golden eyes to gaze at the bright, full moon in the sky. Under this light of the moon did he feed on the silver blood of the beast. Happy that he was extending his life as a wraith for another month. Even though the drinking the blood of unicorn does not extend your life after death. No, it just extends your consciousness as a sentient being while it curses you for killing a completely pure creature. It may heal a person some but to truly reap the benefits of unicorn blood then one must willing give a person their blood. Not forcibility taking it out of fear, blight, or war. Such as the way the Dark Lord had done.

Not that he cared in that moment. He was willing to take any curse until the day he was able to retrieve the fable item he needed to regain his body. That very item was locked away in the school thanks to that old bastard of a headmaster. Voldemort couldn’t understand how the man was able to figure out he was going for the stone. Let alone get someone to get it before he broke into the bank. He didn’t believe someone told him as he kept the information to himself and a select few. If someone was a traitor within his ranks, then they were going to pay alongside the Potter boy. No one was going to deny what would rightfully be his.

**~DkR~**

Morning had arrived far to soon for the two guilds. Having slept in the clearing for the night. The only good news was that they are going back to the city of Rabanastre and nothing was going to stop them. Luckily enough they had return scrolls with people they could piggyback each other off. They quickly cleared the area of their belongings and magick before half had taken the scrolls out as others grabbed onto the wielders. Each activating the scrolls one after another by pushing magick into them. Causing them to rip and tear in a flash of pale blue before warping each duo considering the same color. Leaving behind an empty clearing and broken doors.

Soon their view of brown stone was replaced to the scene of a bustling teleport station. They departed the station with the feeling of being watched by the people within. Which was not surprising since it was uncommon to see a large group of scared and injured Nagas in one massive group while a couple of skeletons followed closely behind them. Let alone one being led by the infamous **_Fabula Nova Crystallis_** guild as were guided back to the district they lived in. Something that came to soon for the guildmembers. Still, they braved the sorrow filled looks of the guards when they saw more members of their family was now lost to them. Bypassing the sobs and anguish of Nagas who saw that their mates and loved ones were not slithering behind the **_FNC_** or the others who bowed to them out of respect for bringing honor to their guild. This is where the regret and guilt will be the strongest for the Prince. Even though he knows they agreed to help but it was his duty to make sure they lived, survived and was cared for.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

 

 **Balthier:** Arg…why does it feel like your going into Black Butler territory?

 **Naru:** Don’t know… Heard of the anime but never watched it. Wait…how do you know it?

 **Balthier:** There are places…

 **Naru:** Places...?

 **Balthier:** Yep, places you will never reach.

* * *

 

**Informational:**

**Terminology:**

**Return Scrolls** ( _Items_ ) **:** One of the few items in the kingdoms that still require to the use of parchment or paper to be created. Once this item is activated by the user magick being pushed into, then the item will shred and rip apart before triggering the runes within to teleport the user or users to the city it was linked to. Each city sells their own version of these scrolls that is linked to their teleport stations or distinct locations.

**Spells:**

**Sylph Raindance** ( _Skill/Novice_ ): Also called Soul Candle or Forer Pixie. It lets the user summon forth an orb of light in the color of their preference. Giving the user to light up a certain range of area for them as they float in the air. Sometime sticking to walls so they won’t faze through them or fizzle out. The amount of time these orbs will last depends on how much magick is poured into the orbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five: GUILD ARC 07: Heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Naru:** Oi, everyone-! We are, more like me, are back! We had hoped to bring this out sooner, but shit happens to delay the goodness. But we are here now. With the advent of discord! Yep! We recently created a server on discord to allow our dedicated fans can come talk to us, asked us question or just meet our likeminded fan fictionist. 
> 
> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)
> 
> **Song Inspiration:** Heavy by Linkin Park

“…Talk…”

_‘…Thought…’_

**_‘…Mental Conversation…’_ **

**~DkR~**

**Spell**

* * *

 

 **Chapter Twenty-Five:** GUILD ARC 07: Heavy

Here they were, sitting in front of Geneva while looking the worst for wear. With everything finally catching up to them the duo was both mentally and physically exhausted. The lost was tremendous to the **_FNC_** guild. Didn’t help that the leader of the **_Vindicate_** guild appeared to be ready to sob her heart out for the lost of their treasured family members. Feelings she choked back because she full and well knew the risks when agreeing to this mission. Then everyone’s need, no want, for revenge for their previous lost had piled on. Letting them disregard the numerous high risks that came with it. Now they were paying for it. It was a miracle that the number of people returning was higher than expected. Believing none would have returned from such an endeavor. A sentiment now proven false. Most of the group was alive, albeit hurting from the blow dealt to them. Her family being comforted on the main floor by the others who did not leave. Allowing these men and women break down into uncontrollable weeping for the nightmare they had to endure. Silently glad the people outside their compound would never see this side of them. The side that cried and raged over the fact they couldn’t save more of their kinsmen.

“Geneva…,” Adheesha began to whisper out softly.

“ _Don’t_ …Just don’t,” she could not bare what they were going to say. A couple of tears streamed down her face, keeping her gaze down at the desk and bringing a hand up to stop the boy from saying anything else. The stiff fingers bent slightly down before the entire hand was placed back onto the desk. Jaw and closed eyes clenching tightly to prevent more tears from escaping. It all failed in the end when a broken wail escaped. The water works held behind those heavy eyelids now flowed freely. Making them become red and puffy as chocking cries filled the room. A chair scraping the floor was the only thing breaking the noise of the room. Arms wrapped around the Naga in a sturdy embrace. She leaned into it as she shifted her body to face her embracer. Wrapping her own arms around him to cling closely to the armor of bone and metal.

“Everything will be alright my alliance sister,” the cracked voice stated as started to rub circles on her back. In the hopes it would calm her down some. It would appear to have worked as the bawling began to slow to be nothing more than hiccups. Soon they released each other from their clutches. Geneva wiping away the remaining tears then looked up at her savior. Viewing the red rimmed eyes full of pain and anguish. Ready to release the flood gates through hot salty tears once more but they were held back. This brought something she didn’t except so quickly on her heavy heart. Relief. Her heart lifted some with the knowledge there was someone else who felt the same way. Bringing her hands close to her nearly bare chest to say in the sincerest way, “Thank you Harry.”

“Its nothing to worry about Geneva. The both of us feel the same way about this,” Harry spoke to her. The Naga shifted her gaze to her Prince to see the sorrow filled stare that was etched on in the similar fashion as Harry’s. How could she forget that this boy usually takes such loss on himself personally? Not after what happened on that mission so long ago. Pursing her lips together before gazing down at her lap, “Adheesha, I…”

“Its alright,” the prince softly spoke. He understood the unspoken words she was trying to say. Words that came from a time that no longer exist. Memories of happier days that were ahead of those of disaster. A disaster he still mourns over and heart sings after the event in a tight manner. Haunting him with regret and guilt during times like this. Hearing laughter of friends long gone until the sounds of their death replaced them. Adheesha knew he had to see a mind healer sometime soon, but he can’t right now. He could feel tears once again prick at his eyes. Daring him to lose the little control he had left. Instead he wiped them away like the memories of old and new. Believing it was better to press on for now since they had such little time before returning to the school.

“As much…,” a deep intake of breath before exhaling, “As much as we want to stay to mourn. Trust me, I want to desperately stay with everyone, but your guild needs each other. They might find resentment in us if we linger any longer.”

Geneva could understand that. Many would try to find fault in these two in their grief until the pain of it all finally eases. She did want them to stay by her side although she was not going to force them to do so. The guild leader sighed, deciding to get on with business in this heavy tension, “I can comprehend why you would wish to leave. Even though I want the both of you to remain by my side. The two of you are also family to us; I need the support only you and Harry can give me. It just pains me greatly that you feel as if you can’t find solstice with us in our time of mourning.”

She could hear her voice cracking as she spoke. Hands now clenching each other tightly that someone would have to force to be separated. Many more emotions swelled inside Geneva, however she pushed all of it down when she took a deep breath in then releasing it. Calming her nerves to speak again, “Just remember you can come back here anytime should you feel like your falling in the blackhole of yours. Would you come back?”

“Yes, should the problem arise I will come back to you, my alliance sister. I will always come back no matter what,” Adheesha answered, a small part of his confidence and self-worth coming back. Not enough to heal the regret and damage of it all. It was enough call to forth something to allow him to continue. Maybe it was the fact it was an unspoken promise between them. A promise of not letting the dark reaches of his mind pull him back into the hole he was in a few years ago.

“Good,” Geneva hissed out softly. Pleased the white-haired guild member was not fighting her on this, “As for the contract, you can forget paying us the credits since the death of the Basilisk has satisfied the compensation part of it. If Rodondo and Ischion wish to still join your guild then it will be up to them. I will not push them to leave after such a trauma. All I ask for is the Nova Warhammers at least. You don’t have to do all ten of them. Half of them will do in this case you guys are unable to complete the order.”

Receiving a nod from Adheesha that he accepts the new terms of the contract. Harry seem to agree he as well felt hand suddenly on his arm. His teammate had made his way to his chair during the talk.

“It’s much appreciated Geneva. I’ll talk to Rodondo and Ischion briefly before we leave. I know they will some relief that our doors are still open for them. The war hammers will be sent you next month, if you’re alright with that?”

“That is fine with me,” she states before bending down to reach for something underneath the desk. Reaching back up to place a medium sized jar with sixteen, fully healthy, pristine Naga scales of various colors. Pushing it to the middle of the desk, “Here, as promised since the last time you were here. Is there anything else you need of us?”

“No…,” Adheesha states as he grabs the jar. Placing it into the stock pouch he carried, “I believe we asked enough from everyone here.”

The Vindicate guild master gave them one last smile as they stood up to leave. As she watches them retreat from the room, Geneva couldn’t help but whisper out to them, “Please...my prince, don’t put all the blame on yourself. I share most of the blame in this.”

**~DkR~**

The two **_Fabula Nova Crystallis_** guild members quickly made it across and far outside the city with heavy hearts. Ischion and Rodondo wanted to still hold up the agreement between the guilds. Finding this to escape the pain they felt. Only with the condition they could stay till the end of the week to properly mourn their comrade’s death as well attend the funeral. Which Harry and Adheesha eagerly agreed to. It would not be good to start everything on a bad foot with denying them such a request.

Right now, they were heading back to the headquarters belonging to the **_Brotherhood_** before going to **_Twilight Society_**. Wanting to gather their members ahead of completing this mission. Having the feeling the next part was going to be a hassle. At least, give them time to gather their belongings until everyone was ready to setup in Midgard.

Adheesha glances at Harry to see him messing with one of the screens. He was prepping the credits to be transferred to the **_Brotherhood,_** so they could claim their members. They knew they said they were giving Raj the money after a couple of mission, but the truth of the matter is that they already had the money to cover the cost for both guilds already. It just means they would be left flat broke in Fal’Cie once the money left the accounts. While they had the tons of money in vaults in Midgard; they wanted the currency from both sides to be separate. The main reason they were taking quests here in the first place, so they gain some credits to be able do certain things here. Long ago, Adheesha would have gone into his family coffers but things…have changed since then. Being denied by his own father when his name was taken off the accounts. Adheesha knew he could be banned from using the family accounts since his father is the head of the family. It was just that his magicks cannot be unbound from those accounts. He was just denied access to them until he was either disowned or his fath3er died. Neither would be happening anything soon.

The site of the headquarters soon came into sight. A large weeping willow with several large boulders surrounding the blooming tree full of pink flowers. A large, heavy trap door lay hidden amongst the rocks. Something they easily slipped into when it creaked open when the prince lifted the door open. Going down a ladder hugged by a nearly to tight tunnel until they finally reached the alcove at the bottom. An entrance they were all too familiar with. Unlike their previous visit, this one greeted their vision with more members of the Brotherhood aimlessly wandering the hall. Doing various things some typically found in guild halls. With the exception that some dirtier things were done in the darker corners of the halls. Much to Harry poor eyes as he sees a couple of guild members in the corner doing something he didn’t want to see anytime soon. Although it did hold some interest within him, just not the heat cycle of a Nekomata and his Grimal mate. He had seen how fierce an omega Nekomata can be during a heat cycle before and it was not a pretty sight. Sometimes an omega Nekomata are known to take several alphas, betas or both to satisfy their needs. Even then it was still an ugly sight to see a Nekomata lost in their heat when it becomes to intense. Such thoughts were ended when a familiar Grimal made his appearance in the middle of the hall. Raj was talking to one of his subordinates that’s cloaked head to toe in a black robe. It was one of the guild elites that usually took on the higher ranked, difficult missions they would receive. As they neared the guild leader did the elite suddenly vanished from their view. Apparently done talking to the cat man behind the mask. He turns to the two of them before happily greeting them, “Hello my little up starters. How’s everything been?”

“Can we not do this Raj? Today is not the day for all of this,” Harry declared in a defeated manner. Not feeling this man cheeriness in this moment. This confused the masked Grimal because he was used to their spunkiness and sarcastic nature when it came to him. Taking a closer look at them to see their broken nature in their eyes. Something Raj hadn’t seen in a long time. Not since the incident he had helped them in a few years ago. Realization hit him hard as what could have happened on the mission.

“I-,” Raj began to say but it failed to pass his lips. He knew words right now would not help them sooth their souls in the matter.

“There is nothing you can say Raj. We know you will there for us like Geneva. Just…don’t mention this anymore. We already had a hard-enough morning,” Adheesha stated, grief lining his voice heavily. The regret once again worming its way back up.

“Fine, I won’t repeat things you heard a million times already. Just come to me when you guys are ready,” receiving a nod from them. Adheesha and Harry knew this man would be the closes person who is able to understand their grief. The grief held tightly to the hearts of the small amount of people who knew the truth of it all. Raj smiled under the mask, “So, I take it you guys came here to obtain your guild members? Lucky enough, I already have the paper work all set for you.”

“I’m not surprised you are already prepared for us. I bet you had everything ready right after we had left.”

“You got me there. You know how I hate to be unprepared for anything. I just need the paym-,” a high-pitched ding came from his arm. Signaling money had been transferred to the guild account. Gazing at the co-founder of **_FNC_** to only receive a cheeky smile from Harry, “Ok then, sign the contacts and they will head over to your headquarters at the end of the week.”

“That’s fine. Who are they anyway,” Adheesha asks, glad Harry still had the screen open to transfer the money quickly. Raj messed with his leather gauntlet to bring forth his own personal digital computer screen embedded into it. Pulling up a contract for the guild members who were leaving then handing the screen to them. A smile graced the Grimal lips as happiness shined in his eyes. This put the two **_FNC_** members on guard because this usually mean that this man was going to do something to them when his eyes shinned with that playful mirth. Harry grabbed the contract and gave it the once over before moaning in dismay, “No, no, no, no, no, no! Just no!”

“Oh yes!” Raj stated as the pleasure he was receiving was now reaching his voice. Adheesha looked over Harry shoulder to read the screen to groan in defeat before turning to the guild leader, “Your sure these are the only two you can spare? Scratch that, are you sure s _he_ is the only one he can leave with Jager?”

“Yep! Why do you think I letting Jager go after he’s been begging me leave to find another guild for months now? It’s a take it or leave situation! Plus, both of you know full and well know Beatrice skills as a thief is top notch. Making her the best person to be used a spy when you have need of her skills,” Raj argued back with solid facts. Making a wild, raised pointing action towards them as he quickly wagged it up and down. Which annoyed them because its kind of made them feel like little children again. Adheesha harshly slapped the offending hand away from them. Raj gave a chuckle. He always loved teasing his two-favorite people. If it had the added benefit of making them feel better, then he’s going to keep doing it.

“Fine! We’ll take her to,” Adheesha barked, not liking they were taking the jinx in the guild. He could hear Harry breath in deeply before letting it out in a long, defeated sigh. Not liking this situation either but signed his portion of the contract anyway. Harry gave the screen to his leader who signed it as well. The contract disappeared back into the gauntlet shortly after in spray of digital glitter.

“Now that is taken care of,” he made sure the computer was truly off on the gauntlet, “Is there anything else you need of me my Prince?”

Adheesha let a groan slip pass his lips. This man was mocking his title again. He always did this when he teased them. Someday soon he would get this man back again for all this teasing, “No, we don’t have need of anything else.”

“Great,” Raj exclaimed excitedly, “Then they will be at **_FNC_** guild hall at the end of the week.”

They acknowledged the statement before turning around and quickly retreated from the **_Brotherhood_** headquarters. Wanting to get away from Raj as soon as possible. Leaving through the same passageway they came in.

**~DkR~**

Harry and Adheesha were exhausted by the time they were done with their business in **_Twilight Society_** after they visited the **_Brotherhood_**. They were happy such business was finally done and over with. All six of their new guild members will meet them at King’s Corner at the end of the week. At least **_TS_** was easier to deal to with than the **_Brotherhood_**. With **_Twilight Society_** they didn’t have to deal their past. Just the sweet bliss of ignorance of the masses. Something they craved for right now, but they have a mission to complete. Much to their distaste in having to deal with this shop keep again. They knew the shop was closed now since it was so late in the evening now. Neither cared if it was closed because they wanted to get this shit done. So, waiting for the morning was out of the question for them. Thus, it brought them to this door of their quest giver before one of them started to pound at the door. Making it hard enough to be heard in the upper reaches of the shop. This was done several times until heavy stomping on stairs and cursing echoed in the empty, dark sales floor. Lights suddenly came on then the door was yanked harshly opened to the sight of an angry, shirtless man in grey sweatpants. The anger quickly dissipated when he realized who was standing outside. He was surprised they were even here. The Sprig eyes were wide and mouth agape before he tried to speak, “I…W-w-what are you guys are doing here?”

Harry snorted as he sarcastically answered, “Why do think we are here. We came to complete the quest. Or is it your surprised we actually survived our encounter?”

Questions that were answered when the man face contorted into one of grimace. Believing they wouldn’t have made it out alive. Not surprising since they were hunting a monster that was very powerful. A power that brought down many of their party members. Deaths that still clung to them like a shroud.

“U-uh, n-o…,” a cough, “No, I believed you would succeed. Just surprised you came back so soon. Thought it would take a week or longer to complete. Please come in so I can give your reward,” he lied as moved out of the threshold of the door. They let it slide as they went inside. Wanting to get this over with as they hoped the quest line was finally done. Going in to see the place looked a lot cleaner than the last time they were here. They went over to worn wooden table next to the window before Adheesha removed the pouch from his hip to tossing on the object. He dug into the pouch until he grasped onto a familiar item. Pulling it before giving to the shop keep. He nodded before going over to the counter and behind it. Setting the bag on the counter then bending down behind it. He picked up a thin, digital square of a cobalt blue color. White letters shifted on the front of the card to show the amount of credits were being given to the hunters. He tossed the card to them. It was easily caught by Harry and pocketed into his armor. The amount was going to be deposited in the morning.

“If that’s all, we will take our leave,” Adheesha states he ties the stock pouch back onto his hip. Turning around he prepares to leave the establishment but was stopped when the shop keeper called out, “Wait!”

“I still one more objective for you,” groan escaped the lips of both guild members. They thought they were finally done with this bastard. Turning back to the man as a ping resounded from the computer inside the gauntlet. Signaling the next line of quest had activated. This man must have put in shortly after they left several days ago. Adheesha desperately wanted to transform into one of the creatures in his bloodline and growl out in anger at him. He didn’t because the need of going to the prison was not high on his list of wants.

“What is this time? And it better not be another basilisk!”

“No, no, no….! I have…learned my lesson. As stated in the bill, all I ask is for ten talons, twenty fur tuffs, the canines, and eyes of a Cerberus,” he stated in slight fear. He didn’t want to risk having the council on his ass. **_FNC_** had quickly become an influential guild in the last few years. This left little doubt that the council would listen to the guild over a _humble_ shop keeper. Though the task given to them made them groan. It was not a hard task, hell it was almost to easy for them. They knew where to find one; it was just the tight space they would be fighting in. Giving them the only option of somehow killing it while it was unconscious. Knocking it out will the only real problem.

“Fine! We will do it! Same deal as the last one,” receiving a nod from the Sprig that he understood the terms. Adheesha turned and left the shop in huff. Wanting to go home and finally rest from the day’s ordeal. Harry sneered at the man before following his guild master.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

 

**Informational:**

**Scout Profiles:**

**Ischion Hondal**  
Age: 63  
**Gender:** Male  
**Marital Statues:** Widow  
**Race:** Naga  
**Job:** Battle Mage  
**Rank:** Guild Member  
**Guild:** Fabula Nova Crystallis  
**Affiliation:** Vindictive ( _previous guild_ )  
**Weaponry Choice:** Stave-Battle axe  
**Intelligence Report:** A battle worn ex-solider of Fal’Cie military. Having fought many fiends and skirmishes in his life. Despite his age, his still consider young among his kin. Considering that some Nagas can reach the age of three hundred. Tired of the issues of training new recruits, he asked to go to a new guild. During his time as a solider the man had obtained numerous awards and rose through the ranks quickly. He was even considered to be promoted to the rank of Judge but turned it down. In favor of retiring so he could join the guild, Vindictive, for an easier and more relaxing life than one of a General. They say there are other reason he left, such as the rumors surrounding his now dead mate, to join a guild.

 **Rodondo Akintosh**  
Age: 60  
**Gender:** Male  
**Marital Status:**  
Race: Orsimer  
**Job:** Warrior  
**Rank:** Guild Member  
**Guild:** Fabula Nova Crystallis  
**Affiliation:** Vindictive ( _previous guild_ )  
**Weaponry Choice:** Mace  
**Intelligence Report:** Was once a solider under the command of General Ischion. He retired along with is commander when he left. On the same merits as the man but also of his feelings towards the man. Not much is known other than the fact his is close family friend to the General and is willing to follow him anywhere.

 **Beatrice Yakutia**  
Age: 35  
**Gender:** Female  
**Marital Status:** Single  
**Race:** Nekomata  
**Job:** Thief  
**Rank:** Guild Member  
**Guild:** Fabula Nova Crystallis  
**Affiliation:** Brotherhood ( _previous guild_ )  
**Weaponry Choice:** Dual Daggers  
**Intelligence Report:** A orphan that was recruited into the Brotherhood at a young age when found on the streets in a no named village on the outskirts of Fal’Cie. She lived her life as a thief. During her time within the guild, she has gain infamy as a clumsy and danger prone person. Never living a mission or set out on without tripping or causing some sort of accident. It didn’t stop her from becoming one the senior members of the guild and having a high mission count. Doesn’t mean the guild wasn’t all to happy to get rid of their jinx ( _in more ways than her clumsiness_ ) when the opportunity warranted it.

 **Jager Peto**  
Age: 26  
**Gender:** Male  
**Marital Status:** Married  
**Race:** Sprig  
**Job:** Thief/Archer  
**Rank:** Guild Member  
**Guild:** Fabula Nova Crystallis  
**Affiliation:** Brotherhood ( _previous guild_ )  
**Weaponry Choice:** Long and Short Bows, subs in daggers  
**Intelligence Report:** A no name man with little information. A very bland man who just takes on the easier scouting and exploration missions. He has been begging to change guilds for months after tiring of life in the shadows. He was happy when found out he going to another guild that was quickly ended upon the realization he was shifting one shadow for another.

 **Rhagoh Freeces**  
**Age:** 39  
**Gender:** Male  
**Marital Status:** Widowed  
**Race:** Daedra  
**Job:** Arch Mage  
**Rank:** Guild Member  
**Guild:** Fabula Nova Crystallis  
**Affiliation:** Twilight Society ( _previous guild_ )  
**Weaponry Choice:** Runes/Crystal Orb  
**Intelligence Report:** [ _Reports have been corrupted. Will updated upon retrieval of information_ ]

 **Caedmon Balterossa**  
**Age:** 21  
**Gender:** Male  
**Marital Status:** Single - Unmated  
**Race:** Sovani  
**Job:** Expert Freelancer  
**Rank:** Guild Member  
**Guild:** Fabula Nova Crystallis  
**Affiliation:** Twilight Society ( _previous guild_ )  
**Weaponry Choice:** Quad-Sword Wielder/Short Swords  
**Intelligence Report:** [ _Reports have been corrupted. Will updated upon retrieval of information_ ]

 **Races:  
Nekomata:** A type pf cat demon that was told into folklore and in classical kaidan ( _also translated as kwaidan, refers to any horror or ghost story that has an old-fashioned ring to it which carries the connotation of Edo period Japanese folktales),_ essays, etc. This is a race that follows the Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics and they have regular heat cycles until they find their mate. Heat cycles for this race start at a young age, which causes many to search their mates as quickly as possible out of fear of mating season. There are numerous ways they search for their mate while taking one of many paths to suppress the urge of the rut or heat cycle. Nekomata’s is also one of the races to have the second gender attached to them that is heavily tied to the Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. On an additional note, please, for everyone’s safety and you’re your own, **_do not_** confuse this feline race with the Grimal or Sovani. I repeat: **_do not_** confuse this race with the Grimal or Sovani. Just because these two are feline does not mean they are the same race! Each their own characteristics, culture and traditions.

 **Sprig:** Wood elves.

 **Grimal:** Feline race

 **Sovani:** Four arm feline race.

 **Guild:  
Fabula Nova Crystallis** ( _Update_ ): New, experienced guild members have joined the guild. Which is surprising since its creation they have a stanched refusal to let anyone join. Especially, after the rumors after a certain incident that happened shortly after the guild was founded. The people involved in event have been tight lipped about it. Letting the rumors swirl around this prestigious and successful guild. **From Vindictive:** Ischion Hondal ( _Naga, Male, Battle Mage_ ), Rodondo Akintosh ( _Orsimer, Male, Warrior_ ). **From Brotherhood:** Beatrice Yakutia ( _Nekomata, Female, Thief_ ), Jager Peto ( _Sprig, Male, Archer_ ). **From Twilight Society:** Rhagoh Freeces ( _Daedra, Male, Arch Mage_ ), Caedmon Balterossa ( _Sovani, Male, Expert Freelancer_ )


	27. Chapter Twenty Six: GUILD ARC 08: Philosophy of Cerberus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Song Inspiration for the chapter:** [Davy Jones Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fe9W1gZPUs) from Pirates of the Caribbean

**Disclaimer:** We don’t own the Harry Potter, Final Fantasy and other verse we may add in the future.

 **Warnings:** Yaoi, Yuri, Neglect, death, Sex, Possible torture, mention of possible rape, Abuse, Harem, bigotry, Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived, Futanari _(Definitely)_ , Hermaphrodite _(Definitely)_ , lack of morality, abuse, mention of abuse, and anything else that I can possibly come up with along the way

* * *

 

“…Talk…”

_‘…Thought…’_

**_‘…Mental Conversation…’_ **

**~DkR~**

**Spell**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six:** GUILD ARC 08: Philosophy of Cerberus

It was early the next morning when the teleporter hidden amongst the dorms of Raithwall lit up with a bright electric blue ring before a metal ring started to lift off the floor. Making a low ‘ _Vrr_ ’ like sound until it stopped high in the air. Then proceeded to go back down shortly after to create bodies of those who wish to be teleport to the pad. Soon the ring settled back down with a small ding and the light faded. The two stepped off into the dark hall and went into the common room. The castle sensed they were here and set the room ablaze with light.

They had a plan and they were determined to set it out. Adheesha clutched a weird small cube tightly as he surveyed the room. Stale air of disuse filled his nose as the grip grew tighter around the object. It was cube of round little white post linked together by gold plates. Floating in the middle of the cube with no walls is a golden orb with whips of musical strands coming in and out of it. This was the easier path than going into the wild or into the underworld to search for a Cerberus. It helped that the one they knew of wasn’t even fully grown yet. It would suffice for the goals they needed. Trudging forward to the door of the common room, waving at the painting of the king who looked at them in confusion, then disappeared out the room. To be greeted by the hollow void of an empty hall. Which they were happy about. They knew some students and teachers remained here during the holidays. The last thing they needed was a curious soul asking them questions that cant be answered. Harry dug into the pouch and pulled out a couple of pale blue potions they kept a ready supply of. Giving one to Adheesha before downing the other. The prince did the same and pocketed the empty bottle in his pouch. Soon they felt the effects of the potions. As if they were becoming intangible to the eyes of people and magickal items that could see them. Which was true when the two Fal’Cieian’s could no longer see each other. Not like needed to since they knew where they were going. Just needed to get there before the potion wore off.

So, they ran to the nearest set of stairs. Never calling out to each other out of fear of being caught or alerting people of their presences. Maneuvering the stairs with ease until they reached third floor. Avoiding the few students that roamed the halls aimlessly to enjoy their day. They had to be careful since such use of a potion was illegal here. Hell, they were heavily regulated back in Fal’Cie, but they were able to find a work around to get a few Invisibility Potions. Although weak ones. Down side was they couldn’t hide their scent from creatures with heighten sense of smell. Such as that blasted cat.

Didn’t matter in the end when they finally reached the floor. They traced the pathway they had taken when they were with their friends weeks ago. Enjoying the fact that this hallway was so empty, desolate, silent from the coming and goings of the regular people here. Right up to the point they reached the door that hid the beast behind it. One of them placed an invisible hand on the door handle as a couple of fingers on the hand clinching the cube was pressed against the locking mechanism. Briefly faulting as he was unsure if they should continue. The feeling of becoming tangible was felt as he stared at the door. Hands still covering the dirty, rusty handle before a whisper was directed to him, “Adheesha…”

Breathing in deeply before pushing the worry aside to speak a spell in a hushed tone, “ **Unloken**.”

The soft twisting and turning of tumblers and gears could be heard until they stopped. Looking back to see that Harry’s own potion had stopped working as well. A nod came from his guild mate before turning back to the old, thick wooden door. Shifting the knob and pulling the door open to get a giant eye full of the Cerberus. Completely awake and it would appear like it had gotten bigger from the last time they had seen it. Its fur blacker, teeth appeared sharper and the now audible growl deeper. Fear grew in his heart for he knew this was like the troll and the Empress Basilisk. What ever they were meant to fight had changed this creature as well. Good thing they weren’t going to truly to fight it in the tight space. Instead, they were going to put it sleep so they could slice each throat. Then plunge a cheap sword coated in poison so the heart could pump the toxin through the body with each long, hard heartbeat as it hopefully dies.

Pushing some of his magick into the cube in his hand to activate the song held within. Hearing the high-pitched tingling sound of a music box slowly starting. Playing a sad melody of loss as it floated out of the hand and into the air. Moving the hand behind it to nudge into the room as the song gave way to the soft lullaby of wind and string instrumentals. The shine of the object caught the attention of the beast as it glided aimlessly. Weaving in and out between the heads before clinging to the ceiling above the multi-headed canine. Closing the door when the music suddenly became heated and crass against the previous tune. The sound of drums heavy beating could be heard through the door until they petered off. They couldn’t hear the rest of the rest of the song. It didn’t matter much since they had to wait for him to fall asleep. Hoping it would work against the changed being. All they could do was hold back as the song played on a loop. At least some joy could be found that they were far away enough from people to not hear the drumming when they played.

It was around the sixth or seventh time on loop did Adheesha pull a long sword and orcish dagger off the bracelet they were linked on. Automatedly going back to their original, heavier states. Making sure to be careful with the sharp objects since the sword itself is the poisoned item. Harry had done the same but only with an ebony dagger he had owned on the chain linked neckless. Harry drew closer to his leader to maneuver to the door. The prince moved to the other side of the door, so he could move in quickly if he needed. Opening the door to melancholy music and the sound of deep snore like growls of a sleeping beast. Looking in to see that the beast was indeed asleep but Adheesha made sure to keep the device active just in case. Slowly going in the overly crowded small room. Easing his way in between the heads. Gently shoving one of the heads into another to allow a large gap to be created. The ability to stab him in the heart was out since the Cerberus was too heavy to turn over and area too small to do so. Leaving them the one of the main arteries and muscles to distribute the toxin. Before doing the deed, Adheesha placed the dagger on the ground then press his hand on the soft black fur. Gathering magick in the hand then murmured out a spell, “ **Immobilize**.”

A pulse of foreign power weaved through the body of the sleeping Cerberus. Making sure he would stay in place should he awaken when they proceeded with their attack. An attack wroth with some guilt because it would mean killing Hagrid pet. A pet far to dangerous now to remain here. Adheesha let go of the fur to hold the handle of the sword with both of his hands. Raising it up to place the tip of the weapon in the juncture where the ideal place to hit one of the veins. Adheesha released a shuttered breath he didn’t realized he was holding before pressing the blade into the flesh. Piercing the tender skin hidden underneath the thick hair. Sinking all the way down to the hilt. Warm blood spirted out against the backdrop of the music. The beast began to stir but couldn’t move against the bindings of the spell keeping it down. The eyes were able to flutter open to look at them to emit another growl at them.

It didn’t change what they had to do next. Picking up the jagged orc dagger from the floor to go over to the to the lone head as Harry went over to one of the other ones. Plunging the weapon into the side of the neck instead of trying to lift the head up. Starting from near the spine, the weapon was dragged all the way down against the flesh until Adheesha couldn’t reach any further down. Letting the blood quickly ooze and seep out of the large wound he had created. A gurgle like sound emitted from the opening in the throat. If the noise had reached the maw, then it would be nothing more than a pitiful, painful whimper. Another one came from the one Harry had cut into. Leaving only the middle head to be dealt with. Each took a side to do the same as before. Drawing more of the dark red blood to pool on the floor. Painting the wooden floor in a sea warm liquid. Gurgled whimpers echoed from the immobilized canine as he began to slowly die from the wounds. Each whimper brought forth a surge of blood to gush out the wounds. Coating their feet and legs in crimson as some splashed onto their armor. Dotting them with streaks of the life fluid when they walked away. A few wheezes of pain started to come out. Guessing the beast was starting to find it hard to breath now. The type of poison he used helped speed up the effects of bleeding wounds while it collapsed the lungs. The prince didn’t think the toxin would spread so soon but he did double the dose when he coated the sword. At least he made sure it wasn’t to painful. Just slow… A slow death of feeling the jagged cuts against slit throats. Nicking the important blood veins that will allow the fluid to flow out quicker. Slicing muscles beyond repair without the aid of a healer. This was no human body or that of an ordinary beast after all.

“Come Harry, we can explore the what’s under the door as we wait for him pass,” the guild leader states as he shifts the large paw off the door. Smearing the blood that was able to seep under the leg and paw. Sloshing the blood some as some drained into the edges of the trap door. Harry followed suit, not wanting to watch this creature slowly die in front of him. The prince grabbed the thin metal of the circle handle and pulled on it. Lifting the door open to the sight of a dark, damp tunnel. This time it was Harry who called upon some magick to form a ball of white light, “ **Magelight**.”

Throwing the ball of light down to tunnel before it landed on a bundle of thick, black vines at the bottom. It completely covered the bottom to the point a person couldn’t tell if it was the floor or a barrier.

“Devil’s Snare,” Adheesha whispered out in a questioning manner. Brow furrowing in a confusion as looked at the mass below. Now moving in slight pain from the dim light the **Magelight** gave off. Wiggling and shifting under or over other vines.

“Yeah… If we throw a **firebolt** down then we can slide down the retreating vines,” Harry states as his hand was set in a sudden glow of orange and red. The prince nodded as he done the same. Harry tossed his in first, searing any of the creature that dotted the side of the tunnel, then it was followed by another. Both landing next to the **Magelight** to wreak havoc to the vines. Causing the screech and curl back in pain. Both jumped in one at a time to fall on a spot that the fire had not reached. They quickly went down the small hole formed by the ring of fire before any of the vines can wrap around them only to land on cool, stone flooring. If this was any other situation they would have grinned at their small victory. Sadly, it not for them. The sound of flapping had distracted them from the vines. Going to the source of the sound in another room to find a room full of golden ‘ _birds_.’ No, not birds but flying keys when they looked at one that buzzed by them rather quickly. It was confusing as to why there were thousands of keys flying around in the room. That was until Harry tapped his shoulder. Setting his gaze at him to see the other boy point at something. Another old, rusty looking door close by them was apparently their only way through. Adheesha sighed for he figured out what the puzzle was. He knew Harry did so to when he went pass the prince to mount a broom suspended in the air. Raithwall looked him in a questioning make sure he wanted to do this. Harry nodded then proceeded to zip into the air on the broom. The keys scattered when Harry neared them. Going in different directions but it only made it easier for the Potter to locate the odd one out the bunch. A rusted key flying with a bunch of golden ones below him. Diving for the key to make the small group break apart away from the odd one. Letting it fend for itself against the Hume. Much to its ill luck, Harry was able to catch it while crushing the wings in the process. It’s going to take a while for those little wings to heal from the damage. Landing next to his friend to hop off the broom did they take their leave of the room. Unlocking the rusty door to go into the next room. It was dark place full of broken pieces all around. The area appeared to be a graveyard as they split to have a look around.

“Do you have the feeling that this place was made to be easy to get in,” Harry asked as sees the giant, marble floor titled in a checkered patterned. A hum of agreement was the answer he received as walked onto the floor. For the room could be illuminated, the torches to light by magick when it felt the presence was felt on the floor. Proving the young Potter right when they saw the giant players of a chest.

“By the looks of it, Dumbledore expected your brother and his friend to make their way down here sooner or later,” he stated, not liking where this was going. He didn’t want to make to obvious that someone had made it here before the Golden Duo and Quirrell. Nor did they want to place this blasted game.

“Any way to cheat the magick here?”

“Hold on, trying to think of a way,” then he sighs in defeat, “Looks like we have to play and create new golem pieces.”

“No,” Harry whined. It wasn’t playing the game that was the problem but the creation of golems.

“Now Harry, it won’t be much of a problem since all we have to do is repair the pieces here and meld the jewels into them. The one time use ones would do nicely here,” Adheesha chastised. They wanted to do this, so they could get this all done and over with. Knowing if Hermione was right then they needed to get that relic out of here. Then go find Nicholas Flamel soon after some of their affairs were dealt with. Maybe convince the man to join them if not find a subtle heir for his fortune and connections. Anything to cut an important line from Dumbledore. Harry just huffed but agreed to it. Stepping onto the giant chest board and claiming a piece. So, did Adheesha and they began their game of destruction. Neither of them was good at chess but played well enough to win a simple game. Nearly destroying all the pieces on the board but it was a win none the less. Each repairing the pieces as soon as they won to meld small red jewels into them shortly after. Even the ones that weren’t destroyed also received one. Making sure all the pieces received orders should new players arrive to play the game. Each on have their base coded needed to function for now. Adheesha made sure to link them all to the computer in his gauntlet to make sure to changes later. That were to extensive to do now with the little time they had. They soon left the board and through one final door. Walking down a staircase to be greeted with an empty room with many pillars lining the walls. On the other end of the room sat a tall and large mirror in a decorative wooden frame of brown. Confusion greeted the both again.

“Why is a Mirror of Dreams here,” Adheesha asked himself as he walked up to the mirror. Noting the writing engraved in the frame. Harry stood behind as he investigated the mirror. Pressing his lips as notes the change in the reflective surface of the mirror. First it showed his parents and brother briefly then it changed again. A change that made him smile. Both he and Adheesha were older, in knight like gear with a red cape with the guild and family arms stitched on hung from the white-haired man shoulders, and had an arm tightly wrapped around his waist. What made him blush at the image was the fact he wasn’t in knight armor because he had a protruding stomach. The images of what the Nekomata mating earlier quickly came into mind after that. Instead the Nekomata and his mate, the image was replaced with images of the older Adheesha and himself.

“You saw something?” the prince asked with concern as he see Harry getter redder with each passing second. Harry shook those thoughts from his head to stutter out, “N-nothing for you to be concerned about. It was just me still being by your side.”

It wasn’t a complete lie. Just omitting the fact his heart was desiring to be one of the prince future mates. If given the chance or a soul-mate didn’t come in the picture first. Adheesha held many desires in his own heart as well. He just held them closer in favor of pushing the one for the Philosopher Stone up front. Just wanting to find the item and not wanting to use it. He had every intention of returning it to the original owner. He sees nothing more than his reflection in the mirror. The reflection started to move on its own accord. Taking a hand to push in-between the gap of breast plate he still wore and clothing he on underneath. Moving up and down before clinching something inside. Pulling the hand out to show a red stone shaped as a dragon fruit. Before placing it back into the armor with a wink. Adheesha smiled when he suddenly felt something hard pressing against his body under the breast plate. Turning to Harry to say, “Let’s get out of here. I got the stone.”

Harry nodded, happy to get away from the mirror before it started to show him any more desires. Heading back the way they came from. Shutting the doors and making sure it looked like they were never here in the first place. Using the vines of the Devil’s Snare and fire to climb out of the area. Ignoring the blood that trickled down from above. Opening the trapdoor to the gush of more red fluid falling. Adheesha gazed up at the beast before getting out to see the blank stare coming from the eye that was visible to him. Climbing the rest of the way out knowing that it was now safe. The Cerberus had been slowly poisoned and bleed to death. He wiped the blood he garners from touching the floor onto his white-silver armor. Smearing with the rest of the blood that stained it. Going into the stock pouch to pull out a large box of tools for dissembling beasts. The sound of the trapdoor closing stopped him for a moment then went back to what he was doing. He commanded the device he let lose earlier to come down from the ceiling. It floated down to land in its creator waiting hand. Pressing a button that was hard to see on the corner of the electronic to deactivate the music while keeping the magick inside of it. Placing it into the Stock pouch before continuing with the work he set out to do. A knife was taken out, so the process of skinning could begin. This was going to be long and messy event for them.

**~DkR~**

Hours seem to pass rather quickly in the basement Ja’Remor had commandeered. Using all that time to work on the potion he needed. While he could use his powers to do the same thing potion was going to be used for, but it was limited. Since he was merely an extension of much larger entity. Limited to what was given. Any amount used was hard to regenerate and took its own time to come back. Therefore, he mainly used it on Lily alone while bidding his time. The little amount used to care for the woman quickly came back to him or he used the magick this Bravgig wields. Much like now as he watches the potion bubbles and boils on the small fire on the concrete floor. It changes from a pine green color to one of dark yellow green. Ja’Remor smiled as used the magick of the Bravgig to float the cauldron off the fire and onto the cool flooring not far off from the fire. He called forth a bucket of water in the room to put out the flames before going to the cauldron. Snapping his fingers to make a few glass vials and ladle appear. He bottled the potion. Knowing he didn’t need to test it from the experience he had with it. Smiling at the vails as glee bubbled under his skin. All he had to do now is wait for the man to come back and demand for food and drink. He went over to a wooden table in the room to place them there. They would be safer down in the basement than on the first or second floor. Don’t want any mix ups to happen by accident.

**~DkR~**

He was afraid. Deathly afraid. Tristan watched his father was drinking another bottle of wine that was kept in the cellar of the manor. Sticking close to the chair farthest away from his father. Not liking how the man became a drunkard in the few months. While Tristan knew his farther took a liking to drinking since he was young, but he never went this far. He didn’t know what brought this drastic change. Maybe was mother disappearance since it started around that time. It could be the other families they were close with. Having noticed many of the people were distancing themselves. Letters to friends came less often and those in the school hardly talked to him anymore.

Eyes darted back to the man as he took another swig from the bottle. Afraid to move in front of the mean drunk. Fearful of leaving the chair to make it to his room. Placing a hand his cheek to quickly withdraw it. A stinging sensation spread through the side of the face once more. Reminding him that his farther, James Potter, had slapped him in the face earlier. Because he had mentioned his mother. Wondering if his mother would ever be found. Lips pressed together as he stayed glued to the plush chair. Clinging to the fear of what else the man might do if he moved from his spot.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Informational:**

**Spells:**

**Unloken** ( _Technicks/Novice_ ): A skill that uses the minimal of magicks to unlock doors that do not have protections on them. Such as regular doors that are not covered in seals or wards.

 **Immobilize** ( _Time Magick/Apprentice_ ): It immobilize a target(s) in a range. Those skills in the spell can focus the spell on a single target.

 **Magelight:** Lets the user create a ball of light to leave on a specific spot. Either by placing there or throwing to let it stick to the spot.

 **Firebolt** (Dark Magick/Apprentice): Lets a user attack a target with a bolt of fire. Extended damage if the person is caught on fire.

**Fiends:**

**Devil’s Snare:** A mass of soft, springy tendrils and vines that possess some sense of touch. It used these tendrils to ensnare anyone who dares touches it. Binding them tightly to eventually choke them. It will kill a person faster the more they struggle against the it. This _creature_ prefers dark, damp environments and it will shrink away from fire. Giving the possibility to save the victims entrapped within those vines.

**Relics:**

**Mirror of Erised:** Originally called the Mirror of Dreams. It was created by an unknown person during sometime before the nineteenth century. The reasons for its creation are unknown. Just that this interesting find had proven to be more harmful than bringing good to the world. The powers to show a person greatest desire upon looking on the surface has brought the downfall of many strong people. Showing them want they want to the point they find it hard to leave the mirror. Wasting their lives away as the lost track of reality as they become deluded by what they saw. Unwilling, or unable, to accept to see the vision inside is merely a fantasy brought to them by their hearts. Driving many mad when they saw their desperate, unattainable desire within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven: GUILD ARC 09: Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)

**Disclaimer:** We don’t own the Harry Potter, Final Fantasy and other verse we may add in the future.

 **Warnings:** Yaoi, Yuri, Neglect, death, Sex, Possible torture, mention of possible rape, Abuse, Harem, bigotry, Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived, Futanari _(Definitely)_ , Hermaphrodite _(Definitely)_ , lack of morality, abuse, mention of abuse, and anything else that I can possibly come up with along the way

* * *

“…Talk…”

_‘…Thought…’_

**_‘…Mental Conversation…’_ **

**~DkR~**

**Spell**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:** GUILD ARC 09: Change

A shadow watched the children sneak out of the room before they vanished from its sight. Closing the door behind them as they left behind bloody footprints down the hallway. Until the evidence were wiped away from underneath their feet. The reason they didn’t vanish the evidence is because they felt it would be pointless. No reason to hide it when they are nearly coated head to toe in the substance. With more of it stained the walls and floor inside the room. Might as well make sure the people knew exactly what happened to the beast. Ending any speculation and doubt of the fate of the Cerberus and what was down after its death. Especially, when the professors figure out that the Philosopher Stone had been taken.

This made the creature curious about them now. Twice now, it had seen these children kill his puppets without remorse. It was to soon to be worried about them. Not without knowing fully their capabilities and who they are.

  **~DkR~**

“Do you think we should have cleaned up?” Harry asked as scrounged at one of the bookshelves in their headquarters. A squirming wolf was held in one of his arms as the other brushed over the spines of books. The only reason they were here inside of the shop is to clean themselves from all the blood from the basilisk and cerberus. Didn’t help they were beginning to stink as the flesh and blood of the snake had started to rot on them. Along with the bits belonging to previous kills they had undertaken. Stopping little in between taking quest. Only eating and sleeping the required minimum.

“No, it would have been pointless. Wasting energy, magick and time on something they would have found out about anyway. Might as well make it notable to them,” Adheesha stated as he stood next to a window half naked while drying his long white hair. White sweet pants with red pinstripes on the side now taking the place of the armor. Harry set his sights on his friend to only quickly look away with a blush. Really more away from the chest area. Easily forgetting that the prince wasn’t completely male, or female, but both. A reminder when the toned flat chest started to form soft mounds. Adheesha looked at him and smirked. It was going to fun to tease him in the future. For now, that didn’t matter as Adheesha wrapped the towel around his neck. Heading over to the couch, stepping around his familiar, to pick up a tank top and placing it on. Making sure to toss the towel on the couch before putting the shirt on. By the gods, Adheesha knew he was going his life when his life begins to change but right now that is not the problem at hand. They were burning daylight as it.

“It’s to true they were going to find out but to leave such a thing behind. I know we left footprints behind from the amount of blood we had to clean off. I… guess I’m kind of afraid that we are going to be found out,” Harry states as he places the wolf own on the floor. Walking away from the bookshelf to head over to the door. Making sure not to look over to his guild master.

“I am sure we are in the clear. The prints are mess and unfamiliar to them. They won’t recognize them unless they were one of our trained armor smiths. The only one that would ask us is Professor Hooch, which we tell her the truth, and she will keep it a secret once everything is explained. If they do somehow think it was us, which I doubt, I like to see them try to prove it. Since we are been away from Hogwarts for the last two weeks. Which we about to head back to in a few days and I would like to spend them resting before the remaining guild members come to fight over rooms in the headquarters in both realms,” the prince stated as when to the foyer as well. Grabbing some simple black ballet shoes to slip them on. Glad that Harry already had the disposable stock pouch hanging off his own wrist. The black-haired boy was wearing a similar outfit as him, but the pants was emerald and black. The copper doors slide open as they drew closer to allow them run out into the street bathed in golden copper glow of the setting sun. Racing over to the shop located on the back streets. It didn’t take them long to reach the alchemy shop before it had closed for the night. Finally, they were getting this shit done with so they could rest. The money from this should leave them good standing for a little bit before they had to undertake a horde of money-grubbing quests once more. They went in to see the man placing a few ingredients on one of his shelves. He turned around upon hearing the ‘ _ding-dong_ ’ ring through the first floor. The happy smile on his face turned into a frown upon seeing who it was. He spoke to them in a flat yet sarcastic tone, “Great! The both of you back are sooner than I expected.”

“Yeah, we already knew the location of a cerberus to obtain the parts,” Harry spoke up as he took the pouch and tossed it on the wooden table by the window. The man sighed as he dug into his pocket to pull out a card that was like the one before. Going over to them to hand over the card with the credits they rightfully earned.

“Is this last you need of us,” Adheesha asked as Harry wonder over to the door. Receiving a nod from the man prompted them to quickly leave the shop before he changes his mind. Racing back to their home to lay back and finish any other business they need to take care of.

**~DkR~**

Ja’Remor poured some of the first potion from the batch onto the plate of food meant for James. He didn’t think the man wouldn’t come back so soon but it in his favor either way. He snapped his fingers and let the dinner be sent to his _master_. All he had to now was wait for everything to start like he planned.

**~DkR~**

Many hours passed since Lily had been given her own merger portion of food. Apparently, she couldn’t eat right this time. That was the excuse James gave her when he came to beat her again. The pain was so strong this time to the point she felt like she was being crushed under the pressure of time. How Lily wished she could move in her weakened state. The beating was worst this time around though. She feared he might be do something more than kill her. That frightened her beyond belief. It was not the outcome of death that caused her fear, having accepted it while ago, but what he does to her before then. Something did tell her that he changed to bring forth a sudden harshness as beat her. Lily didn’t know what brought forth, but she hoped it would calm down, so it won’t happen again.

Lily silently sent up another prayer to get her out of this mess. Not knowing that these prayers were being answered in the worst possible way. That a beast was prowling with her life. Ready to strike when she was truly at her weakest. For now, Lily’s will be too strong to be broken by the likes of her husband now. A moment that will change sooner or later for when she finds herself forced into an action she will not like.

**~DkR~**

Tristan was rushing through his room to hastily fill up one of his magickal suitcases with as much clothes as possible. Wanting to have the chance to escape this house before his father came back home. Going to one place he hadn’t stepped into inn the longest. That was his godfather house. Tristan didn’t care how late it was. Just the need to escape from here.

He shoved the last bit clothing and books into the bag before shutting the trunk closed. He just had to last a few more days then school would start again. Then be free until the end of the school year. Tristan just hoped this was a one of thing. For now, Tristan will lie to the men he viewed as uncles. Not until he was sure of everything. Not wanting to get his father thrown into Azkaban for just one, hard slap on the face.

Grabbing the heavy thing to race out of his room on the second floor. Going down the stairs to head into the living room that had the floo network connected to it. Tristan tighten his hold trunk handle before reaching up the mantel to take some of the floo powder. Stepping into the fireplace and turning. Taking one last look around of his home. Memorizing the living room since he wasn’t going to see it in a while. Then he throws the powder with a yell followed by a green flash. Vanishing from the manor for who knows how long.

**~DkR~**

Adheesha looked at the night sky through one of the many large windows decorating the place he called home. A frown painted his face. The reason is because a strange, dark foreboding feeling took hold of his body. Something had changed in the world and he didn’t like it. The Prince had the felt that this foreboding dealt with Harry. Looking over to their bed to see the black-haired boy sleeping soundly. Unknowing of the turmoil raging in Adheesha. He sighed and went over to the bed. There was nothing he could do about until it happened or when they find out what it pertained to. Adheesha knew he had to keep the feeling a secret from Harry. The Potter didn’t need to know about unless it became a danger to them.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed so he still looks out at the darkness of their world. Viewing the a few birds flying over the lights over the city. In between people who are using Drift Poles high in the sky to traverse the city. Enjoying the sights below them. Another sigh left Adheesha. He was to young for this shit, but fate dealt him these cards. Giving them both a multitude of paths to walk the way they wanted that leaded to different points. One of success where a kingdom reined free and just or a place of death, pain, and destruction. Casting his gaze to the nightstand to see the red stone they were able to grab from the school. The oval stone glowed under the moonlight to show off its rough and jagged exterior. A stone of legends that needed to be given back to Flamel soon. That will have to be one of the first goals one of their spies will have to investigate when in Midgard. He had the feeling Dumbledore knows where the ancient man lived or hiding at since he was the one to hide the stone here. There was no point worrying about it now until they reached the school.

Adheesha reached over the nightstand and opened the small draw on it. To push the dense stone into empty compartment. He would have to put the relic in lock box at the bank here for safe keeping. They were lucky enough they were able to open a high security guild account sometime back. Storing some valuables, they found on quests in a safe place. Only selling them when they really need to do so. Basically, assets ready to be liquefied should an emergency come their way. They could have used them for the fund needed but paying for guild members did not meet their requirement as emergency since they could have slowly gain them in the year. Closing the draw, Adheesha rolled himself in the bed and covered himself in the sheets. Wrapping his arms around Harry waist and drawing him close. Knowing how he would find his guildmate sprawled all over him in the morning. A smile graced Adheesha lips as feel into a semi-peaceful slumber.

**To Be Continued**


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Return to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** We don’t own the Harry Potter, Final Fantasy and other verse we may add in the future.

 **Warnings:** Yaoi, Yuri, Neglect, death, Sex, Possible torture, mention of possible rape, Abuse, Harem, bigotry, Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived, Futanari _(Definitely)_ , Hermaphrodite _(Definitely)_ , lack of morality, abuse, mention of abuse, and anything else that I can possibly come up with along the way

 

* * *

 “…Talk…”

_‘…Thought…’_

**_‘…Mental Conversation…’_ **

**~DkR~**

**Spell**

* * *

 

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight:** Return to Hogwarts

The last few days of the Christmas break breezed by quickly but Adheesha was wishing for another already. Once again, Ischion and Beatrice were at each other throats for the third or fourth time today. He didn’t know what it was about this time nor did he care. All it was doing was giving everyone a headache. Another person head was felt next to Adheesha before it spoke, “Still don’t want me to kill them?”

Adheesha sighed as he wished he could allow him to kill them, however it could not happen. It would have defeated the purpose of spending all that money in transferring them to the guild. The prince looked at the two combatants with a bored expression and said, “No, let me get my monies worth out of them first.”

“Hey,” Ischion and Beatrice cried out when they heard the statement. Both giving the Prince angry, offended looks. Of course, it would be that statement that would bring them out of their fighting. He let out another defeated sigh before stating, “Both fucking rooms are the same size, overlooking the road, each have personal bathrooms, and both can be changed to suit your liking.”

Adheesha didn’t have to look at the two ex- ** _Vindicate_** members to tell they were utterly done with the fighting. Still mourning their brother and sisters in arms. The Last thing they wanted to be around was anymore fighting. So, when he got a couple of angry half frowns, Ischion and Beatrice then march off down the hall with their stuff in tow. Giving him some relief that the two guild members won’t cause any more problems for a while. As well have this done and over with. They were also smart enough to choose rooms far enough from each other when their names were etched into the doors by magics on either end of the hall. The others soon followed suit. That relief was quickly replaced with dread when Adheesha realized this was going to happen at the school. He knew he was not up to deal with anymore this idiocy. For now, he decided to push that on the back burner to deal with anymore tasks that needed to be completed before they left, “What else is left on the agenda?”

“Nothing much else. Everything is secured or been sent to Hogwarts. Professor Hooch is already back at the school and knows we are bringing guild members. Wasn’t hard for her to figure out when the rumor spread like fire in the last few days. Also, everyone here has brought most of their possessions here. The rest will have to be moved later. Their funds in their bank accounts are now tied to the guilds, so they can deposit at anytime to it and receive their portion of their pay when a quest is done.

“The teleporter linked to here alone?”

“Yeah, so they can return here freely if they wished. That just leaves us with the main task of finding and talking to Flamel after we get settled down in Hogwarts,” Harry finished as he closed the data pad he was holding. Letting the light blue screen vanish to leave behind a small thin rod. He attached the rod to his leg in time for their new guild members to return. Harry stepped back to allow Adheesha to speak to them, “Harry and I will be the first to head over to the house to set up the rooms there. After a couple of days, you guys can come through the teleporter once everything is settled. You’ll get to choose a room but won’t be able to change them. The school will be our headquarters in Midgard, and I expect each one of you to treat her with respect. Please remember that students roam the school, there’re living portraits, and ghosts floating about so be careful. Especially during this semester since we killed the Cerberus. I am sure they have _noticed_ the fact the canine is now gone. Along with another artifact.”

“Does this relic tie in with one of our objectives,” Beatrice asked, giving a slightly bored look at them.

“Yes, it’s actually linked to the first objective. Which will be looking for Nicholas Flamel and his wife. We wish to talk to him to make him one of our first allies in Midgard, as well give back his stone. While doing this, everyone will also have a secondary mission to attained to. As everyone is globetrotting around the world, each one of one you will be familiarizing yourselves with the country, nation, culture, etc. while spreading rumors and looking for allies. So, don’t forget your Translators here. We need all the information we can get of almost anything. Mostly about any future, or current, people calling themselves dark and/or light lords,” the prince answered, hand placed on his hip as the other was slightly outstretched and waving around slightly. The group of people had various expression on their faces. Unsure about the long-term mission being given to them as it was their first one right after joining the guild. It was not the long-term mission that made them unease, it was the fact this would the longest time they will have a mission in that realm. Around people and creatures that haven’t really seen their kind in centuries. They only have a short amount of time to prepare and collect the various forms of currency they needed.

“I know all of you are feeling uneasy about this for many reasons. This is one of the reasons we choose each of you. That wariness will keep all of you clinging closely to the shadows as you steal, borrow and learn in the world. Making sure no one will see you for what your truly are as you go from one teleporter to the next,” Harry stated to them. Eyes a glow with determination that seem to put them at ease some before he continued, “We will also give you emergency warp device that can be used up to three times before it has to be recharged.”

The six of them nodded as they felt a little more confident about doing this. Adheesha dismissed them all so they could grab empty bags with just their school uniforms. They were dressed in common mundane clothing that didn’t make them stand out anywhere. They needed to hurry to the teleport station before the train at the other one had left them. They ran out King’s Corner and down Serpentine Road to until their bodies were lost in the crowd of the populated the roads.

**~DkR~**

Harry couldn’t help happy as he stretched on one of the sofas in the Raithwall common room. Happy the train ride, talking with their friends and the feast was all over with. He liked them well enough, but hell were their friends exhausting. Not even the ones in Fal’Cie were this tiring and they dealt with a few hyperactive and energetic people nearly on the daily. Then there was his brother. Harry didn’t fail to notice his twin was more subdued than normal when he came to the school. Yes, he still tried to goat him into foolishness, but he wasn’t truly into it. It made the Potter heir wonder what could have happened during the Yule break that made him that way. Not like it really mattered right now since it was no longer his business.

Adheesha couldn’t help but chuckle at his friend. Understanding why he was lazing about on the sofa in such a way. Everything was truly tiring today. Where even the prince couldn’t help it but state, “You know its going to get even more stressing than this sooner or later.”

“I know,” Harry whined as he flailed his arms up in a dramatic way, “But doesn’t mean I have to like it or deal with it now.”

Adheesha grinned but he had to ruin the good mood to talk about the matters that needed to be dealt with now. Haunching himself over until he was leaning his arms on his knees to call out, “Nikkita!”

A loud pop echoed throughout the room to reveal an elf belonging to the Hogwarts. The cursed one bowed to the young Prince as she greeted him, “Hello, wards of Raithwall’s. You have need of me, my Prince?”

“Yes, I have need of you and another elf to prepare six rooms in our dorms for several people. They will be staying here on a near permanent bases,” Adheesha ordered to the Bravgig. She nodded before disappearing from the common room altogether. That was another thing on their list on things that needed to be fixed here. Some how help the Bravgigs figure out how to lift their own curse on their race. Adheesha heard the rumors, read the read the books and listened to the stories that were passed down from the different elven clans. They all came to the same conclusion. The Bravgigs had the cursed placed on them by the gods due to their foolish ways. It won’t be taken off until either humanity died or the prove they have changed their ways. Which proven to be a hard endeavor on both fronts as humanity is not going to die anytime soon and he doesn’t exactly see the entire race coming together anytime soon for their salvation. Unless the ones that fight against them were killed off. He didn’t like the idea but if comes to that then it will have to be done.

“Do you… Do you think they found out about the Cerberus yet?”

“Don’t know and don’t care. We played our part. The only thing we have to worry about is finding Flamel before Dumbledore informs him what had happened,” Adheesha states as he straightens up from his hunched position. Looking at Potter with stern eyes. Harry rolled over to his side to face his guild leader to say, “You really think he wouldn’t have told Flamel yet?”

“Yeah, I do,” Adheesha stated as his shoulders slump, “If he hasn’t already found out, then this would be a great embarrassment to him. Mind you, all the traps inside were too easy to keep the item protected. Should the public found out how easy it was and that an unknown assailant was able to infiltrate the school to steal the item that kept a man alive for centuries. Not just any man. A man whose influential and brought many successes to the wizardry world. If I remember correctly, Flamel use to be Dumbledore mentor when he was younger. Some the time before he became a teacher here. So, imagine the backlash he would get for giving his dear mentor a death sentence.”

“To true. Anyway, not more talk of business. Let’s go to bed,” Harry whined as he sat up on the couch. Stretching his arms up again to let some of his bones pop then getting off the couch. Raithwall chuckled again before doing the same, “Right, right.”

**~DkR~**

Several days passed rather quickly for the two. The rest of **_Fabula Nova Crystallis_** and settled within their rooms before using the teleporter to go various locations to shop for things they needed to blend into the world. If they stayed within the tower for now everything should be fine until they assigned their countries to look in.

It looked like the rumor mill around the school had also started up. About Filch coming upon the bloody footprints sometime during the night. He was loud enough that numerous students heard the what he was screeching about. The old man had raced down many halls with his cat held tightly in his arms as he yelled about the room being covered in blood. It got those he passed attention and confusion because they could hardly understand what he was saying. Didn’t stop the rumors from spreading of what it could have happened. Or the people witnessing all the teachers rushing to the third floor to see what the man could have been talking about. It wasn’t until the next morning, during breakfast, did the students saw the sobering looks they wore. Each one in various degrees.

It was couple of looks that Harry and Adheesha were more focused on than anything else. It was the one belonging to Dumbledore and Quirrell. They could see the anger behind each set of eyes. Anger that the stone was snatched from their grasps before any of their plans were set in motion. Each man desperately wanted to know who could have taken the relic from their grasps. If someone really looked into the eyes of one of the men, they could see a small hint of fear. This only made the Prince smile at the time. He kind relished in the fear his enemies presented when ever it showed. Even if it wasn’t by his hands.

Although Harry was slightly distracted at the time by his brother. Tristan was still in a downtrodden state he arrived in but was doing better in some compacity. Thanks to that stupid git known a Ron Weasley and a new friend he had made in the last few days. Some girl named Calla Bascota, who was part of the newer pureblood lines. Not as old as the Potters or even the Longbottom’s but they lived long enough in England to gain some clout in politics. It was easy to see from the beginning that both her and Ron were nothing more than money grubbing people wanting to raise their social standings in the world. Maybe they will change since they are young, Hopefully. Either way it wasn’t their problem. Though it did remind Adheesha of something as they sat at the table eating the breakfast sitting before him.

“Hey,” Adheesha mumbled with food in his mouth, “We need to make those specialized tattoos for the guild. I know it’s just a formality, but we need to make sure the everyone is protected.”

“I agree, but we never had one drawn up before,” Harry took a sip from the tea was drinking. Placing it back down shortly after, “You know how the image will not only be our guild flag but a symbol of our unity. Be a calling when we are in trouble, prevent us from speaking should we be captured, and bring us together as a family.”

“Aye, I know,” Adheesha respond, sadness lining his voice. Remembering a certain guild before they were forced to disband due to circumstances that was not their fault. Sent off on a job that nearly wiped the guild out. The few remaining agreed to separate and join other guilds. These people were the very reason Harry and the Prince had created a guild. They wanted family just to like them. Even though they just allowed people into the guild they still got their family. It was through their guild alliances, **_Ivalice Alliance_** , did people worm there way into their hearts and they weren’t ashamed of it. Going as far as choosing people from the alliance over strangers to be the first to join the guild since its creation. Adheesha shook his head of such thoughts of the once proud guild of fairies.

“Then what will it be?” the question caused Adheesha to smile for one image came into mind. The silhouettes of the infamous dragon twins Yiazmat and Bahamut circling a ring with a crystal in the middle. Yiazmat, the white scaled dragon bound to the land, is on all fours so its back was against ring and head looking up at it. Wings tied with magickal circles cocooned on each one was brushing the edge of the ring as a couple of binding runes clung to its body. One on the elongated horn and the other on top of the tail. These runes were thing colored on the solid white silhouette. Bahamut, a dragon scaled in black and gold, flew above the ring, belly exposed to the circle as feathered wings of crimson, orange and purple were outstretched. This dragon had its own golden ring bound to its body. It was not a symbol of imprisonment but one of power. Magick keeping the decorative disk floating above his back. This disk and wings were the only thing colored against the shadowy frame of the beast. The ring in between the dragons is colored a deep crimson as the image of his family crystal floated in the middle of it. This tattoo is what Adheesha saw in his mind eye. To used as **_Fabula Nova Crystallis_** symbol of unity and strife. He guessed this would at least get the guild council finally off their back. Been hounding them for the longest to get a logo for the guild so people could easily recognize them. Never mind many know about them by name alone. Adheesha gazed into the emerald eyes of his friend to say, “I believe I have an idea what to use. Just have sketch it out a few times while we choose the runes to use in it.”

Harry nodded as he ate more of is breakfast. Ignore some of the strange looks they were receiving from the ones who could really hear them. Mostly from the older students who had the concept of what a tattoo and a guild was. It got a few snickers from a few as they thought it was some form of game the first years had made up. Adheesha rolled his eyes but ignored them to as he took a sip of his own tea. Hell, he could even feel Hooch gaze on him as she had her own laugh in the matter. It was more along the lines of how foolish the children were than not believing they were guild members. The Prince just sighed as he placed the cup back down.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Informational:**

**Devices:**

**Translators:** A small device that placed on the head oof the user. Right next to the ear. It is used to translate the different languages of the world into the one they could understand. Be it their own native language or one they put the effort into learning. Not only can this device can translate any voice you hear but can change yours. Changing your own voice into the native tongue of that region. Allowing the ease of communication to go both ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine: Interlude (One)

**Disclaimer:** We don’t own the Harry Potter, Final Fantasy and other verse we may add in the future.

 **Warnings:** Yaoi, Yuri, Neglect, death, Sex, Possible torture, mention of possible rape, Abuse, Harem, bigotry, Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived, Futanari _(Definitely)_ , Hermaphrodite _(Definitely)_ , lack of morality, abuse, mention of abuse, and anything else that I can possibly come up with along the way

* * *

 

“…Talk…”

_‘…Thought…’_

**_‘…Mental Conversation…’_ **

**~DkR~**

**Spell**

* * *

 

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine:** Interlude (One)

Ruffon smiled at the concoction of snow coloring that bubbled and boiled in front of him. It appeared that the cursed elf was able to finally achieve what he desired for the longest time after so many failed attempts. This ancient invisibility potion that would not only make his appearance disappear but also the ability to detect his magick ineffective. It would be near impossible for others to notice and catch him while sneaking his way into the goblin’s homeland. The problem would be finding the opening to the highway once inside the bank. That was because any information he had was now severally outdated. Having lost contact with any informants and most of his connections he had upon leaving Vocomin.

Ruffon sighed before succumbing to the fact he would have to take his chances once inside. Knowing the gate to the dwarven highway had to be deep below the Goblins homes and the vaults they guard. Believing they must be on the same level as the vaults of olden or nearly on the same level. He pressed his lips together as he snapped his fingers to summon forth some empty vials and a wooden ladle. Taking one of the glass bottles and the spoon to start dipping it into the potion. Filling the vial then setting it aside. Doing the same to the rest until he gained at least fifteen full bottles of the potion. Making sure each one was corked before he placed the rest of the potion in the cauldron in status. Not wanting to waste the remaining liquid of his potential success until it was tested. Ruffon grabbed one of the concoctions to head over to a crude cage he had created some time ago. Figuring he needed test subjects to feed his failed experiments on. Such as now when he spied a lone rabbit covered in chocolate fur. It cowered in the furthest corner of the cage. Pressed against the cold stone of the cave wall. Fearful of what is to come after witnessing what had happened to the others. Ruffon snapped his fingers to make it freeze in place when he muttered out the word, “Stop.”

Now unable to move did the elf wonder into the enclosure. Knowing the creature will not escape from the test. Grabbing the maw to force it wide open before pouring the entire content of the bottle in. Slamming the mouth close to adjust head back. Allowing the liquid to slosh down the throat to hit the stomach. With that he removed his hand from the head and left the cage. Making sure the gate he went through was tightly closed and locked. All there was to do was wait to see if it worked. It wasn’t long before the effects of the potion took hold. Nullifying the spell as he sees body parts twitch and move slightly while vanishing from view. Until there was nothing left to see of the creature. A grin grew on Ruffon face to the point it became huge and unyielding. Happy that all his effort finally came through. All that was left to do was see how long it will last.

**~DkR~**

“Come on,” Hermione whined loudly, sprawling herself over the lush couch. Nearly hitting Draco in the face with one of her arms in the process. The upper half of her body now laying across his lap. Causing the scroll and pages of the open book occupying the space to wrinkle under her weight. The Malfoy scowled at her while Hermione merely turned to face the two people she was ‘ _debating_ ’ with. Trying, and failing, to convince them to head up to the third floor one of these nights. Another whine came out of the smart girl before starting the argument again, “We know what’s hidden underneath the trap door. Shouldn’t we go see what made the professors looked so grim? Because something obviously happened.”

“No,” Adheesha sternly said with a sigh and eyes rolling up briefly in annoyance. Granger makes an angry huff then sat back up on the couch.

“Finally,” Draco whispered out harshly as he snatched the parchment from his lap to straighten it out the best he could. She pouted at them before crossing her arms. Ignoring the mutterings coming from the blond next to her about his homework. She couldn’t help but ask them, “Why? Both of you were as interested in the door as us before the Yule Holiday. What changed? Are you not at least a bit curious at what made the professors appear so… distraught and grim?”

“While it is concerning, but I also know when to keep my nose out of certain shit. This is one of those times,” Adheesha firmly states, not looking up from the papers he was working on. Each one ranging from financial statements from Gringotts to monthly reports from the alliance that were sent to one another. He hummed as he picked up a receipt one of the guild members sent for supplies, they obtained a few days ago. At least they had enough miniature teleport stations to take with them. All in the effort of creating their own network for explorations, travel and quick escape. The prince knew he will have to contact the technology guild, **_Logia_** , to craft so more pads for them. Hopefully they could get at least half the order next week since they didn’t have much to begin with. Adheesha sent a signal to Harry for teleport and order. Receiving a nod from his guild mate before he placed his own paperwork down to grab his Holo pad off the coffee table.

“Come on! It feels like all my research would be fore not if we don’t see what happened down there. Plus, we might be able to get the item if we go under the cover of the panic!”

This time Adheesha head shot up to give the girl a hard glare. The words she spoke were ones of danger and death. Ready to head off into danger they didn’t need to fight. Causing unneeded pain and anguish just to satisfy curiosity. Eyes narrowing even further when he noticed her shrink back before he spoke in a harsh, nasty like tone, “Let me get this straight _girl_. You want everyone here,” taking a hand to point at Harry to wave it around until it landed on Blaise on the other side of the room, “to risk their lives to go back to the third floor just to find a damn stone! Mind you, while Harry and I have experience, ya’ll do not in this case. It will be foolish, dumb and straight up stupid to go there based on the little information we have. Grim teachers, blood, bah!”

The brunette whimpers as she thought of the ramifications that could have been happened if everyone had gone to the third floor. Not liking the fact what could have caused this chaos could be still lurking around the corner. A shiver went through her in fear. Adheesha made a ‘ _humph_ ’ like noise in satisfy when he sees she finally gets the idea why they could not venture there. Going back to the paper work before him before hearing a question from Zabini, “You said that the two of you have experience in dealing with these types of situations. Would that mean the both of you have dealt with something similar?”

Harry wanted to snort at that so badly, but the noise was covered up a congested sounded cough. Adheesha smiled at the paperwork but kept working on his project. Harry was the one to speak up this time, “We have… In more ways than one.”

A chuckle escapes from the white-haired prince. Causing him to drop some of the papers. Scattering them over the solid dark wood coffee table and floor. Giving a curse before picking them up to find where he left off. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled as he typed away on the tablet, “But those stories of our guild are for another day.”

“Wait… That time during breakfast was not about some weird game between the two of you,” Hermione questioned. Getting over the fear and mild anger about going to the third floor when the new curiosity now presented itself. Sitting up straight to listen their answer. Waiting eagerly for the information.

“No,” Adheesha trailed off a bit. Looking up to view the girl and her eyes wide open. Slightly wincing for he will have to think of a way to walk around this question, “Its not a game. We… have met many guilds during our travels. To the point that Harry and I had been in one for a while.”

Hermione looked at them in amazement and wonderment. Astonished that there were guilds still out in the world. The others in the room felt the same but not on the same level as the Gryffindor. Forming their own questions and thoughts on the matter. Though they didn’t force any further in manner such as their friend. The very one who continued her questioning until it was time for them to head back to their dorms. Much to the guild members of **_Fabula Nova Crystallis_** relief. Having to avoid most of the time consume and delicate details of their guild. At least till the day everyone here not born in their world could handle.

**~DkR~**

Hermione lingered the hallway before the Gryffindor opening. Letting Neville go in first. Something told kept her outside in the darken hall. Surrounded by sleeping portraits as they were basked in the moonlight streaming from the large window. She had this weird gut feeling that wouldn’t leave her since everyone left the Raithwall dormitory. Hermione didn’t like whatever this feeling was. A shiver ran through her body as a sudden chill filled the corridor. Giving a last look around before she tried to go through the portal. Word was _tried_.

A shadow spread along the wall once the girl had turned around. Shifting behind portraits until it massed itself in the tunnel of the portrait. Quickly catching up to the girl. It was then the shadow jumped off the wall to latched onto her. Using every bit of energy, it was given by it master to fuse into Granger skin. Melting every bit of its mass into her very being. Leaving nothing behind and conscious. Unaware that something had drastically changed in her very core.

* * *

 

**Terminology:**

**Guilds:**

**Logia** ( _Support/Inventors/Technological Dealers_ ): A guild made of scientist, support mages, support warriors, support Technion’s, and inventors. This guild is known to be the leading innovator’s in the field of technology and military weaponry. Creating things from the simple stock pouch to the stabilizing the teleportation system. Leading them to great prestige within in the kingdom. It might also help that this guild was also one of the first to be created shortly after the great migration. Rivaling the **_Goldshire Scions_** in age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	31. Chapter Thirty: Interlude (Two)

**Disclaimer:** We don’t own the Harry Potter, Final Fantasy and other verse we may add in the future.

 **Warnings:** Yaoi, Yuri, Neglect, death, Sex, Possible torture, mention of possible rape, Abuse, Harem, bigotry, Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived, Futanari _(Definitely)_ , Hermaphrodite _(Definitely)_ , lack of morality, abuse, mention of abuse, and anything else that I can possibly come up with along the way

* * *

 

“…Talk…”

_‘…Thought…’_

**_‘…Mental Conversation…’_ **

**~DkR~**

**Spell**

* * *

 

 **Chapter Thirty:** Interlude (Two)

Ja’Remor gently smiled at Lily as he gave her a potion. Watching her drink all of it up. Much to his pleasure. It wasn’t the potion he had created not to long ago but of a regular healing one. One he had snuck out of the Potter mansion. The ones he wanted to use continued their wait for the return of James. Who hadn’t reappeared since before the winter break, but he easily gathered what had happened? Having heard from the Potter manor elves that the man had hit his child over that time. Not that is mattered to him right now since the child had no impact on his plans for now.

All he desired now was to return to the consecutive mass he belonged to. Having felt all of this had been drawn out long enough. But patience had to win out in the matter. The very darkness itself had waited for centuries to have the chance once again to resurrect their master. To see this world, burn and scatter before being reborn in the image befitting of Ragnarok. All to spite the gods that sit up pretty in their plain of existence. Leaving their creations behind to fend for themselves. Never truly interfering unless they must. Such as the last time they swarmed the land with the followers of the tainted dragon. Which was followed by curses on groups of people and the great separation.

It was during that time were the many entities split and scattered between the two worlds. Sealed away in numerous places and in various ways. Waiting for the day for them to break out their prisons to wiggle their way back into the main mass. Where ever that place is located at now. Having been lost during time and chaos that happened afterwards. Ja’Remor sighed as thoughts of the others trapped their confines or moderately free like they were. Doing their own plans in the world. Another thing that will have to wait once this plan has finally set off. If it truly ever will. It was just this woman was right at the edge. Needing only a little push before insanity sets in or her will had finally broken. Either will do to take over. He will just hate since he will divide the little power he was given just to take over.

These thoughts were quickly pushed aside when the sound of the front door slamming shut got his attention. Ja’Remor snapped his fingers to vanish the dirty plate and silverware then snatched the now empty bottle when she gave it to him. Leaving the room as well right after. Leaving Lily behind in her fear as James came barging in. A Sadistic grin on his face as he reached for the belt on his pants.

**~DkR~**

**( _A couple of hours later_ )**

‘ _Finally_ ,’ was all Ja’Remor thought in relief as the screaming, pleading and banging had finally stopped. Normally, a person would find that one word disgusting because they would be able to tell that the man went past the usual beating he would give. No, he went far passed that. James took to the next level and raped her. The elf knew he didn’t need to go upstairs to know how broken she was now. Ja’Remor could feel it in his magick that a large chunk of both her soul and will had been broken. Fractured beyond belief. He was glad the potion was working after all since first giving it to him. That his effort wasn’t being wasted on a simpleton like Potter. Now they just need a clean escape from this place without causing too much of a suspicion.

He thought of numerous ways to do so as he poured one his special concoction into the food that was made. Making sure it was well mixed together to hide the taste of clear liquid. Placing a warming charm on the plate as waited to be called. A surreal grin now stretched on Ja’Remor face for he knew that plan took a good leap closer to the end.

**~DkR~**

**( _Several Days Later_ )**

The last few days seemed to stretched on forever. None of the guild members had contacted them since they left. Not that it was surprising Harry and Adheesha in the sightless. They needed to establish contacts while finding anyone who was Fal’Cie. The citizens that choose to stay in Midgard for various reasons. Adheesha sat on the couch to read a book about several ancient Eidolons that could be sealed away in this realm. Hoping it would divulge some form of clue of where one or two might be, so they could obtain their power.

Harry on the other hand was looking through the quest boards. Accepting easy requests from the list that he knew they could quickly get done. Either by doing it here and turning it or splitting up in the kingdom to grab what is needed.

Adheesha suddenly perked up when he reached a certain part of chapter. One that looked promising about getting a summon. Along with getting a weapon that was created by a Daedric god. This made him somewhat giddy at the thought, but it had to confirmed first.

“Harry, who was the one that went to Africa,” Adheesha asked, never taking his off the book as he reread a portion of the chapter. Harry hummed as he thought it over. Stopping his own work with the quest board. Eyes brighten as he remembered who had agreed to start looking around for allies in Africa. Trying to get one of the local tribes of Sphinxes, Fey, and Naga’s that could be found there. Along with other races that remain hidden on the continent. There were rumors of a large city hidden in one of the nations. That is what they were able to gain from Professor Hooch when had talked to old classmates during the Christmas break. Apparently, rebellion was in the air in several nations magickal communities. The government was trying their best to suppress it but utterly failing.

“Ischion is in Libya. Why?”

“Good, because I need him to go to Chad once he is done there. I think I might have an idea where another Eidolon might be at. I need him to confirm the information I found,” Adheesha answered as he grabbed his tablet off the table. Activating it open a blank document page to take notes on the chapter.

“I’ll send him a message later, but he probably won’t be able to get there until next month,” Harry said, going back at the task at hand. Clicking a few more quests before turning it off, “So, what Eidolon will be going after if it pans out?”

“Famfrit, if I am right. I just need my information confirmed. I would go myself if the risk of getting caught wasn’t high,” Adheesha stated as he flipped back and forth through the pages. Harry hummed at that. The water Eidolon could come in handy when needed but still had limited uses compared to the others. Harry gave Adheesha a look if he really wanted to go for this summon. Sensing the look, the Raithwall replied, “Yes, I am sure.”

This well into the night as searched for any other possible summons. Only finding the names of cities long gone.

**~DkR~**

Tristan sighed as he sat in front of this gilded mirror. He and Ron had found the mirror shortly after arriving back to school. It showed them their desires of what they wanted. At the time he lied to the red head about the image that appeared in front of him. Saying something along the lines of being a Quidditch star like Ron had wanted to be. The truth was far from that.

The magickal item showed his mother to him. A person he desperately wanted to see. He missed her so much. There was also questions he wanted to ask her. Where she went to was in the for front of his mind. That would be followed by numerous ones about his father. But that didn’t matter now. She was gone with the high chance of her not returning. He missed her deeply and how everything was. This chaos was all thanks to those two.

When they arrived did his world start to change. His father is not acting right, and his mother was missing. Tristan just wanted everything to return to normal. To receive all the love of his family while being pampered like the prince he was. His eyes tearing from the mirror when the sound of footsteps echoed in the stone room. Standing up and turning to the source.

“Back again, Tristan,” Dumbledore asked as he spotted the sad eyes of the young boy, “I see that you, like many before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. I trust by now you realized what it does.”

Seeing a mildly confused look being directed to him by Tristan as he continued on, “Let me give you a clue. The happiest man on earth would investigate the mirror and see only himself, exactly as he is.”

“So, it shows us what we want or whatever we want,” Tristan questioned, arms wrapping around himself as he contemplated the use of the mirror. Briefly looking back at before focusing back on the headmaster. Kind of liking the thought of coming back to it just so he could see a happier time once again. His train of thought was broken when Dumbledore answered, “Yes…and no. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts. Now you, who is missing his mother while your father goes off to the deep end, is seeing a time where everything was happier. This mirror gives us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away in front of it, even gone mad. That is why tomorrow it will be moved. As well, I must ask you not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams, Tristan, and not forget to live.”

Tristan looks at the once more with longing and discontent. He wished to stay but knew he couldn’t anymore. There was also the fact he didn’t like the fact the headmaster knew so much about what was going on. Yes, everyone knew by now his mother was gone and his desire to see her again. So that was given on its own, but Dumbledore knew his was father was changing. This made the Potter hesitant of what the old man was saying. Letting the seeds of distrust worm his way into his heart. Choosing to ignore it for now as he followed Dumbledore out of the room.

A shadow watched them leave the room. The shade was confused as to why it being moved again. It was in the tunnels, now here, but now it was getting moved again. Not that it mattered as the dark being watched them go. Melding back into the darkness of the moonlit room.

**~DkR~**

Ja’Remor sat at the edge of the bed as he stroked Lily’s burning ember hair. She was laying on her side to stare at the wall with a blank look. Once shinning emeralds full of hope and love were now blank stones sitting dully in the eye sockets. It would appear it had finally happened. The potion had done its job by making James push the woman over that proverbial edge. It was quicker than he had anticipated but still got Ja’Remor what he had wanted. Breaking Lily of her will and her hope of salvation. He believed this was the next que to further his plans. Ja’Remor gave her a gentle smile before it broke to ask her, “Tell me, do you seek freedom of your own?”

This at least got her to shift her lifeless gaze to him. Mildly curious of what the house elf could be talking about. She didn’t voice it though. Choosing to remain still and silent on the bed as she waited for him to continue. The smile returned as he stopped petting her hair. Placing the hand on her arm, “I can take you away from here, but it comes at a cost.”

“Tell me,” Lily rasped out. Throat still sore from the numerous screams she had echoed out in this room.

“Are you sure,” he asked her, fringing worry. Lily gave him a weak nod, facing rubbing against the fabric, “Then all you have to do is submit to my magic.”

“Your magic,” she questioned, confused as to what he means. A ritual? Possession? What would it mean for her? Would it truly grant the freedom she wanted from this?

“Yes, my magick will weave into yours so we can both leave this place. I will able to teleport not only us but the elves down below from the house. Bringing you to a safe location to recover till the day you are ready to face everything,” the elf spoke of these promises with sincerity. Causing Lily eyes to start watering as she clutches her jaw tightly. Not believing any of this could be true. That was going to be set free after being here for months. She had lost hope of being saved or being able to see her children someday. But here it was. Her salvation had finally come before her. Lily couldn’t help but let this one-word slip from her mouth, “How?”

“Like I said, don’t fight me when my magick enters your body. Fusing with your core. This gift you with many things shortly after. Gifts that I will advise about at a much later date.”

Lily remained quiet for some time as she sets her sights back on the wall. Tears streaming down as she contemplated the idea. Wondering what the cost could be. Knowing he glazed over the topic that would be asked of her. Sensing what see could be hung up on, Ja’Remor spoke up, “Do not worry about the cost. It will be minor to the rewards that you’ll be getting if you agree.”

Looking back up to him, blank eyes now steeled with conviction, to say, “Then I agree. Damn the costs.”

Ja’Remor lips split into a big grin as his magick started to leak out. Tendrils of black and dark shades of blue formed from the magick. Some its original body came out to join the power before all of it descended onto the broken woman.

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


	32. Chapter Thirty-One: Somebody Else

**Disclaimer:** We don’t own the Harry Potter, Final Fantasy and other verse we may add in the future.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Yuri, Neglect, death, Sex, Possible torture, mention of possible rape, Abuse, Harem, bigotry, Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived, Futanari _(Definitely)_ , Hermaphrodite _(Definitely)_ , lack of morality, abuse, mention of abuse, and anything else that I can possibly come up with along the way

* * *

 

“…Talk…”

_‘…Thought…’_

**_‘…Mental Conversation…’_ **

**~DkR~**

**Spell**

* * *

 

**Chapter Thirty-One:** Somebody Else

Sirens blared on the streets of a local suburban area. These alarms belonged to the numerous firetrucks that came to put out the roaring fire of a two-story house. A fire reminiscent of the one that destroyed the mansion in Godric Hollow. So much like its namesake but with one key difference. This one signaled her freedom than foreshadowing the destruction of her family.

Lily watched from a darkness the flames couldn’t eliminate as she stood in-between two of the houses. Watching people gather around to look at the spectacle that was unusual for the neighborhood. Smoke of dark charcoal grey rose high into the air. Bright orange light basking the under belly of the cloud. That glow started to dim as the firefighters started to get everything under control. It wasn’t long after that the familiar form of her husband was spotted pushing his way through the crowd to be held back by officers. Making sure none crossed a certain line that could get them killed. He was yelling something, but she couldn’t hear what was said over the other loud noises. Not that it mattered what he had said. Lily stayed to watch the chaos left behind. A hand suddenly grasped onto hers, breaking the rapt attention she had on the scene, to look down to see Ja’Remor giving her a stern look. She knew what that meant. It was time to go with them. The darkness webbed from the houses to grasp, warp, and swirl around them before pulling them away from the scene. Leaving no evidence behind that they were there.

**~DkR~**

Ruffon giggled happily as he traversed the streets of Diagon Alley. Unnoticed by the populace that walked her streets. His test with the animal had proven useful. Having used the potion a few times to steal even more food and supplies from not only wizarding families but also muggle ones. While he couldn’t hide his smell from those who had heighten sense, but it shouldn’t be a problem in the place he was heading to. He weaved through the people until he finally reached the steps of the bank. Slipping into the gothic white building when someone opened the overly large doors. Pushing onwards before grabbing onto the ledge of one of the teller booths that was empty now. The teller of the booth was taking a wizard to their vault. Hopping up to jump off the ledge on the other side. Now comes the hard part of his little mission. Gaining as much distance in Goblin territory before the potion wares off. Where he would have to find a place to hide to reapply the effect. He padded into the polished halls of marble and stone. Making sure to be weary of the inhabitant here. Last thing he needed to do was touch one of them. That would raise to many alarms.

With footsteps silent against the stone as he moved through the hallways. Exploring the place as he wishes he could have mapped this place out in case he had to escape. Sadly, he had to leave his stuff behind in a hidden spot in the alley. Waiting to called in a hole somewhere until he reached the deeper tunnels. Ruffon guessed he will have to make the maps form memory when had the chance later.

**~DkR~**

Ruffon gasped when he peaked around the corner to spot of horde of goblin coming in and out of a large gate. The gate seemed familiar to him. He stood there for a while to think it over, waiting for opening to dash inside, until realization came to him. Vocomin. The city was of a similar style and there was something else. Ruffon was one of the few who had reached the very bottom of the city. Upon reaching the base of the large, spiraling cavern full of bridges cress crossing to different sections of the walls to meet the tiered paths. With tunnels weaving behind the walls that lead to various shops and houses hidden behind the protective barriers. It was when was looking for historical tidbits in the uninhabitable zones, or areas that long since been abandoned, was he able to find information he couldn’t believe before finding an ancient door he couldn’t open. Now he was happy he didn’t if the notes and articles were true. Then Vocomin would be a dwarven city that was still connected to the highway with the others. An unusual one but one none the less. There were bits and pieces that mentioned war that happened a long time ago. Maybe that is what caused their disappearance and the unusual shape of the city. That will have to be a mystery that he’ll need to investigate at another date. Especially when a lull in the amount of people in the area happened. Padding over to the large gate and passed a few Goblins. One of the male Goblins stopping to look back briefly as he swore that he felt unfamiliar magick. Only to shrug as he went back to what he was doing after seeing nothing was there. Though the nagging feeling never left that he should have stayed.

A chill ran through Ruffon body as he crossed the threshold before surprise took over. The cavern behind the doors was filled nearly to the brim with equipment, scaffolding and different forms of stations. Goblins still littered the area as they went about their business. A few even coming from the tunnels with various forms of metal, armor and weapons. Some even returned injured, bloody and worn down. As if they seen death had ran them over. Ruffon might not know what may be in the tunnels but her knew there had to be ancients’ evils that remained in them. The Goblins now taken up the mantel of keeping them at bay while they pledge the underground cities and roads for the little supplies that were left behind. At least they still had the doors so they could reseal them away. But these evils are something he will have deal with for who knows how long until he could find anything about the horrors of the past. How they were able to push everything back before everything separated. There was so much riding on his shoulders should he fail in doing this. He couldn’t fail in his endeavor to ride this world of this plague. Even if it meant sending it to _another world_. Ruffon breathed in deeply before releasing it.

The time limit on the potion was almost up and he needs to find a spot to hide so he summons his bag. He had the feeling if he went even deeper then the ability to summon the item would be lost. Shuffling over to one of the tunnels the creatures weren’t using. Making sure he was well hidden in the darkness and away from the lit torches that were strewn all over the place.

**~DkR~**

Ruffon didn’t know how long he had been in here. Just the fact he walked down a broken stone path populated by goblins. Each one going back and forth with various tools, equipment, a few with carts, metal pieces or something of that sort. He was happy now that he made the choice to hide his pack in a small hole before entering this ‘ _road_ ’ or else he would have surely bumped into a few of them. There’s also the problem of him being unable to make it invisible as well. Unlike his clothes that was covered by his magick. He could have done the same thing to pack but it only would have coated the pack. Not the objects inside. Covering the items within the bag would put a strain on his magick. It was better off hiding it and continuously summoning it when a good spot was found. Such an opportunity was already presenting itself.

Ruffon stops when the path splits sharply from one another. The road on the right kept going straight and had been well traveled recently as torches made sure it was brightly lit. Many were heading back and forth on the wide road to large courtyard with elevator in the distance. The highway on the left was equally as large but it was dark and worn. From what he could see, it curved to the side and away from the ancient dwarven as he went deeper into the earth. Gathering up courage, Ruffon stepped forth into the blackness of the stone tunnel. Summoning forth his pack when the light of the torches started to fade away. Leaving him truly alone in the encroaching darkness until nothing was left but the sound of his breathing and the soft padding of his feet against the stale dirt and broken stone. At some point he had placed a hand on the wall to better guide his way through all of this. Ruffon desperately wished he had the ability to see in the dark like some of the other races. It would make this so much easier for him. It was just the risk of having enemies seeing him was to great. Never mind the ones that evolved to see in the dark. Leaving him at a disadvantage. Either way, this ordeal was a no-win situation. Better off trying to find a place to set up camp since he made it this far into the tunnel. He also doubts there would be any unfriendly races or creatures down here with all the Goblins in the other part of the highway.

Though fear still clung to his heart. Last thing he needed was to be taken down by the likes of what is hidden in the dark. This emotion grew when the wall sliding under his hand had suddenly ended. The edge turned a sharp corner. Proving he entered a part of the road that was constructed by the ancient Dwarves. He took off the pack to dig through them. Blinding looking for something that could light a small fire.

**~DkR~**

Ruffon looked in awe from what he could see from his vantage point. High on a stone look out, a small flame setting a small portion of the room aglow, Ruffon could see that this place was in fact a highway check point for the city. He was lucky that he could find this high point in the darkness. It would prove to be a nice place to set up camp before venturing into further into the depths. But there was a slight problem with that. The overly large gate that blocked this side from the other. If he could only open it by an inch, then he could progress back and forth without much of a worry. Ruffon sighed as laid down on a torn-up sheet and flat pillow he had brought. Choosing to rest after this tiring day.

**~DkR~  
**

The Bravgig rose from the uncomfortable makeshift bed. The place was now dark once again due to the fire finally going out. Ruffon sighed as he grabbed his bag from nearby to dig through it once again. He could use his magick to start a fire, but he didn’t want to waste his power over something so trivial. He pulled out a long nozzle lighter he stole from a muggle household. The stupid people of the wizarding people really overlooked the small and big technological advances the non-magical people. The muggles would surely overpower the wizards, along with devouring all the races, should they realize they truly existed. Which was going to be sooner or later. Ragnarök was surely be a world ending event that will leave most of the world in ruin.

Ruffon sighed as he reached for some old parchment that was able to survive the ages somehow. Silently concluding some time ago that magick might be preserving them in some way. Although they should have been broken down by being torn apart, in some state of rot, or covered in mold. But here he was. Holding a large clump in his hand that was dry enough to be used as kindling. He tossed into the campfire to keep it burning. Ruffon sighed as it was time to find a way to get that gate lifted some. Getting off the floor to take out a small stick with the head tied up in cloth. Resizing it to full length to find the stick was in fact a metal pole. Leather coating the other end of the pole to make sure he didn’t accidently burn himself from the heat. Setting the fabric end into the fire to light it. Casting the orange even further from its spot. Lifting it up high before padding over to an opening of the hallway attached to the turret **  
**

**~DkR~**

The floppy ears twitched as he looked at the weird switch before him. It was a button switch hidden behind a thinly veiled wall. Having looked through one of the thin slots that span the height of room to see the gate. This led him to believe that this switch was linked to the gate. The problem now was activating it. He had pressed it several times already with no avail. It was no surprise to him that the device had been long since dead. Their must be a way to activate it once again.

Ears twitched again when the sound of distant buzzing suddenly reached him. He never heard something like that before. Twitching again when it didn’t stop. Deciding to investigate the noises since there was nothing more he could do here. Ruffon left the room, grabbing the torch on the way out, and into the hallway. Winding his way through the carved walls until he reached a small room. Eyes went wide when he spots three strange creatures huddled together in the corner. They were tiny little things and spider like. The abdomen was large compared to the rest of the body and glowed a very bright neon electric blue color. The four long legs were metallic like with nodes of neon blue that reached to a point. Heads round as orbs with single eye in the middle that glowed the same color. Each one gave off a static like chirp as they fought over a body the group was able to drag all the way here. It was the body of a malnourished, pale, skinny white creature he never seen before. In person that is. Ruffon remember the illustrations he found long ago about them, but he thought of them as nothing more than stories. Now one was presenting itself as a dead body being feasted upon by theses beast. He didn’t remember the exact name. Not that it mattered with the problem at hand.

He stood there as they were able to somehow tear into the flesh. Drinking down the blood that went with the chunks of meat they were able to bite off with their small mouths. Watching them eat was truly fascinating to Ruffon. Even though he knew fear should be trembling in his body right now. Curiosity and the desire to study them outweighing the emotion. Suddenly, a spark shot forth from one of the abdomens of the creatures and into the one left of it. Eyes widen in surprise as a few more bolts arched into the air before smiling. This gave him an idea about he could do next. He remembers that there was broken wires in the room with the switch. At the time he overlooked it. Maybe he shouldn’t have with how things were. Hopefully everything still worked even though the wires and their components were centuries old. Now the question was how was going to use the abdomens of the fiends. He’ll have to figure it out once they were under his control.

Ruffon drops his bag onto the ground to dig through it. Laying the torch on the floor as he pulled a knife out. The only form of weapon he had other than the magick he wielded. Which would be useless since he had no true knowledge of magickal combat. Yes, a few spells he learned during his time in Vocomin but nothing that would truly work. Especially in this small space with no formal form of training of the ancient magick. The fear of being caught had overcome the need of practice. Along with one of the few laws that forbad the use of such artes. A universal law that traveled to the other hidden cities of ‘ _creatures_ ’ across the world. Ruffon snorted at that. Forbidding the old works would not change their outcome. In fact, it had weakened them by forcibly forgetting their old ways. It can’t be helped now. It will just have to be fixed at later date should he survive.

He twirled the knife in his hand before inching his way over to the tiny spider-things. Why did it feel like if he was bitten by once of them then he become like spider hero in that comic he heard about from the youngsters? Ruffon just didn’t want to get hurt. Even if the ability to walk up walls would be helpful in his journey. He was glad these creatures were to distracted to notice his approach. As soon as he was near the one in the middle did Ruffon plunged the knife into the juncture of the abdomen and the cephalothorax. A part of the body mainly used to keep the legs attached together than keeping it alive. A fact proven true when the abdomen started detaching from the front to release many sparks. Causing Ruffon to release his hold on the knife when it became electrified. Leaving it stuck in the body while the other fiends jump away from the carcass. Trying to save themselves from the sudden attack.

The two-remaining looked at the elf with weariness. Really unsure if this was friend or ally. This was confusing to them for instincts was fighting to control their minds. To run, fight or bow to the new person before them. They still remember what had happened to their brethren weeks ago. The urge to bow to the elf started to overwhelm them in order to survive. One of the creatures slowly went up to the Bravgig. Round head arched up to see the wrinkled face before lowering it as a form submission. The other soon followed by doing the same. This left Ruffon confused as he never experienced this before. These fiends were showing they were willing to follow his command. He was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, but this was strange. Even for him. Ruffon had to chalk it up as one of those strange things in his life he will have to get use now. Things of the old ways he had yet to understand or haven’t learned about. Maybe someday he’ll figure it out should he study them or find someone who knew of them. Which ever came first during his time in the highway.

Deciding to be cautious, Ruffon moved slowly between them to grab the knife stuck in their fallen brethren. The wound proven fatal to the spider. At least he knew a weak point should the other two decided to change their minds and feast upon his body. Not missing them giving him another weary look as he pulled out the weapon. A few sparks coming from the wound and steel. Neon blue goop dripped off the blade as it settles to his side. Taking hold of the abdomen to lift it up. Picking up the rest of the body before it started to tear away from the bulbous gland. The legs, head and cephalothorax fell onto the ground with a thump and splat. More of the strange liquid oozed out from both sections. Quickly pooling on the floor before Ruffon shifted the abdomen upward. Didn’t want all the fluid to leak out until he tested out his idea. He mindlessly ran a thumb over the unique texture of the gland as he inspected it. It felt smooth and cold like metal, but it was flexible like flesh. He couldn’t help but to think, _‘This could not be made naturally in the wild. Someone had to have artificially created these in the past. They are to metallic like for them not to be. Truly fascinating. I wonder if I could replicate this work for a newer form of weaponry. I need someway to defend myself anyway. I think these two creatures won’t do if I am able to kill one with a knife by being lucky.’_

Ruffon sighed as he lowered the sac from his face to see the two fiends looking at him. As if they were waiting for an order. Now that he was looking at them with clearer eyes than before. Ruffon was able to study their bodies some more. They had the appearance they could transform into miniature vases or containers of some sort. Then it dawned on the Bravgig. He knew what they were now. These fiends were Mimics. Maybe not fully-grown ones but Mimics none the less. From what he could tell from the little information he saw, then these ‘ _Tiny Mimics_ ’ were one of the few who had a social structure. Which was unusual compared to the stories he heard about from the stories that were told. Something they were in desperate need of and one that was destroyed sometime before he arrived. If that was true, then it had to be during the time Adheesha, and Harry had battled down here with the Goblins. These two were merely the last remaining hatchlings and stragglers that weren’t killed off. Somehow missed in the chaos of survival.

This can be interesting if his theory is proven true. One way to test that and that was going back to the gate switch. He nervously walks pass the Tiny Mimics to the bag to dump the bloody weapon back inside it. Picking it up to briskly walk back down the corridor he came. Quickly making his way back to the previously room while hearing numerous ticking sounds on the stone. They were surely following him. Trying to keep up with his pace.

Dropping it once again once back in the room. Going over to the exposed wires to crouch down next to them. He curved the abdomen to prop it against the wall. Keeping a firm grasp on it when he latched onto the wires to give them a good tug. Shoving the exposed ends into the opening. He gave the abdomen a good stroke. Feeling the electricity pulse underneath the flexible metal. Squeezing it to make some of the sparks release. It won’t do much, but it should at least open the heavy gate enough for him to crawl through. Sound of gears grinding and humming that signaled that it was working. Ruffon smiled as happiness swelled inside. He got up off the ground, careful to not knock the insectoid body part over, as he went over to the switch. Pressing the dull red button. Loud groaning rumbled from somewhere as he went over to the slit in the wall to see dust and dirt spray from all around the gate. Rising until it finally gave out under the stress of not being used. He couldn’t tell how high the wall rose from up here. Turning around to look at the two Tiny Mimic’s. Giving them a massive grin as they gaze with curiosity. He just got here and there was already so much to study. Time to get to work before the day was over. **  
**

**~DkR~**

Harry sat up abruptly from the couch he was sitting on. Something felt suddenly off. Like something was about to, or already, happened that could drastically affect them soon. He didn’t know what it could be. He just had the feeling something terrible was going to come after them soon. The Potter tended not to have these ill omens often but he when does they usually come true. Harry shuddered as another chill ran through his body. Garnering Adheesha attention from the reports he was doing. An elegant white eyebrow rose up to question what was wrong with him. The chill finally settled to allow Harry to finally answer, “Getting one of those feelings again.”

Adheesha groaned for he knew what that meant. It would mean that life was about to get troublesome for them. It was just figuring out which kind it was going to be. All they could do was prepare for anything and for all things. If their past experiences were anything to go by.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

 

**Informational:**

**Locations:**

**Vocomin** ( _City/Ancient City – Updated_ ): Unknown date of the new entry. Was found recently that this city is in fact a Dwarven city of old. Now concaved and structured changed by its new inhabitants. There is a gate to the Dwarven highway attached to the city at the very bottom of the cavern but its currently sealed. Keeping the horrors outside the city walls for the time being.

**Fiends:**

**Tiny Mimic** ( _Biotech/Insectoid – Updated_ ): These fiends are the hatchling forms of the Battery Mimic’s. These Mimics are heavily reliant on the social structure of the queen and her officers. Should this structure should ever fall then these mimics will group together with others of their status to try and reform the monarchy. With one of the mimics changing its gender from a male to a female in order to become the new queen before reaching its adult like form. Should an outside force interfere then these mimics would follow the new force. Proving it was stronger than themselves. A Mimic Queen can still form in this new order but will be more submissive than the feral version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our server on discord:
> 
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/Qa3KhxT)


End file.
